Nouvelle vie
by marmotte38
Summary: Sofia est adoptée par les Cullen. Un douloureux passé va la rattraper. Comment sa nouvelle famille va l'aider? B/E, R/E, E/C, J/A au début . Quel est son passé? Attention, scène de torture à un moment.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf quelques uns qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

Tous humains et c'est du point de vue d'un personnage que j'ai créé.

**Prologue**

Je me présente. Je m'appelle Sofia, j'ai 17 ans. Je fais 1m70 , fine et mes cheveux châtains ont des reflets blonds au soleil.

Là maintenant, j'attends mes "futurs parents" à la sortie de l'aéroport d'où je peux voir les voitures circuler. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent c'est pour cela que la responsable du centre d'adoption par laquelle ils sont passés est à mes côtés. A mon avis, c'est aussi pour être sûre qu'ils signent les papiers finaux.

Soudain, elle me dit qu'ils arrivent mais moi je ne vois personne donc je ne prends pas mon sac de sport qui contient le peu de vêtements que j'ai pris avec moi pour ma nouvelle vie. Enfin quand je dis « nouvelle vie » c'est parce que pour moi c'est comme ça que je perçoit mon adoption. En effet, nouveaux parents, peut-être des frères et sœurs alors que je suis fille unique, nouvelle maison, nouveau lycée et tout le tralala.

Deux minutes plus tard, une femme de taille moyenne brune et un homme grand et blond se trouvent devant moi. Ils me sourient et la femme à l'air de se retenir de me prendre dans ses bras. Ils ont l'air sympathiques donc ça me rassure un peu. Mais peut-être qu'ils se comportent comme ça pour faire bonne impression devant la responsable? Pour le savoir, je devrais attendre que cette dernière ne soit plus là.

Ils nous disent bonjour, signent les papiers tendus par la femme et échangent quelques mots que je n'entends pas car je suis plongée dans mes sombres pensées en imaginant le pire. Oui, j'ai peur de ma nouvelle famille car pour moi c'est encore des inconnus.

Tellement que j'y suis plongée, je n'ai même pas entendu la femme du centre de l'adoption me dire au revoir et partir, et je ne me suis pas rendue compte que le couple qui m'a adopté me parlait. En effet, en ce moment, la brune passait une de ses mains devant mes yeux. Je sortis alors de ma torpeur.

- Oui? Demandais-je d'une petite voix car j'étais gênée de mon comportement.

- Bonjour. Ça va? Me répondit gentiment la brune.

- Euh... oui oui ça va. Lui dis-je rapidement. Désolée je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous m'avez dis.

- Et bien nous te disions bonjour et nous nous présentions. Me répondit l'homme blond.

- Ah.

- Voici Esmé et moi je suis Carlisle. Tu dois être Sofia?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Euh... Bonjour. Leur dis-je

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée tu sais. On ne va pas te manger ni te torturer. Me rassura un peu la femme qui se nommée donc Esmé.

- Allez viens. On va te mener où dorénavant tu vas vivre avec nous et nos deux enfants. me dis l'homme dénommé Carlisle.

Je les suivit donc en silence.

Fin prologue

A suivre

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une review please.

Je vous poste tout de suite le premier chapitre.


	2. nouvelle maison

**Chapitre 1**

Le trajet fut long car il dura trois heures de l'aéroport de Seattle à Forks. Et encore j'étais toujours dans la mercedes de Carlisle sur la route nationale de Forks. Ils m'avaient précisé qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans Forks mais dans sa forêt. En effet, Carlisle tourna pour prendre un chemin qui menait dans la forêt et que je n'avais pas vu avant qu'il ne tourne.

Je regardais donc le chemin sinueux que la voiture parcourait doucement ce qui commença à m'endormir. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas réussi à dormir dans l'avion tellement j'étais stressée. Mais là encore j'étais stressée car à l'aéroport ils m'avaient dis qu'ils avaient deux enfants. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de leur côté.

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta. Nous étions devant une immense villa blanche avec des baies vitrées pour tous les niveaux ce qui me laissa présager qu'elle était lumineuse. Elle était constituée de trois niveaux: le rez-de-chaussée et deux étages.

J'ouvris la portière pour sortir de la voiture confortable. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers le coffre pour prendre mon sac de sport mais Carlisle me dit:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sofia., je m'en charge. Par contre, tu devrais suivre Esmé, elle t'attend devant la porte pour te présenter les garçons et te faire visiter la maison. Il me sourit en disant cette dernière phrase.

- Vous êtes sûr? Lui demandais-je malgré ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- Vas-y, c'est un ordre! Me rétorqua-t-il tout en souriant.

Alors je me dirigeais tout doucement vers Esmé qui, en effet, m'attendait devant la porte d'entrée avec un sourire encourageant.

- Viens Sofia. Je vais te présenter Edward et Emmett. Ne t'inquiètes pas ils t'attendent avec impatience et surtout Emmett!! rigola-t-elle.

Ce qui me rassura. Elle m'ouvrit la porte, passa devant moi et je la suivis un peu réticente malgré tout.

On se trouvait dans un salon lumineux comme je l'avais prévu car les baies vitrées laissaient passer les rayons du soleil. Il était immense aussi. Mon observation s'arrêta là car deux pairs d'yeux me fixaient. Étant gênée, je baissais la tête. Esmé posa un bras sur mes épaules pour me rassurer ce qui marcha. Je relevais la tête et leur dis bonjour dans un murmure.

- Bonjour. me répondirent-ils.

- Voici Edward et Emmett. Les présenta Esmé en les désignant. Le premier avait des cheveux cuivrés et était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise bleue et me regardait d'un air de dire « tu n'as rien à faire dans ma famille!! ». Emmett était un grand baraqué brun en jogging. Par contre ,lui, affichait un énorme sourire qui découvrait ses dents blanches. Le fait que Edward m'ait regardé de cette façon m'avait blessé surtout qu'il ne me connaissait pas et qu'il me jugeait déjà.

- Tu t'appelles Sofia, c'est bien ça? Me demanda Emmett

- Oui c'est bien ça. Lui répondis-je.

- Viens Sofia, je vais de montrer ta chambre. Me dit Esmé.

- D'accord.

Je la suivis donc. On monta au premier étage et elle me désigna la chambre d'Emmett, d'Edward et sa chambre qui est aussi celle de Carlisle. Ce fut le tour de ma chambre. Elle était entre celle d'Edward et d'Emmett. Esmé ouvrit la porte de ce qui serait ma chambre. Je rentrais à sa suite. Je fus époustouflée par la beauté et la grandeur de la pièce.

La couleur choisi était ma préférée: le violet. Mais là ce n'était pas n'importe lequel, c'était plus précisément couleur fuchsia. Une baie vitrée ,qui permettait à la chambre d'être lumineuse, donnait sur un balcon. Du pas de la porte, je voyais la forêt. Je me rapprochais de la fenêtre. En plus de voir la forêt, je voyais aussi le jardin arrière de la villa où se trouvait toutes sortes de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, ainsi qu'un ruisseau qui délimitait le jardin et la forêt.

- Alors, elle te plaît?

- Oui, elle est superbe. En plus j'adore cette couleur, c'est ma préférée.

- Ravie que ça te plaise. C'est moi qui l'aie décorée. Me confia Esmé.

- Et la plus est très bien aussi. Elle est reposante, paisible.

- Est-ce que le lit te convient?

- Whaou!! lui répondis-je. Je n'ai jamais eu un aussi beau et grand lit!! complétais-je. En effet, je n'avais jamais eu un lit King Size. La couette blanche rehaussée de motifs mauves et de coussins dans les tons de violet.

- Cette porte donne sur ta propre salle de bain. Me dit-elle en me désignant une porte à gauche de la fenêtre. Je vais te laisser prendre tes marques.

- Merci.

Je me retrouvais enfin seule. Ça faisait au moins 24 heures que j'étais sans arrêt avec quelqu'un. Je m'assis sur le lit. Je terminais de détailler ma chambre. Ainsi, j'avais un bureau avec un ordinateur portable et un ipod face à mon lit. _Et bien dis donc, je suis gâtée! Pensais-je._

Le sol recouvert d'un parquet ciré permettait à la lumière de me se diffuser dans ma chambre. _Que ça fait bizarre de dire MA chambre!_

Je décidais de me relever pour voir _ma_ salle de bain curieuse de voir comment Esmé l'a faite.

J'ouvris la porte qui se trouve à gauche de mon lit.

Whoua!! m'exclamais-je. Devant moi se trouvais MA salle de bain qui se trouvait être aussi grande que ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais vu une salle de bain de cette taille!! Et encore moins juste pour moi. Une petite fenêtre qui me permettrait d'avoir mon intimité et de pouvoir voir sans être vue laissait passer un peu de soleil dans la salle.

La salle était constituée d'un lavabo simple encastré dans un meuble en bois clair à gauche de la porte et surmonté d'un miroir,et d'une grande cabine douche à l'angle du mur à droite du lavabo. Le sol était en parquet clair mais j'en déduisis qu'il était spécialement conçu pour les salles d'eau donc imperméable. Je continuais à avancer vers la fond de la salle de bain où se trouvait, sur tout un pan du mur face au lavabo, un placard mural immense qui montait du sol au plafond et avec une porte qui change de couleur toutes les trois secondes. Contre ce placard à sa gauche se trouvait une commode à chaussures. Entre la cabine et la commode à chaussures se trouvait un WC. Je me retournais et là je vis qu'il y avait encore un meuble entre la fenêtre et la porte. Je ne l'avais pas vu tout à l'heure. Je m'en approchais donc et l'ouvris: il se trouvait de grandes serviettes éponges, des plus petites pour les cheveux et des éponges.

Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de mes nouveaux parents. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à apprendre à connaître Emmett, Edward et mes « parents ». Je voulais surtout connaître la raison de la haine d'Edward vis à vis de moi.

Je décidais de les rejoindre pour remercier et féliciter Esmé pour la déco.

Je revins donc dans ma chambre, ouvris la porte et descendis les escaliers. Ça sentait bon les crêpes. Je pris donc la direction de la cuisine en suivant l'odeur car j'étais sûr d'y trouver Esmé.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'était bien Esmé qui cuisinait. Elle m'avait sûrement entendu descendre car elle se retourna et me dit:

- Ça te dit des crêpes?!

- Oui j'en veux bien, en plus je commence à avoir faim. Il est quelle heure?

- Il est répondit-elle. Tiens, manges-en avant que les garçons n'arrivent et ne mangent tout!! me dit-elle en me tendant une assiette où trois crêpes s'y trouvaient déjà. Je la pris donc et remplis la première avec du Nutella.

- Mmmh.

- Maman, t'as fait des crêpes?! Dit une grosse voix qui, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, devait appartenir à Emmett.

- Oui Emmett!! lui cria Esmé.

- On arrive!! répondirent en cœur Emmett et Edward.

En effet, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine en se bousculant pour arriver en premier. Ce qu'ils ne savaient c'est que j'étais dans la cuisine. Alors Edward, qui me vit le premier, s'arrêta brusquement devant Emmett ce qui stoppa net Emmett en plein dans Edward.

Edward me regardait encore avec de la haine dans les yeux. Pour ce qui est d'Emmett ce fut tout le contraire. Il s'avança dans ma direction, me donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'assit à ma droite. Il avait une façon de me regardait qui ne me disait rien de bien. En effet, en un geste rapide et précis, il me prit mes deux crêpes et les engloutit tout en me regardant avec un regard rieur.

Je n'en revenais pas!! : Edward qui me regardait méchamment et Emmett qui s'amusait à m'embêter mais gentiment, je dois le reconnaître.

Le goûter continua dans cette ambiance mi-légére grâce à Emmett et mi-tendue à cause d'Edward. Je ne sais pas si Esmé s'en ai rendu compte.

- Sofia, j'ai laissé tes affaires vers la porte d'entrée. Si tu veux les ranger dans ta chambre tu peux. Me dit Carlisle en entrant dans la cuisine au moment où je débarrassais et lavais la table.

- C'est bon, vas-y Sofia, je vais terminer. Et puis les garçons ne sont pas exempts de m'aider et puis il ne reste plus grand chose à faire.

Je commençais à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais...

- Non, Sofia vas-y, c'est un ordre. Me dit Esmé en souriant et en me faisant comprendre ainsi que je n'avais pas le choix et qu'elle ne m'en voulais pas de ne pas terminer de l'aider.

- Bon d'accord, j'y vais. Dis-je vaincue.

J'allais chercher mon sac de sport qui contenait mes affaires. En effet, il était bien vers la porte d'entrée et donc au salon. Les garçons regardaient un match de base ball en faisant des commentaires sur la façon de jouer des joueurs et en critiquant l'arbitre et je ne sais pas trop quoi d'autres car ce sport me dépasse complétement. Je me fis donc toute petite pour pas les déranger et pour ne pas recevoir les foudres d'Edward une nouvelle fois: deux fois en moins de 6 heures me suffit amplement! En silence je pris mon sac et montais les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre dans le but de ranger mes affaires _et puis je crois que je vais me reposer un peu._

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, y pénétrais et avançais jusqu'au placard mural qui se trouvait au fond de la salle de bain. J'ouvris un battant du placard et mon sac. Puis je pris mes deux pyjamas en coton, les mis sur une étagère, puis pris mes deux pulls et mes deux sous-pulls et les mis au même endroit sur une autre étagère que celle des pyjamas. J'avais tout gardé par deux pour mes affaires. Donc le rangement fut très rapide: en 5minutes tout était rangé.

Je décidais de prendre une douche rapide pour me détendre. Je préparais une robe violette qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux et direction la douche!

En 10 minutes je fus dans ma robe violette et entrepris de voir de plus près mon ipod et mon ordinateur portable et laissais donc tomber ma sieste.

C'est seulement quand j'entendis Esmé m'appeler pour aller à table que je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà 20h et que j'étais restée un peu moins de deux heures sur l'ordinateur et l'ipod sans trop comprendre leur fonctionnement. _Je crois qu'il faudra leur demander des explication._

Après cette petite note intégrée dans mon cerveau, je me dépêchais pour descendre les escaliers et aller dans la cuisine.

Ils étaient déjà tous à table, il ne manquais que moi. Je n'avais donc pas le choix de m'asseoir entre Esmé et Edward. _Bon au moins Emmett ne pourra pas me chiper ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette._ Sur cette note positive je m'excusais du retard auprès de tous et remerciais Esmé pour ce qu'elle m'avait mis dans mon assiette: des lasagnes.

Esmé pris la parole:

- Sofia, lundi c'est la rentrée au lycée. Tu es inscrite sous notre nom qui est « Cullen. » Il faudra que tu ailles à l'accueil pour prendre ton emploi du temps .

- Ça veut dire que je ne porte plus mon nom de famille et que je porte le vôtre maintenant?

- Oui, c'est ça. Me répondit Esmé.

- Donc maintenant je m'appelle Sofia Cullen? Ce qui fis étouffer Edward qui buvait à cet instant.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Me dit Carlisle.

- Mais le problème est que je n'ai pas de sac et de fournitures scolaires!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas nous avons tout prévu. Je te les donnerais demain. Me rassura Esmé.

- En parlant de demain, intervint Carlisle, de la famille vient manger à la maison.

- Euh.. Beaucoup de personnes viennent? Demandais-je gênée.

- Non, juste tante Carmen, oncle Eléazar avec Jasper et Rosalie, leurs enfants. Répondit Emmett la bouche pleine.

- Ah, je vois. Marmonnais-je, pas très rassurée pour autant.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras! Me dit Esmé dans l'intention de me rassurer. Ce qui à vrai dire ne me rassure pas pour autant.

Le repas se termina rapidement et chacun mit la main à la patte pour débarrasser rapidement la table. Une fois le travail fini, je les vis se diriger au salon. Mais moi je restais plantée au milieu de la cuisine, bêtement.

Je les entendis se chamailler pour le choix d'un DVD. Je ne savais pas quoi faire: les rejoindre ou monter dans ma chambre et me mettre au lit? Je décidais de monter et entrepris de me diriger vers les escaliers quand j'entendis la grosse voix d'Emmett:

- Bah alors p'tite sœur, tu as peur de regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux avec nous?!

- Viens avec nous. Enfin sauf si tu te sens trop fatiguée par ta journée ce que nous comprendrons bien évidemment. Intervint Esmé

- Euh... et bien je ne sais pas si je vais rester longtemps mais je veux bien regarder ce film. Répondis-je. Et j'ajoutais à l'attention d'Emmett: Et non Emmett, ce film ne me fait pas peur et en plus c'est un de mes films favoris!!

Je pris place dans un fauteuil très confortable et regardais le film pendant une heure avant de commençais à somnoler. Je ne me rendis compte que je m'étais endormi seulement lorsqu'une grosse voix moqueuse, qui devait provenir de la personne d'Emmett, me réveilla. Je n'étais pourtant pas dans le fauteuil. Non, je me trouvais dans les bras d'Emmett. J'ouvris les yeux mais le refermais aussitôt car il venait d'éclairer ma lampe de chevet. Je le sentis alors me déposer en douceur sur mon lit. Il me glissa à l'oreille:

- Esmé arrive pour t'enlever ta robe ou sinon tu vas la froisser et elle veut que tu la mettes demain. Bonne nuit.

- Mm.. lui répondis-je. Et je me rendormis tout de suite après.

**Fin premier chapitre**

**Please, laissez moi des reviews!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Bises à toutes et tous!!**


	3. Nouvelle famille

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf quelques uns.

Tous Humains!!

Merci à toutes et tous qui m'ont laissé des reviews!

Merci Mackensy pour avoir était la première à laisser un(e) review!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu continueras à lire ma fiction.

**Chapitre 2**

Je me réveillais à... je me tournais vers ma table de chevet où se trouvait un réveil et regardais l'heure indiquée: il était 9h31. C'était les rayons du soleil qui m'avaient réveillé. Je pris la décision de me lever pour prendre une douche donc direction la salle de bain! Avant d'entrer dans la cabine douche, j'entrepris de me déshabiller et ce fut là que je me rendis compte que quelqu'un m'avait enlevé ma robe violette et mis un de mes pyjamas en coton, violet comme ma robe. _Il faudra que je me renseigne!_ Notais-je dans ma tête.

Ma douche finie, j'enfilais un short en jean et un débardeur bleu. Une fois le visage nettoyé pour bien être réveillée, je rejoignis la cuisine pour prendre mon p'tit déjeuner. Dans les escaliers, je croisais Carlisle:

- Bonjour Sofia, bien dormis? Me demanda-t-il souriant.

- Bonjour Carlisle. Oui, merci. Répondis-je en rougissant.

- Esmé t'a préparé ton petit déjeuner. Me dit-il et rajouta toujours souriant: dépêche toi avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

- D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas!!

En effet, à la cuisine se trouvaient un bon lait chaud au cacao dans une grosse tasse encore fumant et des brioches tièdes. _Miam!_ Pensais-je très fort.

- Ça te plaît? Me dit une douce voix.

- Euh.. Oui, j'adore. Répondis-je à Esmé. Merci. _Je crois que j'ai pensé tellement fort que j'y ait prononcé à haute voix. Zut alors!! Heureusement que ce n'est qu'Esmé qui m'a surprise._

- Alors manges donc. M'ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Je m'exécutais donc. C'était délicieux.

- Bon, j'ai fini, je montes dans ma chambre!! déclarais-je.

- Je te rejoins dans 10 minutes.

- Euh.. D'accord. Si vous voulez. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle voulait me rejoindre dans ma chambre. _Veut-elle vérifier que je n'ai rien abîmé? Veut-elle me parler de quelque chose? Je préfère la deuxième solution!_

J'allais dans ma chambre, me brossais les dents et fis mon lit en attendant Esmé.

Elle arriva 10 minutes plus tard, comme prévu. Elle toqua à la porte pour savoir si elle pouvait rentrer.

- Vous pouvez entrer Esmé!!

Elle pénétra donc dans ma chambre.

- Tu sais que dans 2 heures ma sœur, son mari et ses enfants mangent à la maison? Commença Esmé en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Oui. Vous me l'avez dis hier soir. Répondis-je prudemment, pas certaine de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- Sache que Jasper et Rosalie ont été adoptés. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, personne ne te jugera.

- D'accord mais je ne les connais pas et je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter.

- Et bien ne te prends pas trop la tête. Comportes-toi comme tu as l'habitude. Il faut juste être poli et ouvert pour être accepté dans notre famille. Sache que si nous t'avons adopté c'est que nous t'avons déjà accepté dans notre famille.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour tout le monde, marmonnais-je.

- Tu parles d'Edward? Je hochais la tête. Ne le prends pas mal. Le mieux serait que tu lui en parles. Me conseilla-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Il me regarde tellement avec de la haine que je n'oserais pas lui parler.

- Fais-le quand tu te sentiras prête. Compléta-t-elle. Après quelques secondes de silence elle reprit: ce n'est pas que pour cela que je suis venue. Veux-tu que je te coiffe?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. A vrai dire je ne sais pas comment me présenter.

- Deux tresses qui se rejoignent en une queue de cheval, ça te dit?

- Oh oui, j'adorerais!! m'enthousiasmai-je

- Alors viens, on va dans la salle de bain comme ça tu pourras te regarder dans le miroir pendant que je te coifferais. M'ordonna-t-elle gentiment en souriant.

Elle prit ma chaise de bureau et la plaça devant le lavabo où se trouvait au dessus un miroir. Elle me fit signe de m'y installer, ce que je fis sans me le faire répéter puisque cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Elle commença à me coiffer. Pendant je ne sais combien de temps, un silence reposant fus présent jusqu'au moment où elle entrepris de le rompre:

- Sofia?

- Oui?

- Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer, ainsi que Carlisle?

- Euh... Je pensais attendre de mieux vous connaître pour le faire. Lui répondis-je sincèrement mais un peu gênée.

- Tu fais comme tu le sens mais sache que cela ne nous dérangera pas. Au contraire, ça nous fera énormément plaisir.

Le silence se réinstalla.

- Veux-tu que je te maquilles légèrement de façon à mettre en valeur tes jolis yeux verts?

- Vous pouvez le faire si ça vous faire plaisir. Moi j'adore me faire chouchouter de cette façon.

- Alors ferme tes yeux, s'il te plait. Me demanda-t-elle doucement. Alors je fermais mes yeux.

- Esmé? Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?

- Oui bien sûre ma chérie. M'encouragea-t-elle.

- C'est un peu gênant donc si vous ne voulez pas me répondre vous n'êtes pas obligée. La prévins-je. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Alors voilà, comment ce fait-il que vous m'avez adoptée? Non que ça me dérange mais c'est juste que vous avez déjà deux grands garçons, donc je ne comprends pas. Précisais-je rapidement de peur qu'elle ne le prenne mal.

- Ce n'est pas gênant, tu peux connaître la raison. Après Edward, j'ai été enceinte mais j'ai fait une fausse couche et ma fille est morte.

- Vous avez dit « fille »?

- Oui, tu as bien compris. Ça date de 10 ans déjà mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille donc j'ai parlé avec Carlisle de la possibilité d'adopter une fille. Il a compris ma décision et m'a soutenu pour adopter. Nous sommes tombés par hasard sur ton dossier et nous avons tout de suite voulu t'adopter.

… J'en restais bouche bée.

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je suis aux petits soins avec toi sans te connaître énormément.

- Vous êtes née pour être mère. La coupais-je.

- Merci.

- C'est vrai, je le pense de tout mon cœur. Affirmais-je. Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue droite.

- Regarde-toi dans le miroir maintenant et dis moi si ça te plaît.

- Whoua!! C'est moi là?! Eut-elle comme réponse.

- Oui c'est bien toi la magnifique créature qui se trouve face à toi dans le miroir! Rigola-t-elle.

- Esmé, c'est magnifique ce que vous m'avez fait!! la complimentais-je. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider pour choisir ma tenue s'il vous plaît?

- Oui, avec plaisir!!! s'exclama-t-elle.

Alors je me levais et la suivis jusqu'à mon gigantesque placard mural.

- Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien mettre? Se demanda Esmé

Après une inspection de mes affaires, elle conclut:

- Je crois que tu peux remettre la robe que tu avais hier.

- Et bien je ne sais pas où elle est. Hier je sais que je me suis endormie avec mais ce matin j'étais en pyjama et je ne l'ai pas trouvé, du moins je n'ai pas pris le temps de la chercher.

- Oh, que je suis bête!! C'est moi qui te l'ai enlevée et mis en pyjama!! Elle doit être sur ton bureau. Je vais te la chercher!!

- D'accord. Lui répondis-je mais elle était déjà sortie de la salle de bain.

- Voilà tiens, mets-la. Tu me rejoins en bas, d'accord?

- Pas de problèmes. Et merci encore pour tout.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est tout à fait normal que je t'aide. Elle me fis une bise sur le front et sortit.

Je me retrouvais seule, me vêtis de ma robe violette, vérifiai que je ne me sois pas décoiffée en la mettant et rejoignis Esmé au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer un gratin dauphinois et un rôti. _Que ça sent bon!!_

- Je peux vous aider?

- Oui. Peux-tu mettre la table dans la salle à manger, s'il te plaît?

- Oui.

- Tu trouveras les assiettes et couverts sur la table. Tu n'as plus qu'à les disposer. Les verres et serviettes sont en bas du seul meuble de la salle.

- D'accord.

J'allais donc dans la salle à manger. En effet, les couverts et les assiettes étaient bien sur la table. Je les disposais donc, puis je cherchais les serviettes et verres au bas du meuble où je les trouvais facilement. Une fois mon travail fini je partis rejoindre Esmé.

Edward était en train d'aider sa mère à cuisiner. Ils rigolaient ensemble. Je me sentis soudainement en trop, comme une intrus dans cette famille. Je reculais avant qu'ils ne me voient mais je percutais quelqu'un.

- Bonjour p'tite sœur! En forme?! C'était Emmett. Il ne manquait plus que je tombe sur lui pour me faire remarquer par Edward.

- Bonjour Emmett. Oui comme tu le vois j'ai survécu au film et je suis en forme. Mais je ne sais pas si mes tympans, eux, vont survivre longtemps si tu continues à me parler aussi fort. souris-je à Emmett. Bonjour Edward. M'adressais-je au concerné.

- Bonjour. Bougonna-t-il. Mais au moins il m'aura répondu.

- Tu es splendide Sofia!! s'émerveilla en coeur Esmé et Carlisle qui arrivait dans la cuisine.

- Merci. Murmurais-je en rougissant. Je sentais le regard haineux d'Edward posé sur moi. Il devait me haïr à cause de tous les compliments et l'attention que me portaient ses parents. Car en effet, c'était bien SES parents et non pas les miens, les miens étant morts dans un accident de voiture. Rien que d'y penser je sentais les larmes affluer.

- Sofia, qu'es-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu pleurs? Me demanda Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras.

En réponse, je secouais la tête pour arrêter mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu pleurs?

Je secouais la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Viens, montons. Me dit-elle tendrement.

- Mm. Hochais-je.

Elle me conduisis dans ma chambre et réitéra sa question.

Après avoir repris un peu contenance, je lui répondis:

- C'est Edward qui m'a refait penser à mes parents.

- Chut.. Tu n'es pas toute seule, nous sommes là maintenant pour te soutenir. Et puis ils te protègent et t'observent d'où ils sont à présent. Je crois qu'ils ne voudraient pas te voir pleurer.

- Vous avez peut-être raison mais dans la cuisine je me suis sentis intruse dans votre famille.

- Tu n'es ni une intruse ni un poids pour notre famille. Tu es un membre de notre famille maintenant. Me réconforta Esmé.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Ce devait être les invités qui venaient manger à la maison.

- Allez, viens. Séche-moi ces larmes. Me dit tendrement Esmé en m'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir pour ne pas enlever le maquillage qu'elle m'avait mis. Elle me prit dans ses bras pour terminer de me réconforter et nous descendîmes ensemble pour accueillir les invités, ceux qui pourraient faire aussi parti de ma nouvelle famille.

Carlisle avait déjà ouvert la porte et ils étaient déjà dans le salon.

Esmé leur dit:

- Bonjour tout le monde!!

- Bonjour, répondirent en cœur un homme aux cheveux coiffés en brosse, une femme brune ressemblant à Esmé ce qui devait être sa sœur, puis une grande blonde qui ressemblait à un mannequin.

- Tu dois être Sofia, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda la sœur d'Esmé.

- Bonjour. Oui c'est bien mon prénom. Lui répondis-je.

- Je m'appelle Carmen, voici mon mari Eléazar et notre fille Rosalie.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Nous de même. Me répondit Carmen. Et elle rajouta à l'attention d'Esmé et Carlisle: Jasper n'arrivera que vers 16h.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous lui garderons une part de gâteau que je sais qu'il adore. La rassura Esmé.

L'apéritif se déroula au salon et sans problème.

Par contre,quand ce fut le moment de prendre place à table dans la salle à manger, je fus contrainte de me mettre à gauche d'Edward, ce qui me gêna car je sentais qu'il n'était pas content de ce choix lui non plus. En plus, je me trouvais en face d'une magnifique inconnue, Rosalie, et d'Emmett qui était en face de son frère.

Ce qui compliqua ma situation fut le sujet qu'ils abordèrent. Ils parlaient de personnes que je ne connaissait pas donc je ne pouvais pas participer à la conversation ce qui me fit sentir encore plus comme une intruse.

Je décidais d'écouter ce que les adultes disaient mais ce n'était pas mieux.

Alors je me plongeais dans mes pensées qui se tournèrent automatiquement vers mes parents et la cause de leur accident: moi.

**Flash Back:**

J'étais au téléphone avec papa qui conduisait. Je le savais car il m'avait dit de me dépêcher de lui dire ce que je lui voulais.

Je lui dis:

- Papa, tu peux venir me chercher chez Lucille, s'il te plaît?

- Pourquoi, tu ne vas pas bien? s'inquita-t-il.

- Non non, c'est juste que je …

Je fus interrompue par un bruit horrible. J'entendais papa et maman hurlaient de panique.

- Que se passe-t-il papa?

- …

- Répond-moi je t'en prie. Commençais-je à pleurer en commençant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer: accident de voiture. Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit enfin jusqu'au moment où j'entendis une explosion puis plus rien.

J'apprendrais plu tard que leur voiture venait d'exploser et que mes parents étaient morts sur le coup.

**Fin Flash Back**

Je sentais mes larmes remonter à la surface de mes yeux. Je bus un verre d'eau d'un coup pour me retenir plus facilement, ce qui marcha comme à chaque fois que je le fais.

Esmé décida à ce moment de servir le repas. Elle commença à servir Carmen, Eléazar et Rosalie puis moi et Edward et finit par Carlisle et elle-même.

J'en profitais pour m'intéresser au contenu de mon assiette et ne pas replonger dans mes sombres souvenirs.

Soudain je sentis trois pairs d'yeux sur moi alors je relevais la tête et rougis à cause de l'attention portée à mon égard.

- Oui? J'ai loupé quelque chose? Leur demandais-je.

- En fait, on te demandait quel âge tu avais pou savoir dans quelle classe tu te trouveras demain et si tu serais avec un de nous trois. Me répondit Rosalie.

- Oh.. et bien j'ai 17 ans donc je serais en terminale.

- Donc tu seras dans la classe de Jasper peut-être ou alors avec Edward, ou bien avec les deux. En conclut Emmett sérieux pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, soit 24 heures.

- Ah... Le fait de savoir qu'Edward risquait d'être dans la même classe que moi ne me rassurait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que ce serait de le voir de partout que ce soit à la maison ou en cours? _Au secours!! _Mais Emmett et toi n'allaient pas au lycée? rajoutai-je à l'intention de Rosalie.

- Non, nous avons 19 ans et nous commençons les cours à la fac de Seattle la semaine prochaine. Me répondit Rosalie.

Soudain nous entendîmes:

- Hello tout le monde!!

- C'est mon frère, Jasper.

- Ah je vois: le « retardataire », répondis-je à Rosalie en mimant les guillemets. Nous partîmes dans un fou rire complice.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle? J'ai loupé quelque chose? Demanda Jasper, un grand blond.

- Cherche pas mec! Même nous on n'a rien compris et on est là depuis le début du repas!! expliqua Emmett un peu désespéré de ne pas comprendre.

- C'est trop compliqué pour vous les mecs!! leur rétorqua Rosalie en une traite avant de repartir d'un fou rire que, de mon côté, je n'avais pas quitté.

- Les enfants? vous voulez une part de gâteau? Nous interrompit Esmé et surtout Emmett qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer.

En réponse, elle vit cinq assiettes s'approcher du gâteau en question, un fraisier, qui était posé au centre de la table.

Elle nous servit une grosse part chacun et servit les adultes ensuite.

Le repas se termina sur cette note joyeuse où je me sentais bien, intégrée dans cette famille.

Carmen, Eléazar, Rosalie et Jasper partirent vers 17h. Ils me promirent que nous nous reverrions et Jasper m'avait dit que nous nous verrions demain au lycée. En ce qui concerne Rosalie, elle m'avait promis une séance de shopping pour mercredi car elle avait appris par Esmé que je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements et qu'il serait bien que je m'en achète. Évidemment, Rosalie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se proposer pour me sortir et m'acheter des vêtements.

Maintenant nous étions tous dans le salon entrain de regarder « Papa est en haut » de Gad Elmaleh en DVD sur l'écran géant. Carlisle et Esmé étaient sur un canapé noir qui tournait le dos à la porte d'entrée, Edward était dans un fauteuil noir, et dans un canapé couleur crème se trouvaient Emmett et moi. Emmett n'arrêtait pas de rigoler ce qui faisait trembler le canapé. A plusieurs reprises j'ai voulu changer de place mais il me retenait à chaque fois.

Le film dura deux heures environ. Il était l'heure de dîner.

Je décidais de cuisiner à la place d'Esmé pour qu'elle puisse se reposer: après tout, elle a préparé le repas de midi.

Je demandais si une omelette leur plairait:

- Oui, ça ira très bien après ce que nous avons mangé à midi. Me répondit Esmé.

- D'accord.

Je préparais rapidement l'omelette et nous la mangeâmes tout aussi rapidement.

Je fus complimentée par tout le monde sauf par Edward ce qui ne m'étonna guère.

Je montai prendre ma douche lorsqu'Esmé me fis signe de la suivre en me disant que c'était pour les affaires de demain pour aller au lycée. Je la suivis donc.

Nous montâmes jusqu'au deuxième étage et nous dirigeâmes vers une salle.

- Voici mon bureau. M'apprit-elle.

- Qu'il est grand!! m'exclamais-je

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers un placard et l'ouvris. Elle prit rapidement quelque chose à l'intérieur et le sortit. Elle se retourna vers moi avec ce qu'elle venait de prendre.

- Voici ton sac de cours. A l'intérieur, tu trouveras un trieur qui contient déjà des feuilles, et une trousse remplie. Si tu as besoin de feuilles, demande à Edward il t'en donnera. Nous irons faire les courses toutes les deux vendredi après les cours d'accord?

- Pas de soucis! Merci. Lui dis-je.

Je la laissais seule dans son bureau et rejoignis ma chambre pour prendre une douche après cette journée remplie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit en train de programmer mon réveil pour 7h car si j'avais bien compris nous étions à dix minutes du lycée et nous commencions les cours à 8h.

Je m'endormis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

**Fin chapitre 2**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!!**

**A la prochaine!**

**PS: Samedi là (24 avril 2010), spectacle de Gad Elmaleh "Papa est en haut" en direct sur TF1 à 20h40.**

**Vous préférez que je poste tous les jours ou tous les 2 jours? Laissez une review pour me répondre. Je ne posterais pas avant d'avoir au moins 3 réponses. Bises!!**


	4. nouveau lycée

**Chapitre 3**

Mon réveil sonna à 7h comme prévu.

Je me dépêchais à sortir de mon lit douillet pour m'habiller et me laver le visage. Aujourd'hui: jean et T-Shirt bleu et un gilet blanc.

15minutes après je me prenais mon petit déjeuner avec Esmé, Carlisle et Edward. Emmett devait faire la grasse mat' vu qu'il n'a pas cours alors que nous trois devions aller soit au travail, soit en cours.

A 7h45, je rentrais dans la Volvo argentée d'Edward puisque c'est lui qui devait m'emmener au lycée. Il rentra une minute après moi côté passager.

Attache ta ceinture. M'ordonna-t-il. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre mais m'attachais sans me faire prier.

Nous arrivâmes dix minutes plus tard au lycée après un trajet effectué dans le silence. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et il ne restait plus beaucoup de place sur le parking. Cependant Edward trouva une place de libre à côté d'une Vanquish noire. Jasper était assis sur le capot de la voiture j'en déduisis donc que c'était la sienne.

Edward arrêta le moteur de la Volvo et ouvrit sa portière. J'ouvris ma portière et apostrophais Jasper:

Salut Jasper!! Chouette voiture!

Bonjour Sofia. Merci. Ça va depuis hier?

Oui et toi?

Bonjour Jasper. Le coupa Edward.

Bonjour Edward. Pour te répondre Sofia, oui je vais bien et je suis content de te voir maintenant. Répondit poliment Jasper.

Je ne pensais pas te voir de bon matin!! lui affirmais-je.

Bon, et si on y allait, ça va bientôt sonner et on ne sait toujours pas dans quelle classe nous sommes!?! intervint Edward.

Nous sommes dans la même classe!! lui répondit Jasper en souriant.

Génial, marmonnâmes Edward et moi en cœur. Jasper dû sentir la tension entre nous deux car il nous regarda perplexe.

Sofia? M'appela-t-il. Tu dois aller à l'accueil chercher ton emploi du temps.

Ah oui mince! J'avais oublié! Merci Jasper! Lui dis-je en courant en direction d'un bâtiment où était inscrit ACCUEIL. J'y pénétrais rapidement car dans moins de deux minutes les cours débuteront et ce n'était pas le jour idéal pour arriver en retard et ainsi se faire remarquer par ses profs et ses camarades. Il faisait très chaud dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne sauf la responsable de l'accueil, une femme aux cheveux courts et rouges et qui paraissait avoir la cinquantaine.

Bonjour, je peux vous aider?

Bonjour Madame, je suis nouvelle donc je viens prendre mon emploi du temps ici où on m'a dit de venir. Lui répondis-je.

Quel est votre nom?

Cullen.

Et votre prénom?

Sofia. Je suis Sofia CULLEN. Lui dis-je. Évidemment elle pris bien son temps, au point où je crus que j'allais être en retard.

Voilà votre emploi du temps mademoiselle. Me dit-elle en me tendant le papier en question.

Merci. Au revoir. La remerciais-je en prenant la papier et en courant pour arriver au plus vite dans la salle de mon premier cours.

C'est ainsi que je rentrais dedans quelqu'un qui se trouvait être Edward.

Désolée. M'excusais-je.

Tu as en cours dans quelle salle? Me demanda-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas ça de sa part donc je le regardais sûrement bizarrement. Il précisa: Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu connaisse l'emplacement de ta salle étant donné que tu ne connais pas le lycée.

Euh.. Et bien j'ai cours en..., je pris le temps de regarder l'emploi du temps pour voir la salle indiquée, en B08. Lui répondis-je.

Tu as langue en première heure? Laquelle?

Français. Bon tu peux me conduire devant la salle car je vais être en retard ou sinon!! m'empressais-je de lui préciser.

Viens, suis moi!

Heureusement pour moi, ma salle était au premier étage et le prof n'était pas encore arrivé puisque tout le monde attendais encore devant la salle B08.

Ouf. Soupirais-je. Merci Edward.

Bye!! me répondit-il.

Le prof arriva à ce moment et nous fit signe d'entrer. Il nous ordonna à nous placer pas ordre alphabétique pour se premier cours mais nous précisa que les autres jours nous pourrons nous placer comme nous le voudrons. Je me trouvais ainsi assise à côté d'un boutonneux et qui sentait déjà la transpiration. _Beurk!!_

Le prof nous expliqua comment il travaillerait et comment nous serons évalués.

Ce matin j'avais deux cours de deux heures. Ils se déroulèrent de la même façon: comment le prof travaillerait et comment nous serons évalués.

Je me dirigeais vers la cafét' quand tout un coup on m'interpella. Je me retournais vers l'origine de la voix.

Eh Jasper!!

Salut Sofia. Tu manges avec nous?

Avec toi je veux bien mais avec qui d'autre?

Edward et un pote à lui.

Bon d'accord. Je te suis. De toute façon j'allais manger, j'ai trop faim.

Ouais je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai trop faim. Rigola-t-il avec moi.

Ils nous rejoignent au self?

Oui, comme d'hab'. Dit-il renfrogné.

Pourquoi tu parles de cette façon?

Non rien. Tu comprendras quand tu verras.

Verras quoi?

Tu verras au moment venu. Me répondit-il toujours aussi peu précis.

Je décidais de laisser tomber le sujet pour l'instant.

Nous nous installâmes à une table près des fenêtres avec nos plateaux, face à face. Le mien contenait une assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise et une pomme. Jasper avait pris des pâtes à la carbonara et un yaourt nature.

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Soudain deux personnes s'installa à notre table. C'était Edward et son pote, d'après ce que m'avait dis Jasper dans les couloirs.

T'as pas vu la nouvelle? Disait le pote à Edward comme si nous n'étions pas là, Jasper et moi.

Elle est comment? Lui demanda Edward en faisant la même chose. Je crois comprendre ce qu'il me disait tout à l'heure. Je le regardais en lui faisant comprendre d'un regard que j'avais compris de quoi il me parlait tout à l'heure qu'il ne pouvait pas m'expliquer.

Elle est plutôt grande, cheveux châtains. J'ai même vu qu'au soleil ils avaient des reflets blonds. Elle est super mignonne. Je me l'a ferais bien!! dit-il avec un sourire de pervers comme s'il s'imaginait me prendre car il s'agissait bel et bien de moi. Jasper tu comprendre la même chose car il me donna un coup dans le pied droit pour que je le regarde. Il me faisait signe de se lever. Je me levais donc en même temps que lui mais ils ne se rendirent toujours pas compte de notre présence ,et maintenant départ.

Avec Jasper, je pris la direction des tables de dehors. On s'installa à une de ces tables.

Non mais j'y crois pas!! Le salaud!! s'insurgea Jasper.

De qui tu parles? De son pote?

Oui. Et aussi d'Edward. Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! J'y crois pas, ils ont parlé de toi, devant toi, sans te voir!! C'est dingue quand même!!

Calme toi Jasper.

Tu veux que je me calme?!! As tu entendus la même chose dégoutante que moi au moins?!

Oui mais je le sais donc je ferais attention à ne pas croiser sa route au pote d'Edward. Lui répondis-je posément.

J'espère bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Edward traîne avec un mec comme ça!!

Tu crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il me regardais haineusement?

Quoi? De quoi tu me parles?! Me demanda-t-il visiblement perdu.

Tu n'as pas vus hier comme il me regardait.

Euh. Je n'ai pas vraiment observé Edward. Dit-il gêné.

Ah... C'est pas grave. Mais pour moi c'est la seule raison.

Tu devrais lui en parler dans ce cas.

De quoi? De ce que je viens d'entendre ou de sa façon de me regarder? Demandais-je, un peu perdue.

De ce que tu veux. Des deux peut-être? Proposa-t-il.

Ouais et bien je verrais bien. Répondis-je un peu anxieuse de discuter avec Edward.

La sonnerie résonna à ce moment. Le temps était passé vite, on venait juste de finir de manger.

Tu as quel cours? Me demanda Jasper.

J'ai biologie. Et toi?

Moi aussi!! s'exclama-t-il.

Fais voir ta salle.

Il me montra son emploi du temps où était inscrite la même salle que sur le mien.

Nous sommes bine dans le même cours. Affirmais-je

Enfin un cours en commun dans la journée!!dit-il visiblement très heureux. Je le comprenais car moi aussi j'étais heureuse d'être enfin avec quelqu'un que je connais et en plus qui est Jasper.

C'est parti!! Allons-y avant d'être en retard.

Oui t'as raison Jasper.

Nous arrivâmes juste à temps avant que le prof ne ferme la porte. _Ouf, on a eu chaud!_ Pensais-je.

Heureusement pour nous, il restait une table libre où nous pûmes se mettre côte à côte.

Le cours durait deux heures. D'habitude j'adore ce cours mais là il passait avec une lenteur déprimante.

La sonnerie retentit: enfin 16h!! Donc la fin des cours pour aujourd'hui.

Je rangeais mes affaires et rejoignis Jasper qui m'attendait déjà dans le couloir. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur le pote à Edward et ce dernier avec Jasper.

Je ne savais plus comment agir car d'un côté j'avais dit à Jasper que j'éviterai le pote d'un autre côté, si je veux rentrer à la maison, il faut bien que je m'approche d'Edward pour qu'il me ramène.

Jasper me vit et me fit un signe de tête pour me montrer la sortie. Je compris qu'il me disait de sortir et d'aller au Parking.

Je me dis qu'il valait mieux sortir et attendre sur le parking à côté de la Volvo d'Edward et la Vanquish de Jasper. Je pris donc la direction de la sortie en me faisant discrète pour ne pas me faire repérer.

Au moment que j'atteignais la sortie je vis passer une vieille Chevrolet rouge. Sur le parking ne restait plus que la Volvo, la Vanquish et une décapotable noire de je ne sais quelle marque. Peu importe! _Mais pourquoi il n'y a plus personne ici?_ Ça me faisait paniquer de me savoir seule dans ce maudit parking où je dois attendre mon nouveau frère qui est avec un mec pas très net. Le problème étant que je ne peux pas rentrer à pied car beaucoup trop dangereux mais si je reste le mec risque de me voir. Je ne peux même pas joindre Esmé ou Carlisle car je n'ai pas de portable et il n'y a pas de cabine téléphonique.

**Fin chapitre 3**

**Suspense... Ahahah!! Alors comme va-t-elle faire?**

**review please!! -yeux suppliant du chat botté-**


	5. début de menace

Bonjour tout le monde!!

Merci à Mackensy et K. Sawyer pour vos reviews! S'il vous plaît, dites moi si vous avez reçu une réponse à vos reviews. Si non, je vous répondrais ici.

Pour ceux qui lisent, laissez moi s'il vous plaît une review. Ça me motive d'en avoir. En plus, je sais que vous être nombreux à me lire alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!!

Au fait, désolée, j'ai oublié de mettre les tirets au dernier chapitre pour les dialogues.

Voici la suite!!

**Chapitre 4**

Je décidais de m'éloigner des voitures pour attendre cachée Jasper ou Edward ainsi je pensais que le pote ne me verrait pas. _Je croise les doigts_.

J'avais peur. Ça faisait une heure que j'attendais cachée derrière un gros arbre.

Soudain, j'entendis des voix provenant du bâtiment où ils se trouvaient. Quelques minutes plus tard je les voyais apparaître. Ce qui m'effraya fut de voir le nez ensanglanté de Jasper mais le pote à Edward était bien amoché aussi, avec un coquard à chaque œil et sa lèvre avait l'air ouverte.

_Ils se sont battus? Mais pourquoi?! Il faut que je leur demande. Mais pas maintenant alors qu'il est encore là l'autre._

Je pris donc la décision d'attendre qu'_il _parte.

J'entendais difficilement ce qu'ils disaient mais je sus qu'ils parlaient de moi. Jasper et Edward avaient l'air d'accord sur un point: me défendre. L'autre voulait savoir où j'étais car il avait compris qu'Edward devait me ramener et étant encore présent donc moi, la fille qui l'intéresse tant, ne devrais pas être très loin.

Je frissonnais, non pas de froid mais de frayeur. Doucement mais sûrement, le mec s'approchait de ma cachette et je n'aimais vraiment pas cette situation. Edward et Jasper avaient dû comprendre eux aussi que je ne devais pas être bien loin de leurs voitures.

- Tu sais, tu peux attendre un peu. Demain elle sera encore à Forks et en cours. Tu pourras donc la voir et l'approcher! Lui dit Edward en lui barrant le passage pour l'empêcher de continuer à avancer.

- Mmm... fit le mec en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres en faisant style qu'il réfléchissait. T'as raison Edward, lui répondit-il après un moment de silence stressant pour moi.

- À demain James!! lui dit Edward.

- Ouais c'est ça!! marmonna le mec. Il devait être très mécontent. Il se dirigea vers la décapotable noire.

- Ouf, on a eu chaud. S'exclamèrent Edward et Jasper en même temps. Ils attendirent que la décapotable noire soit partie pour me dire de sortir de ma cachette:

- Sofia!? C'est bon, la voix est libre!

Je sortis alors de ma cachette. Je devais faire une tête de ne je ne sais trop quoi car les garçons, même Edward!!, me prirent dans leurs bras pour me rassurer.

- Ça va aller? Me demanda doucement Edward.

- Je crois. Je fais aller. Répondis-je.

- Allez, on rentre!! A demain Jasper. S'exclama Edward.

- A demain!! répondit Jasper

De mon côté je ne lui fis qu'un simple signe de la main et un sourire crispé. Edward me poussa dans sa voiture et rentra rapidement côté conducteur.

Le retour à la maison se fit comme à l'aller donc en silence: lui concentré sur la route et moi regardant le paysage défilé, et en dix minutes nous étions arrivés à la villa.

Je pris mon sac et sortis de la voiture.

Je montais directement dans ma chambre pour déposer mon sac à côté de mon bureau et m'affalais sur la chaise de bureau. Je croisais mes bras sur la table et posais ma tête dessus. _Comment je vais faire? C'est mon premier jour dans ce lycée et j'ai déjà un problème. _

Un coup à ma porte me fit sursauter.

- Sofia? Je peux rentrer s'il te plaît? C'est Edward.

- Euh... C'est bon, tu peux rentrer. Lui répondis-je.

- Je crois que je te dois des explications.

- A propos de quoi? M'étonnais-je.

- A propos de mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi et de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Me répondit-il.

- Très bien. Je t'écoute.

- Pour commencer, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu as été adoptée?

- Oui. Esmé me l'a dit mais je ne vois pas...

- Ne cherche pas . Me coupa-t-il. C'est de ma faute si maman ne peut plus faire d'enfants et encore moins des filles. Le fait de te voir m'a rappelé ma faute.

- Mais...

- Non, ne m'interromps pas. S'il te plaît. Je hochais simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute car tu ne m'as rien fait de mal, juste renvoyé à la face ce que maman ne peut plus faire à cause de moi. Pause Pour ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, je suis désolé. A midi, je ne savais pas que tu étais présente à notre table.

J'ouvris la bouche pour rétorquer mais...

- Non, tu as promis de te taire et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Intervint-il. Je sais que tu penses que je suis un salaud comme James mais tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je n'ai jamais fait du mal à des filles contrairement à lui. Mais le problème est que je ne peux pas m'interposer au risque qu'il ne s'en prenne à un membre de ma famille. Maintenant, il veut s'en prendre à toi. Sache que tu fais parti de ma famille maintenant donc je vais te protéger avec l'aide de Jasper. Par contre n'en parle à personne sauf à Jasper et à moi, d'accord?

- Oui.

- Allez, viens dans mes bras!! me dit-il en ouvrant en grand ses bras. J'acceptais. Je te considère comme ma sœur!

- Je peux m'exprimer maintenant? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, maintenant c'est bon.

- J'avais peur que tu me détestes. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que je t'avais fait pour que tu me regardes avec haine.

- Je ne te déteste pas . Si tu as le moindre problème je serais là pour toi. Compris? Me dit-il doucement.

- Compris. Euh..

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Et bien j'avais peur qu'il ne me trouve tout à l'heure. J'ai eu du mal à croire qu'il laisse tomber aussi facilement alors qu'il était à deux doigts de m'avoir.

- Méfie-toi de lui. Il est malin. Il doit avoir une raison pour laisser tomber au dernier moment.

- Merci! C'est super rassurant!! m'exclamais-je, pas plus rassurée.

- Il faut mieux que tu le sache maintenant que trop tard quand tu te rendras compte qu'il ne t'aura pas oublié, crois moi.

- Je te crois. C'est juste que ça m'effraie.

- Au lycée tu ne sauras jamais seule. Du moins nous aurons toujours un œil sur toi, Jasper et moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Je le fis donc. D'accord? Me redemanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- D'accord, soufflais-je.

La soirée se termina tranquillement et je me couchais vers 21h après une douche relaxante bien chaude.

**Fin chapitre 4**

**Tadam!!**

**Maintenant vous savez la suite!**

**Maintenant vous comprenez mieux le comportement d'Edward**.

**Bises! Et surtout: REVIEWS!! (yeux du chat botté dans shrek)**

**C'était un petit chapitre explicatif.**


	6. sortie entre filles

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Merci beaucoup à Mackensy et K. Sawyer pour m'avoir encore une fois laissé des reviews encourageantes!**

**La dernière fois j'ai oublié de remercier d'autres personnes! Il s'agit des personnes qui m'ont mise en Alert ou dans leur favory! Merci à ces personnes qui se reconnaîtront!**

**A tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, et je sais que vous êtes nombreux, je vais me répéter mais SVP laissez une review! ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, même pas une minute!**

**Maintenant les anonymes peuvent me laisser des reviews! Par contre, si je trouve des injures par des anonymes, je bloquerais l'accès.**

**Chapitre 5**

Mardi matin, 7h, mon réveil sonnait et je décidais de me dépêcher pour me préparer car c'était Edward qui m'accompagnait au lycée.

Depuis notre discussion, je me sentais plus à l'aise avec lui.

La journée se passa tranquillement, sans problème, contrairement à hier.

Edward m'a emmenée au lycée et ramenée à la maison avant qu'il aille à une soirée chez James, enfin je crois car il ne me l'a pas dit mais étant donné que je le vois sans arrêt avec lui et personne d'autres. Enfin voilà c'est ce que j'en ai déduis.

A midi, Jasper m'avait attendu devant ma salle d'Histoire pour manger ensemble à la cafét'.

Pas la peine de préciser que James monopolisait Edward donc je n'ai pas vu Edward de la journée sauf dans la voiture pour l'aller et le retour entre le lycée et la villa.

* * *

Comme prévu, Rosalie vint me chercher mercredi à 9h30 pour faire du shopping toutes les deux.

Je montais dans sa voiture, une décapotable rouge.

- Salut Rosalie!! ça va? La saluai-je.

- Oui et toi?!

- Bien, merci.

- Prête pour une journée consacrée au shopping? S'exclama-t-elle.

- On va dire ça puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

- T'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer. Et puis comme ça on pourra faire plus ample connaissance!! fit-elle. Let's go!! Sur ce, elle démarra en trombe. Nous arrivâmes à Seattle deux heures trente plus tard au lieu de trois heures car elle conduisait au delà des limites de vitesse fixées.

- On commence par quoi? demandai-je.

- Tout d'abord direction magasin de portable!!

- Mais pourquoi?! M'exclamai-je.

- Jasper m'a appris que tu n'en avais pas. Donc voilà! Me fit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Je te suis puisque je n'ai pas le choix apparemment. Capitulai-je.

- En effet! Rigola-t-elle.

Nous nous trouvâmes ainsi dans un magasin où les portables étaient vendus à des prix exorbitants. Je faillis prendre une crise cardiaque en voyant le prix de celui que Rosalie avait prévu de m'acheter. En effet, elle avait décidé de m'offrir tous ce que nous trouverons aujourd'hui!!

- Rosalie? T'es sûre que c'est pas trop cher pour un simple portable?

- Tu rigoles j'espère!! Un « simple portable »? fit-elle outrée en mimant les guillemets.

- Quoi?! M'exclamai-je.

- Ce n'est pas un « simple portable » car il est unique!! Tu seras la seules à l'avoir!! Ce qui explique le prix!!

- Je vois. Dis-je sans être pour autant convaincue.

Elle passa à la caisse pour le payer et me le tendit en précisant que je pouvais tout de suite l'utiliser si je voulais. Je la regardais ébahie. Elle me le pris donc des mains et composa un numéro rapidement.

- Allo, Jasper?

- …

- Bon, je t'appelle avec le portable de Sofia.

- …

- Oui.

- …

- OK, Bye!! et elle raccrocha. Tiens, il est à toi. Je voulais juste vérifier qu'il marchait bien. Me précisa-t-elle voyant que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait appelé Jasper. Maintenant direction boutiques de lingerie!!

- Oh non, pitié. Marmonnai-je pour moi même.

- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête!! rigola-t-elle.

Elle me fit essayer toute sorte de soutien gorges, de slips, shortys et strings. Je lui précisai directement que je ne voulais pas de string.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est pas mon truc et pitié, tout sauf les strings!! la suppliai-je.

- D'accord mais à une condition!!

- Laquelle? Demandai-je prudente.

- Que tu acceptes tout ce que je te prendrais!! souria-t-elle.

- Bon d'accord. Dis-je vaincue.

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la matinée nous avions déjà deux sacs chargés de lingerie de toute sorte sauf, heureusement, des strings. Nous décidâmes de les poser dans sa décapotable rouge. Une fois les sacs posés nous nous dirigeâmes vers un Kebab pour reprendre des forces.

Nous nous assîmes à une table une fois notre Kebab à la main.

Rosalie rompit le silence au bout de dix minutes:

- Donc?

- Donc quoi? Lui demandai-je.

- Tu viens d'où? Compléta-t-elle son « donc ».

- Euh... commençai-je, gênée de parler de mon passé. De Memphis. Et toi? J'ai appris par Esmé que Jasper et toi êtes aussi adoptés.

- Oui, il y 10 ans. Nous venons du Texas, vers Dallas.

- Vous vous êtes tout de suite sentis bien dans cette famille?

- Oui. Tu sais, ils sont très ouverts et accueillants. J'ai rapidement appelé Carmen: « maman ». A ce moment, elle a été tellement touchée qu'elle m'a serrait très fort dans ses bras et elle a pleuré. Nous sommes tombés dans une très bonne famille nous trois.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous très gentils avec moi et au petit soin. Approuvai-je.

Une fois notre Kebab terminé nous recommençâmes à faire les magasins. Au programme de l'après-midi: trouver des pantalons, des jupes, des hauts et des robes, sans oublier les chaussures et les produits de beauté.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans sa voiture, avec dans les mains pleins de sacs à craquer tellement ils étaient remplis, nous dûmes les bourrer pour qu'ils rentrent tous dans le coffre. J'avais les pieds en compotes.

- Ahhh ça fait du bien de s'asseoir enfin. Soupirai-je.

- Oui confirma Rosalie en soupirant aussi.

- En plus tu as mis des talons toi!!

- Je sais mais il faut être parfaite à tout instant et souffrir pour être belle. Me rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Bon et on fait comment pour rentrer si tu peux pas conduire? Lui demandai-je.

- Oh c'est simple. Je conduis. Me répondit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Si tu le dis.

Pendant deux heures nous écoutâmes de la musique sans parler. Il faut dire que de mon côté je n'avais pas le courage de parler.

- Sofia?

- Mm.. lui répondis-je.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Et bien. Dis moi, quel est ton type de mec?

- Quoi?!! m'exclamai-je.

Tu as très bien compris ce que je viens de te demander. Sourit elle. Alors? Ton type de mec? Persista-t-elle.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas . Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Pourquoi, toi c'est quoi ton type?

- Non non, ne dévie pas la conversation. Tu as bien une petite idée?!

Je laissais écouler un peu de temps avant de lui répondre:

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue.

- Alors? M'encouragea-t-elle à répondre.

- Et bien j'aimerais qu'il soit beau, drôle et intelligent. Lui répondis-je.

- Allez Sofia, fais un effort!! Je sais que tu peux être plus précise. Commença-t-elle à perdre patience.

- D'abord toi dans ce cas!! répliquai-je.

- Très bien. Moi je veux qu'il soit musclé, brun, drôle, gentil et attentionné. A toi maintenant!

- Attends!! Tu ne me parlerais pas d'Emmett par hasard? Souris-je.

- Nan. Pas du tout. Rougit-elle.

- Rosalie Hale! Avoue!! fis-je.

- Bon bon d'accord. T'es contente?

- Très. Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

- Bon à toi cette fois et tu n'as pas le choix car moi je t'ai répondu.

- T'énerve pas, c'est bon je vais te le dire maintenant. Commençai-je. En fait je veux qu'il soit protecteur avec moi, que je me sente en sécurité dans ses bras. Il faut qu'il soit à la fois intelligent et drôle. Je n'ai pas de préférence pour la couleur des cheveux. Pour ce qui est des yeux, j'aime les verts et les bleus. Voilà!! Maintenant tu sais tout!! lui lançai-je.

- Et bah t'es pas super difficile mais je ne sais pas si il existe des mecs comme ça. Attends!! Mais si, suis-je bête!. S'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi? Fis-je, perdue.

- Il y a Jasper, Edward, Mike...

- Mike? La coupai-je. Je ne connais pas de Mike!!

- Mais si bêta! Mike Newton! Il est avec toi en biologie.

- Ah bon?

- Oui c'est Jasper qui me l'a dit. A ce qu'il paraît, il serait amoureux de toi. Rigola-t-elle.

- Qui ça? Jasper?

- Mais non!! Mike!

- Ah OK. Marmonnai-je. T'es sûre que tu ne te trompe pas, au moins?

- Sûre et certaine!!! affirma-t-elle.

Nous étions déjà devant la villa. Notre discussion avait fait passer le temps plus rapidement.

- Bon bah merci pour cette journée de folie Rosalie!! et pour tout ce que tu m'as acheté. T'es vraiment folle!

- T'inquiète, j'ai de quoi t'acheter encore plein de vêtements!! m'assura-t-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de me rembourser et puis tu fais parti de la famille donc prend ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue de ma part.

- OK. Merci encore et rentre bien!! Sauf si tu veux rentrer boire!ajoutai-je précipitamment.

- Non c'est bon. Je vais rentrer me reposer. En plus maman m'attend pour faire quelque chose donc je te laisse là.

- D'accord.

- Passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part!!

- Ça sera fait!! Compte sur moi!! affirmai-je.

Pendant ce temps elle m'avait aidée à vider le coffre des sacs.

Je la regardais partir avant de décider de tout monter dans ma chambre. Ainsi je fis plusieurs aller-retour.

**Fin chapitre 5**

**Laissez des reviews please. (yeux suppliants du chat botté de Shrek).**

**PS: pour celle qui aime les couples Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Bella, vous ne serez pas déçus!**

**PS bis: pour ceux qui sont fans d'Emmett (p'tit clin d'oeil à K. Sawyer), il reviendra dans la fic ne vous inquiété pas. **

**Bises à toutes et à tous (si il y a des mecs qui lisent ma fic dites le moi caz je vais bientôt faire un POV masculin). **


	7. Fin de semaine

**Merci Mackensy de m'avoir laissé une review! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir.**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant car j'ai mais partiels cette semaine donc j'ai pas trop le temps de poster. Aujourd'hui je poste pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**Chapitre 6**

Après ce mercredi consacré au shopping avec cette « folle » de Rosalie, je m'endormis comme une masse tellement j'étais épuisée. _Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi?! _Esmé m'avait aidée à mettre en route des machines pour laver les vêtements achetés. Heureusement qu'elle avait trois machines à laver!

Le lendemain, j'eus du mal à me réveiller. Je serais bien restée dessous la couette. Pour tout dire, Esmé dut venir dans ma chambre me réveiller. Elle m'avait montée un plateau composé de deux tartines de pain à la confiture de fraise et un verre de jus d'orange. Je les avalais et me dépêchais à me préparer pour rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait impatiemment dans sa Volvo.

Le vendredi se passa comme la veille. C'est-à-dire: réveille difficile, je n'ai pas vu James de la journée et tant mieux, j'ai mangé avec Jasper, et vu Edward seulement pour les trajets aller et retour entre la villa et le lycée.

La seule chose qui changea fut que les profs commencèrent à nous donner des devoirs.

Ce jour là, je fis les courses avec Esmé au supermarché de Forks et j'en profitais pour prendre des feuilles pour les cours. Nous mîmes une heure à les faire.

De retour à la villa, Emmett nous aida à décharger le coffre. J'aidais Esmé à ranger les courses et mettais sur la table ce que nous mangerons ce soir.

Une fois les courses rangées, je montais dans ma chambre où Esmé m'avait dis qu'elle avait mis mes nouveaux vêtements qu'elle avait repassé.

En effet, ils étaient posés sur mon lit.

Je décidais de commencer par mettre mes vieux habits tout en haut du placard mural pour faire de la place pour les nouveaux. Une fois cette première tâche effectuée, je retournais dans ma chambre pour ranger mes pantalons, mes shorts, mes bermudas et mes jupes sur une première étagère, puis pris mes hauts, mes pyjamas et mes nuisettes pour les mettre sur une autre étagère. Je suspendis mes gilets, mes vestes et mes robes pour ne pas les froisser et pour pouvoir les prendre plus facilement.

Je fis un pas en arrière pour voir ce que ça donnait. Ça_ va, c'est bien rangé!!_ Sur cette pensée, je décidais de prendre une douche donc je pris un pyjama qui ressemble à un jogging et le posais sur le meuble du lavabo.

10 minutes plus tard, j'étais vêtu et je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour mettre de la musique dans mon ipod. Le temps que mon PC se mette en marche, que je choisisse les musiques et que je les mette dans mon ipod, l'heure de dîner arrivait. Satisfaite d'avoir réussi à mettre de la musique dans mon ipod, j'éteignis mon PC et descendis aider Esmé à mettre la table et préparer le repas.

Ce fut un choc quand je vis James et Edward au salon. _Qu'est-ce qui fait ici celui-là? Je pensais qu'Edward me protègerait, non pas qu'il l'amènerait ici où sa cible, moi, habitait donc où la probabilité qu'il m'y voie soit élevée!! _

Je me dépêchais à me faufiler dans la cuisine avant que James ne me voie. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Esmé.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Rien! Pourquoi? Fis-je innocemment.

- Je ne t'avais pas encore vu arriver aussi vite dans la cuisine. Me répondit-elle.

- Je peux t'aider? Changeai-je de sujet et en la tutoyant pour la première fois, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Tu viens de dire quoi? Me demanda-t-elle pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

- Je t'ai demandée si tu avais besoin d'aide. Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fais plaisir ce que tu viens de me dire! S'exclama-t-elle visiblement très heureuse que je l'ai tutoyée.

- Ça va Esmé? Elle hocha la tête et m'attira dans ses bras pour me remercier. Ça me fis penser à ce que Rosalie m'avait sur la réaction de Carmen quand elle l'avait appelé "maman".

Au bout d'un temps de silence, elle lâcha un:

- Merci Sofia.

- Je te dois bien ça. Lui souris-je.

- Bon! Se reprit-elle. Nous avons un invité.

- Qui ça? Lui demandai-je même si je savais très bien de qui il s'agissait.

- C'est un copain à Edward. Ils viennent du foot et ils veulent faire une partie de Wii, je crois. M'expliqua-t-elle.

- Ah.

- Si tu veux, nous les laissons seuls à la maison et de notre côté nous allons au restaurant toutes les deux! Proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, bonne idée. Approuvai-je, rassurée d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas croiser James.

- Bon très bien. Par contre tu comptes rester comme ça? Me demanda-t-elle en fixant mon pyjama.

- Euh non. Je monte me changer! Je partis rapidement dans les escaliers pour ne pas qu'_il_ me voie, enfilais rapidement une robe noir évasée à partir de la taille. Je m'arrangeais les cheveux en les attachant en queue de cheval. 10 minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la Fiat Panda d'Esmé en direction du restaurant.

Nous prîmes notre temps pour manger et en profitâmes pour parler des cours et pleins d'autres choses.

1h30 après être arrivées au restaurant, nous allions au ciné.

Je ne prêtais aucune attention au film choisi par Esmé. Non, je pensais à James qui était à la villa. Je me demandais s'il serait présent à notre retour après le ciné.

**Fin chapitre 6**

**Alors, à votre avis, James sera-t-il encore chez les Cullen?**

**Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre et si vous avez une idée pour la question dîtes-le moi! **

**Je sais que ce chapitre est plus cours que les précédents mais j'ai manqué d'inspiration pour celui-ci.**

**Bises!**

**PS: je poste dès que j'ai 3 reviews! Ou sinon je poste Samedi ou dimanche, si je n'ai pas le temps samedi.**


	8. menace mise à exécution

**Coucou tous le monde! Je poste ce matin au lieu de demain (dimanche) car j'ai le temps donc voilà!**

**Voici la suite!**

**Chapitre 7**

Deux mois plus tard.

Il était midi et demi. Aujourd'hui, je devais manger avec Bella, une fille qui est en cours de Français avec moi et avec qui j'ai sympathisé. Je l'attendais sur un des bancs du parking depuis 25 minutes.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard, d'habitude elle arrive avant moi. En plus, ce matin je l'ai vue, raison de plus pour m'inquiéter après trente minutes de retard.

Soudain, j'entendis un cri perçant. _Il vient d'où ce bruit!!_ Il m'avait effrayé et j'avais l'impression de reconnaître la personne qui l'avait poussé.

_Bella?! Est-ce que ce pourrait être son cri?!_ Pour en avoir le cœur net je commençais à crier son prénom:

- Bella?! BELLA?! BELLA!?

Aucune réponse. Enfin si, un bruit étouffé. _Ce pourrait-il que ce soit un cri plus précisément?_

A ce moment me revint en mémoire ce que m'avait promis James le lendemain où j'étais allée au ciné avec Esmé.

**Flash Back:**

Je sortais de ma chambre quand soudain je fus plaquée contre la porte que je venais de fermer et qu'une main se posa sur ma bouche pour ne pas que je crie.

Je relevais les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait même si j'avais une idée de qui ça pouvait être.

- Salut ma belle.

Je le fusillais du regard pour avoir osé me parler comme ça vu les circonstances.

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir?

…

Bon, je vais te faire une promesse. Il laissa un temps de silence avant de continuer d'une voix menaçante:

- Je vais te faire souffrir petit à petit en commençant à m'en prendre à tes proches. Tu verras, tu me supplieras de te prendre toi à la place de tes proches pour que j'arrête de les faire souffrir.

Il me lâcha brusquement après m'avoir embrassé sur la bouche avec ses lèvres répugnantes.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Je pris conscience que si ce cri était bien celui de Bella alors James ne devait pas être très loin et avec elle.

Je me dirigeais donc dans la direction d'où me semblait venir le cri.

Je restais figée devant le spectacle qui se produisait devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas bougée tellement j'étais terrifiée par ce qui se passait devant moi.

Je voyais bien que Bella avait besoin d'aide et je voulais l'aider mais j'en étais incapable car mes muscles étaient tétanisés.

Ils ne me voyaient pas. James était en train d'abuser de Bella devant moi. Il voulait vraiment me faire souffrir.

Pendant ces deux mois rien ne s'était produis. En fait, il n'attendait juste le bon moment pour me blesser: au moment où je ne m'y attendrais pas.

Je me cachais brusquement contre le mur qui se trouvait à ma gauche au moment où _il_ se retournait pour partir une fois son « boulot » terminé. _Pourquoi s'en est pris à Bella? JE n'aurais jamais dû me lier d'amitié avec elle sachant ce qu'il ferait aux gens qui me sont proches!_

Une fois James éloigné je me forçais à bouger pour rejoindre Bella et la soutenir dans ce moment difficile. _Je me hais! J'ai été lâche, j'aurais pu la protéger mais je n'ai rien fait!_ _Me pardonnera-t-elle? Je la comprendrais si elle m'en veut._

Elle ne bougeait pas. Je pris son pouls mais il battait correctement. Il avait dû la droguer ou lui mettre une dose de somnifère pour la faire taire.

Je la rhabillais avant d'appeler Jasper en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

- Jasper?

- …

- Oui moi ça va. Par contre J'ai besoin que tu vienne m'aider à porter Bella.

- …

- Merci. Alors là nous sommes derrière le bâtiment de cours.

- …

- A tout de suite.

Je raccrochais, soulagée qu'il puisse venir.

Il arriva en moins de dix minutes.

- ça va Sofia? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Où est Bella? Paniqua-t-il pas très rassuré.

- Viens, suis-moi. Esquivai-je ses questions.

- Sofia! Fit-il en me bloquant le passage. Regarde moi! M'ordonna-t-il car je gardais mon regard baissé. Cependant je ne bougeais pas. Alors il me pris le menton pour relever mon visage. Mais tu pleurs!! s'exclama-t-il. En effet, j'avais les larmes aux yeux car je savais que c'était de ma faute ce qui était arrivé à Bella. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter mais je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Je restais dans ses bras pendant un bon moment avant de me rappeler qu'il faudrait amener Bella à l'hôpital. Je me séchais les yeux et me dégageais de l'étreinte de Jasper. Ça va mieux? S'enquit-il.

- Oui. Murmurai-je. Merci. Je recommençais à marcher dans la direction qui menait à Bella.

- Bella? S'approcha Jasper de Bella.

- J'ai déjà essayé mais elle ne répond pas. On dirait qu'elle est shootée ou endormie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait. Lui expliquai-je.

- Qui lui a fait ça Sofia?

Je déviai le regard. Je secouai la tête pour me chasser les images de Bella avec James.

- Dis-le moi!! m'ordonna-t-il.

Je relevais la tête et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il vit dû lui confirmer ses craintes.

- C'est James, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui. Murmurai-je.

- Il t'a fait du mal?

- Non, oui. Il s'en est pris à Bella et ce n'est pas pour rien. Il savait très bien que ça me toucherait ce qu'il a fait. Bon!! Aide-moi plutôt à la mettre dans ta voiture pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- OK. Tiens, prends mes clefs pour ouvrir la porte arrière, s'il te plaît. Me dit-il en me tendant les clefs de sa Vanquish.

Une semaine plus tard.

Ça fait environ une semaine maintenant que Bella est à l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi et j'attendais que son père, Charlie, m'appelle pour me dire si elle voulait me voir ou non. Je n'ai pas pu la voir à l'hôpital car « vous n'êtes pas de sa famille » me donnait-on en réponse. Alors j'attendais impatiemment son appelle. _Pitié, faite qu'elle veulent bien me voir pour que je puisse lui expliquer la situation et m'excuser!_

Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, mon portable sonna. Je regardais le nom et répondis.

**La suite dans le chapitre 8!!**

**Please! Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bises!**

**PS: mes partiels sont finis donc je peux me consacrer à la fic. Je poste dès que j'ai trois reviews ou sinon j'improviserais car je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon rythme de postage.**


	9. Réconciliation et surprise

**Coucou tout le monde. Désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais j'ai du mal à mettre à l'écrit mes idées donc me voilà seulement maintenant.**

**Merci _Landyane_ pour ta review. Je vais essayer de reposter comme je le faisais au début c'est à dire tous les deux jours. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise beaucoup. Ta review m'a remotivée car je commençais à perdre mon courage à cause du manque de reviews. **

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent depuis le début mais je trouve dommage de ne pas savoir qui sont concernés car je ne peux pas vous remercier individuellement. En effet, je réponds aux reviews si vous n'êtes pas "inconnus". Si vous êtes "inconnus" je vous répondrais au début du chapitre suivant.**

**Chapitre 8**

Depuis une semaine et quelques, Bella savait pourquoi elle avait été violée par James. Elle savait que c'était moi la cause. Elle m'avait écoutée jusqu'au bout puis m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour tout digérer avant de me dire si oui ou non elle voulait garder contact avec moi.

Depuis cela, au lycée, nous nous évitions d'un accord tacite pour ne pas influencer son choix. En moi, je savais que cela pouvait lui permettre de voir si je lui manquais ou pas.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le lundi. J'attendais devant la salle du cours de Français, cours auquel Bella assistait aussi. C'était à ce cours que nous avions fait connaissance.

Je la vis arriver en faisant attention où elle posait ses pieds car elle était très instable sur ses pieds. Je déviais le regard avant qu'elle ne voie que j'épiais son arrivée.

Le prof arriva en même temps qu'elle donc je pus rentrer directement dans la salle. Je pris place au fond de la salle. Je posais mes affaires quand j'entendis:

- Je peux me mettre ici?

Je relevais la tête. C'était Bella qui venait de m'adresser la parole après plus d'une semaine de « froid ».

- Tu peux. Fis-je simplement.

- Merci.

Ce fut le seul échange de la journée entre nous.

Le lendemain fut la même chose: elle me demandait si elle pouvait se mettre à ma table et j'acquiesçais.

Le vendredi, je sortais de la salle de Français quand elle m'interpella:

- Sofia! Attends moi s'il te plaît!

Je m'arrêtais donc pour l'attendre.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu. Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu voulais me parler? dis-je gentiment.

- Euh... ça te dis qu'on aille dehors sur un banc pour parler? Fit elle en rougissant, signe qu'elle était gênée.

Je hochais la tête et lui fis signe de me suivre. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc près du bâtiment de cours.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. L'encourageai-je.

- Et bien... euh... Jeveuxquonresteamies. Dit-elle d'une traite.

- Désolée Bella, mais je n'ai rien compris. Je ne suis pas vampire tu sais. Tu peux le redire plus lentement? Souris-je.

- Elle inspira pour se motiver et se calmer avant de dire: J'ai réfléchis suite à ce que tu m'as dit. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si un malade m'a... enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler. Je hochais la tête. Donc je me disais que nous pourrions rester amies. Enfin si tu veux toujours de moi comme amie! Précisa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr!! m'exclamai-je. Tu es restée mon amie malgré la « rupture » d'une semaine! Allez, viens dans mes bras!! fis-je en la prenant moi-même dans mes bras. Et si tu mangeais avec moi à midi? Ça te dit?

- Oui, pourquoi pas! Comme ça on rattrapera le temps.

- Par contre, j'avais prévu de manger avec Jasper et Edward, pour une fois qu'il mange avec nous! Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Euh non. Comme ça je connaîtrais d'autres personne que toi et ma famille!! rigola-t-elle.

Ainsi, en attendant que le self ouvre ses portes, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, nous rigolâmes beaucoup quand je lui décrivis Emmett et ses blagues et elle rigola énormément quand je lui parlais d'Edward et ses bêtises et lorsqu'il se faisait gronder par Esmé car ses réactions, c'est vrai, étaient comiques.

Dès que nous vîmes que le self avait ouvert ses portes, nous décidâmes d'y aller pour réserver une table et y attendre les garçons, Edward et Jasper.

Je voyais bien que Bella était impatiente de rencontrer Jasper mais plus particulièrement Edward. Allez savoir pourquoi!!

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous les voyions arriver avec leur plateau.

- Salut les filles!! dirent-ils en cœur.

- Salut les gars! Répondis-je. Bella, voici Edward et Jasper. Fis-je en lui désignant de la main la personne nommée.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle en rougissant. Enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance.

- Pourquoi « enfin »? demanda prudemment Edward.

- Oh et bien c'est simple! Je lui ai parlée de vous. Répondis-je à la place de Bella.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a rien dit de trop compromettant. Nous rigolâmes toutes les deux suite à la dernière phrase car nous savions très bien qu'est-ce que ça sous-entendait: le contraire.

- Ah, très rassurant en effet. Grommelèrent-ils. Ce qui empira notre fou rire.

Pendant le repas, j'observais Bella et Edward. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se dévorer des yeux mais dès que Bella tournait la tête vers Edward et bien il déviait le regard en rougissant, chose surprenante de sa part. Mais c'était réciproque. Ça se voyait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

La sonnerie retentit donc Jasper et moi nous dîmes au revoir aux deux amoureux et partîmes en direction de notre salle de biologie.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre les deux?! Fit Jasper.

- Tu trouves?! Dis-je, innocente.

- Non!! Dis-moi pas que tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte quand même! S'insurgea-t-il.

- Mais si! Je ne suis pas aveugle non plus!! Figure-toi que j'étais en face d'Edward et je peux te dire qu'il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il se faisait prendre en flagrant délit par Bella! Rigolais-je.

C'est en rigolant que nous pénétrâmes dans la classe.

J'attendais Edward devant sa Volvo toute seule. Jasper avait un rendez-vous donc il était parti dès la fin des cours.

- Salut beauté!

- Je levais les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. C'est à moi que tu parles? Fis-je.

- Oui! Pourquoi? Tu vois d'autres beauté autour de toi?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre car Edward arriva à cet instant. _Mon sauveur!_ Pensai-je.

- Mike!? Que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous! Lui dit-il.

- Euh... Et bien... Euh...

- T'as perdu ta langue? Je te pensais plus bavard! Remarqua Edward.

Le gars, Mike donc, déguerpit sans demander son reste et sans un regard pour moi. _Je crois que je serais tranquille pendant un bon moment, sans le voir celui-là!_

- On y va Sofia? Me demanda Edward en rentrant dans sa voiture.

Je rentrais à mon tour dans la Volvo sans lui répondre.

- Jasper n'est pas resté avec toi, ça m'étonne!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Oh! C'est juste que vous êtes pratiquement inséparables et très complices! Fit-il comme si c'était une bonne réponse.

- Non mais ce que je veux dire est: n'insinuerais-tu pas quelque chose par hasard?

- Moi? Fit-il l'innocence même. Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose?

- Ouais marmonnai-je.

Un silence s'installa. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à la maison.

Je pris mon sac et descendis de la voiture.

Esmé et Carlisle étaient rentrés à ce que je pus constatée par la présence de leurs voitures.

- Bonjour!! dis-je une fois la porte passée.

- Bonjour chérie! Bien passée ta journée? M'accueillit Esmé.

- Oui, merci. Et la tienne?

- Chargée mais bien, merci. Edward n'est pas avec toi?

- Oh si mais il doit encore être dehors.

- D'accord. Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte quand d'un coup: Au fait, il y a une surprise qui t'attend dans ta chambre! Me renseigna-t-elle.

- OK. Il n'y a pas un indice? Tentai-je mais elle s'était empressée de sortir. _OK. Bon et bien autant monter voir ce que c'est tout de suite!_ Pensai-je.

Je montais au premier étage où se trouvait ma chambre.

Une fois devant ma porte, je l'ouvris lentement et passais la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour voir à l'avance ce qui m'attendait comme surprise mais ma chambre était plongée dans le noir.

Je décidais de l'ouvrir d'un coup car je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais peur. _Moi? Parano? Non, juste un peu._

Une fois la porte ouverte, je restait complétement bouche bée face à ce qui se trouvait devant moi,... ou devrais-je dire la personne?

**Fin chapitre 8**

**Alors? De qui s'agit-il? Dîtes-moi à qui vous pensez!**

**Reviews please.**

**PS: quelqu'un pourrais me dire où on reçoit une réponse à notre review?**

**Regard suppliant du chat botté de Shrek!**


	10. surprise!

**Coucou!!**

**Voilà la suite!**

**Chapitre 9**

Une fois la porte ouverte, je restait complétement bouche bée face à ce qui se trouvait devant moi,... ou devrais-je dire la personne?

Devant moi se trouvait, vêtu d'un pull moulant beige et d'un pantalon de la même couleur:

- Jasper?!?

- Surprise!! fit-il.

- Mais...

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, dans ta chambre? Me coupa-t-il. Et bien c'était toi mon rendez-vous. Il fallait bien que je trouve une solution pour arriver avant toi!! m'expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Euh. C'est toi la surprise? Demandai-je bêtement, perdue.

- Oui et non. Me répondit-il vaguement. Tiens, ouvres. Il m'avait tendue un paquet carré.

Je le pris et l'ouvris en me demandant ce que ce pourrait bien être. Dans mes mains se trouvait une boîte de chocolat mais pas n'importe lesquels:

- Ce sont mes préférés!! Comment tu as su? Fis-je en le regardant étonnée.

- Ça te plaît?

- Oui!! Merci!! m'exclamai-je en lui sautant dans les bras. Il ne l'avait pas prévu ce coup donc il perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement que le lit était juste derrière lui. Ainsi nous tombâmes sur ce dernier. Je me retrouvais sur jasper et ma tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti et nos souffles se mélangeaient. Ils devenaient hachés.

Ce fut un coup porté à la porte qui nous fis sortir de cette transe.

- Je peux entrer Sofia?

Je regardais Jasper pour voir si je pouvais ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait pas l'air contre donc j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour laisser rentrer Edward.

Il sourit en voyant que Jasper était dans ma chambre mais je ne m'attendais pas à:

- Alors, comment elle a réagi?

- Très bien.Répondit Jasper. _Merci Jasper d'avoir omis de dire que j'avais bugué! Pensai-je._

- Tu étais au courant?! Demandai-je.

- Oui! Rigola-t-il.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire! Lui reprochai-je.

- Ça n'aurait plus été une surprise et je l'aurais « tué » s'il t'avait tenue au courant! Intervint Jasper.

- C'est vrai. Avouai-je, pour ce qui est de la surprise mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois capable de le tuer! Rigolai-je en lâchant rapidement la boîte de chocolats et en prenant la fuite car les deux avaient, je ne sait comment, décidé d'un commun accord de se jeter sur moi pour me faire je ne sais quoi.

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain car Edward était près de la porte de ma chambre et Jasper était près de mon lit donc lui je pouvais le dévier facilement. J'espérai atteindre la salle de bain pour pouvoir fermer la porte à clef mais je fus attrapée par deux bras puissants.

- Tu vas où comme ça?

- Non!! lâche-moi Jasper!! fis-je en me débattant pour me libérer de ses bras mais c'était sans compter sur Edward qui vint prêter main forte à Jasper. C'est pas du jeux les gars!! Vous êtes deux contre une fille sans défense!!

- Tu comptais aller où comme ça? Fit Edward en commençant à me chatouiller.

- Non!! pitié pas ça!! Vous êtes pire qu'Emmett!!... Et encore lui ne m'a jamais fait ce sale coup! Ah!! Au secours Esmé!!... Pitié!... Arrêtez!! Ahh! Je n'arrêtais pas de crier et de rigoler en même temps. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Stop! J'arrive plus à ...respirer!! Cependant ils ne s'arrêtaient pas.

- A table !! _Merci Esmé. Pensai-je._

- Sauvée par le gong on dirait! Rigolèrent les garçons.

Je restais allongée sur mon lit, où on avait atterri, car j'étais à bout de souffle et je ne pouvais pas me relever pour l'instant.

- Tu as besoin d'aide?

Je n'eus pas le temps de leur répondre qu'Edward me renversait sur son épaule gauche comme un sac de pommes de terre.

- Eh!! lâche moi!! m'exclamai-je.

Mais il continua à descendre les escaliers avec moi ballotée sur son épaule gauche. Je commençais à avoir mal au cœur.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers il ne me déposa toujours pas. _Là, c'est sûr, je ne vais pas tenir encore très longtemps._

Il me déposa seulement une fois arrivés à la cuisine où Esmé se trouvait. Je ne la voyais pas car je lui tournais le dos par contre je voyais que Jasper, qui se trouvait derrière Edward et donc en face de moi, était hilare. Je le fusillais du regard ce qui redoubla son fou rire.

Je me sentais vraiment pas bien donc je me dirigeais le plus vite possible aux toilettes en bousculant Jasper qui se trouvait sur mon chemin.

Je m'enfermais dans les WC pour reprendre mes esprits au calme et aussi vider mon estomac. Il faut dire que j'avais été ballotée dans tous les sens par Edward.

- Sofia? Ça va ma chérie? Me demanda Esmé à travers la porte.

Je ne pus lui répondre, prise à nouveau de nausées.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû rigoler alors que je la voyais pâlir à vue d'œil. J'aurais dû le dire à Edward pour qu'il la dépose au plus vite. Entendis-je la voix de Jasper à travers la porte.

- En effet. Mais c'est bien que tu reconnaisse tes fautes. Approuva Esmé.

- Elle va comment?

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas répondue.

- Je peux lui parler seul à seule, s'il te plaît Esmé?

- Oui, bien sûr. N'oublies pas de t'excuser.

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner, ce devait être Esmé qui nous laissait seuls.

- Sofia? Ça va mieux?

Je ne lui répondis pas.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir rigolé, je l'ai vu dans ton regard.

Je décidai d'ouvrir la porte pour lui répondre:

- Ça va mieux maintenant. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très sympa de ta part.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais...

- Non, ne te fatigue pas, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Esmé tout à l'heure. Le coupai-je.

- Et?

- Ça va , je ne vais pas te faire la gueule pour ça. Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu le fais, il y a de forte chance que je le fasse.

- OK, j'ai compris la « leçon » mademoiselle. Fit-il en accentuant sur les guillemets et le dernier mot.

- Mademoiselle, dis-tu? Souris-je.

- Mh mh. Acquiesça-t-il

- On y va? Dis-je en indiquant la cuisine.

- On y va. Tu veux que je t'y porte?

- Euh...

- Comme une princesse, j'entends.

- OK.

Alors il passa un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux. Il nous emmena à la cuisine.

Edward et Esmé étaient en pleine discussion. Il se racla la gorge pour leur signaler notre présence.

- Ah! Ma chérie ça va mieux? S'approcha immédiatement Esmé près de moi en me regardant sous tous les angles.

- Oui oui, ça va mieux, merci Esmé. Fis-je. Je crois que tu peux me reposer Jasper. M'adressai-je à Jasper

- Oui... Voilà, mademoiselle est arrivée à destination!me dit-il une fois posée.

- Merci.

- Allez, à table maintenant! Fit Esmé.

On se mit donc à table et à manger.

Pendant que les autres mangeaient, je n'étais plus totalement avec eux. Physiquement oui mais mes pensées étaient tournées vers ce qui s'étaient passés en peu de temps: Jasper, notre chute sur mon lit, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, les chatouilles et mon problème pour respirer, mon mal de cœur après le porter d'Edward, la drôle de sensation que j'ai ressenti dans les bras de Jasper.

_Quel est cette sensation? Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avant._

Voilà le genre de questions que je me posais maintenant.

- Sofia? Sofia?!

On m'appelait.

- Oui? Demandai-je.

- J'y vais. Me répondit Jasper.

- Tu ne reste pas?!

- Non. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à Esmé, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh...non, Désolée. Alors, pourquoi?

- Je dois me lever tôt demain.

- Ah... OK. On se voit lundi?

- Oui, bien sûr. Me rassura-t-il.

- Bon, et bien rentre bien. Fais attention sur la route.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas , je serais prudent, comme toujours. Sourit-il.

- J'espère. Par contre je ne sais pas comment tu conduis d'habitude donc tu as intérêt à être entier lundi! Rétorquai-je.

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa voiture qui était cachée derrière un gros arbre. _Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était lui la surprise!_

Je restais devant la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce que je ne voie plus sa Vanquish.

Je me couchais après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Esmé, Edward et Carlisle, qui était dans son bureau et qui n'était pas descendu pour manger. C'est Esmé qui m'avait indiqué où il était car je lui avais demandé pourquoi il y avait sa voiture et pas lui.

Cette nuit, je fis un cauchemar, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps.

Je voyais Jasper à la place de mon père. Il lui arrivait la même chose qu'à ce dernier. C'était tellement horrible pour moi que je me réveillais en sursaut.

- Sofia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je peux rentrer? C'est Edward. s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui.

Il entra précipitamment dans ma chambre en courant me prendre dans ses bras. Il me frottait le dos pour me réconforter.

- Voilà, calmes-toi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Tu veux m'en parler?

- …

- Sofia. Regarde-moi. Il prit mon menton du bout des doigts pour me relever la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il n'arrivera rien à Jasper, je te le promets.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Je t'ai entendu crier son prénom. Me répondit-il, comprenant de quoi je lui parlais. Ça va aller? Je peux te laisser? Rajouta-t-il doucement.

- C'est bon. Il se leva pour sortir. Merci Edward. Rajoutai-je.

Il se retourna et me sourit, me montrant ainsi qu'il avait entendu.

Je réussis à me rendormir et cette fois d'un sommeil sans rêve.

**Fin chapitre 9**

**Alors? Vous vous attendiez à Jasper pour la personne surprise?!**

**Laissez des reviews pour me répondre,please.**


	11. Surprise! bis

**Bonjour everybody.**

**Je suis déçue car vous ne postez plus de reviews et du coup j'ai du mal à continuer l'écriture de la fiction.**

**Les reviews sont source de motivation pour moi et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que pensent nos lecteurs.**

**Laissez une reviews même si c'est juste pour écrire "coucou" "salut" etc... Au moins je saurais qui est passé et je pourrais remercier la (le?) reviewer!**

**Je tiens quand même à remercier les personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte ou dans leurs favoris! Et aussi merci aux personnes qui me lisent depuis le début et qui continuent à me lire!!**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas une suite. Je vous laisse le lire!!**

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Jasper:**

Je n'avais pas attendu Edward avec Sofia comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire car j'avais prévu d'aller chez elle pour lui parler mais je voulais lui faire une surprise en étant dans sa chambre avant elle. J'avais prétexté un rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisque j'avais bien un rendez-vous mais avec elle et elle ne le savait pas.

Je m'arrêtais rapidement à une chocolaterie pour lui acheter ses chocolats préférés ou du moins ceux qu'Edward m'avait dit être ses préférés..

J'arrivais à la villa des Cullen en peu de temps. Je regardais ma montre: _Bon, il ne me reste plus que 5 minutes pour cacher ma voiture et moi._

Je cachais ma Vanquish noire derrière un gros arbre à gauche de la villa.

Esmé sortit au moment où j'arrivais vers la porte d'entrée.

- Bonjour Jasper!

- Bonjour Esmé.

- Que me vaut ta visite?

- Et bien aujourd'hui c'est pour faire une surprise à Sofia. Dis-je un peu gêné de lui dire ça.

- Oh! Tu veux te cacher dans sa chambre?

- Euh... oui, c'est ce que j'avais prévu.

- Rentres vite, ils ne vont pas tarder. J'entrais donc et elle referma la porte juste à temps. Suis-moi!

Je la suivis donc jusqu'à la chambre de Sofia.

- Voilà. Ne t'inquiète pas , je ne lui dirais rien. Juste qu'une surprise l'attend dans sa chambre. Me rassura-t-elle.

- Merci Esmé.

Je décidais de fermer ses volets ainsi elle ne me verra pas immédiatement, puis me replaçais face à la porte.

Au moment où je me replaçais, j'avais entendu des pas venant des escaliers. _Ça doit être Sofia._ J'inspirai un bon coup pour décompresser car j'avais peur de sa réaction.

Elle ouvrait lentement la porte, beaucoup trop lentement pour moi. J'avais hâte de voir son expression quand elle me verrait. Edward m'avait prévenu qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises.

La porte était maintenant entièrement ouverte et une Sofia ébahie se trouvait devant moi.

- Jasper!?! fit-elle.

- Surprise!! fis-je.

- Mais...

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, dans ta chambre? la coupai-je. Et bien c'était toi mon rendez-vous. Il fallait bien que je trouve une solution pour arriver avant toi!! lui expliquai-je, souriant.

- Euh. C'est toi la surprise? Demanda-elle, visiblement perdue.

- Oui et non. lui répondis-je vaguement. Tiens, ouvres. Je lui avait tendue un paquet carré.

Elle le prit et l'ouvrit en se demandant sûrement ce que ça pourrait bien être.

- Ce sont mes préférés!! Comment tu as su? Fit-elle en me regardant étonnée.

- Ça te plaît?

- Oui!! Merci!! s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Je ne l'avait pas prévu ce coup donc je perdis l'équilibre. Heureusement que le lit était juste derrière moi. Ainsi nous tombâmes sur ce dernier. Je me retrouvais dessous elle et ma tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti et nos souffles se mélangeaient. Ils devenaient hachés.

Un coup porté à la porte nous fit sortir de cette transe.

- Je peux entrer Sofia?

Elle me regarda pour voir si elle pouvait lui ouvrir la porte. _Pourquoi? Serait-elle gênée?_ Je ne dû pas avoir l'air contre car elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour laisser rentrer Edward.

Il sourit en me voyant car il savait très bien que je serais là.

- Alors, comment elle a réagi?

- Très bien. Lui répondis-je.

- Tu étais au courant?! Lui demanda-t-elle

- Oui! Rigola-t-il.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Ça n'aurait plus été une surprise et je l'aurais « tué » s'il t'avait tenue au courant! Intervins-je.

- C'est vrai. Avoua-t-elle, pour ce qui est de la surprise mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois capable de le tuer! Rigola-t-elle en lâchant rapidement sa boîte de chocolats et en prenant la fuite car d'un accord tacite nous nous étions jetés sur elle.

Cependant, elle nous avait évités de justesse mais je réussis à la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tu vas où comme ça?

- Non!! lâches-moi Jasper!! fit-elle en se débattant pour se libérer de mes bras mais c'était sans compter sur Edward qui vint me prêter main forte. C'est pas du jeux les gars!! Vous êtes deux contre une fille sans défense!!

- Tu comptais aller où comme ça? Fit Edward en commençant à la chatouiller.

- Non!! pitié! pas ça!! Vous êtes pire qu'Emmett!!... Et encore lui ne m'a jamais fait ce sale coup! Ah!! Au secours Esmé!!... Pitié!... Arrêtez!! Ahh! Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et de rigoler en même temps. Stop! J'arrive plus à ...respirer!! Cependant nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas.

- A table !! nous interrompit Esmé.

- Sauvée par le gong on dirait! Rigolâmes Edward et moi en cœur.

Sofia restait allongée sur son lit, où on avait atterri.

- Tu as besoin d'aide?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Edward la renversait sur son épaule gauche comme un sac de pommes de terre.

- Eh!! Lâche moi!! lui dit-elle.

Mais il continua à descendre les escaliers avec elle sur son épaule gauche. Je la voyais pâlir de marche en marche. J'en pouvais plus tellement j'étais écroulé de rire. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir de rire tellement c'était comique même si je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir soutenue.

Il ne la déposa pas une fois fini de descendre les escaliers mais il la déposa à la cuisine où se trouvait Esmé qui nous regardait d'un regard qui tue. Ce qui redoubla mon rire fut le regard que Sofia me fit car c'était exactement le même qu'Esmé.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu fut qu'elle me bouscula pour se diriger vers..., je me tournais vers sa direction, les toilettes.

- Que lui avez-vous fait les garçons? Nous demanda Esmé.

- …

-Bon, nous verrons ça tout à l'heure. Je vais voir ce qu'elle a. ajouta-t-elle.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as porté de cette façon? Reprochai-je à Edward.

- Quoi? Ça t'as bien fait rigoler, non?

- C'était pas une raison pour le faire. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle après notre attaque. Lui répondis-je. Bon, je vais voir comment elle va! Ajoutai-je.

Je me dirigeais donc vers les toilettes. Esmé était devant la porte en train d'attendre que Sofia sorte des WC. Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû rigoler alors que je la voyais pâlir à vue d'œil. J'aurais dû le dire à Edward pour qu'il la dépose au plus vite.

- En effet. Mais c'est bien que tu reconnaisse tes fautes. Approuva-t-elle.

- Elle va comment?

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas répondue.

- Je peux lui parler seul à seule, s'il te plaît Esmé?

- Oui, bien sûr. N'oublies pas de t'excuser.

Je hochais la tête et attendais qu'elle soit partie pour commencer à parler à Sofia:

- Sofia? Ça va mieux? Silence Je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir rigolé, je l'ai vu dans ton regard.

Elle ouvrit la porte:

- Ça va mieux maintenant. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très sympa de ta part.

J'ouvris la bouche mais...

- Non, ne te fatigue pas, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Esmé tout à l'heure. Me coupa-t-elle.

- Et?

- Ça va , je ne vais pas te faire la gueule pour ça. Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu le fais, il y a de forte chance que je le fasse.

- OK, j'ai compris la « leçon » mademoiselle. Fis-je en accentuant sur les guillemets et le dernier mot.

- Mademoiselle, dis-tu? Sourit-elle.

- Mh mh. Acquiesçai-je.

- On y va? Dit-elle en indiquant la cuisine.

- On y va. Tu veux que je t'y porte?

- Euh...

- Comme une princesse, j'entends.

- OK.

Alors je mis un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Je nous emmenais à la cuisine.

Edward et Esmé étaient en pleine discussion. Je me raclais la gorge pour leur signaler notre présence.

- Ah! Ma chérie, ça va mieux? S'approcha immédiatement Esmé près de Sofia en la regardant sous tous les angles.

- Oui oui, ça va mieux, merci Esmé. Fit Sofia. Je crois que tu peux me reposer Jasper. S'adressa-t-elle à moi.

- Oui... Voilà, mademoiselle est arrivée à destination!lui dis-je une fois posée.

- Merci.

- Allez, à table maintenant! Fit Esmé.

On se mit donc à table et à manger.

- Jasper? Tu reste ce soir?

- Non, Esmé. Je dois me lever tôt demain maintenant donc je rentre.

- D'accord, mais tu sais que la maison t'est ouverte. fit Esmé.

- Je sais.

Nous finîmes de manger dans une bonne ambiance même si je sentais Sofia un peu distante comme si elle n'était pas avec nous.

Le dîner fini, j'aidai Esmé à débarrasser la table avec Edward. Sofia était toujours dans ses pensées et personnes n'osaient la déranger.

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde avant de m'approcher de Sofia.

- Sofia? Sofia?!

- Oui? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'y vais. lui répondis-je.

- Tu ne reste pas?! Elle semblait vraiment étonnée.

- Non. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à Esmé, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh...non, Désolée. Alors, pourquoi?

- Je dois me lever tôt demain.

- Ah... OK. On se voit lundi?

- Oui, bien sûr. La rassurai-je.

- Bon, et bien rentre bien. Fais attention sur la route.

- Ne t'inquiète pas , je serais prudent, comme toujours. souris-je.

- J'espère. Par contre je ne sais pas comment tu conduis d'habitude donc tu as intérêt à être entier lundi! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture qui était cachée derrière un gros arbre.

Je lui dis au revoir et partis.

**Fin chapitre 10**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce point de vue.**

**J'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir si je pourrais le refaire ou pas.**

**Alors reviews, please!**

**Bises!!**

**PS: je ne poste pas avant d'avoir reçu 5 reviews.**


	12. Noël 1

**Recoucou!!**

**Vous pouvez remercier Mackensy pour avoir mis les 5 reviews que je réclamais pour pouvoir poster la suite.**

**Donc, comme je suis une personne de paroles: VOILA LA SUITE!! mdr**

**Chapitre 11**

Retour POV Sofia.

Décembre, Noël.

Je sentis mon lit s'affaisser sous le poids d'une personne mais je ne savais pas qui puisque je dormais. Pour identifier la personne, je décidai d'ouvrir un œil.

- Debout marmotte!! me cria la personne qui n'était qu'autre qu'Emmett.

- Non...marmonnai-je.

- Dépêches-toi! On attend plus que toi pour ouvrir les cadeaux!

- …

- Attention!! Au bout de trois je te renverses ton lit et toi avec!! me menaça-t-il.

- Mmmh.. T'es chiant.. Tu le sais, ça?marmonnai-je.

- Je sais!! dit-il fière de lui. Moi aussi je t'aime p'tit sœur marmotte! 1...

Je ne bougeais pas.

- 2... attention Sofia!!

Toujours aucun mouvement de ma part.

Il s'apprêtait à me renverser quand Edward intervint:

- Laisse-moi faire Emmett!! Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre pour les réveils.

- Ouais.. bougonna-t-il.

- Allez sors!Je vais la réveiller moi-même! Il y a plus de chance pour que j'y arrive que toi.

Emmett sortit à contre cœur.

Edward repartit à la charge dans le but de me réveiller:

- Sofia? Commença-t-il tout bas.

- …

- Réveilles-toi. C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noël? Je sentis dans sa voix qu'il souriait.

- Non.

- Ah. T'as retrouvée ta langue! Tu n'as plus qu'à ouvrir tes deux jolis petits yeux verts. Ce sera mon premier cadeau de ta part.

J'ouvris les yeux à contre cœur car j'avais compris qu'ils, Emmett et Edward, ne me laisseraient plus dormir. Ils risqueraient de s'y mettre tous les deux en même temps et je ne veux pas tester aujourd'hui:qui est mon premier noël dans cette famille.

- Voilà. T'es content? Marmonnai-je.

- Très! Il me fit une bises sur le front. Bonjour!

- Bonjour.

- Bien dormi?

- Super, avant que vous n'arriviez. Fis-je.

- Tu ne vas pas regretter de t'être levée! Je crois que le Père Noël est passé pour toi aussi, tu sais?!

Edward m'avait laissé pas plus de 5 minutes pour me préparer.

Je m'étais lavé rapidement le visage pour mieux me réveiller et brossée les cheveux car ils étaient en pétard. Je m'étais mise une robe vert eau à fines bretelles et qui s'évasait à partir de la taille.

Je descendais les escaliers pour rejoindre ma famille, car c'est comme ça que je les considère: en tant que ma famille.

- Bonjour Sofia. S'approcha Esmé.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Fis-je.

- Salut p'tite sœur! S'exclama Emmett. Alors, tu ne voulais pas te lever pour ouvrir tes cadeaux?!

- Emmett?!

- Oui? Fit-il d'une voix de fille, un peu dans les aigus.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on réveille une fille, tu sais?!

Il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer mais fut coupé par Carlisle.

- Allez les enfants! Maintenant que nous sommes au complet nous pouvons ouvrir les cadeaux! Fit-il en me souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire mais en moins éclatant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le salon où se trouvaient énormément de cadeaux en dessous du sapin décoré de couleurs dorés et rouges. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de cadeaux avant.

**Flash Back:**

- Tiens, ton cadeau. Me fit mon père.

- C'est quoi?

- Ouvres donc! Me répondit-il.

J'ouvris mon unique cadeau: un cadre photo avec une photo de mes parents et moi.

- Merci, papa, maman. Fis-je très émue et en les serrant dans mes bras.

Mes parents n'avaient jamais de cadeau de ma part car je n'avais pas d'argent:

- Désolée de ne pas vous avoir offert quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser! Répondirent-ils en cœur. Te voir heureuse est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisse nous offrir!

**Fin Flash Back.**

Je n'avais pas pu garder le cadre car il a brûlé dans l'incendie de la maison où nous vivions à l'époque. De plus, je n'avais pas de photos de mes parents car la photo offerte avait été la seule prise d'eux.

Je sentais les larmes monter et mes yeux s'embuer.

- Ça va Sofia?

Je reniflais avant de répondre à Edward:

- Oui, ça va, merci.

- Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux? Me demanda-t-il.

- Euh.. Si.

Je cherchais donc mes cadeaux, car oui j'en avais plusieurs, et les pris une fois trouvés pour me mettre dans un coin tranquille. Je m'assis sur un des fauteuils du salon et ouvris le premier. C'était une clé. _Une clé de quoi?_. Je la mis sur la table basse devant moi et ouvris le second cadeau. C'était l'album que je voulais. Je le posais à côté de la clé. Je pris le dernier et regardais ce que c'était: un jonc manchette en argent avec un écusson. _Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ce symbole! Mais où?_

- Alors? Ils te plaisent? Me demanda Emmett de sa grosse voix.

- Je les adore!! m'exclamai-je, euphorique.

- Et?

- Merci beaucoup!

- Ce n'est rien. Tu as deviné qui t'as offert tel et tel cadeau?

- Euh.. Non.

- C'est une tradition chez nous de deviner qui nous a offert tel ou tel cadeau. M'expliqua-t-il.

- Ah..

- Alors? Devine celui que je t'ai offert.

- Euh.. Pour l'instant je n'ai aucune idée car pour commencer un cadeau m'intrigue. Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer.

- OK!! Lequel?

- La clé. Elle sert à quoi?

- Oh... maintenant il rigolait. C'est une clé de voiture! Continua-t-il à rigoler.

- Ah... Ce ne serait pas toi par hasard celui qui a offert ce cadeau?

- Tu as trouvé! Me répondit-il.

- Merci Emmett! Mais pourquoi?

- Bah.. Comme ça t'es plus autonome. Fini les trajets avec Edward! Sourit-il.

- J'ai entendu mon prénom? Fit le concerné.

- Oui! T'auras plus besoin de trimballer la marmotte! Fit Emmett, plié en deux de rire.

- Il t'a offert une voiture, c'est ça?

- Oui, Edward.

- Tu manques vraiment d'inspiration Emmett! Dit Edward à ce dernier.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Lui demandai-je.

- Oh et bien chaque noël un membre de la famille a le droit à une voiture de la part d'Emmett. Me répondit Edward en souriant.

- Ou une moto! Compléta Emmett.

- A qui une moto? Fis-je, curieuse.

- Jasper! Il adore les motos. M'expliqua Edward.

- Ah... Je ne l'ai jamais vu en moto pourtant.

- Tu verras sûrement sa moto un jour. Dit-il.

- OK.

- C'est bien cet album que tu voulais?

- C'est toi qui me l'a acheté?! Oh merci Edward!! Je t'adore! C'est exactement lui que je voulais!! lui sautai-je au cou.

- Ravi qu'il te plaise. Tu me le feras écouter car je ne connais pas la chanteuse.

- Pas de soucis! Confirmai-je.

Je me dégageais de ses bras pour aller remercier Carlisle et Esmé pour le bracelet à l'écusson familier.

- Merci Esmé, Carlisle! Leur dis-je.

- Tu as essayé le bracelet?

- Euh... non pas, encore mais je vais le mettre tout de suite! Je l'avais toujours à la main donc je le passais directement à mon poignet. Il m'allait très bien. C'est quoi cet écusson?

- C'est le blason de notre famille. M'expliqua Carlisle.

- C'est notre façon de te prouver que dorénavant tu fais parti de notre famille. Compléta Esmé.

- Merci beaucoup, je suis touchée par ce geste. Fis-je émue.

- Bon!! Tu ne veux pas voir ta voiture p'tite sœur!? Me fit sursauter la grosse voix d'Emmett.

- Je te suis! Lui répondis-je, de nouveau euphorique.

Nous nous dirigions dans le garage.

Il ouvrit la porte qui relie le garage à la maison. Emmett s'approchait de ce que je devinais être ma voiture puis souleva le tissu qui la couvrait.

- Whaou! Devant moi se trouvait une Ford Fiesta 2009 violette. J'adore la couleur! Lui dis-je.

- Je sais!! se vanta-t-il. Je connais les goûts de tout le monde dans cette famille!!

- Ça va les chevilles? Fit Edward qui arrivait. Surtout ne prends pas la grosse tête et fais attention à ce que tes chevilles ne gonflent pas trop non plus!! sourit-t-il.

- Je me disais la même chose Edward! Rigolais-je, complice.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles! Fit Emmett sérieux avant de rigoler avec nous quelques secondes après.

- Les enfants!! Venez, nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble!!

- On arrive!! répondîmes-nous en cœur ce qui nous déclencha un fou rire.

Nous rigolions toujours quand nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine où Carlisle aidait Esmé à préparer le p'tit déj'.

**Fin chapitre 11**

**Suite dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Bises!**

**PS: reviews please.**

**Mackensy,as-tu reçu les réponses à tes reviews?**

**Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire où est-ce qu'on reçoit les réponses à nos reviews s'il vous plaît? Ce serait vraiment sympa de votre part. Je vous l'avez déjà demandés à la fin d'un chapitre mais j'attends toujours une réponse donc répondez cette fois-ci.**


	13. Noël 2

**Voilà la suite de la journée de Noël.**

**Chapitre 12**

Le p'tit déj s'était déroulé dans une bonne ambiance où tout le monde rigolait et se taquinait, enfin surtout moi qui était la cible d'Emmett.

Maintenant il était midi et Eléazar, Carmen, Rose et Jasper devaient arriver dans peu de temps.

C'est Rosalie qui avait décidé que je devais la nommer Rose. Ça ne m'avait pas posé trop de difficultés puisque nous étions très proches à force de faire des sorties cinéma ou shopping ensemble. Depuis quelques semaines, elle était en couple avec Emmett, son « nounours, comme elle aimait le surnommer.

Je portais toujours ma robe vert eau mais Esmé avait rajouté un collier à perles blanches et m'avait maquillée légèrement les yeux avec un vert de la même couleur que ma robe et mise un gloss rose pâle sur mes lèvres. De plus, mes cheveux étaient attachés en chignon lâche mis sur le côté. Des mèches de châtains encadrées mon visage. Selon Esmé, le tout mettait en valeur mes yeux verts.

Les garçons portaient un jean noir et une chemise blanche, et Carlisle portait un smoking avec une cravate noire. Chez Emmett, ça faisait bizarre sa tenue car je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir vêtu de cette façon.

Esmé portait une robe comme moi mais beige. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval mise sur le côté et aucune mèche n'en sortait.

J'étais au salon quand ils arrivèrent.

Carlisle leur ouvrit la porte:

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour Carlisle. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Bonjour Sofia. Firent Rose et Jasper en s'approchant de moi. Jasper me prit dans ses bras en m'embrassant le front.

- Bonjour Jasper. Fis-je en lui rendant son étreinte. Bonjour Rose. Je lui fis la bise sur chaque joue.

- Tiens. Me dit-elle en me tendant un gros paquet cadeau.

- Merci, mais il ne fallait pas! M'exclamai-je.

- Tut tut. Firent-ils en cœur. Allez, ouvres-le.

Je l'ouvris donc:

- Une chaîne Hi-Fi! Whaou!

- Ça te plaît alors?

- Si ça me plaît? Bien sûr! En plus ça tombe bien car Edward m'a offert l'album que je voulais. Tu te rappelle Rose? Celui que je t'avais montrée!

- Ashley Tisdale tu veux dire?

- Oui!m'exclamai-je tout sourire.

- La chance! Tu me le fera écouter tout à l'heure?

- Bien sûr Rose! Après manger, OK?

- OK! Ça me va!

Pendant plus de trois heures nous restâmes à table. Lorsque nous finîmes, il était 16h30. Les adultes se dirigeaient au salon pour être assis plus confortablement, j'imagine, que sur une chaise. Je décidais que c'était le bon moment pour monter dans ma chambre avec Rose pour écouter ensemble l'album.

- Rose? Ça te dit qu'on monte?

- Oui.

Je pris la boîte qui contenait la chaîne Hi-Fi et montais avec Rose.

Elle m'aida à la brancher et à comprendre comment elle marchait. Une fois son fonctionnement compris, je pris le CD, l'insérais dans l'appareil et appuyais sur Play. « Acting out » résonna dans ma chambre.

Rose et moi commençâmes à se déhancher au rythme de la musique.

Quand vint « It's alright, it's OK » nous nous allongeâmes sur mon lit avec le volume toujours fort. Nous écoutâmes en silence jusqu'à « me without you ». Rose se tourna vers moi et commença à me parler d'Emmett:

- Cette musique me fait penser à Emmett et moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Car Emmett me fait sentir belle, il me comprend sans que je n'ai besoin de parler. En un mot: c'est ma raison de vivre.

- Je trouve que vous êtes un très beau couple. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Affirmai-je.

- Merci.

- C'est la vérité. Vous vous complétez. Toi la calme et lui, je ne dirais pas la tempête, mais plutôt la folie. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Complétai-je en lui adressant un sourire.

- Moi? Calme? T'es sûre?

- Oui! Crois-moi. C'est sûr que moi je suis plus calme que toi mais, si tu préfères, tu es comme il faut. Que ce soit au niveau de la beauté ou de la gentillesse.

- Toi aussi tu es parfaite. Il ne te manque plus qu'un homme dans ta vie pour que tu soit comblée.

- Je suis très bien toute seule! Lui rétorquai-je.

- Ne le prend pas mal Sofia. Pourquoi tu réagit comme ça?

- Arrêtes d'en parler, s'il te plaît. Je sais de quoi je parle, crois moi. Fis-je sèchement car ce sujet me faisais repenser à un garçon avec qui je suis sortie. _Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça? J'avais confiance en lui!_

- Sofia? Ohé! Me sortit-elle de mes pensées.

- Oui? Tu m'as parlée? Répondis-je.

- Tu veux m'en parler?

- De quoi?

- De la raison de ta réaction. Précisa-t-elle.

- ...Je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais que si t'as besoin de parler je suis là. D'accord?

Je hochais la tête.

Le silence se réinstalla.

Un coup fut donné à la porte avant qu'on ne voit apparaître Emmett et Edward.

- Vous ne dansez pas? Demanda Edward.

- Elle est méga cette chanson! Allez les filles! On bouge son body! Emmett tira sur nos bras pour nous faire bouger. On ne se fit pas prier.

On dansa donc sur « Crank it up » et sur « Switch », les derniers titres de l'album. Emmett se collait à Rose et elle se frottait contre lui en entrant dans son jeu. Quant à Edward et moi, nous nous contentions de sourire et de se déhancher au rythme des chansons.

A la fin des deux chansons, je me rassis sur mon lit. Rose se mit sur les genoux d'Emmett qui était installé sur ma chaise de bureau. Edward choisit de se mettre à côté de moi. C'est à ce moment que je remarquais quelque chose:

- Jasper n'est pas monté avec vous?

- Non. Il était au téléphone avec sa copine. Répondit Emmett.

- Ah. Pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille au lycée? m'étonnai-je.

- C'est normal. Alice, sa copine, a déménagé donc maintenant elle n'est plus au lycée depuis le mois de Mars dernier. M'expliqua Rose.

- Ah, OK. Je comprends mieux. Fis-je, déçue? _Pourquoi serais-je déçue?_

- Sofia?

- Oui Edward?

- Il faut vraiment que tu me fasses écouter cet album un jour car le peu que j'ai entendu m'a beaucoup plu.

- OK. Et toi, il faudra que tu m'aides à le mettre dans mon ipod. Répondis-je.

- Marché conclu.

Pendant ce temps, Emmett et Rose en avait profité pour sortir de la chambre pour être plus tranquille, j'imagine qu'ils doivent être dans la chambre d'Emmett maintenant.

Ce qui me fit penser à un truc:

- Edward? Comment surnommes-tu Emmett déjà?

- Em'. Pourquoi?

- Oh et bien je pensais que puisqu'il me donne des surnoms je peux en faire de même. Lui expliquai-je.

- Tu veux essayer ta voiture?

- Oh oui! Pourquoi pas! M'exclamai-je, aimant cette proposition.

- Je t'accompagne.

- OK. Let's go!

Nous descendîmes donc les escaliers pour prévenir les parents que nous nous absentions.

Quand ils l'apprirent, ils nous dirent de ne pas rentrer trop tard, ce qu'on accepta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'installais côté conducteur en posant une veste à l'arrière car nous étions en hiver et il faisait froid contrairement à dans la villa, et Edward se mit à ma droite.

Je sortis prudemment la voiture du garage, fis attention à la voiture de Eléazar et empruntais tout aussi lentement le chemin qui menait à la route principale. Ensuite, je pris la direction de la Push. C'est une plage où j'aime bien aller quand il fait beau, ce qui est rare à Forks. Edward me regardait l'air de dire « mais où vas-tu? ».

- Je vais te montrer un coin que j'adore à Forks mais où je vais seulement quand il fait beau. Lui expliquai-je.

- C'est où exactement? Se renseigna Edward.

- C'est une plage.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je le coupai:

- Et non, je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Tu verras quand on sera arrivé.

- OK. Mais avant tu y allais comment puisque tu n'avais pas de voiture?

- Bella venait me chercher avec sa voiture. C'est sûr que si elle ne m'avait pas proposé de me montrer ce coin je ne l'aurais pas connu.

- Donc à chaque fois tu y allais avec elle?

- Tu as tout compris! Bravo Edward! Ton cerveau n'a pas encore ramolli pendant ce début de vacances! Le taquinai-je.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Tu me cherches, c'est ça? Sourit-il en entrant dans mon jeu. Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas plus intelligent que toi!

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être susceptible et prétentieux! souris-je.

Il fit semblant de bouder en tournant son regard vers le paysage qui défilait à sa droite, c'est à dire des arbres et toujours des arbres. Sa réaction me fit rigoler, ce qui le fit tourner la tête dans ma direction. A ce moment, nous arrivâmes à la Push.

- On est arrivé! lui indiquai-je. Je sortis de ma Ford Fiesta et rejoignis, sans attendre Edward, la plage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ce qu'il était en train de faire. Edward! Lâche-moi! Non, pitié! L'eau doit être gelée!

- Je ne te lâcherais pas! essaya-t-il de me rassurer. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit puisqu'une fois que l'eau lui arriva aux genoux il me lâcha dans l'eau.

- Ahhh! m'écriai-je. Elle est vraiment gelée! Je frissonnais déjà alors que ça ne faisait même pas 30 secondes que j'y étais. J'étais trompée de la tête aux pieds. Et lui, il rigolait et il était tout sec, sauf son pantalon, mais bon, ce n'était rien comparé à mon état. T'es vraiment con Edward! m'insurgeai-je. Comment je vais faire pour me sécher et rentrer dans ma voiture _neuve?_ Et j'accentuais bien sur « neuve ».

- T'inquiètes pas!

- Ne pas m'inquiéter? Mais je vais attraper froid! Si je tombe malade, ce sera de ta faute! m'exclamai-je.

- Mais non. J'ai vu que tu as pris une veste et que tu l'a laissée dans la voiture. Pour commencer, sors de l'eau! Me conseilla-t-il en souriant.

- Ouais, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Marmonnai-je en claquant des dents.

Au moment où je finissais la phrase, il arrivait avec ma veste. Je ne l'avais pas vu partir vers la voiture.

- Tiens, prend ça. Me dit-il en me tendant la veste. Ça te réchauffera un peu.

- Me me me mer merci. Bégayai-je tellement j'avais froid et que je grelotais.

Edward le vit donc il me serra dans ses bras chauds pour me réchauffer. Une fois que je me sentis mieux je le remerciais et lui fis signe qu'il fallait mieux qu'on rentre en lui indiquant la voiture. Il compris donc il se dirigea vers la voiture, moi toujours dans ses bras. Je lui précisai:

- Edward?

- Oui?

- Prends le volant.

- OK. Alors il m'ouvrit la porte du côté passager, je m'assis, il referma la porte et pris place pour conduire.

Le retour à la villa fut plus rapide que pour aller à la Push car Edward roulait plus vite que moi, ce qui veut dire au dessus des limites de vitesses autorisées.

J'étais encore mouillée mais j'avais moins froid car il avait mis le chauffage dans la voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions au salon où toute la famille s'était réunie.

Quand Esmé me vit, elle s'exclama:

- Sofia! Mais où êtes-vous allés pour que tu sois mouillée comme ça?

- Nous sommes allés à une plage où elle aime bien aller. Répondit Edward à ma place.

- Bon d'accord mais en cette saison pourquoi elle est mouillée, tu peux me le dire Edward? Lui rétorqua-t-elle un peu en colére.

- Euh... Et bien je l'ai mise dans l'eau. dit-il très vite.

- Je peux monter me changer? Demandai-je timidement.

- Oui, vas-y ou sinon tu vas attraper froid. me répondit doucement Esmé.

- Je t'accompagne!

- OK Rose.

Je montais donc dans ma salle de bain avec Rose pour me changer. Elle m'aida à choisir une tenue correcte que j'enfilais rapidement et nous redescendîmes pour rejoindre les autres au salon.

La soirée prit fin tard et sur une note de bonheur.

Nous nous disions au revoir quand Jasper me reparla, à part me dire bonjour et me tendre mon cadeau aucun échange n'avait eu lieu:

- Sofia? Désolé de ne pas t'avoir beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui. Mais tu n'as pas arrêté de parler à Rose donc je vous ai laissé entre filles.

- C'est pas grave. De toutes façons on se voit pour le nouvel an. Souris-je mais le cœur n'y était pas et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Bon et bien au revoir et bonne nuit. Fit-il en me serrant dans ses bras et m'embrassant sur le front.

- Au nouvel an. Fis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

**Fin chapitre 12**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Reviews please.**

**Bises.**


	14. premier nouvel an dans cette famille

**Coucou!**

**Merci à ma fidèle revieweuse: Mackensy! Sans qui j'aurais sûrement vite perdu la motivation.**

**Merci à Caroline1385 pour m'avoir mise dans tes alerts et à eliza09 pour ta review. **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 13**

Nouvel an.

_Voilà, ça fait maintenant 4 mois que je suis dans cette famille. Déjà? Ça fait donc 5 mois que mes parents sont... enfin euh...plus avec moi._ A cette pensée, mes larmes coulèrent. Heureusement que cette fois j'étais seule dans la salle de bain en train de prendre ma douche, ainsi le bruit de mes sanglots était étouffé par l'eau.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier janvier 2010.

Il fallait donc que je sois bien habillée et cette fois je n'irais pas à la Push avec Edward comme ça je ne prendrais pas le risque de retomber malade. En effet, suite à notre sortie à la Push où Edward m'a balancée dans l'océan, j'avais eu de la fièvre et j'avais eu mal au cœur. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que je pouvais manger correctement sans avoir à aller aux toilettes en urgence. Carlisle m'avait obligée à manger un peu malgré mon mal de cœur car il disait qu'il fallait que je prenne des forces pour aller mieux. Donc Esmé m 'avait préparée des petits plats uniquement pour moi. Au final, j'avais eu le droit à « allez p'tite sœur, mange pour reprendre des forces » de la part d'Emmett. Et même à: « Sofia, mange ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette. ». En disant cela, il imitait Esmé. Et même des fois, derrière son dos, il faisait ses gestes en la caricaturant. A ces moments, c'était souvent quand je buvais et donc je m'étouffais avec l'eau car il me faisait trop rire ce gros nounours.

Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que je devais me préparer pour le repas de famille pour fêter la nouvelle année.

Ainsi il faudrait que je m'habille rapidement car les invités arrivent dans...euh...10 minutes. _Mince! Déjà? Bon, qu'est-ce que je mets?_

J'arrivais au salon, vêtue d'un leggings et d'une tunique bleue par dessus, juste avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent. Il s'agissait de Rose, Carmen, Eléazar et Jasper. _C'est qui cette fille au bras de __Jasper? Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait accompagné!_

- Bonjour tout le monde! Firent-ils, même la fille aux allures de lutin avec ses cheveux courts qui partaient dans tous les sens.

- Bonjour. Leur répondit Carlisle. Entrez donc! Ce qu'ils firent. Ça va Alice? Tu as fait bon voyage?

Ainsi cette fille s'appelait Alice, donc si mes souvenirs étaient bons il s'agissait de la petite amie de Jasper. _Pourquoi suis-je triste? _

- Hello! fis-je en m'avançant pour serrer dans mes bras Rose qui ouvrait ses bras car elle avait compris que j'en avais besoin.

- Ça va ma belle? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête.

- Bonjour Sofia. Me dit Jasper. Il me fit une bise sur mon front comme à son habitude. Je te présente Alice. Alice, voici..

- Sofia! Enchantée! Jasper m'a beaucoup parlée de toi. Le coupa-t-elle en me sautant dessus et me serrant à m'étouffer dans ses bras frêles. _C'est qu'elle a de la force cette fille malgré son apparence fragile._

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant. Murmurai-je en regardant méchamment Jasper par dessus son épaule, ce qui ne lui échappa pas puisqu'il me lança un regard d'incompréhension face à mon regard.

Cette fille, Alice, avait l'air sympa mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur. Elle me relâcha enfin ce qui me permit de reprendre mon souffle.

Bella arriva peu de temps après. J'étais contente qu'elle ait accepté de venir malgré ses réticences du début puisqu'elle ne voulait pas laisser son père seul. Elle avait fini par accepter car son père avait été invité chez des amis qui habitent à la Push.

Une fois qu'elle ait dit bonjour à tout le monde et les présentations faites, nous nous installâmes à table. Le repas dura plusieurs heures où tout le monde se régala à voir nos têtes. En effet, Esmé était un vrai cordon bleu donc tout ce qu'elle faisait était délicieux. Évidemment Emmett mangeait ce qui restait dans nos assiettes.

Au moment où Esmé s'apprêtait à se lever pour débarrasser la table, Rose et moi lui disions en cœur que nous nous en chargions. Elle fut surprise par notre entrain mais acquiesça.

Ainsi, maintenant, nous nous trouvions dans la cuisine. Rose vidait les assiettes, même si dans la plupart il ne restait plus rien grâce à l'estomac d'Emmett, puis elle me les tendait pour que je les mette dans le lave-vaisselle. Une fois qu'elle ait fini de faire sa tâche, Rose se tourna vers moi et ouvrit la bouche:

- Sofia?

Je continuais ce que je faisais sans lui prêter attention.

- Sofia. C'était quoi ce regard que tu as lançais à Jasper?

- …

- Explique-moi. Ça a un lien avec Alice? Fit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

- Quel regard? Fi-je, l'innocence même.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Commença-t-elle à perdre patience.

- Pour tout te dire, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il avait une petite copine. Et je..

- Tu? m'incita-t-elle à finir ma phrase.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas?

- C'est confus.

- Mais soit plus précise!

- J'ai ressenti de la peine en la voyant dans ses bras. Soufflai-je.

- Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de mon frère par hasard? Sourit-elle.

- Tu crois? C'est pas drôle, Rose!

- Je ne rigole pas! Se défendit-elle. Décris-moi ce que tu ressent en sa présence.

- Je me sens bien et protégée, il me fait rire. Quand je vois Alice dans ses bras ça me blesse, je me sens trahie. D'un côté, je vois que cette fille est sympa mais d'un autre côté je la déteste. Expliquai-je.

- Je vois.

- Alors docteur, c'est grave? Fis-je en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Tu es bel et bien amoureuse ma belle. Et non, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais je sais que c'est Bella qui nous a trouvé dans cette position.

- Euh...Les filles? On vous attend au salon.

- On arrive. Lui répondit Rose.

- J'arrive, je vous rejoins. Partez devant. Fis-je.

- OK. dirent-elles en cœur.

Je voulais reprendre contenance avant de les rejoindre. J'inspirais et expirais puis je sortis de la cuisine pour aller au salon où ils m'attendaient. Quand j'arrivais, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi mais je m'efforçais de ne pas y prêter attention et m'assis entre Rose et Bella qui m'avaient réservée une place.

Carlisle prit la parole:

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis nous pouvons, chacun notre tour dire ce qui a été notre meilleur souvenir de l'année qui vient de passer.

Ainsi à tour de rôle nous racontâmes notre meilleur souvenir. J'attendais le tour de Jasper avec réticence et impatience en même temps. Ce fut donc avec beaucoup d'attention que j'écoutais ce qu'il dit:

- Le mien est quand Sofia rigole.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça donc je me retrouvais en train de le regarder bouche bée. Alice n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir mal pris.

J'aperçus Rose me faire un clin d'œil et sourire.

Ce fut à mon tour ensuite. Je ne savais pas quoi dire comme souvenir. Je les regardais à tour de rôle comme si ça pouvais m'aider à choisir le meilleur souvenir que j'avais avec eux car hors de question que j'en prenne un avec mes parents. Évidemment,le fait de penser à eux, je sentis mes yeux s'embuer. Rose et Bella me serrèrent chacune de leur côté une main pour me soutenir. Je les remerciais d'un regard et inspirais un bon coup pour ne pas craquer. Tout le monde attendait que je prenne la parole en me regardant. Soudain, je me rappelai un soir où Emmett et Edward avaient mis le mauvais DVD. Je décidais d'en parler:

- Mon meilleur souvenir est quand Emmett et Edward s'étaient trompés de DVD. Ils avaient...

- NON! ils avaient crié ensemble.

Je continuai:

- Il s'agissait d'une vidéo faite par Esmé et Carlisle quand ils étaient petits, et...

Je fus encore coupée mais cette fois par la manière forte, c'est à dire que les deux s'étaient jetés sur moi en même temps. Rose et Bella avaient juste eu le temps de se décaler pour ne pas se faire assommer. Je rigolais mais je commençais à étouffer sous leur poids.

- Les garçons! Laissez Sofia respirer!

- Emmett, Edward! Écoutez votre mère. Insista Carlisle.

Ils me libérèrent mais à contre cœur car ils savaient que je n'avais pas fini mon récit.

- Vas-y, nous t'écoutons. Me dit Esmé.

- Donc je disais, avant d'être interrompus par ces « messieurs », commençai-je en les regardant, au lieu de voir apparaître le film qu'ils voulaient voir, et bien nous sommes tombés sur eux tout petits en train de se chamailler. Ils étaient tellement gênés que je les voie petits que c'en était comique. Rigolai-je en les revoyant rougir et en essayant d'arrêter le DVD. Mais ils étaient tellement paniqués que je les voie comme ça, ils n'y arrivaient pas.

Les deux concernés me fusillaient du regard pour avoir osé en parler.

- Allez les garçons! Arrêtez de faire cette tête! C'était tellement comique votre réaction et votre difficulté à arrêter la vidéo! souris-je. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en parler!

Heureusement pour moi que leur tour était déjà passé ou sinon je suis sûre qu'ils en auraient profité pour se venger.

Après que tout le monde soit passé, nous prîmes notre verre et le levâmes pour trinquer en disant « Bonne année! ». Autour de moi se trouvaient beaucoup de couples: Rose/Em', Jasper/Alice, Esmé/Carlisle, Carmen/Eléazar, et je voyais qu'Edward hésitait à exprimer ses sentiments pour Bella. Je décidais d'intervenir.

- Edward?

- Oui?

- Suis-moi. Ordonnai-je.

Il me suivis jusqu'au premier étage où j'étais sûre que nous serions tranquille pour parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sofia? Me demanda-t-il.

- T'attends quoi pour lui dire que tu l'aimes?

- Quoi?

- Ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes. La façon que tu as de la dévorer des yeux et ta façon de te comporter avec elle.

- Tu parles de qui?

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle! Souris-je.

- Bella. murmura-t-il.

- Oui, Bella. Bon! Tu descends et je veux te voir lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle! Compris?

- OK. dit-il, vaincu.

Nous descendîmes donc ensemble et je l'observais s'approcher de Bella. Je le vis lui faire signe de le suivre. Je voyais où il voulait se mettre: sous le gui. _Il va l'embrasser?_

En effet, dès qu'elle l'eut rejoins, il se pencha pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne bougeait pas ou du moins elle ne recula pas et ferma les yeux. Il continua donc d'approcher ses lèvres jusqu'à les déposer sur celles de Bella. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Je détournais les yeux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Ainsi j'étais la seule célibataire dans le salon et c'était dur pour moi. Je montais donc dans ma chambre. De toute façon, ils étaient tous tellement occupés qu'ils ne s'apercevraient même pas que je suis partie. Je mis les écouteurs de mon ipod, m'installais sur mon lit et fermais mes yeux.

Soudain, j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je me redressais pour le prendre sur la table de chevet et me lever en regardant qui m'appelait. C'était un appel inconnu. Bizarre. Je répondis tout en avançant vers la baie vitrée pour voir le paysage relaxant.

- Oui? Demandai-je.

- …

- Allô? Il y a quelqu'un?

Une respiration au bout du fil me répondit. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- Répondez! commençai-je à paniquer.

Un rire à vous glacer le sang résonna avant que l'inconnu ne raccroche.

J'avais reconnu ce rire, celui de James. _James._ Pensai-je avant de sombrer.

J'entendais des voix. On m'appelait?

- Sofia? Sofia! Fit une voix paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je crois que c'était à Carlisle cette voix.

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvée au sol, inconsciente, avec son portable à côté d'elle. Elle a du le lâcher pendant sa chute. _Edward?Jasper? Je ne sais pas qui vient de parler._

- Sofia? Est-ce que tu m'entends? Me demanda Carlisle. A ce moment, je sentis sa main dans la mienne. Je la serrais pour lui répondre que je l'entendais. C'est bien. Maintenant essaye d'ouvrir tes yeux. Fit-il doucement.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je lui resserrais la main pour lui montrer que j'avais entendu mais que je n'y arrivais pas. Il dû comprendre puisque je sentis qu'on me soulevait du sol, puis on me déposa sur quelque chose de moelleux, peut-être mon lit.

-Edward, regarde le dernier appel reçu de Sofia pour savoir si c'est la cause de son évanouissement. Entendis-je Carlisle lui dire.

Je ne sus pas s'il le faisait puisque j'avais les yeux fermés et je n'arrivais pas à les ouvrir. Quelques minutes après, j'eus la réponse:

- Elle a reçu un appel inconnu. Je vais voir Jasper. Il s'y connait très bien en informatique.

- D'accord. Approuva Carlisle.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est la cause? Demanda une voix douce et inquiète, Esmé.

- C'est possible, car son portable n'était pas très loin de sa main et il n'était pas raccroché. Lui répondit Carlisle.

- D'accord. Tu crois qu'elle va bientôt pouvoir ouvrir les yeux?

- Elle le fera quand elle se sentira prête. Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie.

- Bon, je vais les rassurer alors.

Je l'entendis partir. Il ne restait plus que Carlisle et moi, si je ne me trompais pas en me fiant aux bruits.

Carlisle me prenait la tension et mon pouls régulièrement pendant je ne sais combien de temps.

J'essayais de temps à autre à ouvrir les yeux mais sans succès. C'était comme si j'étais tétanisée à cause de l'appel de James et que je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre.

- Papa. Jasper a trouvé qui a émis le dernier appel.

- Et?

- C'est un mec qui a menacé Sofia.

- Non! NON! je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus et ça m'avait sorti de ma léthargie. Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles et je fermais les yeux en secouant la tête. J'étais en pleine panique.

- Calme-toi Sofia. Nous sommes là, nous te protégerons. Essaya de me rassurer Edward.

Je me débattais et ils n'arrivaient pas à m'approcher.

A force de me débattre, je finis par tomber de fatigue. Carlisle eu juste le temps de me retenir avant que je ne tombe du lit. Je sentis qu'on me recouvrait de ma couette et que quelqu'un me caressait les cheveux ce qui m'apaisa.

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, il faisait nuit alors qu'il faisait encore jour quand je m'étais endormie.

J'étais toute seule dans ma chambre. Je me levais pour aller dans la salle de bain où je me rafraîchis le visage. En relevant la tête, j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais une tête affreuse. Il faut dire que je m'étais passée de l'eau sur le visage alors que j'étais encore maquillée et mes cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Je pris ma brosse pour les peigner puis je me démaquillais. Au final, j'étais plus présentable qu'il y avait quelques minutes.

Mes vêtements étaient froissés donc je me vêtis d'un jogging blanc et d'un maillot rose. Maintenant que j'étais enfin présentable, je retournais dans ma chambre pour ensuite descendre les escaliers.

Quand j'arrivais au salon, je sentis des bras me serrer. Sur le coup, je sursautais en hurlant et en me débattant car je croyais que c'était James.

- Calme-toi Sofia. C'est moi, Emmett.

- Ah.. Je me retournai: mais t'es complétement fou Emmett! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque!

- Ça va mieux ma chérie? Me demanda Esmé.

- Euh.. oui, merci. Il est quelle heure? Ils sont partis?

- Il est 23 heures et oui, ils sont partis. Jasper devait accompagner Alice à l'aéroport car elle reprend ses cours dans deux jours et les autres voulaient nous laisser tranquille pour pouvoir veiller sur toi.

- Ah...fut tout ce que je pus dire.

**Fin chapitre 13**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je tiens à préciser que les anonymes (personnes qui n'ont pas de profil sur ce site) peuvent me laisser des reviews.**

**Pour les personnes qui ne sont pas anonymes: pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas 30 secondes pour laisser une review?**

**Je sais que quand je poste un new chapter, je peux atteindre les 20 reviews facilement alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!**

**Je promets que si j'atteins les 20 je postes directement et que j'arrête de faire ce genre de chantage!**

**Je vous rassure, moi non plus je n'aime pas ce chantage car c'en est bien un!**

**Donc, si j'ai atteins 37 reviews en tout, je poste le prochain chapitre immédiatement. Et j'arrête ce genre de chantage si vous continuez à me laisser des reviews régulièrement (enfin quand je met un new chapter!).**

**Ne me tapez pas, s'il vous plaît! Car si vous voulez la suite il ne faut pas me frapper. Je vous donne l'autorisation de me jeter des tomates mais je préfèrerais des roses! lol**

**Bises!**

**Marmotte38.**


	15. Rupture, frayeur familiale

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Coup de gueule: je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas atteins les 20 reviews alors que vous êtes plus de vingt à avoir lus le chapitre dernier!**

**Remerciements: Sinon, merci ENORMEMENT à ma fidèle Mackensy, Eliza09, titiacullen, Charlene et marion!**

**Réponses aux reviews des "anonymes":**

**_Charlene: Merci pour les milliers de roses! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as chantée: "n'oublie pas mon petit soulier" mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne craint pas. lol Désolée de ne pas avoir posté rapidement ce chapitre comme tu le souhaitais mais j'attendais les 20 reviews (que je n'ais pas atteins comme tu peux le constater). Ravie que tu aimes "TROP" ma fic comme tu l'as écrit. _**

**_marion: Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue d'écrire ma fic._**

**_Mackensy, Eliza09 et titiacullen, j'espère que vous avez reçu ma réponse à votre review._**

**Chapitre 14**

Les jours se déroulèrent après _son _appel comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou du moins, de mon côté, je faisais en sorte d'y oublier, alors que je voyais bien les regards furtifs d'Emmett, Esmé et Edward dirigés dans ma direction. Seul Carlisle faisait comme moi car nous avions eu une discussion dans son bureau, deux jours après.

**Flash Back:**

- Sofia? Peux-tu me suivre dans mon bureau? Me dit Carlisle.

Tous les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers moi puis Carlisle, interrogatifs.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je te suis. Répondis-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais au deuxième étage, dans son bureau, assise en face de lui.

- Je t'écoute Carlisle.

- Et bien, comme tu as pu le remarquer, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Ne leur en veux pas de la façon qu'ils ont à te regarder.

- Je ne leur en veux pas. C'est juste que je voudrais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé au nouvel an mais c'est dur à cause de leurs regards.

- Je comprends. Rappelle-toi que je suis médecin et que si tu as besoin de parler tu sais que tu peux t'adresser à moi. Si tu veux, tu précisera à qui tu t'adresses: si c'est au médecin ou si c'est en tant que père. D'accord?

- Merci Carlisle. J'y réfléchirais. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux c'est d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est tout.

- Tu sais qu'ils ne changeront pas leurs regards immédiatement. Je hochais la tête. Mais sache que de mon côté je ferais attention. Mais tu devrais peut-être leur en parler. Ainsi ils feraient plus attention à leur attitude vis-à-vis de toi. Mais sache qu'ils t'aiment et que c'est normal qu'ils se fassent du soucis pour toi.

- Oui, j'en suis consciente mais..

- Mais c'est dur, je sais.

- -je.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à :

- Je peux sortir maintenant? demandai-je.

- Oui, tu peux. Avant d'ajouter: et n'oublies pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de te confier.

- Je n'oublierais pas. Assurai-je.

Ainsi j'étais sortis de son bureau, avais descendu les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre qui se trouve au premier étage.

**Fin Flash Back.**

J'avais réfléchis à la proposition de Carlisle mais je ne voulais pas parler de James à qui que ce soit. Même à Bella, ma meilleure amie, qui avait été sa victime. C'était surtout parce qu'elle avait été sa victime et par ma faute que je ne voulais pas lui parler de ce...porc.

Et à Rose aussi je ne pouvais pas lui en parler, malgré que l'on soit super proche, car son frère se rendrait compte que je me serais confiée à elle et il voudrait lui tirer les vers du nez. C'est que Jasper est le Sherlock Holmes de la famille. La preuve? C'était lui qui avait réussi à voir d'où provenait le dernier appel entrant de mon portable et qui avait deviné par ma tête que c'était James le responsable du viol de Bella lorsque je l'avais appelé pour emmener Bella à l'hôpital parce qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

Et puis, de toute façon, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en parler, tout simplement!

Dans deux jours c'était la reprise des cours alors pour m'occuper l'esprit et ne pas croiser leurs regards j'étais dans ma chambre en train d'écouter l'album que m'avait offert Edward pour Noël. Je l'écoutais en boucle depuis le nouvel an avec la chaîne Hi-Fi offerte par Rose et Jasper.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'étais en train de préparer mon sac de cours pour m'occuper l'esprit tout en écoutant mon album préféré du moment « guilty pleasure ».

Soudain mon portable sonna sur ma table de chevet donc je le pris en regardant qui m'appelait puis décrochais.

- Rose?

- Oui, c'est moi. Répondit-elle, tendue contrairement à son habitude qui est d'être enjouée.

- Ça va? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui! Enfin, non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est grave? Commençai-je à paniquer.

- Non non!ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone mais peux-tu venir à la maison?

- Maintenant?

- Euh oui, si ça t'es possible. Répondit-elle, gênée.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Laisse-moi le temps de prévenir Esmé et je suis chez toi dans 5 minutes. OK?

- OK. A tout de suite alors.

Je raccrochais et descendis pour prévenir Esmé. Quand je la vis, je lui dis:

- Esmé, je vais chez Rose. Je sais qu'il est tard mais ne m'attendais pas pour manger car je risque d'en avoir pour longtemps.

Elle eu juste le temps de hocher la tête pour me montrer qu'elle était d'accord que je fermais la porte qui relie la villa au garage. J'avais toujours mon téléphone à la main donc je le posais sur le siège côté passager avec mon sac à main que j'avais pris sur mon passage en sortant de ma chambre. Je l'éteignis pour ne pas être dérangée durant ma conduite.

En 5 minutes, comme prévu, j'arrivais devant la maison des parents de Rose et Jasper. Leur maison était aussi grande que la villa d'Esmé mais il y avait très peu de baies vitrées mais plus de fenêtres quand même.

Carmen avait dû entendre ma voiture car elle m'attendait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Je sortis de ma Ford Fiesta en lui souriant:

- Bonjour Carmen.

- Bonjour Sofia. Me répondit-elle en me souriant aussi. Que nous vaut ta visite?

- Et bien, je viens voir Rosalie.

- Alors rentre. Elle est dans sa chambre.

- Merci. Je rentrais donc dans la maison puis montais pour rejoindre la chambre de Rose. Je frappais à sa porte avant d'y pénétrer.

- Rose? L'appelai-je.

- Rentre. Me répondit-elle.

Je rentrais et m'approchais de son lit où elle était assise.

- Ça va? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Fis-je doucement en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle me rendit mon étreinte avant de se libérer et de me dire:

- Viens, suis-moi. Tu comprendras quand tu verras.

Je la suivis donc. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Jasper. Je la regardais interrogative mais elle ignora mon regard plein d'incompréhension.

Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre elle me fit signe d'y rentrer.

- Pourquoi tu veux que j'aille dans sa chambre? Chuchotai-je pour ne pas qu'il sache que j'étais là au cas où il y serait.

- Vas-y, tu verras et tu comprendras. Il n'y a que toi qui peux rentrer dans sa chambre en plus. J'en suis persuadée car il nous a tous rejetés mais toi il ne te refusera pas. M'expliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- OK.

Je toquais à la porte et attendis qu'il me réponde. Il ne répondit pas donc je me retournais vers Rose mais elle était partie et je me retrouvais seule devant sa porte à ne pas savoir ce que je devais faire.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre la chambre de Rose, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Sofia? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Bonjour Jasper. Désolée de te déranger. Je partais. Mentis-je en lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant lundi en cours.

- Au revoir Jasper. Fis-je en commençant à m'éloigner mais une main me rattrapa par le poignet et me fit retourner. Ainsi je faisait face à Jasper et ma tête était au niveau de son cou. Je relevais la tête pour le voir. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un visage déformé par la tristesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé? Fis-je inquiète.

- Euh...

- Dis-le moi! Ordonnai-je.

- Alice. Souffla-t-il avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais je voyais bien qu'il se retenait devant moi. Alors je le pris dans mes bras pour lui montrer que je le soutenais.

_Pourquoi il a dit « Alice »? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avoir dans cette histoire? Elle lui a fait du mal? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?_

- Merci. Me dit-il.

- Tu veux en parler?

Il hocha la tête et entra dans sa chambre pour s'assoir sur son lit. Je le suivis et me mis à ses côtés. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et commença difficilement à m'expliquer:

- Alice...m'a...quitté.

J'en restais bouche bée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça surtout quand on voyait comment ils se comportaient au nouvel an. Rien ne laissait présager cette situation.

Il releva la tête et compléta:

- Je m'y attendais un peu. Son comportement avait changé avec moi. Nous n'étions plus aussi proche qu'avant.

- Mais..

- Mais pourquoi je suis dans cet état alors que je m'en doutais? Me coupa-t-il.

- Oui.

- Parce que ça reste dur à encaisser. Quand tu apprends que ton premier amour ne t'aime plus, je peux te dire que ça fait mal à entendre. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, mais c'est dur.

- Je ne suis pas experte en ce qui concerne l'amour mais tu peux compter sur moi pour te soutenir. Et si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, sache que je suis là.

- OK. Je ne l'oublierais pas. Il m'embrassa le front et me sourit timidement. J'écartais mes bras pour qu'il s'y réfugie, ce qu'il fit. C'est Rose qui t'a dit de venir, hein?

- Oui, je peux pas te le cacher. Et puis tu as dû nous entendre quand on était devant ta porte. Tu sais qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi elle avait besoin de moi? Souris-je légèrement.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je partais quand tu m'as vu. J'avais frappé à ta porte mais tu n'avais pas répondu et Rose m'avais laissée en plan, tu connais la suite après. Fis-je en haussant les épaules à la fin.

Pendant quelques minutes nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'à ce que Carmen nous appelle pour manger. J'acceptais volontiers de rester manger avec eux et je voyais que ça rassurait Jasper. _Pourquoi est-il rassuré, au fait? Il est plus souriant depuis qu'il m'a dévoilée sa rupture avec Alice. C'est grâce à moi? _

Rose me sortit de mes pensées en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je la regardais pour comprendre pourquoi elle venait de le faire. Elle me répondit en désignant d'un signe de la tête une chaise. _Ah. Elle veut que je m'assois. C'est pas bête car c'est pas évident de manger debout._ Pensais-je tout en m'asseyant entre Rose et Jasper, Rose à ma gauche et Jasper à ma droite.

A un moment où Jasper était sortis de table, Rose me glissa à l'oreille:

- Alors? Pourquoi il est comme ça?

- Comme quoi?

- Il est passé de triste voire déprimé à souriant depuis que tu es rentrée dans sa chambre. Alors? Pourquoi?

- Ah, ça? Elle hocha la tête. Et bien Alice l'a quitté et il s'est confié et puis on a parlé de tout et de rien pour qu'il oublie ses soucis. C'est tout. Lui répondis-je.

Elle ne put continuer de me parler car il reprit sa place à mes côtés en nous jetant un regard soupçonneux. Mais il ne nous interrogea pas. _Bizarre. D'habitude quand il a ce regard il pose directement ses questions. Vraiment louche son attitude._

En effet, maintenant je sentais son regard posé sur moi mais j'essayais d'en faire abstraction. J'attrapais ma fourchette pour finir mon assiette alors que Rose m'avait coupé dans mon élan.

Au moment où la fourchette allait atteindre ma bouche, je la lâchais et elle tomba entre Jasper et moi. Je me baissais pour la ramasser et au moment où je posais ma main dessus une autre s'y posa. Je relevais la tête pour voir que c'était celle de Jasper. Je n'osais plus bouger avec sa main sur la mienne. Il s'en rendit compte puisqu'il la retira, cependant il garda son regard perçant sur moi. _Perçant? Il ne m'a jamais regardée de cette façon. Ça devient vraiment bizarre son attitude avec moi._

Tout en pensant cela, je reposais la fourchette sur la table et arrêtais de manger car ce qui venait de se passer m'avait coupé l'appétit.

- Tu ne finis pas ton assiette? chuchota Rose dans mon oreille gauche. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite pour lui répondre que je ne la finissais pas.

Carmen avait fait un gâteau aux pommes. J'adorais les gâteaux aux pommes et Carmen le savait. _Mais ce n'était pas prévu que je vienne! C'est une coïncidence alors qu'elle l'ait fait._

- Je sais que tu adores les gâteaux aux pommes alors j'en ai fait un. M'expliqua-t-elle car je devais avoir une drôle d'expression.

- Merci. Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je resterais manger? M'étonnai-je.

- En effet, mais je savais que tu ne pouvais pas refuser. Sourit-elle.

- C'est vrai. Acquiesçai-je.

Le repas prit fin rapidement après cette échange car je leur avais signalé qu'Esmé s'inquiéterait si je ne rentrais pas rapidement même si elle savait où je me trouvais en ce moment. Carmen avait compris puisqu'elle connaissait très bien sa sœur et qu'elle savait qu'elle était capable de l'appeler pour savoir si j'étais toujours avec eux. De plus, depuis l'appel de..._lui_, elle s'inquiétait encore plus vite quand elle n'avait pas de mes nouvelles pendant un certain nombre d'heures. _C'est une vrai mère poule avec moi. Je l'adore. Je la considère comme ma deuxième mère._

Je les aidais à débarrasser la table puis je dis au revoir à Carmen et Eléazar. Quand ce fut au tour de Rose, elle me chuchota en me prenant dans ses bras:

- Soit prudente sur la route, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- T'inquiète pas, _il_ ne s'en prendra pas à moi tout de suite. La rassurai-je, mais au fond de moi je savais que je suivrais son conseil.

Quant à Jasper:

- Merci Sofia.

- Pour quoi?

- Pour m'avoir écouté sans juger.

- C'est normal, et tu sais que je suis là en cas de besoin. Lui souris-je.

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front comme à son habitude.

- Fais attention sur la route. Me conseilla-t-il. Je savais que ce n'était pas pour la même raison que Rose. En effet, Jasper me disait déjà cela avant _son_ appel.

Je montais dans ma voiture, leur fis un signe de la main et partis.

J'arrivais à la villa 10 minutes après. _Je mets toujours le double de temps la nuit car j'ai peur donc __je vais doucement. Et encore plus depuis la menace de Jam...enfin « lui »._

Je me garais dans le garage et allumais mon portable que j'avais laissé éteint toute la soirée. J'avais deux appels en absence. Un d'Esmé et un autre d'Edward. Esmé avait l'air au bord de la panique de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles. Elle me disait de la rappeler dès que je recevrais son message. _Bon bah je ne peux pas la rappeler maintenant car je suis rentrée._ Edward était tout aussi angoissé mais il avait attendu deux heures de plus qu'Esmé. Il me disait que si je ne donnais pas de nouvelles avant minuit il irait à ma recherche en commençant par passer chez Carmen.

Je sortis de la voiture pour rentrer dans la villa et les rassurer.

Esmé était endormie sur le canapé et la télé était toujours allumée. Je l'éteignis avant de m'approcher du canapé pour la réveiller doucement:

- Esmé....Esmé...Je suis rentée, tu devrais aller dans ton lit ou sinon tu auras mal au dos demain.

- Sofia?

- Oui, c'est moi. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu te répondre car j'avais éteint mon portable. Je viens juste d'écouter ton message.

- Ça c'est bien passé?

- Oui. Bon, je vais me coucher, j'en peux plus.

- Oui, je vais monter aussi.

- A demain. Je l'embrassais sur la joue, lui souris légèrement puis je montais dans ma chambre.

Après m'être dévêtis, je me mis sous l'eau chaude pour me détendre. Je me lavais, m'essuyais et enfilais un pyjama en coton.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à m'endormir sous ma couette bien au chaud, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et rentra comme une furie dans ma chambre.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête! Tu ne pouvais pas me tenir au courant que tu allais bien! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivée quelque chose de grave!

- Calme-toi Edward. Je..

- Que je me calme! Ha alors là c'est la meilleure. Tu sais que James te veux du mal et tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas? me coupa-t-il.

- C'est bon, j'étais avec Rose et Jasper. Je ne risquais rien là-bas. Gardai-je mon calme. Bon, viens t'asseoir là. Fis-je en tapotant une place à côté de moi.

- Ouais. Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Depuis le premier jour des cours, il avait promis qu'il me protégerait. Je voyais bien qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir failli à sa promesse.

- Je vais bien. Affirmai-je. Je suis juste allée voir Rose car elle avait besoin d'aide. C'est tout. Maintenant je suis rentrée.

Il resserra son étreinte:

- Je sais. C'est juste que te savoir dehors, seule, en connaissant le danger que représente James m'a fait peur. Et j'ai paniqué car nous n'avions pas reçu de tes nouvelles depuis 4 heures.

Je lui rendis son étreinte et murmurai:

- Désolée.

**Fin chapitre 14**

**Je trouve que la fin est particulière: pas de suspense et pas de fin d'action, juste un mot "désolée".**

**Bon alors j'explique pourquoi je poste alors que je n'ai pas atteins les 20 reviews. Tout simplement parce que j'avais envie! J'adore poster! Donc je reprends mon rythme de postage! (je crois que ça va en faire des heureuses! n'est-ce pas Charlene, marion, Mackensy ?)**

**J'espère juste qu'à un chapitre, sans rien demander, j'aurais beaucoup de reviews. ( je peux toujours rêver! lol).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

**Bises**


	16. souvenir du passé

**Remerciements pour "anonymes":**

**_Noleme: Tu sauras bientôt ce qui concerne James. Moi-même je ne sais pas où il est exactement. Il y aura un chapitre qui montrera la réaction d'Edward à propos du viol de Bella. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu me laisses une review mais il n'est jamais tard pour m'en laisser. Merci!_**

**_Bella22: Je suis ravie que tu ais lu d'une traite ma fic. J'espère que tu trouveras les idées des chapitres qui suivront tout aussi bien. Bises. Merci d'avoir laissé une review._**

**Chapitre 15**

Le lendemain se passa tranquillement. Ce samedi fut juste animé par les blagues de mauvais goût d'Emmett vis-à-vis de Bella et Edward. En effet, ma meilleure amie avait passé l'après midi avec Edward dans sa chambre. Ainsi Emmett s'était imaginé des trucs que lui seul a pensé. De mon côté, j'ai passé ma journée à regarder la télé avec Esmé ou à l'aider à cuisiner. En fait, il s'agit de notre petit rituel du samedi. De plus, c'est notre façon de passer un moment entre filles tranquillement.

En effet, ça énerve Emmett ce rituel donc il passe ses week-ends soit avec Rose, soit à taquiner Bella et Edward depuis le nouvel an, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'ils sont officiellement en couple.

En ce qui concerne Carlisle, il restait les samedis travailler à l'hôpital.

En fin d'après-midi, après le dîner, Carlisle,Esmé, Emmett, Edward et moi étions devant le journal TV. Carlisle était rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Au programme, il y avait une personne arrêtée pour viol sur une jeune fille de 16 ans à Memphis. Je commençais à me rappeler un mauvais souvenir. _Non! N'y pense pas!_ J'essayais d'écouter cette petite voix qui me disait d'arrêter d'y penser mais c'était trop récent pour que je puisse y oublier. En plus, ça s'était produit dans la même ville.

Plongée dans ces sombres pensées, je n'avais pas entendu le reste du programme et quand je revins à moi un reportage sur ce viol était diffusé à l'écran.

**« Nous sommes en ce moment à Memphis sur le lieu où a été produit le viol. » commença le journaliste. « La famille n'a pas voulu être filmée mais a répondu à nos questions avant ce reportage. Les parents nous ont dit que le violeur, Jacob Black, était le petit ami de leur fille depuis moins d'un mois. Ils avaient remarqué que le garçon n'avait pas de bonnes fréquentations et était ainsi de mauvaise fréquentation pour leur fille. Leur fille ne les aurait pas écoutés et aurait continué en cachette à voir ce garçon âgé de 17 ans. Selon la police, ce garçon ne leur serait pas inconnu. En effet, il a déjà été arrêté pour viol mais cette fois sur des filles qui avaient le même âge que lui. »**

A partir de ce moment, je repartis à la dérive de mes souvenirs.

**Flash Back:**

Je l'attendais devant sa maison parce que c'était ce qu'il m'avait ordonné. Je l'aimé éperdument donc je lui avais obéi.

Quand il arriva enfin, il avait 15 minutes de retard. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait mais ça ne m'avait pas plus interloquée. En fait il m'avait embrassée comme il en avait l'habitude donc ça m'avait fait oublier son retard.

Il me fit entrer dans sa maison mais quand je dis « sa maison » c'est parce que c'était vraiment la sienne puisqu'il vivait vraiment seul, sans parents, car il m'avait dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. C'était surement sa façon d'amadouer sa victime.

Enfin passons!

Donc tout cela pour dire que j'étais entrée dans sa maison, puis il m'avait littéralement poussée dans les escaliers pour en faire de même pour que j'aille dans sa chambre. Cependant, tout en me poussant, il avait placé une main devant mes yeux donc je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui m'attendait comme torture.

Mais je lui faisait confiance, malgré sa brutalité du moment, je n'avais pas peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais interprété son comportement comme s'il était stressé et qu'il m'avait préparée une surprise. Pour ce qui était de la surprise, je ne m'étais pas totalement trompée, seulement je m'attendais à un autre type de surprise. _Je m'égare là!_

Il m'avait approchée de son lit puis m'y avait allongée. Je m'étais laissée faire comme une c***e.

Pourtant je commençais à être effrayée par ce qu'il me faisait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'attachait les poignets et les chevilles et pourquoi il m'avait bâillonnée. _Je sais que j'ai été stupide __mais à l'époque j'avais confiance en lui._

Ensuite, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La même chose qu'à cette fille.

J'avais porté plainte peu de temps après car j'avais croisé une fille qui avait eu affaire à lui. Je m'étais sentie moins seule et ça m'avais ,et à elle aussi, donné la force de le dénoncer à la police.

C'est donc nous les filles en question dans ce reportage. Ça faisait maintenant 10 mois que le... viol s'était produit.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Un frisson m'échappa. Je revoyais que trop bien ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je le revivais. J'avais l'impression qu'il me touchait en cet instant même et qu'il me blessait sauvagement. Je fermais les yeux inconsciemment. Je n'aurais pas du le faire car je revoyais dans les moindres détails son regard quand il m'avait pénétrée puis insérée des objets. Je réentendais ce qu'il m'avait dit, menaçant: « je te tue si tu oses me dénoncer! ».

- Sofia?

Je sursautais en rouvrant les yeux et m'enfuyais dans ma chambre. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre les escaliers car deux bras m'entourèrent fermement pour ne plus que je bouge.

- Sofia! Fit une voix grave. Calme-toi! Tu m'entends? Calme-toi!

Mais je ne pouvais pas me calmer, c'était beaucoup trop dur pour moi. Ce reportage m'avait fait me rappeler mes démons que je pensais avoir laissés derrière moi.

Alors je me débattais même si je savais que c'était en vain.

Je ne voulais pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Je ne pouvais pas.

Je criai:

- Lâche-moi! Non! Pitié! Laisse-moi! Je pensais que c'était Jacob, mon violeur.

- Calme-toi, Sofia. C'est moi,...Emmett.

- Non! Tu me mens comme tu l'as toujours fait avec moi! continuai-je en me débattant et en délirant.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose se planter dans mon bras. _C'est quoi? Une piqûre?_

Je me détendis immédiatement, sans contrôler moi-même mon corps. _Un tranquillisant?_

Je me laissais aller dans les bras de la personne qui me tenait toujours aussi fermement mais sans me faire mal . Et j'entendis:

- Montes-la dans sa chambre. Je vais veiller sur elle.

- Non, je m'en charge. Vous avez bien vu, elle a pris Emmett pour quelqu'un d'autre qui devait sûrement avoir sa force. Je crois que le mieux serait qu'une femme s'occupe d'elle, donc moi. S'opposa calmement une voix de femme. _Esmé?_

- Bon alors Emmett tu la montes dans sa chambre et Esmé tu veilles sur elle. Tiens-nous au courant quand elle ira mieux.

Je n'entendis rien d'autre, par contre je sentis que l'on gravissait les escaliers. Puis on me déposa sur quelque chose de moelleux, qui devait être mon lit si j'avais bien compris ce qui s'était dit plus tôt.

Quelqu'un s'assit à mes côtés et caressa mes cheveux.

Ce geste me détendis un peu car ce ne pouvait être qu'Esmé cette façon de me les caresser. Ses caresses étaient tendres. Comme une mère. Pas du tout ce que pouvait me faire Jacob.

Après m'être complétement calmée, avec l'aide de la piqûre et de la tendresse d'Esmé, petit à petit j'ouvris les yeux. Quand mes yeux furent complétement ouverts, je vis le visage d'Esmé au dessus de moi qui me souriait.

- Ça va mieux ma chérie? S'enquit-elle.

- Désolée. M'excusai-je pour ce qui venait de se passer.

- Pourquoi? Nous n'avons rien à t'excuser. Tu n'as rien fait. Me contredit-elle doucement.

- Si. Je suis désolée pour m'être comportée comme je viens de le faire. Persistai-je mais en baissant la tête de gêne.

- Tu veux m'expliquer?

- …

- Ça a un lien avec ce qui se diffusait à la télévision?

Je hochais la tête.

- Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'en parler je serais là pour t'écouter, d'accord?

- D'accord.

Un silence s'installa mais je le rompis:

- Merci Esmé.

- C'est normal que je me comporte avec toi de cette façon. C'est ce que font les mères avec leurs enfants. Elles sont là pour les protéger, les consoler et même les disputer quand ils font des bêtises. Je ris au dernier point car ça me faisait penser aux bêtises de mes frères de cœur qui sont pires que des gamins parfois. Elle se joignit à mon rire puis continua: Tu sais que je te considère comme ma fille donc c'est tout à fait normal que je m'inquiète pour toi et veuille te protéger.

- Merci quand même. Je l'embrassai sur la joue. Et elle me prit dans ses bras réconfortants.

- On descend? Me proposa-t-elle.

- Oui.

Quand les garçons nous entendirent arriver au salon, ils nous firent une place sur le canapé couleur crème. Ainsi je me trouvais entre Esmé à ma gauche et Emmett à ma droite sur le canapé crème, Edward et Carlisle s'étaient assis sur le canapé noir qui tourne le dos à la porte d'entrée.

Tous me regardaient attendant sûrement que je prenne la parole et que j'explique mon comportement.

Cependant, je ne me sentais pas prête à leur donner des explications, surtout que je n'avais pas pu le faire avec Esmé.

Ce fut Carlisle qui rompit le silence:

-Sofia. Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, s'il te plaît?

Je secouais la tête négativement en la gardant baissée.

- Tu n'es pas obligée ma chérie. Me rassura Esmé.

- Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Quand tu t'en sentiras prête tu le feras mais nous ne te forcerons pas. Affirma Carlisle.

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête.

Il se faisait tard, j'entrepris de me lever et de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis je montais dans ma chambre.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche bien chaude, je m'engouffrais dessous la couette, relaxée. L'eau chaude avait toujours était relaxante pour moi après des moments durs.

Je m'endormis rapidement.

- Ahhhhh! Non... Non!... Non! Criai-je en me débattant dans mon sommeil.

Des bras puissants me serrèrent alors je me débattis encore plus et en criant de plus en plus fort.

D'autres bras, plus tendres, me serrèrent moins fort. C'est ce qui m'apaisa. Petit à petit, les bras puissants me lâchèrent. Mais je me trouvais toujours dans des bras.

- Sofia? Ma chérie, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Esmé. C'était elle qui venait de parler. Je me blottis dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je desserrais mon étreinte.

- Ne pleurs pas ma chérie. Fit Esmé, en me séchant les yeux. Chut... Calme-toi. Nous sommes là. Tu es en sécurité. Ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Mmh...approuvai-je.

- Ça mieux ma p'tite marmotte? Fit Emmett en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Désolée.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pour m'être débattue...Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Suite à cette révélation je me rendis compte que j'en avais trop dit.

- Sofia? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal? Aurait-il la même force que moi? Voulut-il savoir.

- Euh...

- Dis-le moi,s'il te plaît. Nous avons besoin de savoir et surtout moi pour que je sache comment faire avec toi pour ne pas que tu fasses une crise comme tout à l'heure.

- Oui. Lâchai-je.

- Oui quoi? Oui pour ma force? Oui car quelqu'un t'as fait du mal?

- Pour les deux. Avouai-je en baissant la tête et le regard par la même occasion pour ne pas qu'ils perçoivent la douleur dans mes yeux.

Mais Emmett ne se laissa pas embobiner, comme s'il savait pourquoi je le faisais et qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à cette situation. Il me releva la tête avec sa main mais je gardais toujours le regard baissé. _Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il voie ma douleur._

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Sofia. Fit-il doucement.

Je relevais les yeux mais les fermais.

- Ouvre tes yeux, ma chérie. Emmett et moi avons vraiment besoin que tu nous expliques pour que l'on puisse te soutenir et mieux te comprendre. Intervint Esmé.

J'ouvris les yeux à contre cœur et dis très vite:

- jemesuisfaitvioléparmoncopain.

- Euh..Tu ne peux pas la refaire en moins vite, s'il te plaît sœurette? Fit Emmett.

- Nous ne te jugerons pas. Et si tu préfères, ce que tu diras restera entre nous trois. Proposa Esmé.

Je hochais la tête:

- Je préfèrerais. Merci.

- Vas-y. Nous t'écoutons. M'encouragea-t-elle.

- Alors ne m'interrompez pas, s'il vous plaît.

- OK. répondirent-ils ensemble.

- A l'époque, mes parents étaient toujours là. L'année dernière, en février plus précisément, mon petit ami m'avait donné rendez-vous chez lui. J'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui donc quand je l'ai vu arriver en retard, pour la première depuis que je sortais avec lui, je ne me suis pas posée de question. Même quand il a eu des gestes brutes. En effet, il m'a poussé dans les escaliers et dans sa chambre et pendant cela il m'avait couvert les yeux avec une de ses larges mains. J'ai été naïve car je pensais qu'il me réservait une surprise. Je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle et me calmer un peu car c'était dur pour moi d'en parler. J'expirais puis recommençai. Il m'a ligotée sur le lit et bâillonnée. J'ai commencé à prendre peur mais c'était trop tard. Il...J'ai..enduré ses tortures sans pouvoir me défendre, crier à l'aide ou même lui échapper. De toute façon, avec sa carrure je n'aurais pas pu m'échapper ou m'éloigner de lui trop loin car il était beaucoup plus grand que moi donc plus rapide. Il m'aurait rattrapée ou retrouvée.

A la fin de ma phrase, je m'effondrais en larmes. Esmé me serra dans ses bras réconfortants.

- Nous sommes là maintenant, p'tite sœur. Fit Emmett.

- C'est celui dont parlait le reportage quand je me suis débattue la première fois, Emmett.

- Celui qui a..euh...enfin tu vois...la fille de Memphis? Demanda Emmett, gêné.

- Oui. Soufflai-je.

- As-tu porté plainte? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. lui répondis-je. Mais je n'étais pas seule ou sinon je n'aurais pas eu la force de le faire. Il m'avait menacée. Terminai-je pour moi-même mais vu son regard, le dernier mot ne leur avait pas échappés.

- Menacée?

- Oui Emmett. Mais il est en prison maintenant pour un bon bout de temps. Le rassurai-je.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'essaies pas de te convaincre que tu ne crains plus rien plutôt que nous?

- ...Je ne répondis pas à Emmett car en effet c'était le cas.

- Ne l'effraie pas Emmett. Réprimanda Esmé. Nous veillerons sur toi, Sofia. Ajouta-t-elle à mon attention. Rendors-toi ma chérie.

- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

- Ce n'est rien. Me rassura-t-elle.

Ils m'embrassèrent puis retournèrent se coucher.

**Bon chapitre ou pas?**

**J'espère que ça tient debout et qu'il vous a plu.**

**Bises.**


	17. Révélations

_**Bella22: Merci d'avoir laissé une review. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas beaucoup Jacob. Ce n'est qu'à partir du chapitre "Noël 2" que j'ai pensé à le mettre dans ma fic. Merci de m'avoir rassurée en me disant que le chapitre tenait debout car j'avais peur du contraire (logique lol). Bises. PS: continu à me laisser des reviews, j'aime bien lire les tiennes. ET ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir! (smile).**_

**Merci à celles qui m'ont laissée une review! Ça m'a fait très plaisir. Continuez comme ça car vos reviews me motivent et sont toujours agréable lire. **

**Bon! Voici la suite, comme promis! (reprise de mon rythme de postage: tout les 2 jours, maxi 3)**

**Chapitre 16**

POV Emmett:

Ma p'tite sœur avait un dur passé derrière elle. Entre son viol et la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait vraiment eu aucune chance avant. Mais maintenant, nous étions là pour la soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger. Je m'en fis la promesse mentalement.

Je m'endormis sur ces mots.

_Il faut que j'en parle à Rose. Elles pourront se confier l'une à l'autre. Mais je sais qu'elles sont déjà très proches._

POV Sofia:

Dimanche matin, je fus réveillée par le soleil. Ainsi je commençais ma journée de bonne humeur car le soleil à Forks était très rare.

Je fus rapidement prête et j'engloutis mon p'tit déj' pour sortir le plus vite possible dans le jardin.

En sortant, je pris un manteau, qui se trouvait en premier sous la main, car nous étions quand même en hiver donc il faisait encore froid et demain c'était la fin des vacances de noël donc ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade.

Je m'assis sur la balancelle en bois et me balançais en fermant les yeux pour profiter du calme et de la chaleur dégagée par les rayons du soleil.

Le soleil me manquait. Même à Memphis il y avait plus de soleil malgré les tempêtes et les gels en pleine journée qu'il pouvait y avoir.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le temps se gâta et déjà des gouttes tombaient.

Le temps que je me lève et que je pénètre dans la villa, j'étais trompée.

Esmé m'attendait avec des serviettes. Je la remerciais en en prenant une pour mes cheveux et une autre pour me couvrir et me réchauffer.

_Je crois que si je ne tombe pas malade c'est que j'ai de la chance. _Pensai-je, grelotante.

- Tu devrais te changer. Tes vêtements sont trompés, tu ne vas quand même pas aller chez Carmen toute mouillée. Me réprimanda gentiment Esmé.

- T'as raison... Je vais me changer! fis-je en courant pour me changer dans ma salle de bain.

A plusieurs reprises, je dû me retenir pour ne pas tomber car mes vêtements mouillaient le sol donc mes pieds glissaient.

Une fois arrivée dans ma salle de bain, je me dirigeais vers mon dressing. J'enlevais mes habits gorgés d'eau, m'essuyais puis vêtis un pantalon gris et un sous pull noir. Je mis par dessus un pull débardeur gris. Puis j'entrepris de sécher mes cheveux et de les coiffer en une queue de cheval en laissant quelques mèches de mes cheveux châtains encadrer mon visage. Ensuite, je me maquillais en mettant du mascara et un rouge à lèvres rose.

Je m'inspectais dans le miroir pour vérifier mon apparence. _Tout est bon. Donc c'est bon, je suis prête._

Un coup fut donné à ma porte au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma chambre donc je l'ouvris tout de suite. Je retrouvais devant Emmett.

- Whaou sœurette! lâcha-t-il.

- Bonjour Em'. Merci. Tu voulais me parler?

- Euh,oui.

Je gardais le silence en attendant qu'il continue.

- C'est à propos de ce que tu nous as dit hier soir.

- Et?

- Tu devrais en parler à Rosalie.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais elle te comprendra. Fais-le, s'il te plaît?

- Je verrais. Murmurai-je en le laissant en plan devant ma porte et en allant dans le salon m'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir à ce que venait de me dire Emmett.

C'est le regard dans le vague que me trouvèrent Edward et Carlisle.

- Ça va Sofia? s'enquit Carlisle.

- Quoi?

- Tu as l'air perdu. Quelque chose te tracasse?précisa Edward.

- Euh, non c'est rien. Tout va bien. Le rassurai-je.

- Tu es sûre? Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi.

- T'inquiète pas.

- Bon. Les enfants, on y va! nous lança Carlisle, déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Esmé le suivait déjà.

- J'arrive! répondîmes en cœur Emmett, Edward et moi.

10 minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant chez Carmen, la sœur d'Esmé.

Le repas fut délicieux. Il faut dire que les deux sœurs avaient eu un père cuisinier et il avait partagé avec elles sa passion pour la cuisine.

Rosalie me regardait comme si elle attendait quelque chose de ma part.

Le repas étant fini et les parents étant sortis de table pour s'installer au salon, je me trouvais avec Emmett, Rose, Edward et Jasper toujours à la salle à manger.

- Ça vous dit de monter? Proposa Rose, en me fixant.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. répondirent Emmett et Edward.

- Tu viens Sofia? Me demanda Jasper.

- Je vous rejoins, ne m'attendez pas.

- OK. répondirent-ils.

Je n'étais pas aussi enthousiaste qu'eux. Cependant je les rejoignis au bout de quelques minutes après avoir soupiré.

Je les retrouvais dans la salle de « jeux ». On y venait souvent pour parler entre jeunes tranquillement et les garçons pour jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Quand je pénétrais dans la salle, ils se turent et me regardèrent comme s'ils me cachaient quelque chose.

_Est-ce que c'est la cas? Avec le peu que je les connais, je crois que oui. Mais quoi? Grave? Pas grave? Ça me concerne?_

Des questions auxquelles je n'aurais certainement pas des réponses dans l'immédiat mais « qui ne tente rien n'a rien » dit le proverbe donc:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien. Répondit trop brusquement Emmett.

- Alors pourquoi vous vous taisez au moment que j'apparais? Et pourquoi vous me regardez comme si je vous avais pris la main dans le sac? Hein?

- Je t'assure qu'on ne te cache rien. Assura Edward de la même façon qu'Emmett.

- Venez les gars! J'ai acheté le DVD « Le livre d'Eli ». Ça vous dit de le regarder? changea Jasper de sujet en s'adressant à Emmett et Edward.

- Ah ouais! Trop génial! acceptèrent-ils.

Alors ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jasper, nous laissant Rose et moi entre filles.

_Est-ce que c'est un coup monté? Possible. Mais pourquoi Jasper est dans le coup? Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur lui lors de ces moments. Mais je vois que je me suis trompée._

- Sofia? Tu m'écoutes?

- Hein? Euh...Oui oui.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi Rose?

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire? Répéta-t-elle sa question que je n'avais pas entendu avant.

- Euh non, je ne vois pas.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, pourquoi? Je devrais? M'étonnai-je.

- D'après les dires d'Emmett: oui.

- Ah...Je vois. Il t'a dit de quoi ça concernait? M'enquis-je, prise de panique qu'il lui en ait parlé sans mon accord et malgré sa promesse de garder sous silence ce que je lui avait dit hier soir.

- Non. Juste que tu devrais m'en parler car je serais plus apte à te comprendre que tout les autres de la famille.

- OK. En effet, il m'en a parlé avant de venir mais je ne voulais pas. Mais là, je vois que je n'ai pas tellement le choix et puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'il a raison. Après tout, il te connaît sûrement mieux que moi.

- Si tu veux, on va dans ma chambre et je la ferme à clef pour ne pas être dérangées. Proposa-t-elle.

- Oui. acquiesçai-je.

Je la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle n'oublia pas de fermer à clef.

Je m'assis sur son lit et elle m'y rejoignis.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. M'encouragea-t-elle.

- Bon, alors pour commencer, promets-moi que tu ne m'interrompras pas. Elle hocha la tête. Bon. Alors ça s'est passé en février dernier, quand j'étais à Memphis avec mes parents. Je suis tombée folle amoureuse d'un garçon. J'avais tellement confiance en lui que je ne m'attendais pas à qu'il me...me...Je m'effondrais en larmes.

- Chut, c'est du passé. Calme-toi. Je suis là. Fit Rose en me serrant fort dans ses bras et en frottant mon dos.

- Il m'a...violée.

J'avais dit très bas le dernier mot et je crus qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'entendre mais à sa prononciation je sentis Rose se tendre.

- Rose?

- …

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. la suppliai-je.

- Tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis là. Me répondit-elle.

- Ça va? M'inquiétai-je.

- C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises cela.

Un silence emplit sa chambre, seules nos respirations résonnaient.

- Rose?

- Oui?

- Ne le dis à personne s'il te plaît. Il n'y a qu'Esmé, Emmett et toi à être au courant. Edward et Carlisle se doutent sûrement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avant mon adoption et qu'il y a un lien avec le reportage sur le viol d'une fille produit à Memphis. A mon avis, ils s'en doutent car j'ai essayé de m'enfuir dans ma chambre mais j'ai été retenue par Emmett et je me suis débattue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Emmett gardera cela secret et il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- Oui?

- Moi aussi. Me répondit-elle, vaguement. Puis elle se mit à pleurer.

- Je suis désolée Rose. Je ne savais pas. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

Pendant un long moment, nous restâmes ainsi.

Je rompis le silence:

- Tu retournes à la fac quand?

Elle se racla la gorge avant de me répondre:

- Ce soir, avec Emmett, mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure. Nous reprenons les cours qu'à partir de mardi mais nous préférons aller à notre appart' plus tôt pour pouvoir faire du ménage et remplir le frigo puisque nous sommes restés pendant les deux semaines de vacances sans y aller et avant de partir nous avions vidé le frigo. Enfin, je te laisse imaginer Emmett finir seul tout ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo. finit-elle la phrase en rigolant

- Oh oui, j'imagine très bien. Rigolai-je. C'est un vrai goinfre!

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire, chacune se remémorant des souvenirs où Emmett se goinfre, avale ce que les autres laissent dans leur assiettes.

Après s'être calmées, nous nous levâmes d'un commun accord pour rejoindre les garçons.

J'allais toquer à la porte de la chambre de Jasper quand je me figeai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il...

- Chut...coupai-je Rose en mettant un doigt devant ma bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Les garçons était loin de regarder un DVD puisque je les entendais chuchoter. Mais quoi? Je voulais entendre ce qu'ils se chuchotaient entre eux, c'était pour cela que j'avais dit « chut » à Rose.

Intriguée comme moi, Rose colla une oreille contre la porte.

Mais à voir son expression, elle n'avait pas l'air d'entendre quoique ce soit, comme moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes à rester comme ça, nous entendîmes des pas se diriger vers la porte.

Nous eûmes juste le temps de se redresser et de lever une main pour faire style que nous allions toquer avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte.

Je ne pouvais pas voir à leur expression s'ils se doutaient que nous les « espionnions » ou pas, mais une chose était sûre: ils étaient étonnés de nous voir devant eux. Ils devaient sûrement penser que nous serions toujours dans la chambre de Rose en train de discuter. Peut-être qu'ils auraient fait la même chose que nous: écouter à travers la porte.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Esmé nous appela pour rentrer puisque demain nous reprenions les cours.

- Les enfants! Il est temps de partir!

- On arrive! répondîmes en cœur Edward et moi. _Pourquoi Emmett n'a pas répondu? Ah oui! Il va à Seattle avec Rose ce soir donc il reste ici avant de partir._

Nous descendîmes les escaliers lentement puis nous mîmes nos vestes avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde.

- Au revoir Rose. Commençai-je, en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Salut Sofia. Me rendit-elle mon étreinte.

- Faîtes attention sur la route. Prends bien soin de toi et de ce gros nounours. Fis-je en lui désignant Emmett à la fin de ma phrase et en la lâchant.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Rigola-t-elle. Je lui souris.

Ensuite, je sautais dans les bras de mon gros nounours:

- Bonne nuit mon gros nounours!

- Hey! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

- Ne le prend pas mal.

- En plus je ne suis pas gros!

- Non, c'est vrai, mais c'est affectueux. Si tu veux, ça veut dire que tu as un gros cœur comme ça. Fis-je en ouvrant grand les bras pour lui montrer à quel point son cœur était gros.

- Ouais, si tu veux. Grogna-t-il.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, nous rentrâmes à la villa dans la mercedes noire de Carlisle.

Le lundi matin fut la course car je n'avais pas fini de préparer mon sac.

Edward ne m'attendit pas car il était prêt et il ne voulais pas être en retard à cause de moi et puis il voulait surtout avoir le temps de voir sa chérie.

Heureusement que j'avais ma voiture!

J'arrivais sur le parking du lycée au moment où la sonnerie annonçait le début des cours.

Quand j'arrivais dans la salle de mon premier cours, je m'excusais auprès du prof pour mon retard et m'assis à côté de Bella qui m'avait réservée une place.

Le cours de français passa vite.

- On se rejoint à la cafét'!

- A toute! me répondit Bella.

La sonnerie retentit. _Enfin les maths sont finies!_

Je sortis de la salle puis rejoignis Edward, Bella et Jasper à la cafét'.

- Coucou tout le monde!

- Salut Sofia! Me répondit Jasper puisque c'était le seul que je n'avais pas encore vu. Ça va?

- Oui, comme d'hab'. Et toi?

- Pareil.

- OK.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles nous mangions, Jasper dit:

- Vous êtes au courant que le bal sera plus tôt que d'habitude?

- A bon? S'étonnèrent Bella et Edward.

- Oui. A ce qu'il paraît, les épreuves se passent en Mai au lieu de Juin. Donc le bal se fait le lendemain de la remise des diplômes qui est le 1er Juin. Nous renseigna-t-il.

- Et bien on a intérêt à commencer à réviser dès maintenant. Fis-je.

- Quoi? Mais t'es folle! s'exclamèrent-ils en me regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Non, je ne suis pas folle. Je suis prévenante. Nuance! Argumentai-je.

- Elle n'a pas complétement tord. Fit une voix perverse qui m'était désagréable à entendre car je connaissais son propriétaire. Je me tendis et regardais Bella. Elle faisait la même chose que moi.

- James? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? Je pensais que tu avais déménagé! S'étonna Edward.

- Cache ta joie mon pote. Railla James.

Jasper, qui savait ce qu'il avait fait à Bella et à moi, passa sa main sous la table pour rejoindre les miennes que j'avais cachées tellement elles tremblaient. Je ne voulais pas que James voie l'effet qu'il me faisait: la terreur.

Mais ça ne me rassura pas, ça me permit juste de savoir qu'il me soutenait.

Je n'écoutais plus ce que James disait. Je ne l'entendis même pas nous laisser.

- Sofia? Sofia?

Je secouais la tête avant de demander:

- Mmh?

- Ça va? Tu tiens le coup?

- Euh, oui. Mais il est parti?

- Oui. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda Jasper.

- Euh...en effet. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Me renseignai-je, sans savoir si je voulais vraiment être au courant.

- Tu devrais mieux pas le savoir, crois moi. Me dit Jasper.

- Il t'a menacé. Me répondit Bella.

- Bella, non. La supplia Edward. Non.

- Elle doit être au courant.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle le sache.

- OH! Je suis là! m'énervai-je. J'ai le droit de le savoir si ça me concerne!

Jasper se leva et me tira pour que je me lève mais je ne me laissai pas faire.

Bella intervint à nouveau:

- Nous savons qu'il veut que tu meures. Il t'a dit: « Le jour où tu ne t'attendras plus à me voir, je te tuerais ».

A ces mots, je devins toute molle car j'étais sous le choc donc ce ne fut pas difficile pour Jasper de me soulever pour sortir de la cafét'.

Je sentis qu'il me déposait sur un banc et que ma tête était sur ses genoux.

- Sofia? Me demanda Jasper.

- Oui? Soufflai-je.

- Oh Sofia, je suis tellement désolée! Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire! Fit Bella en pleurant dans les bras d'Edward, à mes côtés.

- Ce n'est rien. La rassurai-je en murmurant.

Une fois que je me sentis mieux, je me redressais pour être assise.

- Bella? Ça va toi?

- Euh... Oui. Je tiens le coup.

Nous savions très bien à quoi nous faisions référence et Jasper aussi. Par contre, en ce qui concernait Edward:

- Pourquoi tu lui demandes cela Sofia?

- Oh! Euh...

- Je le connais. Répondit à ma place Bella.

- Comment ça tu le connais? Demanda-t-il, alarmé.

- Je...Il...Euh...bégaya-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi lui expliquer Bella. Proposai-je. Edward?

- Expliquez-moi.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir. Fis-je.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, en face de moi:

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Tu te rappelles de la rentrée scolaire?

- Oui, pourquoi? dit-il, visiblement perdu.

- Il me voulait du mal ce jour là et vous, dis-je en désignant du menton Jasper et Edward, vous m'avez protégée et il a laissé tomber. Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait sûrement ses raisons pour avoir laissé tomber rapidement.

Il approuva.

- Vois-tu, le vendredi de la même semaine, tu l'avais invité à dormir à la villa et du coup j'étais allée avec Esmé au resto et au ciné.

- Mais..

- Non, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. S'il te plaît.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ce soir là, tout s'est bien passé car je ne l'ai pas croisé. Par contre, le lendemain matin, il m'a coincée contre la porte de ma chambre et il m'a menacée en disant qu'il commencerait à s'en prendre à mes proches et tellement que je souffrirais je voudrais qu'il me prenne pour qu'il arrête. Tu sais qui a été sa première victime? Bella. Ne le laissai-je pas répondre.

- Quoi? Non! Bella? Est-ce que c'est vrai?

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse avant de lui répondre:

- Oui. Maintenant il connait mon... Finit-elle en larmes. Nous n'avions pas entendu la fin mais on avait compris de quoi elle parlait.

Je la serrais dans mes bras pendant qu'Edward digérait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas porté plainte?

- Edward, calme-toi.

- Que je me calme Jasper? Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que j'apprends que ma sœur était au courant et que ma petite amie ne me fait pas assez confiance pour m'en parler!

- Edward! Tu ne l'aides pas là! Criai-je. Elle a besoin de soutien maintenant que tu es au courant et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de t'énerver et de nous faire des reproches!

- Je..

- Non, tais-toi! Le coupai-je. Viens Bella. Nous nous levâmes pour s'éloigner des garçons mais Edward retint par le bras Bella et Jasper m'attrapa par la taille. Lâche-moi Jasper!

- Restez avec nous. Ordonna-t-il calmement. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose aujourd'hui, tu comprends. Et même jamais, ce serait mieux.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive à nouveau quelque chose, ma puce. Dit Edward à Bella.

Nous ne pûmes rétorquer car ils nous avaient prises par les sentiments.

Nous nous assîmes donc l'une à côté de l'autre sur le banc avec Edward à sa gauche et Jasper à ma droite. Les gens qui passaient pourraient croire que c'était nos gardes du corps. Mais ils n'avaient pas totalement tord ceux qui y pensaient. En effet, Edward avait passé son bras droit sur les épaules de ma meilleure amie et Jasper me tenait toujours par la taille.

_Il ne m'a jamais tenue de cette façon. C'est bizarre car je ressens à nouveau le sentiment que j'avais eu lorsque nous étions tombés tous les deux sur mon lit le jour où il m'avait fait une surprise en m'attendant dans ma chambre avec des chocolats._

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentit. Alors Jasper et moi partîmes pour notre classe de biologie, et Edward accompagna Bella à son cours avant de rejoindre le sien.

Ça se voyait qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger.

_Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il va devenir encore plus protecteur avec elle alors qu'il l'est déjà beaucoup. _

A la fin du cours de biologie, Jasper m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture pour qu'on attende ensemble les amoureux.

Au bout de 10 minutes d'attente pendant lesquelles on a eu le temps de voir se vider le parking, Edward et Bella apparurent enlacés. Edward avait une expression qui faisait peur.

- Edward, que s'est-il passé? S'enquit Jasper.

- James. Répondit-il haineusement.

Nous savions que ce n'était pas contre nous qu'il avait employé ce ton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous l'avez croisé? Il vous a fait des menaces?M'inquiétai-je.

- Non. Mais pour moi c'est pire. Me répondit Edward.

- Dis-moi. Ordonnai-je.

- Pas maintenant et pas ici.

- OK. On rentre alors.

- Je raccompagne Bella chez elle.

- OK. A demain, Jasper, Bella. Dis-je en leur faisant un signe de la main.

- Fais attention à toi sur la route. Me conseilla, ou plutôt m'ordonna, Jasper.

- T'inquiète pas. Le rassurai-je. Je serais prudente.

Je pénétrais dans ma Ford Fiesta, leur fis un dernier signe de la main puis sortis du parking pour rentrer à la villa.

J'attendis Edward dans le salon après avoir déposé mon sac de cours dans ma chambre et avoir fait rapidement mon exercice de maths à faire pour demain.

_Il en met du temps pour déposer Bella et rentrer!_

Soudain j'angoissais: _Et s'il avait eu un accident? Que James s'en était pris à eux?_

Je pris mon portable et composais le numéro de Bella.

- Allo?

- Bella? C'est Sofia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as l'air paniquée? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?

- Euh..je ne sais pas. Edward est encore avec toi?

- Non, il vient juste de partir, il ne devrait pas tarder si c'est ça qui t'angoisse.

- OK. Merci. J'avais peur qu'il vous est arrivé un accident ou pire.

- Non, tu peux te relaxer.

- Oui, tu as raison. Bon et bien je te laisse, j'entends la voiture d'Edward arriver dans la cour.

- A demain.

- Oui. Bye!

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais dans le garage où Edward se garait.

- Enfin te voilà! J'étais en train de paniquer! m'écriai-je.

- Calme-toi, maintenant je suis là.

- D'habitude t'es plus rapide que ça pour rentrer à la maison! Lui reprochai-je.

- Bon. Ça te dit d'aller dans ma chambre pour qu'on parle?

Je ne lui répondis pas mais pris la direction de sa chambre.

Je rentrais dans sa chambre et m'assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Allez, dis-moi ce qui explique la tête que tu faisais quand vous nous avez rejoint tout à l'heure. Ça a un rapport avec James, ça je le sais, mais dis-moi de quoi il s'agit.

Il soupira avant de dire:

- Il a fait référence au corps de Bella et à ce qu'il a ressentis à ...enfin je te laisse imaginer la suite.

J'en restais le souffle coupé car je m'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

- Oh le salop! m'exclamai-je.

- Oui, tu peux le dire. Et dire qu'avant on était pote.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ce type?

- Pas vraiment. Deux/trois ans.

- Tu savais que c'était une mauvaise fréquentation?

- Non. Si j'avais su je ne l'aurais jamais approché.

- Ouais, j'imagine.

- Je peux te poser une question? Me demanda Edward, gêné.

- Vas-y, dis toujours.

- Sais-tu pourquoi Bella n'a pas porté plainte? Surtout que son père est le Shérif.

- Elle a peur des répercussions. Je sais ce qu'elle a vécu et crois-moi, c'est pas facile de porter plainte. Peut-être qu'il l'a menacée de la tuer si elle parlait. Tu comprends maintenant? Lui dis-je.

- Je vois.

**Fin chapitre 16**

**Très long chapitre que j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire.**

**Reviews please!**

**Bises.**

**PS: Mackensy, voilà la réaction d'Edward! mdr J'espère qu'elle te convient et dit moi si tu t'attendais à cela, s'il te plaît.**


	18. veille d'anniversaire

**Hello everybody!**

**Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses: Mackensy, Eliza09 et Bella22.**

**_Bella22: Merci de continuer à me lire ET à laisser des reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir. C'est vrai qu'étant donné que je poste très rapidement, je dois soutenir un rythme d'écriture. Pour te dire, je passe mes après-midi sur cette fic. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. Cependant, en ce moment, j'avance lentement car j'ai beaucoup d'idées mais j'ai du mal à les mettre à l'écrit. Continue comme ça! Bises._**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture!**

**Chapitre 17**

La semaine s'écoula sans autre mauvaise rencontre et discorde. Edward protégeait Bella en ne la quittant pas d'une semelle. Quant à Jasper, il me surveillait du coin de l'œil, mais je savais qu'Edward faisait la même chose.

Les mois passèrent et le jour de mon anniversaire approchait à grand pas.

Demain nous serons le Jeudi 13 Mai et ce sera le jour J. Edward, Emmett et Jasper voulaient à tout prix le fêter en boîte de nuit puisque, comme l'a si bien dit Emmett: « On n'a pas deux fois 18 ans! ». Ainsi, Rose m'obligeait à faire du shopping pour trouver LA tenue idéale pour la soirée.

C'est pourquoi, en ce moment, nous allions, Bella, Rose et moi, faire les magasins. Rose a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Bella car elle déteste faire du shopping. Elle venait seulement parce que j'étais présente.

Après avoir accepté, Bella m'avait soufflé: « dans quoi me suis-je entraînée? », d'un ton de désespoir.

Une fois que Rose ait garé sa voiture, elle nous dit:

- Alors les filles, l'objectif de la journée est de nous trouver les chaussures et la tenue que nous porterons demain.

- Rose?

- Oui?

- Il faut éviter les talons pour Bella.

- Pourquoi? s'outra Rose.

- Je ne sais déjà pas marcher sans tomber sur une surface plate alors danser avec des talons, c'est la mort assurée. Répondit la concernée.

- Bon, OK. Accorda Rose. Par contre, toi, tu n'en n'échappera pas. Me dit-elle en me pointant du doigt

- Pas de soucis tant qu'ils ne sont pas trop hauts.

- Marché conclu! Allez, c'est parti les filles! s'exclama Rose.

Bella et moi nous regardâmes en disant à travers notre regard: « on va souffrir ».

Nous la suivîmes quand même. On savait que nous ne pourrions pas y échapper. Mais bon, « il faut souffrir pour être belle » comme le dit si bien le proverbe.

Nous commençâmes par les magasins de vêtements. Dans le premier, nous trouvâmes un leggings noir pour Bella et une mini jupe en jean pour moi. Bella était contente d'avoir trouvé un leggings car elle était sûre que si elle venait à tomber nous ne verrions pas ses sous-vêtements. Par contre, quand elle vit ce que je prenais, elle me dit:

- Tu seras à l'aise pour danser avec ce morceau de tissu? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui. Je me suis habituée à la villa, dans ma chambre, à danser avec les mini jupes que Rose m'achetait en cachette et qu'elle faisait passer par l'intermédiaire d'Emmett. Je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il faisait.

- Il regardait dans les sacs et se moquait de toi quand il te les tendait?

- Dans le mille! Nous rigolâmes.

- Bon les filles, on n'a pas fini je vous signale, donc si vous voulez faire vite il faut vous bouger! sourit Rose qui avait sûrement entendu ce que j'avais raconté à Bella.

- On te suit dans ce cas! Lui répondîmes-nous.

Dans le magasin suivant, Rose trouva une superbe robe rouge dos nu qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Pendant plusieurs autres magasins, nous ne trouvions plus rien et Bella et moi commencions à fatiguer mais Rose ne voulait rien entendre et persistait à nous trainer dans les magasins à la recherche d'un haut pour nous puisque nous n'avions trouvé qu'un bas. Rose nous avait dit qu'elle avait déjà les chaussures idéales pour sa tenue et donc il ne restait plus qu'à terminer de compléter nos tenues à Bella et moi. _La chanceuse! On aurait dû penser à prendre aussi une robe! _Pensai-je.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche de hauts, Bella trouva une tunique bleue qui irait à merveille avec son leggings et de mon côté, je trouvai un dos nu noir.

Elle demanda à Rose:

- Rose? Des converses bleues peuvent faire l'affaire? Se renseigna Bella.

- Euh, oui, ça fera l'affaire. Mais tu en as chez toi ou il faut...

- Non non, c'est bon. La coupa Bella. J'en ai une paire à la maison.

- OK. Alors il ne reste plus qu'à trouver tes chaussures. Fit Rose en me regardant. Je crois savoir où on peut en trouver qui iront très bien avec ton haut noir et ta jupe en jean. Ajouta-telle en souriant.

- Et bien, allons-y. Fis-je.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'à m'acheter une paire de chaussures puisque Bella avait ce qu'il fallait comme chaussures pour sa tenue.

C'est ainsi que je me trouvais en train d'essayer des chaussures noires avec des talons de 5 centimètres. Je me levais et fis quelques pas pour voir si j'arrivais à marcher avec.

- Elle te vont super bien! S'exclama Bella.

- On les prend. Dit Rose à la vendeuse qui nous regardait de sa caisse.

Je les enlevai et les tendis à la vendeuse qui s'était rapprochée puis elle se dirigea à sa caisse pour que nous la payons.

Je remis donc rapidement mes baskets que j'avais prises pour faire les magasins car je savais que je risquais d'avoir des ampoules sinon.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me les payer, je vis Rose sortir sa carte bancaire.

- Rose? C'est bon, je peux payer.

- Laisse-moi faire. C'est ton anniversaire ou non?

- Euh oui.

- Alors je te les paie. Assura-t-elle.

Une fois les chaussures payées, la vendeuse nous tendit un sac où elle les avait mises.

Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture de Rose quand nous entendîmes:

- Whaou, les canons! Je vais me les faire!

Nous accélérâmes pour arriver le plus vite possible à la voiture de Rose. Cependant, je sentis une main me retenir par le poignet et je ne pouvais plus avancer. Les filles, quant à elles, continuaient à se dépêcher.

- Où vas-tu ma belle? Me susurra à l'oreille le pervers.

Je relevais les yeux et qu'elle ne fût pas la surprise quand je reconnus la personne:

- Jacob? Mais...

Il m'embrassa pour me faire taire et en profita pour me plaquer contre un mur.

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué?

- Sofia? Sofia?

- Je...Mais il plaqua une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de les appeler. Cependant, il ne savait pas que Jasper m'avait appris à me défendre au cas où je serais seule face à James. Alors je lui donnais un coup dans ses parties. Il se plia de douleurs et j'en profitais pour m'enfuir puisque sa prise sur moi s'était relâchée.

- Vite, partons avant qu'il ne nous rattrape! leur criai-je en les tirant par le bras.

Elles m'obéirent sans poser de questions.

Une fois dans la voiture et éloignées de Port Angeles, les filles me regardèrent interrogatives. C'est Rose qui rompit le silence:

- Sofia? C'était qui ce type?

- C'est...euh...lui. Bégayai-je.

- Qui « lui »? Tu ne peux pas être plus précise?

- Calme-toi Rose. Lui dit Bella.

- Désolée, Sofia.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ici. Mais une chose est sûre: maintenant il sait où je vis plus ou moins. Je le croyais en prison mais j'imagine que la police l'a relâché ou qu'il s'est évadé. La dernière possibilité n'est pas impossible et c'est la plus probable. Mais comment il a fait pour me trouver? Et comment il a fait pour partir de Memphis s'il est recherché par la police?

- Attends! Tu viens de dire "Memphis"et "prison"? Ce ne serait pas celui qui...enfin tu vois de quoi je parle? M'interrompit Rose.

- Oui. Dis-je simplement.

Alors Rose se gara sur le bas côté, visiblement sous le choc. Je me tournais vers Bella mais elle semblait surtout ne pas comprendre ce que nous venions de dire.

- Rose? Ça va? m'enquis-je.

- Bella? Tu peux prendre la volant, s'il te plaît? Dit Rose en ne me répondant pas.

- Oui.

- Rose, réponds-moi.

Mais elle ne le fit pas et se contenta de prendre la place de Bella, siège arrière de sa voiture, pendant que Bella prenait place côté conducteur. Bella me lança un regard d'incompréhension avant de reprendre la route qui menait à Forks.

Le trajet se termina en silence. Bella s'arrêta devant chez elle car Rose était venue la chercher. Elle me fit une bise et un signe de la main à Rose, prit le sac qui contenait sa tenue pour demain puis rentra dans sa maison.

Je pris donc place pour prendre le volant car visiblement Rose n'était pas en état pour le faire.

J'arrêtais la décapotable devant la villa et sortis pour prendre mes sacs qui contenaient mes talons et ma tenue. Je les déposais à l'entrée. Je m'apprêtais à sortir rejoindre Rose quand Jasper apparut devant la porte, m'empêchant ainsi de passer.

- Bonjour Sofia. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non non, ça va. Fis-je mais sans le convaincre.

- Je sais que tu me mens. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Dit-il autoritaire mais doucement.

- Je... Bon, suis-moi. Au début, je m'apprêtais à le contredire mais j'avais cédé à sa requête.

Il me suivit jusqu'à la décapotable. Il ne comprenait pas, ça se voyait dans son regard. Mais quand j'ouvris la portière arrière, il me demanda:

- Pourquoi est-elle comme ça?

- ...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Affirma-t-il en voyant que je ne répondais pas. Et puis il me connaissait très bien, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. _Enfin si, mes sentiments pour lui. _

Je ne me retournais pas pour le regarder et m'assis à côté de Rose en prenant ses mains dans les miennes pour la sortir de son silence.

- Rose. Regarde-moi... Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi?... Parle-moi, s'il te plaît, pour que je puisse comprendre ta réaction. La suppliai-je.

- Jasper, laisse-nous. Dit-elle.

- Euh...OK.

Il nous laissa donc seules.

- Rose, explique-moi, s'il te plaît.

- OK.

- Je t'écoute. L'encourageai-je.

- Je réfléchissais à comment tu faisais pour rester calme alors que ton passé te rattrape, si je peux dire ça.

- Euh...A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment je fais. Ce que je me suis dit c'est que grâce à Jasper j'avais réussis à me défendre et ainsi de vous protéger car t'imagines si vous m'aviez trouvé avec lui à côté? Il vous aurait peut-être fait du mal avant de s'en prendre à moi comme le fait ...James. Soufflai-je à la fin.

- Oh, désolée Sofia! Ne pleure pas, je t'en pris. S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et me séchant en même temps les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrivais à me calmer et à ne plus pleurer.

- Tu veux rentrer? Me proposa-t-elle.

- Oui. Viens, on va boire, ça nous fera du bien à toutes les deux. Acquiesçai-je.

Nous sortîmes donc de la voiture et rentrâmes dans la villa en nous dirigeant vers la cuisine. Bizarrement, nous ne rencontrâmes personne, même Esmé n'était pas dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la villa.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont partis? Me demanda Rose.

- Non, c'est pas possible car sinon on les aurait vu partir puisqu'on était dehors.

J'ouvris le frigo.

- Bon, tu veux quoi? Il y a du coca, du jus de pomme ou de l'eau. Il y a de la bière mais bon c'est pas conseillé si tu conduis.

- Tu crois que je pourrais rester dormir ici? Me demanda Rose en prenant place sur un tabouret du plan de travail près du frigo.

- Euh, je crois qu'Esmé ne sera pas contre puisqu'elle vous répète toujours que la maison vous est ouverte. Lui répondis-je.

- OK.

- Alors, tu veux quoi?

- Le Coca fera l'affaire.

Je pris donc deux petites bouteilles de coca dans le frigo et les posais sur le plan de travail qui se trouvait à côté. Je sortis des chips d'un placard et les mis à côté des Coca.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret à côté de Rose et et bus une gorgée de Coca.

Un silence ni lourd ni léger s'installa entre nous.

Au bout de quelques gorgées de Coca et de poignets de chips, Rose le rompit:

- Ça te dérange si je dors avec toi?

-Tu ne veux pas dormir avec Emmett? M'étonnai-je.

- Non, pas ce soir... Et puis j'ai peur de ressasser le passé avec ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. Me confia-t-elle.

- Ça t'est arrivé de te faire coincer par ton...tu vois le truc?

- Oui, ce qui t'est arrivé tout à l'heure m'est arrivé aussi.

- Il y a longtemps?

- Il y a 4 ans, jour pour jour en plus.

- Oh.

Le silence se réinstalla mais cette fois un silence gênant.

- Eh les filles! Fit Edward en arrivant dans la cuisine...Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à nous demander ça? m'énervai-je en sortant de la cuisine, oubliant Rose avec ma colère.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je courrais en me déshabillant pour me mettre sous l'eau pour pleurer tranquillement. _Pourquoi faut-il que les garçons nous demandent tous comment on va? J'en ai marre! Je voulais oublier mon passé! Enfin, si oublier est possible! _

Soudain,je balançais les produits qui se trouvaient sous la main en criant de rage. Mais ça ne me soulagea pas puisque mes pleures redoublèrent. Et je continuais aussi à crier.

_Je n'aurais plus de voix après! arrête de crier Sofia! ...Non, en fait je peux continuer comme ça je ne serais plus obligée de leur répondre._

- Sofia! Ouvre la porte! fit une grosse voix.

- Non Emmett! Laissez-moi tous en paix! criai-je.

Je pensais qu'ils allaient me laisser enfin tranquille mais j'entendis un gros BOUM puis je vis apparaître Emmett avec Rose, Jasper et Edward derrière lui. Et moi j'étais toute nue devant eux. Heureusement que j'étais recroquevillée, ça cachait un peu mon corps comme ça.

Rose le remarqua immédiatement donc elle fit faire demi tour aux garçons et tira Emmett pour qu'il suive les garçons avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ma nudité.

- Laissez-moi. Suppliai-je en sanglotant.

Rose s'approcha quand même en prenant une serviette pour que je me sèche. J'étais tellement épuisée à force de pleurer que je n'avais plus la force de me débattre, ni de tenir sur mes jambes. Ainsi elle put me sécher comme une mère avec son enfant et elle dut m'aider à me relever pour que je puisse enfiler un peignoir: j'étais trop lourde pour qu'elle puisse m'habiller.

J'entendais les garçons parler mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disait car Rose avait fermé la porte de la salle de bain.

- Les garçons! J'ai besoin d'aide pour la porter jusqu'à son lit! les appela -t-elle.

Ils accoururent en ouvrant précipitamment la porte ce qui fait qu'elle claqua contre le mur. Le bruit que la porte fit en tapant contre le mur me fit sursauter et pousser un cri d'effroi.

- Chut...Calme-toi, ce n'est que la porte qui vient de faire ce bruit. Me rassura-t-elle.

- Je la tiens. Assura Emmett une fois que je fus dans ses bras en position allongée.

Je me pelotonnais contre son torse car je me sentais en sécurité avec lui malgré qu'il est la même force que J..._Non! Ne pense pas à lui! _Enfin que celui que je n'aurais pas dû recroiser dans ma vie vu qu'il devait être en prison en ce moment.

Il me posa délicatement sur quelque chose de moelleux qui devait être mon lit. Rose s'assit à droite de moi, c'est à dire du côté de la porte d'entrée de ma chambre, et Emmett se mit à mes pieds du même côté que Rose. Elle me caressait les cheveux dans un geste apaisant qui commençait à m'endormir tellement les évènements m'avaient épuisée. Au début je résistais, mais petit à petit mes paupières se fermèrent.

Quelqu'un déposa une couverture sur moi pour ne pas que j'ai froid puisque je n'étais qu'en peignoir.

- Rose, que s'est-il passé à Port Angeles pour qu'à votre retour vous soyez bizarres?

- Bizarres? Fit Rose.

- Oui. Quand j'ai vu Sofia rentrer tout à l'heure avec ses sacs, elle avait l'air, je sais pas, stressée? Angoissée? Enfin, une chose est sûre,c'est que quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, elle m'a répondu que tout allait bien. Mais je sais quand elle me ment et c'était le cas. Alors j'ai insisté et elle m'a fait signe de la suivre. Et là, je t'ai vu, les yeux dans le vague, à l'arrière de _ta _voiture. Je n'en sais pas plus puisque tu m'as demandé de vous laissez seules.

- Quand je vous ai vu dans la cuisine avec un grand silence alors que d'habitude vous rigolez et parlez sans arrêt, je vous ai demandé la même chose que Jasper. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sofia me crie dessus. Rose, nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour comprendre votre comportement qui n'est pas habituel.

Pendant quelques minutes, je n'entendis plus rien. Malgré que j'avais les yeux fermés, j'étais consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. En plus du silence, je ne sentais aucun mouvement. J'en déduisis qu'ils observaient la réaction de Rose et qu'ils attendaient qu'elle réponde.

- OK...souffla-t-elle. Elle a...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car je la coupai en criant et en ouvrant les yeux:

- Non! Je plantais mon regard dans le sien et continuai: Je t'en supplie. Ne leur dis pas. Dis-je tout bas la dernière phrase.

- Sofia, il faut les tenir au courant pour qu'ils puissent te protéger au cas où il te retrouverait. Argumenta-t-elle.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle en avait déjà trop dit et les garçons attendaient avec attention qu'elle développe.

Voyant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, ils se tournèrent vers moi.

Je soupirais avant de dire d'une traite:

- Legarsquim'aviolém'aretrouvé.

- Euh, là, nous n'avons rien compris Sofia. Tu peux pas parler plus lentement? Essaya Emmett d'alléger l'atmosphère. Mais sans succès.

- Prends ton temps Sofia. Nous ne te jugerons pas. Mais comprends-nous. Nous avons besoin que tu nous expliques ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on comprenne ta réaction vis-à-vis d'Edward et dans la douche. M'expliqua Jasper en s'asseyant à ma gauche et me prenant ma main gauche dans les siennes.

- OK. soufflai-je. Emmett, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce qu'il m'est arrivé à Memphis?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais comme tu m'as dit de ne pas en parler, personne n'est au courant. Me répondit Emmett.

- Vas-y Sofia. Si c'est trop dur pour toi d'en parler je peux t'aider. M'encouragea Rose.

- Pourquoi ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui aurait un lien avec d'où tu viens? S'étonna Edward.

- Mon ex. fis-je simplement.

- Attends! Tu veux dire que tu as revu ton ex cet après-midi? Mais en quoi ça peux t'entraîner à ces crises? Parce que c'est bien des crises que tu viens de faire. Me coupa Jasper.

- Emmett, tu peux leur dire s'il te plaît? C'est trop dur pour moi.

- Oui. Me dit-il avant de leur expliquer: Son ex, qui était encore avec elle à ce moment, a abusé d'elle.

- Tu veux dire qu'il l'a...comme James avec Bella? Demanda Edward.

- Oui. Soufflai-je en baissant la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Sofia. Me rassura Jasper. C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte de t'avoir fait ça alors que tu avais, j'imagine, confiance en lui puisque tu sortais avec lui.

- Sofia? Il t'a fait du mal aujourd'hui ou tu l'as juste vu de loin? Me demanda Emmett.

- Il a essayé de me faire du mal. Je crois qu'il voulait...qu'il voulait...recommencer. Bégayai-je en repensant à ce qu'il aurait pu me faire si je ne m'étais pas défendue comme me l'avait montré Jasper. Jasper?

- Oui?

- Merci.

- Pourquoi? fit-il, étonné.

- C'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie et sans plus de mal.

- Euh je ne vois pas en quoi tu dois me remercier. Dit-il, toujours aussi perdu.

- C'est grâce à toi que j'ai su me défendre. Tu sais, avec le coup bien placé! précisai-je.

- Ah oui. Je vois. Je suis fière de toi. Me félicita-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Quand il me relâcha, il me souriait.

- Et puis j'avais peur pour les filles car elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus de nous et je ne voulais pas qu'il leur fasse du mal.

- Attends, tu dis que les filles se rapprochaient? Ça veut dire que vous avez été séparées à un moment donné?

- Bravo mon nounours! Quelle logique! fit Rose,ironique. Bah oui bêta! Je vous explique car Sofia s'est assez remémorée des trucs durs.

- Merci. Lui dis-je.

- C'est normal, ma belle. Bon! Alors un mec a commencé à nous prendre pour des putes donc les filles et moi avons accéléré nos pas pour nous éloigner de lui. Cependant, il a réussi à rattraper Sofia qui était derrière Bella et moi. Ainsi, quand nous arrivâmes à la voiture, nous l'avions perdu. On a commencé à crier son prénom mais elle ne nous répondait pas.

- Parce qu'il avait plaqué une de ses mains sur ma bouche au moment où j'allais vous répondre. C'est à ce moment que m'est revenu en mémoire la technique de défense que tu m'avais apprise. Intervins-je.

- Et après, nous avons profité qu'ils soit hors service pour nous éloigner le plus vite possible de la ville et de lui en même temps. Après, nous avons déposé Bella chez elle. Elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi j'ai été en état de choc quand Sofia m'a répondu, sans prononcer son prénom, que c'était lui.

- Tu lui a dit quoi Sofia? Me demanda Jasper.

- J'ai prononcé dans une même phrase le mot prison et Memphis et ça a suffit à Rose pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Répondis-je.

- Rosalie était au courant? Fit Edward, visiblement étonné.

- Oui. Répondis-je. Bon! Vous pouvez me laisser dormir pour pouvoir être en forme demain soir?

- Tu comptes y aller malgré le risque de le recroiser et qu'il te retrouve? S'étonna Jasper.

- Oui. Dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

- OK. Repose-toi bien dans ce cas, t'as intérêt à être d'attaque demain! s'exclama Emmett, enjoué que la soirée en boîte de nuit soit toujours d'actualité.

- Bonne nuit dans ce cas. M'embrassa Jasper sur le front.

- Je reste avec toi. Me dit Rose.

- Je suis à côté en cas de besoin. Repose-toi, t'en as besoin. Fit Edward en me serrant brièvement.

**Fin chapitre 17**

**Chapitre plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Laissez des reviews, please! (regard suppliant).**


	19. Anniversaire

**Bonjour tout le monde (ou bonsoir si vous préférez).**

**Voilà la suite après deux jours d'attente (comme promis).**

**_Bella22: Pourquoi t'es jalouse? Tu écris des fictions? Si oui, dis moi où je peux les lire. Merci pour ta review. _**

**Merci à Mackensy, Eliza09 et Bella22 pour vos reviews. Je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos reviews. Et merci pour continuer à me lire. Je vous fais de gros bisous!**

**Chapitre 18**

POV Rosalie:

Cette nuit, j'ai dormi aux côtés de Sofia. J'ai bien fait car elle n'a pas eu un sommeil réparateur et pas du tout reposant car elle a fait sans arrêt des cauchemars et à la fin de chacun elle criait. Ainsi je pouvais la rassurer par ma présence. A plusieurs reprises, les garçons sont venus voir pourquoi elle criait, alarmés par ses cris.

**Flash Back:**

- NON!

C'était encore une fois un cauchemar qui réveillait Sofia en sueurs et en criant.

- Chut... Rendors-toi, c'était un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité ici. La rassurai-je.

Elle referma les yeux aussitôt car ses yeux ne restaient pas ouverts à cause de la fatigue due aux réveils incessants causés par les cauchemars.

Les garçons apparurent juste après qu'elle les ait refermés.

- Elle a encore fait un cauchemar? Se renseigna Emmett en chuchotant pour ne pas la réveiller avec sa grosse voix.

- Oui. Soupirai-je. Elle ne peut pas se reposer. Demain elle sera sûrement irritable donc vous ferez attention à ce que vous direz. Leur conseillai-je sur le même ton.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, je les surveillerais. Me dit mon frère, Jasper, à l'oreille.

- Ouais, mais toi aussi fait attention à ce que tu peux dire demain. OK? murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête et ils partirent. Emmett vint m'embrasser avant de retourner dans son lit.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Jasper avait décidé de rester et avait prévenu les parents que nous resterions tout les deux chez Esmé. Nous avions eu l'accord des parents et d'Esmé.

Je ne savais pas où il dormait: dans la chambre d'amis ou des garçons? Dans celle d'Edward? Ou d'Emmett?

Depuis quelques heures, Sofia ne se réveillait plus en sursaut. Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'elle était paisible, donc elle devait faire des rêves plus agréables.

Je ne voulais pas la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse se reposer tranquillement. Après tout, elle le méritait quand on savait la nuit qu'elle avait passée.

Je fis un tour dans la salle de bain pour me laver le visage et m'habiller avant de descendre à la cuisine.

Quand j'arrivai à la cuisine, Esmé, Carlisle et Jasper étaient en pleine conversation et au peu que j'avais entendu ça concernait Sofia.

- Bonjour! fis-je.

- Bonjour! Me répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Tu as bien dormi? Me demanda Esmé, attentionnée.

- Difficilement mais sûrement mieux que Sofia. Répondis-je.

- On l'a entendu crier toute la nuit mais vous étiez déjà nombreux à son chevet dans ces moments donc nous n'avons pas bougé. Comment va-t-elle maintenant? Quand tu l'as laissée, elle paraissait comment, je veux dire? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Elle avait l'air mieux, plus paisible. Je ne sais pas si la sortie de ce soir est une bonne idée.

- Au contraire, je crois que ça lui changerait les idées. Intervint Esmé.

- Et puis nous serons plusieurs pour la protéger en cas de soucis. Approuva Jasper.

Mais sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de trop leur en dire car je ne crois pas qu'ils soient au courant.

- Comment ça la protéger? Dit Carlisle, intrigué.

- Euh, et bien si elle fait une crise comme hier ou... s'enfonça-t-il avant que je ne le coupe.

- Et puis surtout tu ne veux pas l'avouer, mais vous serez là si des garçons l'approchent de trop près. N'est-ce pas Jasper? Mentis-je. Mais ce n'était pas totalement faux puisqu'il y avait un garçon, à ma connaissance, qui était un danger pour Sofia.

Jasper soupira car je crois qu'il comprenait que je venais de le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis.

POV Sofia:

Les rayons du soleil m'avaient réveillé.

Je m'étais habillée avant de descendre pour prendre mon p'tit déj'. J'avais faim.

Mais quand j'arrivais au pied des escaliers, je me figeais. On parlait de moi dans la cuisine et je n'osais entrer à ce moment. Alors j'écoutais ce qu'ils disaient:

- Comment ça la protéger? _Je crois que c'est Carlisle qui vient de parler._

- Euh, et bien si elle fait une crise comme hier ou... _Jasper? Oui, c'est sa voix._.

- Et puis surtout tu ne veux pas l'avouer, mais vous serez là si un garçon ne l'approche de trop près. N'est-ce pas Jasper? _Je crois bien que c'est Rose qui vient de le couper._

J'entendis quelqu'un soupirer.

La conversation semblait achevée donc je décidai d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour. Fis-je en m'efforçant de sourire car je repensais à leur sujet de conversation. Je me demandais si j'avais loupé beaucoup de choses et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu dire sur moi.

- Bonjour! Tu as bien dormi ma chérie? Fit Esmé.

- Euh...Je me raclais la gorge avant de dire: Je vais bien, merci.

Tous me regardèrent avec de gros yeux. Non pas de colère mais de.. surprise? Ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ils s'étaient rendus compte que je n'avais pas répondu. _A quoi bon leur répondre alors qu'ils savent la réponse?_

Je m'approchais du frigo pour prendre du jus de pomme et pris un bol que je remplis de céréales.

Une fois le tout dans mes mains, je m'assis à côté de Rose.

Je sentais leurs regards sur moi mais j'essayais d'en faire abstraction.

Je versais le jus de pomme dans un verre qui était posé sur la table et en bus une gorgée. Puis je plongeais ma cuillère dans mon bol de céréales.

Je mangeais, en prenant mon temps, mes céréales et buvais par petites gorgées mon jus de pomme.

Leurs regards étaient toujours posés sur moi alors quand mon bol fut vide, je me levais pour le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle et me dirigeais vers les escaliers.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on m'appelle après le silence qui s'était installé durant le petit déjeuner.

- Sofia! Il faut qu'on parle.

Je me retournais la tête baissée et repris place à côté de Rose.

- Est-ce que tu veux toujours aller en boîte de nuit pour ton anniversaire ce soir? Me demanda Esmé. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cela que je relevais la tête la bouche ouverte.

- Alors? T'es toujours partante? M'encouragea Rose.

- Oui, bien sûre! m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus? Fis-je étonnée.

- Alors il va falloir te faire toute belle! Fit Rose, enjouée. Mais je te rassure, tu es déjà très belle. Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Merci. Lui répondis-je de la même manière.

La journée se passa bien dans l'ensemble et très vite.

Esmé et Carlisle m'avaient souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et m'avaient dit qu'une surprise m'attendais dans ma chambre. Il s'agissait d'une robe pour le bal de fin d'année. Elle était magnifique! Blanche avec un ruban noir à la taille, moulante en haut puis s'évasant à la taille.

_Si jamais je viens à tourner très vite, les gens risquent de voir ma culotte! _

_Cependant, elle n'a pas de bretelles et je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de robe donc il faudra que je m'entraine à danser avec pour savoir les mouvements que je pourrais faire et ceux que je devrais éviter._

Rose aussi m'avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire.

Mais je n'avais pas vu les garçons de la journée, sauf Jasper que j'avais vu au petit déjeuner.

C'était déjà l'heure de se préparer selon Rose. Pourtant il n'était que 18 heures et nous ne partirions qu'à 21h puisqu'il y avait trois heures de route pour aller à Seattle.

Ainsi je me trouvais assise, depuis une heure trente , dans ma salle de bain en train de me faire coiffer et maquiller par Rose.

Je lui avais demandé un maquillage léger et une coiffure simple mais en ce qui concernait la coiffure je ne crois pas qu'elle m'écoutera.

- Ne bouge plus. M'ordonna-t-elle. Il faut que je te mette le mascara maintenant.

Alors je ne bougeais plus car je ne voulais pas avoir du mascara dans l'œil.

- Rose, je te préviens que mes yeux risquent de pleurer car c'est ce qui arrive quand ce n'est pas moi qui le fait. La prévins-je.

Mais elle continua quand même en me disant où fixer mon regard pour lui faciliter le travail.

- Voilà! J'ai finis avec le mascara! Il ne te reste plus qu'à t'habiller et mettre du rouge à lèvres.

- OK. Je peux me regarder dans le miroir maintenant?

- Non! Il faut que tu attendes d'être vêtue! fit-elle.

- Bon, d'accord. Marmonnai-je.

Je me dirigeais donc vers mon placard mural pour prendre les vêtements achetés hier après-midi.

Puis j'enfilais ma jupe en jean et mon dos nu noir. Il ne me restera plus qu'à chausser mes talons noirs.

Une fois habillée, je me rapprochais de Rose pour qu'elle me mette quelque chose sur les lèvres.

Au début, elle essaya du rouge à lèvres mais elle l'enleva et mis autre chose.

- C'est bon, tu peux te regarder! fit Rose en enlevant le tissu qui recouvrait le miroir.

Je me regardais dans le miroir et là:

- Whaou! Soufflai-je. Merci, Rose. Fis-je émue en me tournant vers elle et en me jetant dans ses bras.

- Wow! Doucement ma belle. Me calma-t-elle.

- Oh. Désolée.

J'avais failli la faire tomber dans ma précipitation.

J'étais plus belle que d'habitude. Elle m'avait maquillé légèrement en ne mettant qu'un trait de crayon noir sous les yeux, du mascara et du gloss. Pour ce qui était de la coiffure, elle m'avait fait un début de tresse africaine qui finissait en un chignon sur le côté gauche.

J'adorais la coiffure.

- Interdiction de sortir de ta chambre! me cria-t-elle en me barrant le passage car je m'apprêtais en effet à sortir. Ça allait faire deux heures que j'étais enfermée dans ma salle de bain et je commençais à en avoir marre. Je voulais prendre l'air.

- Bon, très bien. Je peux rester dans ma chambre dans ce cas? De toute façon, je ne retourne pas de sitôt dans la salle de bain!

- OK. Pas de soucis. Je t'ai à l'œil! Fit-elle en retournant dans ladite pièce.

- Allez, au lieu de parler prépare-toi! lui recommandai-je. On risque d'être en retard sinon!

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps! Juste le temps de me maquiller et m'habiller! Me dit-elle de la salle de bain pendant que j'étais sur le bord de mon lit.

- Tu te coiffes pas?

- Non!

Cela dit, je la laissais se préparer tranquillement. En attendant, je réfléchissais au pourquoi je ne devais pas sortir de ma chambre. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent? Jasper n'avait pas dit que les garçons partaient à 20h? Pourquoi on y va alors à 21h?_ Je me rendais compte seulement maintenant de ce point.

- Rose?

- Oui? Dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain, apparemment prête.

- Tu m'as bien dit que nous y allons à 21h, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, pourquoi? Ça te pose un problème? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non non! Mais c'est juste que je suis en train de penser que les garçons partent une heure avant nous. C'est bizarre, tu trouves pas?

- T'inquiète pas. C'est normal puisque nous devons aider Bella à se préparer. Et vu que je suis prête, on y va maintenant. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Ainsi nous souhaitâmes une bonne soirée à mes « parents » et nous allâmes chez Bella avec la décapotable que Rose avait pris soin de fermer pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être toute décoiffées.

C'est le chef Swan qui ouvrit la porte. Il me reconnut donc il nous laissa rentrer en nous indiquant que Bella était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer.

- Bon anniversaire Sofia. Ajouta-t-il avant que nous ne rejoignions sa fille.

- Merci chef Swan.

- Voyons, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Charlie?

- Pardon. Alors: merci Charlie! Me rattrapai-je.

- Je préfère. L'entendis-je marmonner pour lui même.

Bella était prête mais Rose voulait arranger au moins sa coiffure car Bella avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés ce que Rose ne voulait surtout pas.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ses cheveux était rassemblés en une tresse africaine au début puis ils tombaient en cascade dans son dos. La tresse s'arrêtait au niveau de sa nuque et était attachée avec un élastique de la même couleur que ses cheveux bruns.

Maintenant que nous étions toutes les trois prêtes, nous pouvions rejoindre les garçons à Seattle.

C'était la seule destination qui m'était connue car concernant le nom de la boîte de nuit je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne savais même pas où nous retrouverions les garçons: est-ce que ce sera à la boîte de nuit ou ailleurs? Telle était la question.

Je montais à l'arrière de la voiture avec Bella tandis que Rose prenait place pour conduire.

- Les filles, je peux savoir où on les rejoint? Suppliai-je.

- Non! C'est une surprise! Me répondit Rose.

Je soupirai de déception.

Pendant tout le trajet, personne ne parlait, seule la musique comblait le silence. J'en avais profité pour manger une pomme car je ne savais pas quand est-ce que l'on mangerait.

Au bout de trois heures de route, donc à minuit, je pouvais apercevoir Seattle.

Cependant, Bella ne me laissa pas plus le temps pour observer la ville illuminée car elle mit un foulard sur mes yeux. Elle me fit même la vérification en me demandant combien elle me montrait de doigts mais vu que je ne voyais rien je me trompais donc elle en conclut qu'elle l'avait bien positionné sur mes yeux. _C'est vrai qu'elle l'a bien placé: mon maquillage ne risque pas de partir et en plus je ne vois rien. _

Alors je me laissais conduire en voiture à la destination inconnue. De toute façon, on ne m'en laissait pas vraiment le choix!

Soudain, je sentis la voiture se garer puis s'arrêter.

_Je crois qu'on est arrivé!_

Quelqu'un ouvrit la portière de gauche et me fit sortir précautionneusement de la décapotable. _Rose? Oui je crois bien._

- Rose?

- Oui?

- On est arrivé? Demandai-je.

- Encore quelques pas et nous serons arrivées. Me répondit-elle, tout en continuant à me guider avec Bella.

- Attention à la marche. M'avertit Bella. Alors je soulevais ma jambe gauche et la posais lentement jusqu'à sentir à nouveau le sol dessous mon pied. Voilà. Maintenant ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que l'on te le dise. Continua-t-elle à me guider. _On est dans un ascenseur? Oui, possible car j'entends un bruit semblable à ce qu'ils font et j'ai l'impression de monter sans que je ne bouge._. Maintenant, tu peux avancer...continue à faire deux pas puis tu resteras à ta place. Finit-elle par dire au bout d'une minute.

Donc je fis deux pas et m'arrêtai. Je tendais l'oreille mais plus aucun son ne me parvenait et vu que je ne voyais rien à cause du foulard je décidais de l'enlever mais on m'en empêcha.

- Attends. Me dit-on. D'abord, tu dois deviner par le toucher qui se trouve devant toi. La personne n'a pas le droit de te parler.

- OK... Alors là il y a des cheveux courts donc c'est un garçon. Commençai-je à toucher du bout des doigts. Euh...là c'est euh..._bouche fine qui à l'air de sourire. Attends voir! Les cheveux sont comment plus précisément? Bouclés. Ah! j'ai trouvé!_ Ce ne serait pas Jasper?

- Gagnée! Dit Jasper. Suivant!

- Quoi? C'est pas fini?

- Ce n'est que le début.

- Ah...OK. Fis-je, déçue, même si c'était pas mal ce jeu.

Alors je fis la même chose, seulement cette fois-ci c'était une fille, et à la longueur des cheveux et à leur toucher ce ne pouvait être que ceux de Rose.

- Rosalie! affirmai-je.

- Oui. Approuva la concernée. Suivant!

Je continuais ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit passé, sauf moi évidemment.

- C'est bon? Maintenant je peux enlever le foulard? Demandai-je.

En guise de réponse, je sentis quelqu'un me pousser jusqu'à ce que je sois assise, puis cette personne me l'enleva. Quand je n'eus plus le foulard sur les yeux, je les ouvris et me retrouvais en face de Jasper.

- Merci. Fis-je.

- Mais de rien. J'imagine que tu préfères voir de tes propres yeux plutôt que d'être guidée. Sourit-il.

- En effet. Approuvai-je.

- Alors maintenant regarde bien car tu ne reverras sûrement pas une seconde fois ce spectacle. Me dit-il.

Alors je tournais la tête dans la même direction que lui.

Et là, quelle ne fut pas la surprise lorsque je vis Emmett apparaître en robe avec une perruque brune et des talons de 10 centimètres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler face à sa tenue mais surtout à sa façon de marcher. Il avait un drôle de déhanché.

J'étais pliée en deux rien qu'en le voyant s'avancer vers moi.

Mais quand je vis Edward en femme enceinte, ce fut le bouquet. J'explosais littéralement de rire à en pleurer tellement mes côtes commencées à être douloureuses.

- Tu vois maintenant ...pourquoi je t'ai dit ...que...tu n'y verrais ...qu'une seule fois dans ta vie. Fit Jasper difficilement à cause de son fou rire comme le mien.

Je hochais la tête car impossible d'émettre une seule phrase de mon côté.

Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. En effet, ils commencèrent à se déhancher sur le rythme de « Lady Marmalade » du Moulin Rouge. Emmett avait l'air super à l'aise avec ses talons et il imitait bien les chanteuses. Quant à Edward, il avait l'air un peu coincé avec son ventre de femme enceinte.

Puis, petit à petit, Emmett enleva sa perruque et Edward son faux ventre comme s'ils faisaient un strip-tease.

J'en pouvais plus, c'était trop. Tellement je rigolais et bien je tombais de ma chaise mais sans m'arrêter de rire.

C'était vraiment trop hilarant. Je crois que je ne l'oublierais jamais et je ne me gênerais pas à m'en servir pour me venger contre Emmett lorsqu'il me sortira une de ses blagues douteuses.

Le spectacle dura le temps de la chanson puis ils firent une drôle de révérence avant de partir dans une salle.

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et une respiration plus calme, les garçons nous rejoignaient dans..._Mince! Je ne sais même pas où je suis! _

- On est où là? Demandai-je.

- Dans notre appart'. Répondirent en cœur Rose et Emmett.

Je tournais sur moi pour mieux voir la salle dans laquelle nous étions. Ainsi je remarquais qu'il y avait un écran plasma et un lecteur DVD, donc j'en déduisis que nous étions au salon.

Il semblait immense.

- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter? Me proposa Rose.

- Oui, avec joie.

Elle me montra les deux chambres qui pour l'instant servaient pour les invités, donc ce sera là que nous dormirons tous en fin de « soirée », puis la sienne où elle dort avec Emmett. Après, ce fut le tour de la salle de bain où se trouvait un grand dressing. _Bizarre d'avoir un dressing dans une salle de bain, mais bon, ils ont leur goût et je sais qu'ils aiment faire autrement que les autres._ Puis elle me montra la cuisine américaine.

- Whaou! Lâchai-je. Elle est magnifique!

- Merci.

- Il est énorme votre appart'! M'exclamai-je. Au moi tu n'es pas serrée avec ce gros nounours! Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

- Hey! J'ai entendu! Je ne suis pas gros! Rétorqua Emmett.

- Mais oui on sait mon nounours. Fit Rose.

- Et puis tu es très bien comme tu es. Ajoutai-je.

- Oh les femmes! Ma parole. dit-il dans sa barbe.

- Hey! Je n'ai rien dis moi ! S'offusqua Bella.

- Oui! Mais tu es une exception donc je ne sais pas si tu es une femme! Expliqua Em'.

- Hey! Je suis une fille tout à fait normale! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je t'aime comme tu es. Lui dit Edward. Il l'embrassa pour appuyer ses paroles.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

Emmett se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler notre présence. _Comme si lui ne le faisait pas avec Rose! Ha la la, on ne le changera jamais. _

Je secouais la tête d'un air désespéré à l'instar de Rose et Jasper, ce qui nous fit sourire.

- Au fait les gars! Commençai-je à l'intention d'Edward et Em', vous avez été super tout à l'heure. Souris-je en me retenant de rigoler car je savais que sinon ça risquait de les vexer.

- Ouais, vas-y, moque-toi de nous. Marmonna Emmett. C'est Rose qui nous a forcé.

- Rappelle-toi que tu voulais la faire rire et que ça a marché! Lui dit la concernée.

- Et bien votre mission est réussite! Elle est tombée de sa chaise tellement elle était morte de rire. Ajouta Jasper. _Le traître!_

- Alors toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre! M'écriai-je en le pointant du doigt d'un regard que je voulais menaçant mais qui le fit sourire. Et d'un sourire qui sous-entendait que je n'en serait pas capable.

- Bon, on y va ou pas? Intervint Edward.

- On y va. Répondirent Em', Rose et Jasper en même temps.

Je vis les garçons mettre de l'argent dans leurs poches.

Je décidais de prendre mon portable que Rose devait avoir pris avant de quitter la villa. _Nous ne sommes jamais assez prudent._

- Rose? Tu peux me dire où est mon portable, s'il te plaît?

- Regarde sur la table basse du salon, il doit y être. M'indiqua-t-elle.

Alors j'allais au salon et le pris. En effet, il était bien sur la table basse.

Cependant, j'avais un petit soucis: ma mini jupe en jean ne contenait pas de poche donc, en attendant, je le garderais dans mes mains. _Peut-être que les garçons auront l'amabilité de le garder dans une de leurs poches quand je danserais?_

Au bout de 5 minutes, nous étions prêts à partir. Il ne restait plus qu'à fermer l'appartement et aller dans la voiture pour rejoindre la boîte de nuit dont le nom m'est toujours inconnu.

TRINITY était marqué en grosses lettres blanches sur le haut du bâtiment qui se trouvait devant nous.

_Ainsi, c'était là que nous passerons notre soirée! Voyons voir si l'on s'éclate! Avec les garçons, pas de doute! En plus, j'adore danser!_

Rose nous fit passer devant la file d'attente. Ça me gênait un peu de le faire car si des personnes me faisaient ça je serais en rogne.

Elle avait l'air de connaître le portier d'entrée de la boîte.

- Salut John! Le salua-t-elle.

- Salut ma belle! Ça va?

- Oui. On peut entrer?

- Oui, bien sûr! S'exclama le dénommé John. Il nous aida à passer en poussant les gens sur le côtés puis nous quitta car il devait rester à son poste.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps? Lui demandai-je.

- Pas vraiment. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire à la fac. Me répondit-elle.

Les garçons nous indiquèrent une table qui nous était réservée. On les suivit donc jusqu'à celle-ci. Au moment où nous l'atteignîmes, « I gotta feeling » des Black Eyed Peas résonna. Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeais sur la piste de danse.

Je me déhanchais, puis au refrain je sautais avec les bras levés. Les filles m'avaient suivis. Par contre, je ne savais pas où étaient les garçons. _Tant pis! Là, j'en profite un max! J'aurais bien le temps de danser avec eux plus tard._

Les garçons nous rejoignirent au moment des slows.

Emmett invita à danser Rose et Edward en fit de même avec Bella.

Étant donné que les slows me déprimaient, je me dirigeais rapidement jusqu'au bar.

Un mec m'accosta. Il n'avait pas l'air clean et donc ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

- Bonsoir ma jolie. Fit-il.

Je regardais derrière moi pour faire style que je ne savais pas qu'il me parlait puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait que moi comme fille au bar, je lui refis face. - C'est à moi que tu parles? Lui demandai-je, sachant très bien la réponse.

- Oui. Tu vois d'autres jolies filles autour de toi? Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il était beaucoup trop proche de moi à mon goût.

- Je t'offre à boire?

- Euh, non merci. Je n'ai pas soif. Mentis-je. _Ce serait un coup à avoir de la drogue dans mon verre._

- Ça te dit pas un p'tit Whisky? Persista-il, sans prendre en considération ce que je venais de lui répondre.

Il commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système.

- Je me levais mais fus retenue par une main sur mon poignet gauche.

- Tu vas où comme ça ma jolie? Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Laissez-moi tranquille! Criai-je, en secouant mon bras pour qu'il me relâche, mais il n'en avait pas l'intention puisqu'il resserra sa prise.

- Elle t'a dit de la laisser! Intervint une voix dans mon dos qui m'était familière. Cette personne passa un bras autour de ma taille. Et moi, je te dis de lâcher ma copine! Ajouta la personne.

Le mec prit peur donc il me lâcha et parti sans demander son reste.

Alors je me retournais pour faire face à mon sauveur. Il s'agissait de Jasper.

- Merci Jasper.

- Viens. Me dit-il en gardant son bras sur ma taille et en me guidant jusqu'à notre table où se trouvait tout le groupe.

Il avait une drôle d'émotion affichée sur son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

De plus, il s'assit à côté de moi sans me lâcher.

- Ça va Jasper? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, pourquoi? Me sourit-il très faiblement. Je voyais bien que c'était un sourire forcé pour me rassurer mais ça ne marchait pas avec moi. Je commençais à bien le connaître et donc à voir quand il me mentait.

- Arrête de mentir. Le mensonge te va très mal.

- Je ne te mens pas. Rétorqua-t-il.

- OK, si tu le dis, mais tôt ou tard, je le saurais. Répliquai-je.

Toute la table nous regardait avec de l'étonnement et de l'incompréhension.

Je pris un verre sans faire attention à ce qu'il contenait et le vidai d'une traite pour cacher ma gêne et pour me calmer car je ne tarderais pas à péter un câble s'il commençait à me mentir.

« Hot » de Inna retentit donc je sautais sur l'occasion pour fuir leur regard en allant danser.

Personne ne me suivit et j'en étais contente, mais je savais qu'ils m'observaient de loin car comme j'avais entendu Jasper expliquer ce matin: il me protégerait pour: « Euh, et bien si elle fait une crise comme hier ou... » avant d'être coupé par Rose en sous-entendant que ce serait pour me protéger des garçons trop collants.

Et c'était ce qu'il venait de faire en intervenant au bar.

_Mais pourquoi cette expression alors? Et pourquoi me mentir?_

Je continuais à danser jusqu'à ce que je sois calmée, ce qui signifie au bout de deux chansons en comptant HOT.

Je rejoignis le groupe mais restais plantée devant la table car je ne savais pas où m'asseoir.

Edward et Bella étaient sur le canapé de gauche et Emmett, Rose et Jasper étaient sur celui de droite. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix donc je pris place sur le canapé gauche et donc en face de Jasper.

J'évitais de regarder Jasper. Je lui en voulais encore de me mentir et de ne pas vouloir m'avouer ce qu'il me cachait. Cependant, je n'étais plus en colère. La danse m'apaisait toujours.

Je baissais la tête honteuse d'avoir réagit ainsi, alors:

- Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. Commença Jasper. Je relevais la tête pour lui montrer que je l'écoutais. Tu avais raison, je t'ai menti mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- ...OK. Dis-je après méditation sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Bon bah c'est pas tout, mais si on est ici c'est pour ton anniversaire Sofia! intervins Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est vrai ça! Je vais chercher le champagne! s'exclama Rose en se levant et se dirigeant vers le bar.

Elle revint en moins de 5 minutes malgré le monde qu'il y avait au bar.

Elle versa le champagne dans nos verres et s'écria en levant son verre dans ma direction:

- A ton anniversaire!

- A ton anniversaire! reprit le groupe en faisant de même.

- A ton anniversaire. Entendis-je murmurer Jasper.

- Merci. Les remerciai-je.

Je bus une gorgée du champagne en faisant une grimace car l'alcool et moi ça faisait deux. _Je hais le goût et l'odeur. Mais bon, je peux faire un effort pour ce soir._

Mais personne n'était au courant pour l'instant et ma grimace n'échappa pas à Jasper qui était en face de moi et dont j'avais l'impression qu'il m'observait.

- Tu n'aimes pas? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pas trop, non.

- Tu veux que je le finisse. Me proposa-t-il en désignant mon verre.

- Tiens. Fis-je en le lui tendant.

J'observais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, qu'il s'agisse de la salle ou de notre table.

Ainsi, je me rendis compte que Bella avait donné son verre à Edward, que Rose et Em' s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et que Jasper continuait à m'observait avec un regard que je n'avais jamais vu quand il s'agissait de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il me redécouvrait, que c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

_Bizarre, vraiment bizarre._

Sur la piste de danse, les gens se déhanchaient au rythme des chansons.

Au bar, des gens buvaient, d'autres draguaient et il y avait l'air d'y avoir un début de bagarre.

_Ils vont vite se faire sortir de la boîte ceux-là!_

« This is my life » d'Edward Maya se fit entendre alors je commençais à bouger au rythme de la chanson en restant assise. Ça ne passa pas inaperçu à Jasper puisqu'il me proposa d'aller danser, ce que j'acceptais volontiers. Et puis c'était pour lui une façon de se rattraper.

Nous allâmes donc sur la piste de danse et nous déhanchâmes.

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent de Timbaland en passant par le Madison.

Quant ce fut le tour des slows, je m'apprêtais à partir comme j'avais fait la première fois mais Jasper s'y attendait cette fois-ci donc il me retint délicatement mon bras droit. Il me fit pivoter sur moi-même de façon à ce que je sois fasse à lui. N'ayant pas le choix, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et il me tint par la taille. Je me laissais guider par Jasper sans un mot. Toutefois, je n'étais pas très à l'aise car il ne m'était jamais arrivé de danser des slows alors avec un garçon, et surtout Jasper, c'était particulier pour moi. Je ne saurais expliquer ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Tout ce que je savais c'était la peur que j'avais de lui écraser les pieds.

Soudain, me revint en mémoire ce qu'il s'était passé à l'appart'.

- Jasper?

- Oui?

- Pourquoi tu n'a pas participé aux délires des garçons?

- Oh et bien ce n'est pas trop mon truc de faire ceci, et puis je préférais les voir faire et rigoler avec toi. Me sourit-il car j'avais relevé la tête pour voir sa réaction lorsqu'il me répondrait. Il avait parut un peu gêné quand il avait parlé.

- Dommage! J'aurais bien aimé te voir en train de te déhancher avec eux! M'esclaffai-je, en l'imaginant faire.

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête pour rigoler comme ça et je suis sûr que c'est à mes dépends! Fit-il, suspicieux.

- Moi? Non! Jamais de la vie! Fis-je innocemment.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Tu te moques de moi là! Tu le regretteras! M'avertit-il.

- C'est ce qu'on verra! Répliquai-je en souriant.

A ce moment, le passage des slows finit et à la place apparut « In my head » de Jason Derülo.

_Drôle de coïncidence. Les deux premières phrases du refrain correspondent à mon état d'esprit par rapport à Jasper._ Alors je les chantais en me balançant au rythme de la chanson:

- In my head! I see you all over me. In my head! You fulfill my fantasy.

Les autres nous avez rejoins dès les premières notes.

Ainsi nous dansions en cercle. Emmett et Rose se collaient, Edward et Bella se regardaient amoureusement tout en dansant quant à Jasper et moi, nous nous déhanchions en regardant autour de nous.

Cependant, je ne pus danser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson car je pris mal au cœur. Je me précipitais pour aller aux toilettes en poussant les gens qui me barraient le passage.

J'eus juste le temps d'atteindre une cuvette et de me pencher avant de vomir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? _En effet, je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait et à voir flou. Petit à petit, je n'entendais plus rien. Je sentis à peine quelqu'un poser une main sur mon front avant de m'évanouir. _Après tout, je n'avais mangé qu'une pomme depuis midi!_

**Fin chapitre 18**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

**Bises!**


	20. Après fête et sortie

_**Bella22: Hey girl! Oui je te comprends, j'adore aussi quand Jasper est protecteur. J'ai hâte de lire ta fic. Je veux être la première à être au courant et à te lire. Si tu as besoin d'aide: JE SUIS LA! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En attendant, voici la suite. Dis-moi si tu aimes le comportement de Jasper.**_

_**Merci à Mackensy et Eliza09, je vous adore!**_

_**Bon! Assez parlé, voici la suite!**_

**Chapitre 19**

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? _En effet, je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait et à voir flou. Petit à petit, je n'entendais plus rien. Je sentis à peine quelqu'un poser une main sur mon front avant de m'évanouir. _Après tout, je n'avais mangé qu'une pomme depuis le repas de midi!_

Suite:

Je ne savais combien de minutes s'était écoulées avant que je ne sorte de mon malaise.

Je sentais deux bras...forts? _Jacob? Oh non!_ Je commençais à paniquer. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et là, stupeur! Il s'agissait d'Emmett.

- Hey! Ça va mieux? s'enquit-il quand il s'aperçut que mes yeux étaient ouverts.

- Salut ma belle! Tu sais que tu nous a fait une belle frayeur? s'exclama Rose.

- Euh...Désolée...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Me renseignai-je.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser sœurette! Me rassura mon « frère ».

- Tu as accouru aux WC donc Jasper, désolée mais nous ne faisions pas vraiment attention à ce qui nous entourait donc c'est lui qui nous l'a dit. Enfin bref, Jasper t'a suivi et il t'a vu vomir puis perdre connaissance. Il a pris ta température en posant une main sur ton front mais tu n'avais pas de fièvre donc il nous a appelé. M'expliqua-t-elle.

- Je t'ai porté jusqu'à la voiture. Là, nous sommes sur la route. Compléta Em'.

- OK, mais les autres sont où? Et Jasper n'est pas venu avec vous? M'étonnai-je.

- Ils nous suivent. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir gâché la soirée.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave! Il y en aura d'autres! Me rassura Emmett.

- Repose-toi.

- Non c'est bon. Je vais mieux.

- Tu nous expliqueras tout à l'heure pourquoi tu ne te sentais pas bien, d'accord? M'avertit Rose.

Je hochais la tête et regardais à travers la fenêtre de la portière la route.

J'en profitais pour me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé de mon point de vue pour pouvoir leur expliquer:

_Il y avait quoi dans le premier verre que j'ai bu d'une traite sous le coup de la colère à cause de Jasper? Aucune idée. Il faudra que je leur demande. Ça a peut être un lien car je ne crois pas que le fait d'avoir mangé qu'une pomme depuis midi soit la seule raison. _

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'immeuble.

Le temps de sortir précautionneusement de la voiture de Rose avec l'aide d'Emmett malgré que j'aille mieux: il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de me voir tomber alors il me tenait par la taille.

Puis le temps que l'ascenseur nous mène à leur étage et qu'on s'installe tous au salon, où je pris place sur un canapé, nous gardâmes le silence.

Edward fut le premier à prendre la parole:

- Comment tu te sens?

- Mieux, merci.

- Tant mieux. Fit-il rassuré.

- Je peux vous poser une question? Demandai-je timidement.

- Oui, bien sûr. Accepta Rose.

- OK. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait dans le verre que j'ai bu d'une traite. Vous vous souvenez?

- Oui. Euh c'était un cocktail. Répondit Bella gênée. Elle savait que je ne supportais pas l'alcool.

- Ah... Je comprends mieux maintenant! M'exclamai-je.

- Quoi? Firent-ils perplexes, sauf Bella qui évidemment avait compris.

- Je ne supporte pas l'alcool. Leur expliquai-je. Donc c'est pour ça que j'ai eu mal au cœur et que j'ai accouru aux WC.

- Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois nous ferons plus attention. Affirma Rose.

Pendant cette discussion, Jasper n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Bizarre.

Je me sentais fatiguée donc je leur souhaitais une bonne nuit d'un signe de la main. J'allais dans la chambre d'amis où Rose avait déposé un sac qui contenait mes affaires. Elle l'avait préparé en douce pour ne pas que je sois au courant qu'on resterait de jeudi à samedi à son appart'.

J'entrepris de me mettre en débardeur et short en guise de pyjama, de me débarbouiller le visage et de me brosser les dents. Je détachais mon chignon tout en gardant la tresse africaine que Rose m'avait faite cette après-midi. Quand je fus prête, je me mis dans le grand lit d'une des deux chambres d'amis. Je tombais dans les bras de Morphée dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête abominable.

La journée devait être bien avancée puisqu'il n'y avait que moi dans le lit alors qu'on était sensé dormir à deux.

Je me frottais les yeux et m'étirais avant de sortir du lit douillet.

Je ne pris pas le temps de m'habiller et allais à la cuisine en pyjama.

Je ne croisais personne donc j'en déduisis que: soit ils dormaient encore, soit ils étaient sortis. Mais où? Aucune idée.

J'ouvris le frigo pour voir ce que je pourrais bien manger.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un apparut dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour. Fit une voix masculine que je reconnus facilement.

- Bonjour Jasper. Le saluai-je faiblement en sortant la tête du frigo avec dans mes mains une bouteille de jus d'orange et du fromage.

- Ça va? S'enquit-il, en s'apercevant de la faiblesse de ma voix.

Je hochais simplement de la tête pour le rassurer mais il comprit que ça n'allait pas fort.

- Rien de grave. Ajoutai-je en murmurant quand je fus près de lui et sûre qu'il puisse m'entendre. Je l'embrassais sur sa joue droite et m'assis.

- OK. Il posa délicatement un bisous sur mon front et prit place en face de moi.

Un silence s'installa. Il fut le bienvenu car j'en avais besoin à cause de ma migraine. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal à la tête dans toute ma vie.

Jasper ne parla pas pendant le repas et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner fini, je filais à la salle de bain pour m'habiller et me brosser les dents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper me trouvait en train de fouiller dans le placard, où Rose m'avait dit, lors de la visite, que se trouvaient les médicaments et autres produits de « secours » à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tu ne saurais pas où sont les aspirines, par hasard? Répondis-je par une autre question.

- Euh...Ce ne serait pas ça? Fit-il, au bout de quelques secondes auxquelles j'avais continué ma recherche, en me tendant une boîte.

- Si. Merci. Le remerciai-je en prenant la boîte tant convoitée.

Je l'ouvris pour prendre une aspirine que je mis dans la bouche et avalais avec un peu d'eau.

En attendant que ça fasse de l'effet, je me dirigeais au salon où je m'assis dans le canapé.

Je fermais les yeux tout en me massant les tempes pour atténuer un peu la douleur.

- T'as mal à la tête? s'enquit Jasper.

Je ne répondis pas. Je continuais mon massage en silence.

Je le sentis enlever doucement mes mains de mes tempes.

Il continua à ma place. Il massait tellement bien. A un tel point que je m'endormis et que la douleur s'atténua.

Les bruits émis par la télé me réveillèrent.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai. J'étais allongée sur le canapé, recouverte d'un plaid.

Une fois assise, je regardais autour de moi. Je n'étais pas seule dans le salon et tout le monde me regardait: Emmett en se retenant de rigoler, Edward, Rose et Bella en me souriant. Quant à Jasper, son visage était impassible.

- Bonjour. Soufflai-je en leur souriant légèrement.

- Bonjour. Me répondirent-ils, sauf Jasper que j'avais déjà vu.

- Et bah dis donc! T'es une vrai marmotte! s'exclama mon gros nounours de frère. _Oui! Emmett et Edward, je les considère comme mes frères depuis un certain temps déjà! _

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon gros nounours. Répliquai-je en souriant, complice, à Rose. Elle savait que je l'aimais comme un frère et non pas comme un amoureux et puis on savait toutes les deux qu'il ne supportait pas ce surnom, comme moi « marmotte », donc il s'agissait d'une petite vengeance.

- Combien de fois j't'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! s'outra-t-il, mécontent.

- Laisse-là tranquille mon nounours. Intervint sa chérie, en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Je détournais la tête car c'était gênant de les voir faire ça, surtout quand on était célibataire.

- Vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs! dit Jasper, apparemment de mon avis.

- Rabat-joie. Marmonna Emmett.

Ce qui nous fit tous rire, même le concerné au bout de quelques secondes.

Je n'avais plus de migraine donc le vacarme de nos rires ne me dérangeait pas.

- Il est quelle heure? Demandai-je après que tous aient repris leur souffle.

- Il est 19h. M'informa Jasper.

- Ça te dit des lasagnes? Me proposèrent Rose et Bella.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Acceptai-je.

Ainsi, au dîner, nous mangeâmes les lasagnes faites par les filles et il faut dire que c'était délicieux. J'en repris une deuxième fois.

Au dessert, Edward déposa un fraisier, avec 18 bougies allumées, sur la table. Pendant ce temps, les autres chantaient dans toutes les langues les chansons pour anniversaire.

- Allez, fais un vœu. Me dit-il.

Je me concentrais sur mon vœu le plus cher puis soufflais sur les bougies. Les bougies furent éteintes d'un seul souffle. _Normal! Emmett avait soufflé en même temps que moi!_

- Hey! C'était à moi de le faire et toute seule. M'offusquai-je.

- Oh...désolé sœurette! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- C'est normal! T'es un vrai gamin! Lui rétorqua Rose.

A ces mots, il bouda dans son coin.

- Allez, fais pas la tête. Le consola-t-elle.

- J'fais pas la tête!

- Bien sûr que si! Affirmai-je.

- Allez, viens. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Entendis-je Rose lui chuchoter. Il se leva et Rose le tira jusqu'à leur chambre. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

- Bon bah: Joyeux anniversaire Sofia! firent les autres en cœur pour le « joyeux anniversaire ».

- Merci à tous. Fis-je en leur souriant sincèrement.

Le lendemain, samedi, fut très court à leur appart' car nous devions, Bella, Edward et moi, rentrer tôt pour pouvoir revoir rapidement nos cours puisque la semaine qui arrivait serait celle des examens.

Edward déposa Bella chez elle, puis il pris la direction de la villa.

- Edward? Commençai-je.

- Hum?

- Tu pourrais m'aider pour réviser les dates du cours d'histoire, s'te plaît?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Quand on arriva , Esmé nous serra dans ses bras comme si nous étions partis longtemps de la maison. _Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand nous serons à la fac l'année prochaine?_

Sa réaction me fit sourire. Je ne la considérais pas comme ma seconde mère pour rien. Soudain j'eus une idée:

- C'est bon maman, nous sommes entiers et sans blessures. Dis-je, souriante.

- Oh ma chérie! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir! Fit-elle, émue.

- Maman, nous devons terminer de réviser. Si tu as besoin de nous, nous serons dans ma chambre. La renseigna Edward.

- OK, bonnes révisions mes chéris. Nous encouragea-t-elle.

Je déposais mes affaires dans ma chambre puis rejoignis Edward dans la sienne avec mes cours d'histoires sous le bras.

Je m'assis en tailleur au bord du lit face à lui. Il était adossé contre la tête du lit.

Je lui tendis mes cours, il les prit, puis me posa des questions.

Ça me pris 2h pour être au point sur les dates.

Le restant du week-end fut consacré aux dernières révisions. Nous eûmes de la chance car il fit beau durant tout le dimanche donc nous en profitâmes pour réviser dehors. Nous faisions de temps à autre des pauses pendant lesquelles nous rions beaucoup.

La semaine suivante fut des plus stressantes pour Bella et moi alors que Jasper et Edward étaient à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'ils ont des facilités à retenir les cours, enfin ils ont une très bonne mémoire.

Enfin bon, maintenant les examens sont passés et il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats. _Pff...quel stress!_

En attendant, j'allais à la Push avec Bella.

Elle avait beaucoup d'amis là-bas.

Aujourd'hui, étant donné qu'il faisait beaucoup trop froid et qu'il pleuvait trop pour aller à la plage, nous en profitâmes pour qu'elle me les

présente .

Ils étaient très accueillants et je me sentais à l'aise avec eux.

_En même temps, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement puisque Bella est timide est qu'elle s'entend bien avec eux. Moi qui est beaucoup moins timide qu'elle, je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'entendre avec eux._

Embry et Quil prenaient un certain plaisir à me charrier.

Nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer donc quand nous arrivâmes à la villa, où Bella était invitée à dormir, Edward nous disputa car il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios.

_Mince! J'avais oublié James et Jacob._

- Désolée Edward. Fit Bella.

- Tu sais, où nous étions, il ne pouvait rien nous arriver. Essayai-je de le rassurer.

- Tu n'essaierais pas de _te_ convaincre par hasard? demanda Edward en s'adressant à moi.

- Euh...Non! Le contredis-je mais en rougissant. Ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Arrête de mentir Sofia. Tu ne sais pas le faire. Me dit-il.

- Si tu le dis! Rétorquai-je en prenant la fuite.

- Sofia! m'appela Bella.

Mais je ne répondis pas et me précipitais dans ma salle de bain en prenant soin de fermer à clef ma chambre.

Je me plaçais sous le jet d'eau chaude pour pleurer en silence.

Je restait longtemps à pleurer.

C'est seulement quand Esmé nous appela pour manger que je sortis de ma sorte de transe.

Je me dépêchais alors à m'essuyer et changer de vêtements. _Ils vont sûrement s'en rendre compte mais tant pis!_

Je n'avais pas le temps de sécher mes cheveux donc je descendis avec les cheveux dégoulinants.

- Te voilà ma chérie. Assieds-toi donc. fit Esmé .

Je m'assis à droite de Bella et en face d'Esmé. Ce soir, Carlisle devait rester à l'hôpital donc il n'était pas présent.

- Pourquoi tes cheveux sont aussi mouillés? Me demanda Bella.

- Oh rien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les sécher après ma douche.

- T'es sûre que ça va?

- Mh mh. Approuvai-je. _En réalité, ça ne va pas du tout mais j'essaie de faire bonne figure. Mais je suis sûre que personne ne me croit._

- Ça va ma chérie? S'enquit Esmé, voyant que je jouais avec le bout de ma fourchette en ne touchant pas mon assiette.

- Oui oui, ça va. C'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim. Est-ce que je peux sortir de table?

- D'accord, va te reposer ça te fera du bien. M'autorisa-t-elle.

Je partis donc, mais la façon qu'Edward m'avait regardée ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait.

_Je crois que j'aurais droit à une de ces conversations qu'Edward et moi avons l'habitude d'avoir quand l'un de nous ne va pas ou qu'il ment. GE-NIA-LE! Il manquait plus que ça!_

Je montais comme prévu et allais prendre une bonne douche pour essayer de me détendre et d'oublier la promesse que les yeux de mon frère m'avaient lancée.

Une fois vêtue d'un pyjama, je m'installais sur mon lit avec les écouteurs de mon ipod dans les oreilles, très fort. _Quand le volume est fort, je ressent le rythme des chansons et ça me permet de me vider complétement la tête, ou du moins de ne penser qu'à ce que j'entends._

Soudain, je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à mes côtés.

_Chaud devant! L'heure des règlements de compte est arrivée!_

Il m'enleva les écouteurs pour que j'entende ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Sofia. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Il paraissait calme. _Mais pour combien de temps?_

- Quoi? Je réagis comment?

- Tu vois? Là, tu m'attaques alors que je ne t'ai rien fait. M'expliqua-t-il. Il avait l'air de garder son calme pour le moment.

- Non! C'est faux!

- Ne mens pas.

- Je vais très bien! Laisse-moi tranquille!

- Tu vas « très » bien? J'en doute. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as les larmes aux yeux alors!

_Quoi? J'ai les larmes aux yeux? C'est pas possible!_ Je restais perplexe.

- Tu vois! Qui ne répond pas approuve!

-Ça doit être à cause de la chanson que j'écoutais. Fis-je. Je savais que je mentais.

- Ah bon? Je ne savais pas que « Beep » pouvait faire pleurer. S'étonna-t-il en regardant le titre qu'il avait mis sur pause.

- Pff...T'es lourd. Marmonnai-je.

- Bon. Commença-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Quoi?

- Explique-moi ta réaction.

- Tu m'as gâché mon après-midi! Lui reprochai-je. En plus, j'avais réussi à oublier mes soucis et toi tu me les a rappelé en nous grondant à cause de notre rentrée un peu en retard par rapport à l'heure que nous avions fixée!

- C'est donc ça. Souffla-t-il, comme s'il s'y attendait.

- Pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu le savais!

- Je voulais en être sûre. Calme-toi bon sang. Essaya-t-il de me calmer car j'avais crié ma question.

- J'en ai marre!

- Marre de moi?

- Oui! non. Je peux pas t'en vouloir en fait, mais la seule chose que je souhaite serait d'oublier les menaces qui me sont portées. Je voudrais que tu évites de me les rappeler et qu'on vive au jour le jour et adviendra ce qui adviendra. Répondis-je.

- OK, pas de soucis. Je ferais attention mais c'est pas pour ça que je ne serais pas là si tu as besoin de moi. Compris? Dit-il en plantant ses yeux verts dans les miens.

- OK. Merci.

Je le pris dans mes bras et il me serra contre son torse.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte donc je lui dis d'entrer.

- Je ne vous dérange pas? Demanda timidement ma meilleure amie.

- Non. Viens. Répondis-je.

Je lâchais Edward et me décalais pour lui faire une place sur mon lit King Size.

Nous parlâmes des examens et de la Push jusqu'à minuit, puis ils partirent.

Je m'endormis directement.

**Fin chapitre 19**

**Petit moment entre Jasper et Sofia. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Bises.**


	21. Journée de la remise des diplômes

_**Bella22: Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite!**_

**Merci les filles pour continuer à me laisser des reviews. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire.**

**Chapitre 20**

Nous étions le 1er Juin, jour de la remise des diplômes.

Nous avions tous réussis nos examens donc nous aurons tous en main notre diplôme ce soir.

Pour fêter cela, j'avais prévu de passer une soirée ensemble, donc Jasper et Bella étaient invités. Évidemment, il y aura Rose puisqu'Emmett est rentré pour pouvoir assister à la remise des diplômes qui se passera cette après-midi et qu'ils sont inséparables. Et étant donné que Jasper est le frère de Rose, elle y assistera aussi.

En ce moment, j'étais seulement en train de me préparer. Il était tard. Il était 13h et dans une heure j'avais intérêt d'être à la salle pour la remise.

Donc là, je portais une robe violette à fines bretelles qui m'arrivait à mi cuisse.

Il me restait à mettre du fard à paupières violet clair, du mascara et du gloss. Et à rassembler mes cheveux en une queue de cheval.

30 minutes plus tard, je sortais de la salle de bain, prête, rejoignant Edward, Esmé et Carlisle au salon. Emmett était chez Rose donc je ne le verrais pas avant le pot de l'amitié prévu par le lycée.

Quand Esmé me vit, elle s'écria:

- Tu es magnifique ma chérie!

- Merci. Fis-je en rougissant.

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée, tu sais? Fit Carlisle, que je considère comme mon père maintenant.

- Tu ne vas pas passer inaperçue dans cette tenue. Et tu ne vas pas laisser indifférents certains. Affirma Edward, en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

- T'es bête! soufflai-je, en lui balançant un coussin qui se trouvait près de moi.

- C'est juste que tu ne te rends pas compte de ta beauté et de l'effet que tu fais aux garçons. Me rétorqua-t-il en me renvoyant le coussin.

- N'importe quoi! Marmonnai-je, peu convaincue.

- Tu verras bien tout à l'heure!

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de prendre mon sac à main et de leur dire:

- J'y vais!

- Je pensais que nous irions ensemble. Dit Esmé.

- Oh! Bah dans ce cas on y va? Fis-je.

- Let's go! s'exclama Edward.

Sur le trajet, Edward paria que plus de cinq garçons me proposeraient de sortir avec eux.

Mais il avait oublié de préciser ce qu'il gagnerait. _Tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour moi!_

Nous arrivâmes au lycée aussi rapidement que si c'était Edward qui conduisait.

_Pas la peine de chercher d'où vient l'amour pour la vitesse d'Edward! Hein Carlisle? Pensai-je._

Bella nous attendait à côté de la voiture de patrouille de son Shérif de père. Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise dans son costume-cravate.

Edward salua Charlie puis enlaça Bella et l'embrassa.

Quant à moi, je dis bonjour au Shérif puis me dirigeais dans la salle pour prendre et vêtir la toge noire obligatoire pour la cérémonie. _Pfou...Pourquoi est-on obligé de porter ce truc? Non mais vraiment! La honte! _Je soupirai à cette pensée.

Une fois la toge mise, je me mis dans la file rangée par ordre alphabétique. J'étais parmi les premiers à passer. Edward serait avant moi mais pour l'instant il restait avec Bella.

Edward prit place en me souriant lorsque le proviseur tapota le micro, qui fit un son presque strident.

Je stressais un peu. _Heureusement que je ne suis pas maladroite. Je plains Bella. Elle doit avoir super peur de tomber devant tout le monde._

Le proviseur commença à énumérer les noms des élèves diplômés.

Quand ce fut mon tour, je pris une grande inspiration avant d'avancer vers celui qui me remettrait mon précieux diplôme.

La cérémonie dura plus de deux heures mais au moins la séance de « torture », comme disait Bella, était finie. Tous ensemble, nous ôtâmes notre mortier (ce que les étudiants doivent mettre sur leur tête lors de la remise des diplômes.). de la tête et le balançâmes avec un cri de joie.

Bella et moi enlevâmes nos toges et les remîmes où nous les avions prises avant de rejoindre le buffet.

Beaucoup de personnes que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui apparemment connaissaient la famille Cullen, me félicitèrent.

Je restait avec Bella jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrive avec Jasper et « m'emprunte » Bella. Ainsi, ils me laissèrent avec Jasper que je n'avais pas encore vu avec tout le monde qu'il y avait.

_J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir autant de monde pour cette cérémonie dans une ville aussi petite qu'est Forks._

- Salut Sofia! Me salua-t-il.

- Hey! Ça va?

- Oui. Et toi?

- Oui. Félicitation!

- Toi aussi. Tu es magnifique dis donc! S'exclama-t-il en me faisant tourner sur moi-même.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Fis-je en désignant sa tenue.

En effet, il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche superposée par un pull débardeur noir. L'ensemble lui allait très bien. Ça mettait en valeur le blond de ses cheveux ondulés et désordonnés.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Oui, pourquoi pas? Lui répondis-je.

Nous nous approchâmes du buffet pour prendre à boire.

Il me tendit du coca. Je le pris en le remerciant.

- Tu t'es rappelé que je n'aimais pas l'alcool ou que je ne le supportais pas? Souris-je.

- Euh...Les deux. Je ne veux pas que ça fasse comme la dernière fois. Me répondit-il en souriant aussi.

Nous sourions à ce souvenir même si quand ça s'était produit ça ne nous avait pas fais rire.

Surtout quand on savait que j'ai gâché la soirée et que j'ai eu une migraine le lendemain.

_Oh et puis le massage qu'il m'avait fait était trop bien... Au point que je me suis endormie._

Nous continuâmes à discuter tranquillement tout les deux pendant une heure environ avant que Bella, Edward, Esmé et Carlisle nous rejoignent.

- Félicitation ma chérie! S'exclama Esmé en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Nous sommes désolés Sofia de ne pas avoir pu te voir avant de partir. S'excusa Carlisle.

- Vous partez déjà? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui. Nous rentrerons dans une semaine. M'informa Esmé.

- S'il arrive quoique ce soit. Commença Carlisle en regardant Edward comme s'il lui transmettait un message par télépathie. N'hésitez surtout pas à nous appeler. Nous serons joignable à tout moment. De jour comme de nuit. Compris les enfants? Termina-t-il en nous regardant tour à tour Edward et moi.

- Oui. Acquiesçâmes Edward et moi en grimaçant au surnom.

- Vous n'avez rien oublié? M'enquis-je.

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

- Bon, il faut y aller Esmé. Fit Carlisle en l'entraînant vers sa mercedes.

Nous les accompagnâmes, leur souhaitâmes bon voyage et restâmes sur le parking jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit hors de portée de vue.

- Et si on rentrait nous aussi? Proposai-je. En plus, il faut que je prépare la chambre d'ami et le repas.

- Pour rentrer je suis OK mais on commande une pizza. Ça fera largement l'affaire Sofia. Fit Edward.

- Je vous suis. Prononça Bella.

- Je crois que vous n'avez plus de voiture. Remarqua Jasper.

- C'est pas bête. Approuvai-je.

- Allez, on prend ma voiture! Déclara-t-il.

- Les amoureux, vous vous mettez derrière! m'écriai-je en me précipitant sur la portière avant de la Vanquish noire de Jasper. Jasper, vite! Ouvre la voiture!

- C'est que t'es pressée on dirait! Et tu vois, j'ai pas envie de me dépêcher. Me taquina-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ces apôtres? Me plaignis-je.

- C'est bon, tu peux rentrer! Me dit Jasper.

- Enfin! Marmonnai-je. _En fait, j'avais juste envie de les taquiner un peu ou si vous préférez: les embêter._

- T'es d'humeur taquine? Depuis quand?

- J'sais pas. Fis-je avec légèreté. Peut-être depuis que j'ai mon diplôme en poche et qu'on a la villa pour nous pendant une semaine?

- Bon! Vous arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi devant? S'exclama Edward.

- Ah! Tiens! Ils sont toujours vivants derrière? J'pensais que tu devais les achever? Lançai-je à Jasper, toujours dans mon délire.

Jasper sourit mais garda son regard rivé sur la route pendant que derrière les tourtereaux s'admiraient et se murmuraient des mots à l'oreille. En gros, j'étais la seule en plein délire.

_Suis-je devenue folle? Non, je ne crois pas. Mais bon! Après tout, Bella et Edward ne m'étonnent pas avec leur façon de s'admirer. Et puis Jasper a souri à ma dernière phrase._

- Bon! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce soir c'est une soirée très simple. Pas une grande fête à la Rosalie ou à la Emmett.

- Ouf...lâcha Bella, ce qui ne m'étonna guère puisque je savais qu'elle n'aimait ni le shopping ni les fêtes et quand elle était au centre de l'intention.

- On est arrivé! nous indiqua Jasper.

- Ah...C'est pas trop tôt! lâchai-je.

- Tu sous-entends que je conduis lentement?

- Non. C'est pas ça. C'est juste pour te taquiner. Me défendis-je, et c'était la vérité.

- Alors dans ce cas tu vas souffrir. Me menaça-t-il un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Tu peux toujours courir mon pote! M'écriai-je en me précipitant hors de la Vanquish car j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompée puisqu'à peine j'atteignais la porte d'entrée qu'il m'empêchait d'avancer.

- Lâche-moi Jas...! Je ne finis pas la phrase car il me faisait des chatouilles, choses qui ne me permettaient pas de parler.

- Tu m'as dit quoi à l'instant? Continua-t-il à me chatouiller.

- Tu...peux..courir...

- Et bien c'est ce que j'ai fait et tu n'as plus rien à me reprocher maintenant. OK?

- OK. soufflai-je, au bord de l'étouffement. Lâche-moi s'te plaît. _Je n'en avais pas totalement envie mais si je voulais avoir une chance de reprendre ma respiration ET retrouver mes esprits, il fallait qu'il se tienne à la limite du raisonnable, c'est-à-dire à côté de moi et sans contact. _

Il arrêta ses chatouilles et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Merci. Dis-je.

Mais je ne crois pas qu'il entendit puisqu'il était rentrer dans la villa à la suite d'Edward. Bella m'attendait en souriant, devant la porte.

- Tu viens?

- J'arrive. Lui répondis-je.

On entra donc. Je trouvais que Bella, en souriant, me faisait voir qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait entre Jasper et moi.

_A-t-elle compris que j'aime Jasper? Possible. Après tout, c'est pas grave si elle le sait puisqu'elle ne le répètera pas. Elle est assez discrète pour ne pas en parler. Sauf si sa maladresse la rattrape et qu'elle gaffe en en parlant à Edward. Si ça venait à arriver, il se fera un plaisir à m'embêter avec ça ou alors à le dire à Jasper et dans ce cas c'est la honte assurée._

- Ils sont passés où? Demandai-je en fouillant des yeux le salon à la recherche des garçons.

- …

- Bella? T'es où?

Je me retrouvais toute seule.

_Mais où est-elle passée? Je pensais qu'elle me suivait!_

Au moment que je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour pour voir si elle était toujours dehors, _chose improbable soit dit en passant,_ quelqu'un posa ses mains sur mes yeux. C'était des mains fines, donc, théoriquement, des mains de femme.

- C'est qui? Tentai-je de me renseigner.

- Devine. Fit une voix douce qui m'était familière.

- Rose?

- Félicitation ma belle pour ton diplôme! fit-elle en libérant mes yeux et en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci.

Elle me relâcha et sans que je n'ai le temps de dire « ouf » quelqu'un me serra au point que je commençais à manquer d'air.

- Emmett, tu devrais la relâcher sinon on va la perdre! Dit Rose.

- Désolé sœurette. S'excusa mon gros nounours de frère.

- C'est bon Em'. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Mais serre moins fort la prochaine fois. D'accord?

- OK.

- Bien.

- Au fait: félicitation! fit-il.

- Merci vous deux. Les remerciai-je. Vous savez où sont les autres, par hasard?

- Je suis là. Signala Bella.

- Alors il manque les garçons, qui sont...?

- Nous sommes là! répondirent-ils.

- Bon, bah nous sommes au complet.

- Youpi! La fête peut commencer! s'exclama Emmett.

A cet instant, les stores se fermèrent et des spots de lumières rouge, verte et bleue s'allumèrent. Et la première chanson retentit. C'était « I gotta feeling » des Black Eyed Peas.

_En effet, je crois aussi que ça va être une bonne soirée. _

Nous dansâmes comme des disjonctés pendant deux bonnes heures avant de commander des pizzas. Il n'était que 21h30 donc nous avions le temps de manger en se posant devant un bon film avant d'aller se coucher.

En attendant les pizzas, nous débattions sur le choix du film. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui voulaient regarder _Transformers 2_ et d'un autre côté, ceux qui voulaient regarder _Orgueil et préjugés_. Les premiers étaient les garçons et les deuxièmes étaient Bella et Rose. Pour ma part je ne savais pas lequel je préférais.

- Je ne sais pas lequel regarder. Donnez-moi vos arguments et je choisirais après. Proposai-je.

- Aimes-tu les films d'actions ou d'amour? Commença Jasper.

- J'aime les deux styles.

- OK. C'est pas gagné. Souffla-t-il.

- _Orgueil et Préjugés_ est un film romantique et bien fait. Argumenta Rose.

- Il faut que tu choisisses _Transformers_ car il y a de l'action, de l'amour aussi et il y a des passages marrants. Contra Emmett.

La sonnette retentit à la fin de la phrase d'Emmett.

- J'y vais! Leur dis-je. Je m'approchais de la porte avec de quoi payer les pizzas. Bonsoir!

- Bonsoir. Villa Cullen?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Acquiesçai-je au livreur.

- Tenez.

- Merci. Je pris les pizzas et les calais sur ma hanche. Voilà. Fis-je en lui tendant l'argent. C'est bon?

- Le compte est bon. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. Dis-je.

Je plaçais dans mes deux mains les pizzas.

Je les déposais sur la table basse du salon et repris ma place sur le canapé qui tourne le dos à la porte d'entrée, avec Jasper à ma droite.

Emmett se jeta sur sa pizza. Il reprit sa place à côté de Rose sur le canapé crème. Il lui offrit une part.

- Attendez! Je rêve ou quoi? M'exclamai-je.

- …

- Rose! Em' vient de te passer une part de sa pizza?

- Oui, tu n'as pas rêvé. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je fus prise d'un fou rire accompagnée par tous sauf mon grand frère qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on se calma et prit chacun notre tour notre pizza. En fait, il y en avait quatre. Une pour deux personnes plus une pour Emmett.

Je devais partager la mienne avec Jasper. On s'était mis d'accord pour une pizza aux ravioles.

Je mangeais une première part en prenant le temps de réfléchir au film que je voulais le plus regarder.

Quand ma part fut finie, je déclarai:

_- Transformers 2._

- Quoi? Tu viens de dire quoi? Me demanda Jasper.

- Je décide de regarder Transformers 2 pour l'action. J'ai pas envie de pleurer ce soir.

- Tu risques de pleurer dans ce film. Fit Rose.

- Bah tant pis. Lâchai-je.

- Trop bien! s'exclama Emmett en sautant de joie et se précipitant sur le lecteur DVD avec _Transformers 2_ dans les mains.

- Ne m'en voulez pas les filles. Suppliai-je.

- C'est pas grave. Me rassura Bella.

- T'inquiètes pas. On le regardera une autre fois. Après tout, on a le week-end ensemble pour regarder _Orgueil et Préjugés_. Ajouta Rose.

- Merci les filles. Fis-je.

- Bon! Taisez-vous maintenant. Ordonna Emmett.

- Oui chef! Soufflai-je.

- Chut...fit Jasper en me regardant.

Seules les bougies que j'avais éclairées avec les filles éclairaient le salon.

Ainsi, nous pouvions voir ce que nous mangions et voir les réactions des autres par rapport au film.

Emmett bava lorsque la petite amie du personnage principale apparue à l'écran. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Rose qui lui donna une tape sur la nuque. Je souris à cette vision.

Le film était vraiment bien. Je ne regrettais pas mon choix.

Cependant, mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Mais je m'efforçais à les maintenir ouverts pour pouvoir voir la fin du film.

Je fus réveillée par des bruits de grincements et de pas.

_Quoi? _

J'ouvris les yeux et m'aperçus qu'il faisait toujours nuit. L'heure digitale du lecteur DVD indiquait 1h48.

_Mince! Je me suis endormie! Pourquoi je suis encore dans le salon et sur le canapé? Ils ne pouvaient pas me réveiller pour que je dorme dans mon lit?_

Un grincement de porte provint du garage. Je frissonnais de peur. Ces bruits ne me rassuraient pas.

_Que dois-je faire? Voir ce que c'est ou me faire toute petite en me cachant?_

_Non. Il faut que j'aille voir tout en me faisant petite, sans bruit pour ne pas me faire repérer si ce sont des cambrioleurs._

C'est sur cette pensée que je me levais lentement du canapé en posant le plaid qui me couvrait sur le canapé. Ensuite, je me dirigeais vers le garage sur la pointe des pieds.

Brusquement, mais sans cogner contre le mur et donc sans bruit, la porte du garage s'ouvrit et me laissa percevoir la silhouette d'une personne musclée et grande. Il était trop tard, la personne me dévisageait. Je le sentais plus que je ne le voyais à cause du peu de clarté provenant du garage apportée par la lune. Les portes du garages étaient ouvertes, c'était la seule explication.

Je reculais pour m'éloigner de l'inconnu mais il s'approcha. Donc je continuais à reculer jusqu'à être bloquée par le canapé d'où je venais.

_Oh non. Je suis coincée! Il va me tuer car je suis un témoin maintenant. Pitié, faite que je ne souffre pas!_

Alors que j'avais relâché ma vigilance, l'inconnu était à deux pas de moi. Il lui suffirait de tendre son bras pour m'étrangler et me tuer par la même occasion.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il se passa.

- Enfin je t'ai retrouvée. Murmura la personne.

J'avais l'impression de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. _C'est un jeune homme, c'est sûr et certain, mais comment il s'appelle? _

- Tu te rappelles de ma promesse? Continua à parler _je ne sais plus son nom_.

Je secouais la tête par la négative.

- J'avais réussi à mettre la main sur toi à Port Angeles mais à cause de tes copines tu m'as échappé.

_Qui est-ce qu'on a vu à Port Angeles? Oh non! Pas lui!_

- Jacob? Couinai-je.

- Bonsoir Sofia. Fit-il de sa voix perverse.

J'essayais de reculer mais je ne le pouvais plus.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper cette fois. Tu es seule, sans défense, bloquer entre un canapé et _moi_.

- Tu me répugnes. Lâchai-je. Ce qui me donna le droit à un rire mauvais de sa part.

- Voyons! Il va falloir t'y faire car tu vas souffrir. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te tuer rapidement. Je vais te tuer à petit feu. Tu me supplieras de te tuer. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir prendre du plaisir avec toi. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille droite.

_A qui fait-il référence?_

A ce moment, un bruit provint du premier étage.

- L'abruti! Il va nous faire remarquer! S'écria Jacob.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser des questions qu'il posa une main sur ma bouche avec un bout de tissu. Quelques secondes après, je perdis connaissance.

**Fin du chapitre 20**

**Je sais que je suis cruelle de couper à ce moment et de lui faire subir ceci. **

**Depuis le chapitre trois, j'imagine le moment où Bella se fait kidnapper.**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît. A votre avis, qui est la seconde personne qui lui veut du mal?**

**Bises.**


	22. Tortures

_**Bella22: Oui tu as trouvé la deuxième personne mais ce n'est pas celui qui a essayé de prendre Bella. Désolée d'avoir coupé en plein suspense mais tu comprendras mieux le pourquoi. Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience, j'en suis persuadée. Lol.**_

**Sans plus tarder: bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 21**

POV Edward:

La journée, avec la remise des diplômes et la soirée, s'était super bien passée.

J'avais fait exprès de laisser Sofia avec Jasper en m'éloignant avec ma Bella. J'étais conscient que Sofia ressentait quelque chose pour lui et je voulais l'aider à se rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Le mieux serait qu'elle lui dévoile ses sentiments mais je crois qu'elle attend que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas.

_C'est pas gagné! Si je me rappelle bien, c'était Alice qui avait fait le premier pas. Jasper dévoile très peu ses sentiments. Mais je suis sûr qu'il l'aime aussi, à voir comment il se comporte avec elle, sa façon de l'embrasser sur le front. Et puis la phrase qu'il lui a dite le jour que j'ai appris le viol de ma belle: « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose aujourd'hui, tu comprends? Et même jamais, ce serait mieux. ». Et puis sa façon de la tenir par la taille. Remarque, il ne l'a tenue comme ça que ce jour- là. _

Il y a eu un rapprochement ce soir entre eux.

Tout d'abord, ils ont partagé une pizza. Avant, il leur a fallu se mettre d'accord mais ils ont été rapides pour choisir leur pizza. Apparemment, ils ont la même préférence en terme de pizza.

Ensuite, Sofia a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper, mais à mon avis elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte vu qu'elle s'est endormie au bout de trente minutes environ. J'ai aperçu Jasper sourire en la voyant ainsi.

Quand le film fut fini, il n'a pas voulu la monter dans sa chambre pour ne pas prendre le risque de la réveiller. Nous n'avons pas insisté.

En ce qui me concerne, Bella était en train de dormir dans mon lit et dans mes bras plus précisément. Je savais que ça lui permettait de ne pas faire ses cauchemars quotidiens, ou du moins ça permettait de les limiter. Ma présence la rassurait. _Je le sais car elle me le dit à chaque fois avant de dormir. Du moins, quand elle dort à la villa. _

Je dormais paisiblement en repensant à la journée qui venait de se terminer.

Soudain, je sentis une présence dans ma chambre, autre que Bella. Puis je sentis qu'on essayait de la déplacer , plus précisément: de l'éloigner de moi.

J'ouvris les yeux et là, stupeur. Une personne cagoulée la tirait tout en l'empêchant de crier avec une main sur sa bouche. Pourtant, Bella n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Je réagis au quart de tour. J'appliquai la technique de défense que m'avait appris Jasper, lors d'une journée qui avait pour thème la défense.

Je posai rapidement ma main sur le poignet du kidnappeur de ma petite amie et le lui tordis. J'entendis des os craquer. Le gars hurla et se plia de douleur.

Bella se réveilla à cause du hurlement. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur.

Emmett arriva avec Rose à sa suite, en alerte. Il vit rapidement la menace et se dirigea droit dessus l'inconnu. Il lui donna un coup de poing en plein dans le nez, puis dans l'œil.

POV Jasper:

Avant d'aller me coucher, j'avais déposé un plaid sur Sofia pour ne pas qu'elle est froid durant la nuit. Même si nous étions en printemps, les nuits étaient froides.

Je dormais paisiblement dans la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée.

Soudain, un bruit provint du premier étage. Ça ressemblait à un cri de douleur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

Je me réveillais. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis des voix dans le salon.

_Bizarre. Je pensais qu'ils dormaient tous en haut et Sofia dort dans le salon. Peut-être qu'elle est réveillée? A moins que..Non! Le bruit. Les voix. Non! Pitié! Faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense!_

Je me précipitai hors de la chambre d'amis pour vérifier que Sofia soit toujours dans le salon.

Quand j'arrivais au salon, je regardais rapidement si elle était toujours endormie sur le canapé mais elle n'y était plus. _Oh non! Faites que ce ne soit pas ça!_

De la lumière m'attira. Elle provenait du garage.

_Bizarre. Elle était fermée quand on est allé se coucher. Peut-être que Sofia est sortis prendre l'air. Mais ça reste bizarre car si c'est vraiment ça, elle serait passée par la porte d'entrée et non par le garage._

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le garage.

C'est à ce moment que je vis une fourgonnette, qui paraissait suspecte, dans la cour. Elle démarra en trombe dès que je sortis du garage.

_Oh non! Sofia!_

- Non!... Arrêtez!...Sofia! m'écriai-je, paniqué.

La fourgonnette était trop rapide pour que je puisse la poursuivre en courant et le temps que j'atteigne ma voiture j'aurais perdu sa trace. La seule chose qu'il me restait à faire pour pouvoir retrouver un jour Sofia était de retenir la plaque d'immatriculation mais il faisait noir et je n'avais pas de papier et de stylo sur moi.

_Heureusement que j'ai une très bonne mémoire!_

Je mémorisais donc le numéro de la plaque qui était éclairée à l'arrière du véhicule.

Dès que je ne pus plus voir le véhicule, mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et celui de ma culpabilité. En effet, j'avais failli à ma promesse qui était de protéger Sofia et je ne l'avais pas fait ce soir. Maintenant, elle était avec des personnes qui lui voulaient du mal au point peut-être même de la tuer. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit sans que je ne puisse intervenir. Ou pire, si elle meurt devant mes yeux, je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre, ça me hanterait jour et nuit.

_Non! Je ne peux pas laisser cela se réaliser! Je vais la sauver coûte que coûte! _

Je pris mon courage à deux mains en pensant à ce que Sofia souhaiterait. Elle souhaiterait que je reste fort, que je ne me laisse pas aller. Que je sois un battant comme je lui ai toujours fait croire que j'étais.

Alors, en pensant à elle et aux remontrances qu'elle pourrait me dire si elle me voyait dans cette état, je me relevais et m'efforçais de vite rejoindre les autres pour les tenir au courant de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Je gravis péniblement les marches qui menaient à la chambre d'Edward. Le pire, c'était que _sa_ chambre est juste à côté.

POV Sofia:

Je me réveillais.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il m'avait endormie.

Quelques heures? Plusieurs jours? Quelques minutes? Aucune idée.

J'étais plongée dans le noir. Je sentais que j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. J'avais très froid. Je portais toujours ma robe violette à fines bretelles et qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Je commençais à pleurer. Ma famille et ma meilleure amie me manquaient déjà.

_J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé. Et puis c'était quoi ce bruit que j'ai entendu avant qu'IL ne m'endorme avec SON chiffon? Est-ce que..._

Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par une porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant entrer un peu de lumière. Je dus fermer mes yeux car le peu de lumière, qui était passé à travers l'ouverture de la porte, m'avait éblouie. Je ne pouvais pas identifier la personne qui se trouvait à présent dans la même pièce que moi car il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour y voir quoique ce soit.

Cependant, je sentis qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de moi donc j'essayais de reculer, mais je ne pouvais le faire. J'étais attachée en position allongée. En fait, mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient plaqués au sol, m'empêchant ainsi de ramper. Je pouvais juste décoller un peu le buste et la tête du sol.

_Je suis prise au piège! Comment je vais faire pour m'échapper?_

J'étais désespérée. Je prenais conscience que je ne pourrais jamais revoir Jasper, Edward, Em', Rose et Bella, ainsi que mes parents adoptifs. _Au moins, je rejoindrais, peut-être au paradis, mes parents._

La personne était maintenant tout près de moi, même trop près, car je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Le contraste entre cette chaleur et le froid de ma peau me fit frissonner.

- Tu promets de ne pas crier? Commença une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

Je fis un petit bruit de consentement.

- Très bien. La personne, sûrement Jacob, me débâillonna.

- ESPECE DE...

Il plaqua une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier car j'avais prononcé le début de mon insulte en hurlant.

- Tut tut tut, tu as promis. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille et en déposant son autre main sur ma joue et en essuyant avec son pouce les larmes qui coulaient.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche donc j'essayais de dévier ma tête mais il devait sans aucun doute s'y attendre puisque sa main qui était sur ma bouche plaquait ma tête au sol en même temps qu'elle me retenait de hurler.

- Arrête de bouger sinon je te ferais mal et avec plaisir. Je vais te lâcher mais sois sage sinon tu sais à quoi t'attendre avec moi.

Je ne répondis rien. De toute façon, je ne pouvais ni parler ni bouger et il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il me libéra la bouche mais tout en gardant son autre main sur ma joue. A croire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me toucher contre ma volonté.

- Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps je suis là? Demandai-je faiblement._ J'avais froid et je commençais à avoir faim._

- Deux jours. Me murmura-t-il en m'embrassant sur les moindres recoins de mon visage et de mon cou.

_Beurk!_ Mon ventre gargouilla au moment où il baissa la bretelle gauche de ma robe tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Il prenait vraiment du plaisir comme la fois qu'il m'avait violée.

_Oh non! Pitié! Faites que je meurs maintenant! Je ne pourrais pas regarder les autres dans les yeux s'il ne me tue pas. Encore moins Jasper...Jasper. Tu me manques. _

Le rire de Jacob me sortit de mes sombres pensées.

- On se revoit demain ma belle. Fit-il en sortant de la pièce. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas éblouie. Il devait faire nuit maintenant. _Déjà nuit?_

Je me posais des questions: _Où est-ce que je suis? Que font les autres en ce moment? Me recherchent-ils? Vont-ils me retrouver? Savent-ils avec qui je suis? Et Esmé, Carlisle, sont-ils au __courant?_

Tant de questions auxquelles je n'aurais jamais de réponses.

Je savais que j'étais pessimiste mais je préférais l'être qu'espérer être libérer par mes proches. Je préférais me dire que personne ne me trouverait vivante (si quelqu'un me retrouvait), plutôt que me dire le contraire. Je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs.

Cette nuit-là, je fis beaucoup de cauchemars. Passant de la mort de mes parents à la mienne. J'avais même revécu mon viol.

Le peu de temps que j'avais fermé les yeux, j'avais fait des cauchemars donc je n'allais vraiment pas bien le lendemain. En plus d'avoir mal dormi, ça faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas mangé. La dernière chose que j'avais avalé remontée à la soirée après la remise des diplômes, c'était une pizza aux ravioles que j'avais partagé avec Jasper.

_Jasper. Ne me venge pas, je t'en supplie. _

Si seulement il pouvait m'entendre.

Le connaissant, il serait capable de _le_ tuer à main nue pour me venger. J'en étais sûre car c'était lui qui m'avait appris à me défendre, et même à toute la famille sauf Carlisle et Esmé, un jour pendant les vacances de février. J'avais remarqué qu'il savait très bien se battre.

**Flash Back:**

C'était un jour ensoleillé, ce qui est très rare à Forks.

Il était prévu qu'on aille, Rose, Em', Bella, Edward, Jasper et moi, au cinéma.

Quand arrivèrent Rose et Jasper (ce jour-là, Bella avait dormi à la villa), je leur fis comprendre que je voulais profiter de ce beau temps en restant dehors, au lieu de s'enfermer dans une salle de cinéma.

Au début, personne n'était d'accord pour rester dehors. Cependant, Jasper m'avait soutenue:

- Sofia a raison. On devrait profiter de ce temps qui est très rare dans ce comté.

- Merci. Lui soufflai-je. Il hocha la tête, ce qui voulait dire chez lui «c'est normal ».

- Tu proposes quoi dans ce cas? S'enquit Edward.

- Euh...Pourquoi pas apprendre à se défendre? Proposa Jasper après avoir réfléchi longuement.

- Tu t'y connais? M'empressai-je de dire, curieuse.

- Oui. Me sourit-il.

**Fin Flash Back**

_Ah son sourire. Qu'il me manque._

Je réprimandai un frisson de froid. J'étais de plus en plus engourdie par le froid du sol et de la pièce. A croire que j'étais dans une chambre froide de bouché!

_Non! Il ne faut pas penser au froid! Pense à autre chose Sofia!_

**Flash Back:**

Après de longues négociations entre Rose et son frère, nous décidions que Jasper nous apprendrait à nous défendre dans le jardin arrière de la villa. Je leur avais signalés qu'il y avait les fleurs d'Esmé auxquelles elle tenait énormément (et moi aussi, mais je ne leur avais pas confiés ceci).

Donc après cette signalisation, nous nous installions dans un coin du jardin avec seulement de l'herbe. Jasper avait affirmé que c'était le coin idéal comme ça nous nous ferions moins mal si l'on venait à tomber par terre.

Jasper commençait sa démonstration avec Emmett.

Jasper devait l'attaquer. Il se mettait en position d'attaque tandis qu'Emmett se préparait pour contrer ses attaques.

Jasper l'attaqua soudainement. Cependant, Emmett était prêt à riposter.

Emmett réussit à contrer le coup de poing qui s'approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres mais il n'avait pas fait attention à l'attaque suivante. Du coup, la jambe droite de Jasper le faucha en un arc de cercle parfait.

Emmett tomba mais Jasper ne le laissa pas se relever et se positionna dans son dos en plaquant une main sur sa gorge.

- J'ai gagné! S'exclama Jasper.

- Pfou...soupira le vaincu.

Nous avions beaucoup rigolé à sa réaction. En plus, c'était marrant de voir Emmett, le costaud de la famille, se faire battre par Jasper, l'intellectuel.

**Fin Flash Back.**

_Emmett, mon cher frère, a la même corpulence que mon ex. C'est pour cela que je pense que Jasper serait capable de tuer Jacob._

A la fin de cette pensée mi rassurante (pour le fait que quelqu'un serait capable de me venger) mi angoissante (car je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute), la porte s'ouvrit, laissant quelques rayons passer par l'entrebâillement.

La silhouette ne correspondait pas à celle de Jacob.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à qui il pouvait s'agir qu'une voix sadique, non inconnue une fois de plus, retentit:

- Bonjour beauté!

- James. Soufflai-je, d'une voix faible.

- Alors, que vais-je faire de toi ce matin? Fit-il en s'approchant.

Je sentais que j'allais passer un très mauvais moment. Si James était en collaboration avec Jacob, mes chances d'être retrouvée, vivante ou sans blessures , se réduisaient énormément. Ils allaient m'en faire baver. James pour l'avoir fait trop patienter et Jacob pour se venger suite à ma dénonciation à la police de l'année dernière.

James continua:

- Maintenant que tu n'as plus tes « gardes du corps » pour te protéger, je vais me rattraper. Prépare-toi à souffrir ma beauté.

A la fin de sa phrase, il commençait à me déshabiller.

Au bout de quelques heures douloureuses, il sortait de la pièce, me laissant blessée au sens propre et figuré.

Ce que je n'avais pas vu avant qu'il ne parte était que deux bougies éclairaient la pièce.

_Quand ont-elles été éclairées? Aucune idée._

C'est ainsi que je m'aperçus que mes vêtements étaient à mes côtés et déchiquetés.

J'étais de plus en plus faible. On ne me donnait pas à manger et pas à boire.

_C'est peut-être leur façon de me tuer à petit feu et pour m'inciter à les supplier de m'achever. Je ne __veux pas leur faire ce plaisir mais en même temps j'en peux déjà plus. Si je suis sauvée, je ne pourrais pas regarder dans les yeux ma famille et mes amis. _

Une fois de plus, je fus sortis de mes pensées, mais cette fois-ci par Jacob.

Grâce à la luminosité apportée par les bougies, je pouvais apercevoir un objet dans sa main gauche.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire cette fois? C'est quoi cet objet?_

Je paniquais. J'avais vraiment peur que ce soit un de ses objets favoris pour me torturer.

Il sourit quand il vit ma réaction car malgré le fait que je sois attachée, j'avais essayé de reculer.

- Voyons. Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu sais. Dit-il.

- Menteur. Marmonnai-je.

- Ne dis pas cela. Je ne suis pas un menteur. Je ne te veux que du bien. Continua-t-il à mentir.

- …

- Vois-tu, je te donne une minute pour parler à tes proches.

Il me tendit le fameux objet qui n'était qu'un portable.

Je le pris.

Je m'apprêtais à faire le numéro du Chef Swan mais il m'en empêcha et composa le numéro de la personne qu'il voulait, puis il me le rendit en m'ordonnant:

- Dis-leur qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils te cherchent s'ils veulent avoir une chance de te retrouver indemne. M'ordonna-t-il.

_Indemne! Mon œil! Je ne le suis déjà plus! De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix de lui obéir si je veux pouvoir entendre une dernière fois la voix d'un membre de ma famille._

- OK. Soufflai-je.

Au bout de deux sonneries, une personne décrocha:

- Allô?

- C'est Sofia. Murmurai-je.

- Sofia! T'es où? Tu vas bien?

- Calme-toi Edward.

- Dis-moi où tu es!

- Non. Je ne peux pas. Ne...

- C'est ton ex?

- Oui. Ne me cherchez pas.

- Comment ça? Non!

- S'il te plaît. Pour moi. Dis-je faiblement.

- Non. Souffla-t-il.

- Ils me tueront si vous me cherchez. Dis-je lentement.

- Combien sont-ils?

- Je serez vous je l'écouterais. Si vous tenez beaucoup à elle évidemment. Sinon, nous la tuerons. Intervint Jacob en m'arrachant des mains le téléphone.

Puis il raccrocha en me fixant de manière perverse.

- A nous deux maintenant. fit-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

La suite fut horrible, aussi douloureuse que dans mes souvenirs et ce que j'avais subi avec James ce matin.

Une fois de plus, ils ne me donnèrent pas à manger.

Je restais nue dans cette pièce froide éclairée par deux bougies.

Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis sans savoir si le lendemain je me réveillerais.

**Fin chapitre 21**

**Chapitre m'a été compliqué à mettre à l'écrit. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et s'il y a des incompréhension dites-le moi.**

**Bises.**

**PS: Encore une fois, merci à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews.**


	23. coup de fil

**_Bella22: Voici la suite que tu était impatiente de lire! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. _**

**Merci à Mackensy, Eliza09 pour continuer à me lire et me laisser des review à chaque fois, ça me fait très plaisir: Gros merci.**

**Et merci à ma nouvelle revieweuse, lady hermione malfoy, pour prendre un peu du temps pour m'écrire une review.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 22**

POV Edward:

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait trois jours que nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de Sofia.

Nous étions en début d'après-midi et au salon en train de débattre pour savoir s'il fallait avertir Esmé et Carlisle du kidnapping de Sofia.

Soudain, le téléphone de la villa sonna.

Je décrochais.

- Allô? Fis-je.

- C'est Sofia.

- Sofia! T'es où? Tu vas bien? M'inquiétai-je.

- Calme-toi Edward.

- Dis-moi où tu es!

- Non. Je ne peux pas. Ne...

- C'est ton ex? La coupai-je. J'aperçus Jasper serrer ses poings.

- Oui. Ne me cherchez pas.

- Comment ça? Non!

- S'il te plaît. Pour moi. supplia-t-elle faiblement.

- Non. Soufflai-je.

- Ils me tueront si vous me cherchez. dit-elle lentement.

- Combien sont-ils?

- Je serez vous je l'écouterais. Si vous tenez beaucoup à elle évidemment. Sinon, nous la tuerons. Intervint une voix masculine qui m'était inconnue. Il raccrocha sans attendre de répliques de ma part.

Je restais le téléphone à la main, le regard dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett, de sa grosse voix, m'interroge sur ce qu'il venait de se dire.

- C'était Sofia et un de ses ravisseurs. Informai-je en m'asseyant aux côtés de ma Bella, après avoir raccroché le téléphone, qui aurait été avec Sofia si je n'avais pas empêché son ravisseur de l'emmener.

- Elle t'a parlé? S'enquit Bella.

- Oui.

- Elle semblait comment?

- Faible. A plusieurs reprises j'ai dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle me disait.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? s'informa Jasper.

- Que nous ne devions pas la chercher. Qu'ils la tueront si on le faisait. Finis-je de dire difficilement.

- Quoi? Non! Nous devons la chercher! Elle ne va pas bien du tout! Je...Ils...

- Chut...Calme-toi Jasper. Fit sa sœur.

- NON! Je ne me calmerais pas tant que Sofia ne sera pas avec nous et qu'ils ne seront pas en prison! S'énerva Jasper.

Il faut dire qu'il était à bout de nerfs depuis ces trois derniers jours. Il avait vu le véhicule qui nous avait éloigné de Sofia. Quand il nous avait rejoints pour nous avertir de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait essayé de faire bonne figure mais j'avais bien vu qu'il s'en voulait.

- Jasper. Je suis tout autant que toi responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Commençai-je.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Rétorqua-t-il. Tu ne lui as pas promis de la protéger.

- Tu te trompes. Je lui avait promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, que je serais toujours là pour la protéger.

- Ce n'est pas pareil! C'était en tant que frère que tu lui as dit ceci!

- Et toi, c'était en tant que quoi alors? Demandai-je, curieux.

- Euh...Je...Tu..Oh! J'en ai marre! Cria-t-il en se levant et sortant de la villa pour s'isoler comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis ces jours d'angoisses.

POV Jasper:

Je ne supportais pas de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Sofia. Je m'en voulais énormément et encore plus maintenant que je savais qu'elle était faible. Elle devait sûrement se sentir délaissée et trahie par moi. Elle n'avait pas tord si elle le pensait. Je me devais de la protéger et je n'avais pas su le faire. J'avais laissé la fourgonnette l'éloigner de moi. J'aurais dû faire comme Edward avec Bella: dormir avec elle. Ainsi, j'aurais été à ses côtés et j'aurais pu la défendre.

Je me rappelais la fois qu'elle m'avait remercié parce que grâce à moi, selon elle, mais moi je savais que c'était surtout grâce à elle qui avait retenue ce que je lui avait enseigné en gestes de défense, elle avait su se défendre contre son ex, Jacob je crois.

Juste le fait de penser à lui me mettait en rogne. J'avais laissé cet ordure s'approcher d'elle alors que j'avais promis de la protéger.

Oui, je savais que je me répétais mais c'était la vérité: je n'avais pas tenu ma parole qui était de la protéger.

Et puis j'aurais dû lui dévoiler mes sentiments pour elle car ça l'aiderait peut-être à surmonter ce qu'elle devait vivre en ce moment même: la torture, peut-être même le viol.

- Rahhhhh! criai-je de rage, en donnant un coup de poing dans un tronc d'arbre qui était à proximité de ma main au mauvais moment.

_Bon, calme-toi Jasper. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras la retrouver et la libérer de ses kidnappeurs. Je savais qu'ils étaient plusieurs avec elle. Mais combien? Jacob, c'est sûr. Mais qui d'autre? Peut-être James, il lui voulait du mal en début d'année mais il n'avait pas pu grâce à Edward et moi. Oui, sûrement, il voudrait se venger. Si c'est le cas, les deux veulent se venger et donc ils vont la torturer jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Jacob car elle l'a dénoncé à la police de Memphis l'année dernière et James pour l'avoir fait attendre, j'imagine._

Il fallait donc que je me concentre sur comment la libérer.

- Mais oui! Quel con! M'écriai-je.

Je venais de me rappeler que j'avais retenu la plaque d'immatriculation mais que j'avais oublié de le dire aux autres à cause des événements.

Je me précipitais dans la villa en les appelant car ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le salon:

- Edward! Rose! Bella! Emmett! Descendez!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit Rose, sortant de la cuisine.

- J'ai une solution ou du moins j'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose pendant ces jours. Commençai-je.

- Vas-y, nous t'écoutons. M'encouragea ma sœur une fois tous rassemblés au salon.

- OK. Alors, vous vous rappelez que je vous ai prévenus que Sofia venait d'être enlevée?

- Oui. Acquiescèrent-ils.

- J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'avais retenu la plaque d'immatriculation.

- Mais c'est génial! S'enthousiasma Bella.

- C'est un bon début. Affirma Edward.

- Mais nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit d'un véhicule volé. Contra Rose, plombant un peu notre espoir.

- Bella? Fis-je.

- Oui?

- Est-il possible que ton père nous aide à trouver à qui appartient cette fourgonnette? Demandai-je.

- On peut y aller maintenant si vous voulez. Il doit être au poste en ce moment, s'il n'a pas d'intervention à faire.

- Alors on y va immédiatement. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre si Sofia est faible. Ordonnai-je en les fixant un par un.

- C'est parti! S'écria Emmett.

- En espérant que ce ne soit pas un véhicule volé. Se répéta Rose.

- On n'a pas besoin d'y aller tous. Remarqua Edward.

- T'as raison. Dans ce cas, Bella, Edward, vous venez avec moi. Décrétai-je.

- Et nous, on fait quoi pendant ce temps? S'informa Rose.

- Vous restez ici au cas où ils ou elle rappelle(nt).

- On va pas rester les bras ballants à côté du téléphone à rien faire. Objecta Emmett.

- L'important est que le téléphone soit à proximité pour que vous puissiez répondre. Compris? M'impatientai-je. Ils hochèrent leur tête. Alors dans ce cas: en route!

10 minutes plus tard environ, nous arrivions devant le commissariat.

Nous y pénétrâmes.

- Bonjour Shérif! Fis-je.

- Papa. Nous avons besoin de ton aide.

- Bonjour Chef Swan. Le salua Edward.

- Bonjour les enfants. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire à qui appartient la fourgonnette qui a ce numéro d'immatriculation? Demandai-je en l'informant dudit numéro.

- Attendez quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît.

Nous acquiesçâmes.

Il revint avec une photo en affichant un sourire. _Ça doit être bon signe._

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin de le savoir? Se renseigna-t-il, sûrement méfiant malgré la présence de sa fille dont il devrait avoir confiance.

- Papa! C'est vraiment important.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider autrement.

- Je..

- Shérif, Sofia a été enlevée. Coupai-je Bella, qui me regardait la bouche ouverte ne s'attendant pas que je le lui dise.

- Sofia? Ta sœur, Edward?

- Oui, chef Swan. Il y a trois jours maintenant. Répondit le concerné.

- Ça remonte à la journée de la remise des diplômes?

- C'est ça. Vers une heure du matin approximativement. Compléta Edward.

- Savez-vous à qui appartient le véhicule? M'empressai-je.

- Oui.

- Qui? Papa! Dis-le nous! Je t'en supplie. On l'a eu au téléphone et au son de sa voix elle avait l'air faible donc on s'imagine le pire. Le pressa Bella.

- Il s'agirait d'un certain James Gigandet.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Marmonnai-je.

- Vous le connaissez?

- Oui. Avouai-je haineusement.

- Pourquoi tant de haine, Jasper Hale?

- On s'en doutait. Nous savions qu'il lui voulait du mal depuis la rentrée scolaire.

- Papa. Il a un complice. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de Jacob Black. Tu connais?

- Jacob Black? Ça me dit quelque chose. C'est pas celui qui est accusé de viol dans le Tennessee?

- Oui, c'est bien lui. Il devrait être en prison, à Memphis, mais nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas car, il y a trois semaines, Sofia a eu affaire à lui à Port Angeles. Dis-je.

- Vous savez où ils peuvent être? Demanda Edward.

- Asseyez-vous. Proposa le chef Swan. Ça risque de prendre du temps. Ajouta-t-il en nous désignant la salle d'attente et en se plongeant dans son ordinateur, sûrement pour faire ses recherches.

- D'accord. Fîmes Edward et moi.

- On attend là. Assura Bella.

Nous nous assîmes donc sur le banc mis à disposition dans la salle d'attente du commissariat pour attendre de savoir où pouvait être Sofia.

_J'espère qu'on n'attendra pas trop longtemps car le temps nous est compté._

_Malheureusement pour nous, le gars qui avait essayé de kidnapper Bella est mort. Pourquoi? Il devait être asthmatique. Étant donné qu'Emmett lui a pété le nez, il ne pouvait plus respirer donc il nous a lâchés. Ainsi, ça explique pourquoi le Shérif n'était pas au courant du kidnapping de Sofia. Et par conséquent, nous avons perdu notre informateur potentiel. On aurait pu l'interroger pour savoir où ils se trouvaient._

POV Sofia:

Ce fut une lumière éblouissante qui me réveilla.

_En fin de compte, je passerais une autre journée. J'ai survécu à cette nuit mais est-ce que ce sera le cas encore longtemps?. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai faim! _

Une lampe de poche était braquée sur mon visage donc je ne voyais pas qui la tenait. _James ou Jacob?_

J'aurais bien mis une main devant mes yeux pour les protéger mais j'étais attachée au sol et nue, étant donné que hier James m'avait laissée ainsi avec ma robe violette en lambeaux éparpillée dans la pièce. La seule chose que je pus faire fut de baisser les paupière et fixer le sol.

_Peut-être que c'est pour que je me rabaisse en plus du fait que je sois nue._

- Tiens, mange ça. M'ordonna Jacob doucement.

Je regardais ce qu'il me tendait. C'était une purée et du jus de fruit.

Il me détacha les poignets. J'en profitais pour m'emparer de la nourriture.

Pendant que j'avalais la purée, il me détacha les chevilles.

De toute façon, j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour m'échapper ou arriver à leur échapper.

_Miam! Ça fait du bien de manger!...Zut! Maintenant j'ai soif!...Ahh, heureusement qu'il a apporté du jus de fruit!_

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte immédiatement que j'étais détachée et seule dans la pièce, avec la porte ouverte.

Ce fut au moment que je relevais la tête, une fois mon repas englouti, que je m'en rendis compte.

_Il est où? Je peux partir? _

Je restais sceptique. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Surtout qu'ils m'avaient prévenue que je souffrirais et que je les supplierais pour qu'ils me tuent.

Mais s'ils disaient vrai, pourquoi me relâcher maintenant?

_Peut-être qu'ils veulent jouer avec moi. Si je m'enfuie dans l'état que je suis, je ne risque pas d'aller loin et ils me retrouveront. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils ont laissé la porte ouverte. Ou alors c'est un oubli. Bizarre. Je trouve ça louche de leur part à tout les deux. Ils ne m'auraient relâchée pour rien au monde. La seule chose qu'ils souhaitent est que je souffre avant de mourir._

_C'est peut-être un piège mais je ne vais pas laisser passer cette opportunité pour essayer de sortir de ce lieu maudit._

Cependant, sur le coup, j'avais omis un détail: ma nudité.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'inquiéter sur ce point que ma tête commençait à me tourner.

Malgré tout, je m'efforçais d'avancer à quatre pattes. Je m'approchais tout doucement de la porte. Mais à peine je l'atteignais que je sombrais.

_Est-ce que c'en ait fini de moi? _Fut ma dernière pensée avant de ne plus être consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

**Fin chapitre 22**

**Alors? Selon vous, elle va mourir? Que lui arrive-t-il au fait?**

**J'attends avec impatience vos idées.**

**Bises.**


	24. Espoirs

**_Bella22: Désolée mais dans ce chapitre tu n'apprendras pas si Jacob est devenu gentil avec Sofia. Au prochain chapitre! (pas taper!). Sinon, merci de continuer à me laisser tes impressions._**

**Les personnes qui m'ont mise en alert ou dans leur favoris: merci. S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin que vous me dîtes ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas dans ce chapitre. ( au moins cette fois-ci, comme ça je saurais si vous êtes là depuis le début et donc si vous aimez l'évolution de la fic, si vous vous attendiez à ça, etc...).**

**Merci énormément à mes fidèles revieweuses. Je vous adore les filles!**

**Chapitre 23**

POV Jasper:

L'attente était insupportable.

Je sortis donc prendre l'air car ça me stressait de voir le Chef Swan penché sur son ordinateur en se grattant la tête comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'affiché.

En fait, je perdais espoir. Pour moi, plus le temps passait moins nous avions de chance de retrouver Sofia vivante .

Il faisait nuit noire à présent, alors que quand nous étions arrivés il n'était que 16h30.

Je pris mon portable pour regarder l'heure et tenir au courant Emmett et Rose du peu que nous avions appris.

Mon portable affichait minuit.

Ils dormaient peut-être mais ça m'étonnerait quand même sachant qu'ils devaient attendre avec impatience des informations.

Je composais le numéro de Rose.

Au bout de deux sonneries, elle répondit:

- Jasper?

- Oui.

- Alors?

- Nous n'avons pas appris grand chose. Ça nous a juste confirmé nos craintes.

- Et?

- Et il s'agirait de James et de son ex, Jacob Black.

- Oh mon Dieu!

- La fourgonnette appartient à James et en ce moment, le Shérif est à la recherche de l'endroit où on pourrait trouver Sofia.

- D'accord. Vous avez mangé? S'enquit ma sœur.

- Non. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas faim. Là je suis dehors car je n'en peux plus de voir le Chef Swan plongé dans son ordinateur et ne rien apprendre de plus que ce que je viens de te dire. Répondis-je.

- Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer.

- Non, je ne peux pas Rose.

- Écoute mon raisonnement.

- OK. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Imagine que vous devez leur faire face et que vous n'êtes pas en forme. Comment ferez-vous pour vous défendre?

- Il y aura la police à mon avis donc nous n'aurons pas besoin d'intervenir. Tentai-je de la rassurer.

- Jasper, je sais que tu voudras intervenir. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris tes sentiments pour Sofia?

J'ouvris la bouche pour la contredire mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Je sais très bien que tu as des sentiments pour elle alors cesse de me dire le contraire, compris?

- Oui Rose.

- Bien. Alors dans ce cas, vous rentrez tout de suite car ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre en restant au commissariat. Vous mangerez et dormirez un peu. A tout de suite. Conclut-elle en raccrochant sans attendre de réponse.

_Bon bah il faut que je prévienne Edward et Bella des ordres de ma sœur, car c'est bien des ordres._

C'est ainsi que je retournais dans la salle d'attente.

Je fis part aux autres de l'ordre de Rose. Bella n'était pas contre rentrer à la villa pour se reposer, mais si Edward décidait de rester elle resterait. Cependant, il fut du même avis qu'elle car il était d'accord avec Rose sur deux points. D'abord, parce que ça ne servait à rien de rester au commissariat à attendre en stressant. Et puis, parce qu'il fallait mieux se reposer en cas de besoin pour se défendre.

Ainsi, ils saluèrent le Chef Swan puis allèrent dans la Volvo d'Edward pour m'attendre.

Avant de partir, je me dirigeais vers le bureau du Shérif.

- Chef Swan.

- Oui Jasper Hale?

- Nous partons nous reposer mais dès que vous avez du nouveau appelez moi au 06.…..

- Pas de problème jeune homme.

- Merci.

- Soyez prudents sur la route.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward est un très bon conducteur.

Sur ces mots, je rejoignis la Volvo et nous rentrâmes à la villa.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Rose nous attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrée.

- Bon! Maintenant que vous êtes rentrés, direction la cuisine! Et qu'ça saute!

- C'est bon, calme toi Rose. Répliquai-je. Tu n'es pas notre maman, je te signale.

- Je vais essayer de manger. Tempéra Bella et empêchant ainsi Rose de rétorquer. En disant cela, elle se dirigeais vers la cuisine. Edward la suivit sans rien dire, me laissant avec ma sœur.

- Moi, je sais pas si j'ai le cœur à manger quoique ce soit. déclarai-je.

_Au fond de moi, je savais que ça me ferait du bien d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac mais d'un autre côté je savais que d'aller dans la cuisine ferait remonter des souvenirs des moments passés dans la cuisine avec Sofia._

- Tu devrais te forcer un peu. Imagine que vous la retrouvez indemne, ce que je souhaite de tout mon cœur, comment réagirait-elle si elle te voyait dans l'état que tu es à l'instant?

- ...

Je ne répondis rien car elle m'avait touché en plein cœur en faisant référence à celle que j'aimais. De plus, j'essayais de trouver quoi lui répondre mais sans succès. Et j'essayais aussi de me visualiser, mais j'échouais.

- Tu sais au moins à quoi tu me fais penser? A un zombie. Tes yeux n'ont plus cette étincelle et en même pas trois jours tu as maigri.

- Ce n'est pas QUE trois jours! m'écriai-je. Ces trois jours peuvent lui être fatal! Je crois pas que tu saisis le sens quand on dit qu'elle est faible! Non! Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout! Ça veut dire qu'ils ne doivent pas la nourrir. Et qui sait dans quel état on va la retrouver! Alors je me fiche de mon apparence! Tout ce que je veux c'est la retrouver. dis-je la dernière phrase en murmurant.

- Calme-toi, chut...me berça ma sœur en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je me calmais après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

- Je vais dans sa chambre. Déclarai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

J'avais besoin de sentir _son_ odeur pour me ressourcer.

C'était ce que je faisais depuis hier. J'avais ressentis le besoin de rentrer dans son antre et au fond de moi j'avais espéré trouver des indices pouvant nous aider à la trouver. Évidemment, je n'avais rien trouvé autre que son odeur et ses affaires.

Ainsi je montais dans _sa_ chambre.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de _sa_ chambre, je fermais les yeux et l'ouvris.

Son odeur atteignit mes narines. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air de cette odeur qui était devenue mon oxygène.

J'explorais à tâtons _sa_ chambre dans les moindres détails, en gardant les yeux clos, pour les graver dans ma mémoire.

Dès que j'eus fini avec la chambre, j'allais dans la salle de bains. Je fis la même chose en prenant tout mon temps.

J'ouvris les yeux quand je fus sûr que j'avais tout mémorisé.

Je me trouvais devant son placard mural.

Ça me donna une idée.

J'ouvris un des battants à la recherche de vêtements propres au cas où on la retrouverait. Je savais qu'elle était encore dans sa robe violette à fines bretelles, qui lui sied à merveille en mettant en valeur ses magnifiques yeux verts et cheveux châtains, quand elle dormait dans le canapé.

Je pris un T-Shirt marron et un pantacourt en toile noir., sans oublier les sous-vêtements.

Je les déposais sur son lit pour chercher un sac.

Quand le sac fut trouvé, je mis délicatement les vêtements dans le sac pour ne pas les froisser. Puis je m'allongeais sur son lit en humant son odeur restait sur ses oreillers.

- Jasper, réveille-toi. Fit une voix.

- Quoi? Bougonnai-je en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

- On a du nouveau. Fit une autre voix. C'était Emmett qui venait de parler.

- Quoi? M'écriai-je en me levant d'un coup. Depuis quand?

- A l'instant.

- Mais...

- Le Shérif a essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas donc il a appelé Bella. Me coupa Rose.

- Alors?

- Ils sont à Tacoma. Selon les sources du Shérif.

Je m'étais endormi sur _son_ lit.

Je m'emparais du sac que j'avais préparé la veille et dévalais les escaliers pour m'informer un peu plus auprès de Bella. Je sentais qu'Emmett et Rose se posaient des questions à propos du sac mais ils ne dirent rien.

Je trouvais Bella dans les bras de mon cousin, lui caressant les cheveux, au salon. Ça me gênait de les déranger mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais, Bella, peux-tu me transmettre ce que ton père t'a dit?

- C'est pas grave. Assieds-toi, ce serait mieux.

Je lui obéis en prenant place dans un canapé.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. L'encourageai-je à parler.

- Bon, alors pour commencer, tu dois savoir que j'ai demandé à mon père pour qu'on puisse y aller avec lui. Il a accepté mais à condition qu'on ne joue pas les héros. Nous ne savons pas s'ils sont armés donc c'est pour notre sécurité.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que je comprenais.

- Il se trouve que James a une résidence à l'entrée de Tacoma, isolée. C'est l'endroit où nous avons le plus de chance de les coincer et de retrouver Sofia.

- OK. On y va maintenant.

- Oui. Préparons-nous. Il faut qu'on rejoigne mon père et ses collègues devant le commissariat.

Alors, sans perdre de temps, je m'engouffrais dans ma Vanquish en n'oubliant pas de mettre le sac pour Sofia dans le coffre et de prendre un pull au cas où il ferait plus froid à Tacoma qu'à Forks.

Pour prendre connaissance de la météo, j'allumai la radio.

Ils annonçaient de la pluie et à peine 10 degrés.

Je démarrais en trombe dès que Bella et Edward furent dans ma voiture avec de quoi manger.

Emmett et Rose nous suivaient dans la jeep du premier.

Nous arrivâmes devant le commissariat en moins de 10 minutes.

Le Shérif s'approcha de nos voitures pour nous donner ses consignes.

- Bonjour les jeunes!

- Bonjour Chef Swan.

- Bon, j'imagine que ma fille vous a rapporté ce que je lui ai dit.

- Oui papa.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me répéter et ainsi nous ne perdrons pas de temps. Vous allez nous suivre et, une fois arrivés à destination, vous resterez à l'arrière. Je ne veux aucun blessés ou kidnappés parmi vous, compris?

- Oui. Acquiesçâmes- nous.

Nous attendîmes donc que les premières voitures de police avancent avant d'entrer dans la file.

Nous avancions très rapidement, et le fait d'être avec la police, nous pouvions dépasser les limites de vitesses.

C'est pourquoi, la résidence de James apparut devant nous au bout d'une heure et vingt minutes de route.

Elle était immense, plus grande que la villa des Cullen. Les volets de la façade avant étaient tous fermés. Tout laissait croire qu'elle était inhabitée mais une fourgonnette, qui ressemblait à celle que j'avais vu le fameux soir, était garée dans la cour.

Il n'y avait pas de portail donc les policiers positionnaient leurs voitures de façon à empêcher les ravisseurs de s'enfuir.

Nous nous garâmes au bord de la route. Bella et Rose se protégèrent de la pluie sous leur parapluie qu'elles avaient pensé à prendre. De mon côté, je nouais autour de mon cou mon pull que j'avais pris avant de partir car il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud. On pourrait se croire en hiver.

Les policiers étaient regroupés. Ils devaient sûrement être en train de mettre en place un plan d'attaque.

Quand nous fûmes plus très loin du groupe, je perçus: « passer par derrière, ne pas tirer à l'aveuglette ».

Au moment où nous les atteignions, ils se répartissaient selon leur mission.

Ainsi, une dizaine allaient à l'arrière de la maison, d'autres se positionnaient à droite ou à gauche de façon à l'encadrer et ainsi de bloquer toutes les issus probables.

Le Chef Swan nous fit signe de le suivre. Il avait un talkie-walkie à la main, j'en déduisis qu'il dirigeait les manœuvres.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à sa voiture de patrouilles.

Il ne nous dit rien mais nous entendions distinctement ce qu'il se disait à travers cet objet.

Ainsi, il voulait nous faire partager l'intervention sans qu'on ne prenne de risque en étant au mauvais endroit en cas de tirs.

**Fin chapitre 23**

**Vos réactions? Des idées sur las suite? Dîtes-moi tout.**

**Bises.**

**PS: pour les anglophones: leave me a review, please. ( ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de le dire). Even if you say "hello" or other, i'll be happy. **


	25. Hôpital, coma

**_Bella22: Je suis d'accord avec toi: je trouve nul qu'il y est des lecteurs que tu appelles "fantôme", j'aime bien cette appellation. (tu l'as inventée? car je ne connaissais pas cette désignation.). C'est pas encore les retrouvailles mais...Non, je te laisse lire. (j'allais te révéler ce qui se passe dans le chapitre! lol). J'espère que ça t'ira comme chapitre d'attente. (j'attends avec impatience tes impressions)._**

**_Caparali: Hello girl! Tu es nouvelle! Donc un grand merci pour me laisser ta première review (et pas la dernière j'espère). Je vois que tu es à fond mais en ce qui concerne la fin je ne sais pas combien il reste de chapitre. Ta review me reboost. Continue à m'en laisser. Big bisous à toi aussi. (smile)._**

**Merci à celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews au dernier chapitre! (mais bon, je vous ai déjà remercié .).**

**Sinon, je suis un peu désolée de vous faire languir en ce qui concerne le couple qui se forme très lentement, je l'avoue, mais patience, dans moins de deux ou trois chapitre ça devrait arriver. (petite révélation lol).**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire maintenant!**

**Chapitre 24**

Le Shérif attendit quelques minutes avant de donner l'assaut.

Dès qu'il l'ordonna dans son talkie-walkie à sa troupe, on entendit leur remarque tel que « RAS », « personne en vue », etc...

Après je ne sais combien de temps d'angoisse à me demander si l'on ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse ou s'ils étaient toujours ici mais cachés, on entendit sortir du talkie-walkie: « nous les avons interceptés! ».

- La fille est avec vous? Demanda le Chef Swan.

- Non, il n'y a pas de fille.

- Dépêchez-vous de la retrouver, le temps nous est comptés. Interrogez et amenez les ravisseurs au commissariat.

- Oui Chef.

Il se tourna vers nous:

- Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé Sofia mais...

Je n'écoutais pas la suite. Je me précipitais dans la maison à _sa_ recherche dans le but de la trouver le plus rapidement possible.

Je commençais ma recherche au rez-de-chaussée mais ne trouvant rien je décidais de monter au premier étage en ouvrant toutes les portes. Toujours rien.

Je procédais ainsi jusqu'au dernier étage, sachant qu'il y en avait cinq.

Au fond du couloir du cinquième étage, un escalier permettait d'accéder à ce que je pensais être un grenier.

Je gravis ses marches.

Une fois en haut de l'escalier, j'arrivais dans un sombre couloir. Heureusement pour moi, je pouvais voir mon chemin grâce à la lumière émise par mon portable.

J'avançais prudemment en tâtonnant chaque côté du couloir à l'affut de portes susceptibles de correspondre à la pièce où était retenue Sofia.

Cependant, il n'y en avait aucune donc je fis demi-tour et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée.

Je le refouillais en cherchant cette fois-ci une porte qui pourrait mener à un sellier, un garage ou une cave.

J'en trouvais une derrière un rideau. Elle menait à une cave.

Je n'étais pas au bout du tunnel. Je m'attendais à voir Sofia dans cette pièce mais ce n'était pas le cas, cependant j'aperçus au fond de la cave une forme. Elle avait l'air d'être au pas d'une porte. Ainsi, il y avait une seconde pièce dans le sous sol, en plus de la cave.

Je m'approchais en restant vigilant, ne sachant pas ce que c'était, ou devrai-je dire de qui il s'agissait.

Plus je me rapprochais de la forme moins je voyais devant moi. Je dus une fois de plus me servir de mon portable pour y voir quelque chose. Il éclairait faiblement mais au moins je voyais où je posais mes pieds.

Une petite ouverture dans le mur laissait voir la pluie et la grisaille de dehors mais ne laissait pas passer suffisamment de clarté pour éclairer la pièce et ainsi me permettre d'identifier la forme.

Alors je fis deux pas de plus puis je m'arrêtais et éclairais avec mon portable la forme. Je faillis le lâcher sous le choc. Il s'agissait de Sofia.

Elle était dévêtue donc je lui enfilais mon pull en la redressant un peu pour pouvoir le faire.

Elle était gelée.

Je pris son pouls: très faible. C'est à peine si je le sentais sous mes doigts.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Sofia? _Pensai-je.

Je passais mon bras droit sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière sa nuque, puis la soulevais en prenant soin de ne pas cogner sa tête contre le mur.

Je me dépêchais de sortir de cette maudite maison, me posant des questions sur l'état de Sofia.

_Va-t-elle s'en sortir? Que lui ont-ils fait? _Ce genre de questions tournait en boucle dans mon cerveau.

Quand les autres me virent sortir de la maison avec Sofia dans les bras, ils se précipitèrent sur nous.

- Appelez les secours! cria-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? S'enquit Rose.

- Je ne sais pas. Son pouls bat très faiblement.

- Sofia, si tu nous entends: bats-toi, je t'en supplie, bats-toi. La supplia Emmett, à deux doigts de craquer. Il tourna sa tête dans la direction de la voiture qui contenait James et Jacob. Je vais leur démonter leur tête! S'écria-t-il.

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien. Fit Edward en se mettant devant lui et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Les secours sont en route. Nous informa le Chef Swan.

- Je vais la déposer dans ma voiture. Déclarai-je.

Il pleuvait toujours et je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne froid surtout que je savais qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous de mon pull.

Je la posais délicatement sur le siège arrière de ma Vanquish et demandais à Rose, qui m'avait suivi, de l'habiller en indiquant d'un signe de la tête le coffre.

Elle comprit et alla chercher le sac dans le coffre.

Je reculais pour laisser un peu d'intimité.

- C'est horrible ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Fit Rose en arrivant dans mon dos.

Je pivotais pour la regarder. Elle paraissait choquée et avait le regard dans le vague.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer et moi par la même occasion.

C'est l'un dans les bras de l'autre que les secours nous trouvèrent.

Je lâchais Rose pour leur montrer qui avait besoin de leur aide.

Apparemment, Rose ne l'avait pas totalement habillée. Elle ne portait pas le T-Shirt et le pantacourt que j'avais préparé. Elle ne devait avoir que ses sous-vêtements. C'est ce que j'en déduisis car mon pull la recouvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et le pantacourt serait visible si elle l'avait sur elle.

En peu de temps, elle était en route pour l'hôpital de Seattle car, selon les urgentistes, il n'y avait plus de place à celui de Tacoma.

Rose et Bella avait demandé l'autorisation pour rester auprès d'elle durant le trajet mais ils ne donnaient l'autorisation que pour une personne donc Bella avait laissé sa place pour Rose.

Ainsi, nous suivions l'ambulance, Edward et Bella dans ma voiture, avec la Jeep d'Emmett à notre suite.

POV Rose:

Bella me permit de rester auprès de Sofia. Elle m'avait rassurée en me disant qu'elle préférait ne pas laisser seul Edward.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas soutenir Emmett mais je me sentais responsable de ce qui arrivait à Sofia. Donc je voulait lui faire sentir notre soutien à travers mes mots que je lui chuchotais à l'oreille. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle m'entende mais ça me faisait du bien de lui parler.

Les courbes affichées par le cardiogramme représentaient presqu'une ligne droite. Preuve que Jasper avait raison: son cœur battait très faiblement. Et il avait eu raison sur un autre point. Heureusement qu'on l'avait écouté, quand il nous disait qu'il fallait la trouver au plus vite si l'on voulait la retrouver vivante, car sinon elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Les médecins lui avaient branchée des perfusions pour l'alimenter, je crois. Ils lui avaient posée un masque. Ils m'avaient expliquée qu'à partir de maintenant elle était dans un coma artificiel.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital de Seattle.

Je sortis de l'ambulance pour laisser de la place.

Je vis arriver les autres peu de temps après.

Je sautais dans les bras de mon chéri, puis nous allâmes dans la salle d'attente des urgences, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

POV Bella:

J'étais contente d'avoir retrouvé Sofia mais son état gâchait ma joie.

J'avais laissé Rose monter avec elle car je les savais très proches et au fond de moi j'espérais que la voix et la présence de Rose ferait réagir Sofia. Évidemment, ça n'avait rien fait du tout. En plus, Rose nous avait appris qu'ils l'avaient mise dans un coma artificiel donc elle ne risquait pas de refaire surface dans l'immédiat.

Nous savions tous qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle ne se réveille jamais mais nous espérions que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Si elle venait à ne pas reprendre connaissance, nous serions tous dévastés.

Le pire était que Carlisle et Esmé n'étaient toujours pas au courant et qu'ils rentraient dans quatre jours. Personne n'avait eu le courage de les informer par téléphone.

Je n'essayais même pas d'imaginer leur réaction quand ils sauraient à ce qu'il venait de se passer en trois jours.

POV Jasper:

Après quelques heures d'attente infernale, un médecin vint nous voir.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes la famille de Sofia Cullen?

- Oui. Comment va-t-elle? s'enquit Edward.

- Nous venons de l'opérer pour retirer le poison qui contaminait son sang.

- Ils lui ont injectée du poison ces salops. Marmonnai-je haineusement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rose qui posa une main sur mon bras droit pour que je me calme.

- Elle est en salle de réveil. Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt car l'opération s'est bien passée. Nous l'avions mise dans un coma artificiel donc il n'y a pas de risque.

- D'accord. Merci docteur. Le remercia Edward de la part de nous tous.

- Peut-on la voir? demandai-je.

- Oui mais pas plus de cinq minutes.

- Merci. Soufflai-je en me précipitant dans la salle de réveil pour être à _son_ chevet.

Je restais auprès de Sofia durant les cinq minutes, en silence. Je me contentais de lui tenir sa main non encombrée de perfusions et de caresser ses cheveux. Et en même temps, je la détaillais pour voir dans quel état _ils_ l'avaient mise.

Ses cheveux, d'habitude brillants, étaient sales et ternes.

Elle était pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Ses poignets avaient des marques comme si ils l'avaient attachée, ce qui n'était pas impossible vu que ça devait être la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Elle avait l'air d'avoir maigri.

Je me demandais s'ils l'avaient laissée prendre une douche. Ça m'étonnerait de leur part.

Elle faisait peur à voir.

_Je ferais tout pour l'aider à se remettre en forme, à retrouver celle qui nous avait été arrachée._

Je rejoignis les autres qui m'attendaient dans le couloir pour avoir de ses nouvelles car, à part Rose et moi, ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment vu. Juste rapidement donc ils n'avaient pas pu faire attention aux détails.

- Alors? firent Edward et Emmett en même temps.

- Elle dort toujours. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Répondis-je.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire? Me questionna Rose, comprenant que je leur cachais certaines choses.

- Euh...pas tout à fait.

- J'en étais sûre. Lâcha-t-elle, signe qu'elle m'avait une fois de plus cerné.

- Et? m'encouragea Edward.

- Elle est dans un piteux état. Poignets blessés avec des cordes, à mon avis.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'ils l'ont attachée avec des cordes? S'exclama Emmett, faisant retourner toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir.

- Baisse d'un ton Em'. Le réprimandai-je. Pas la peine de nous faire remarquer.

- Désolé. Murmura-t-il.

- Mais tu as bien compris. Et à mon avis, elle a passé de mauvaises nuits car elle a des cernes sous les yeux.

- Il faudra la ménager quand elle pourra sortir d'ici. Dit Rose.

Ça ne m'étonnait pas de sa part car elle tenait énormément à ses proches et surtout à Sofia. Les gens qui ne connaissaient pas ma sœur, ou très mal, pourraient penser qu'elle était égoïste et pimbêche mais c'était faux. Il s'agissait d'une personne douce qui se faisait du soucis quand il arrivait quelque chose à ses proches.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, nous restâmes à l'hôpital pour être là quand elle se réveillerait. Cependant, elle était toujours endormie alors qu'elle devrait avoir repris conscience. Ça commençait à nous inquiéter. Donc au troisième jour, date de retour de Carlisle et Esmé, nous allâmes nous renseigner auprès de celui qui l'avait opérée.

- Bonjour Docteur. Le saluâmes-nous.

- Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- C'est à propos de Sofia. Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée donc nous nous inquiétons. Expliqua Edward.

- En effet, ce n'est pas normal. Les infirmières ne me l'avaient pas dit. Attendez-moi dans sa chambre. Je vous y rejoins dans quelques minutes le temps de régler quelques papiers.

- D'accord. Alors à tout de suite. Fit Edward.

Comme prévu, il vint voir l'état de Sofia.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il nous fit part de son pronostic:

- Je dois vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Nous commençâmes à paniquer mais nous ne l'interrompîmes pas. Elle est dans un coma profond.

- C'est quoi? C'est grave? M'enquis-je.

- Elle ne réagit pas à la douleur. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave car son cœur bat régulièrement. Tant que son cœur garde ce rythme, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter. Nous la nourrirons par perfusions. Si vous voulez rentrer chez vous, vous pouvez.

- Vous êtes sûr? Demanda Rose, inquiète.

- Oui. S'il y a du changement nous vous avertirons.

- D'accord. Merci docteur. Le remercia Emmett.

- Bonne journée. Nous salua-t-il.

- On va essayer. Murmurai-je.

**Fin chapitre 24**

**Alors? Verdict?**

**A la prochaine!**


	26. Réveil

**_Bella22: Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Elle m'a rassurée car j'avais peur que l'attente soit trop pénible (pour la santé de Sofia et le couple Jasper/Sofia). Dans ce chapitre, tu trouveras ce que tu attendais le plus (enfin, je crois). J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas plus que les trois précédents._**

**_pauline: Je suis très contente que tu ais lu ma fic d'une traite et que tu ais pris le temps de me laisser des reviews. Concernant Carlisle et Esmé tu auras ta réponse dans les premières lignes. Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec beaucoup d'impatience (tu m'as fait rire quand tu as écrit: viteee) lol._**

**Voilà la suite!**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde!**

**Chapitre 25**

POV Edward.

Après le diagnostic du médecin, nous avions décidé de rentrer à la villa accueillir mes parents et prendre quelques affaires. Rose et Em' nous avaient invités à rester dormir à leur appart' le temps que Sofia refasse surface. Nous avions accepté. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

En ce moment, les parents étaient dans la cour en train de vider le coffre de la Mercedes de papa.

Je stressais car j'avais peur de leur réaction. Nous ne les avions pas prévenus alors que j'avais, avec Sofia, promis de les avertir en cas de problèmes.

Bella tentait de me rassurer mais ça ne marchait pas. Je culpabilisais pour ce qui était arrivé à ma sœur et de ne pas les avoir prévenus.

- Calme-toi Edward. Ils ne t'en voudront pas. Répéta Bella pour la énième fois.

- Je m'en veux.

- De quoi? C'est pas toi qui l'as mise dans cette état, et puis tu ne voulais pas gâcher leur semaine. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Alors calme-toi. Ils arrivent.

- Bonjour les enfants! S'exclama maman en nous prenant dans ses bras un par un.

Il n'y avait que Bella et moi car Jasper était chez ses parents pour préparer ses affaires et retourner au plus vite au chevet de Sofia. Quant aux amoureux, ils étaient restés à son chevet puisque leur appart' était à Seattle donc ils n'avaient pas besoin de revenir à Forks prendre quelques affaires.

- Vous avez mauvaise mine. Que vous arrive-t-il? Vous êtes malades? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non non, nous ça va.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Insista-t-elle.

- C'est Sofia.

- Sofia? s'étonna mon père.

- Elle et ton frère sont où? Fit maman.

- A Seattle. Répondis-je.

- A l'hôpital. Intervint Bella.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose? S'épouvanta ma mère.

- Em' non, mais Sofia oui.

- Et? fit Carlisle.

- Elle est dans le coma. Répondit Bella à ma place car je n'arrivais pas à prononcer quoique ce soit face aux regards inquiets de mes parents. En plus, mon père me fixait avec un regard de reproche.

- Pourquoi? Souffla Esmé.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. Tu nous expliqueras plus tard. Dit Carlisle.

Je hochais la tête.

- Votre voyage s'est bien passé? Changea de sujet Bella.

- Oui, très bien. Mais vous auriez dû nous avertir.

- Maintenant vous l'êtes. Je ne voulais pas vous gâcher votre semaine. Il y eut un blanc. Bella, je vais chercher quelques affaires et ensuite on va chez toi. D'accord?

- OK.

- Vous partez? S'étonna ma mère.

- Oui. Em' et Rose nous ont proposés de rester chez eux le temps que Sofia sorte de son coma. Comme ça nous ne sommes pas loin en cas d'urgence. Lui expliquai-je.

- Peut-on savoir dans quelle chambre et à quel étage elle a été placée? Demanda papa.

Je le lui dis, puis je montais dans ma chambre et mis dans un sac le nécessaire pour aller chez Em'.

Ensuite, j'accompagnais ma belle chez elle pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

Trois heures plus tard, nous posions nos sacs dans la chambre d'amis où nous dormirons, le temps qu'il faudra.

Nous nous reposâmes une heure dans la chambre, puis nous préparâmes à manger avant de rejoindre Em', Rose et Jasper. Nous avions vu ses affaires dans l'autre chambre d'amis.

Nous les trouvâmes rapidement à l'étage où était placée Sofia. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir eu du changement.

Quand ils nous vîmes, ils vinrent à nous.

- Hey! Fit Em'.

- On a apporté à manger car on s'est dit que vous aviez faim.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Se lécha les babines mon nounours de frère, comme aimait le surnommer Sofia.

- Ça ne nous étonne même pas de ta part! Fis-je. Allez, à table.

Nous allâmes dans le coin réservé à cet effet.

Je leur racontais la réaction des parents et ils nous expliquèrent qu'elle avait eu un problème cardiaque. Son cœur s'était beaucoup ralenti, à deux doigts de faire une ligne droite. Ils avaient eu très peur de la perdre mais les infirmières avaient fait ce qu'il fallait rapidement. Maintenant, elle était sous masque respiratoire.

Après avoir fini de manger, nous retournâmes à son chevet.

Les filles assises chacune d'un côté de Sofia, sur le lit. Jasper à ses pieds. Emmett sur le lit vide d'à côté. Et moi, debout, calé contre le mur qui était face à _elle_.

Les filles lui parlaient du temps et de plein d'autres choses auxquelles je ne fis pas attention, trop accaparé par mes inquiétudes.

_Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais? Que deviendrons-nous? Maman sera déprimée et s'en voudra de ne pas avoir été présente et de ne pas avoir participé à sa libération. Papa m'en voudra de ne pas l'avoir tenu au courant._ Voilà plus ou moins ce que je pensais. Je me remémorais aussi les bons moments. C'était elle qui m'avait poussée à déclarer ma flamme à Bella. Si seulement elle savait que Jasper l'aimait, peut-être qu'elle se battrait grâce à ça.

Je regardais ce dernier. Il avait l'air tout aussi plongé dans ses pensées que moi.

Je m'approchais de lui et dit:

- Jasper, tu devrais lui parler. Nous allons rentrer. Tu veux rester?

Il hocha la tête et prit le fauteuil où personne n'avait pris la peine de s'asseoir.

J'appelais les filles et mon frère pour qu'on laisse Jasper tranquille avec Sofia.

Depuis ce jour, il ne la quittait que très rarement. Il la laissait seulement quand on le forçait à aller prendre une douche et se changer, manger et prendre l'air.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il n'y ait d'amélioration.

Nous ne rigolions que lorsqu'Emmett était d'humeur blagueuse, ce qui signifiait quatre fois au cours de ces trois longues semaines. Papa et maman étaient venus à plusieurs reprises mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps à cause de leur travail.

POV Sofia:

J'entendais des bruits qui ressemblaient à des « bips ».

_C'est quoi ces bruits?_

La seule façon de le savoir serait d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

_Suis-je morte? M'a-t-on retrouvée?_

J'entendis un murmure: « bats-toi, je sais que tu peux le faire. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour ta famille et tes amis ».

Je ne savais pas si ça m'était adressé mais ça voulait quand même dire que j'étais vivante. N'est-ce pas?

Je décidais de me battre même si ce n'était pas sûr que ces paroles me soient destinées.

Je me concentrais pour ouvrir les yeux.

Au début, je ne savais plus comment on le faisait, donc c'était très dur et ça m'épuisait. Cependant, je ne voulais pas baisser les bras. Alors, je continuais et au bout de quelques minutes, qui me parurent une éternité, mes yeux s'entrouvrirent. Je les refermais aussitôt car une lumière vive m'avait éblouie.

Un couinement retentit.

_Est-ce moi qui vient de le faire?_

Possible. Cette lumière me rappelait de mauvais, voire très mauvais, souvenirs. J'en frissonnais rien que d'y repenser.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Ça fit un bruit qui ressemblait à celui que fait Dark Vador quand il respire. _Mais bon sang, où suis-je? Bon. Pas de panique, calme-toi. Concentre-toi, un point c'est tout. _

De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Si je voulais voir où j'étais il fallait bien que mes yeux soient ouverts, donc je repris mon exercice.

Quand je réussis, je fus tout d'abord aveuglée, donc je papillonnais mes yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière progressivement.

Ensuite, je me rendis compte que la salle, dans laquelle je me trouvais, était toute blanche.

J'en conclus qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital. Ça expliquait les bips que j'entendais.

J'explorais la chambre des yeux.

Quand je baissais le regard vers mon poignet gauche, une touffe de cheveux bouclés blonds recouvrait ma main.

Ainsi, les mots m'étaient destinée tout à l'heure. Ils m'avaient motivée et j'avais réussis.

Je voulus parler mais je ne pouvais pas à cause de quelque chose posé sur ma bouche et mon nez. Ça devait être la cause du drôle de bruit que j'avais émis lors de mon inspiration.

Je restais pendant ce qu'il me sembla une poignée d'heure à regarder la personne que je pensais être Jasper. Il dormait la tête posait sur ma main gauche. Je n'apercevais que sa touffe de cheveux mais ça m'apaisait de le voir ici.

Soudain, il releva sa tête et me fixa comme si j'étais une revenante. Il était encore endormi mais il m'embrassa rapidement le front et se précipita dehors.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?_

En même pas trente secondes, je me retrouvais entourée de mes frères adoptifs adorés, de ma meilleure amie, de ma confidente et de la personne que j'aimais de tout mon cœur mais qui ne le savait pas.

- Oh ma belle! T'es enfin réveillée! S'exclama Rose, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais je voyais qu'elle se retenait de me serrer dans ses bras. Alors j'ouvris mes bras en me redressant. Cependant, je fus très limitée dans mes mouvements car j'étais paralysée au niveau des épaules. Mes bras avaient à peine décollé du matelas.

Je voulais parler mais, à cause de ce que je commençais à prendre pour un masque respiratoire, je ne pus le faire. Edward dut le comprendre car il me le retira.

- Voilà, maintenant tu peux nous parler.

- Merci. Euh... C'est normal que je ne puisse pas bouger? M'inquiétai-je.

- Tu sors d'un coma dit « profond » donc je crois que c'est normal que tu le sois. Me répondit-il.

- Ça va vous, sinon? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Mais c'est à toi que la question devrait être posée. Fit Jasper.

- Je vais bien, ou devrai-je dire: je vais mieux. Si je ne prends pas en considération le fait que je sois paralysée.

- On va te laisser te reposer un peu. Déclara Edward, entraînant avec lui les autres dehors.

- Attendez! Ils se retournèrent. Je continuai: Rose, je peux te demander de rester, s'il te plaît?

- Oui, bien sûr. Acquiesça-t-elle.

Les autres me sourirent puis nous laissèrent seules.

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ma belle?

- Euh...Oui.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Et bien, je me demandais depuis combien de temps j'étais ici.

- Oh!...Ça va faire trois semaines et deux jours, précisément.

- Autant?

- Oui. Tu n'as rien raté. Tenta de me rassurer Rose.

- Je vais devoir rester ici pendant encore combien de temps?

- Quand on sera sûr que tu ne risqueras plus de tomber dans le coma, j'imagine. Tout dépend de toi et des soins qui te seront apportés, selon moi.

- J'ai hâte de renter à la maison.

- Et nous avons hâte aussi. Sourit Rose.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je sois là car je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir?

- Tu te rappelle de quoi?

- Bah, je me souviens de la soirée qu'on a passée ensemble puis plus rien.

- …

- Rose? Ça va? M'inquiétai-je. Elle paraissait pesait le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il fallait me répondre, à mon avis.

- C'est au dessus de mes forces. Désolée Sofia. Je ne peux pas. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je hochais la tête, compréhensive. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour cela, malgré le fait que j'aurais préféré qu'elle me raconte ce que je ne me remémorais pas.

Un silence s'installa, sans toutefois être pesant. Nous réfléchissions juste.

Ce fut moi qui le rompis:

- Rose, je peux te poser une autre question? Fis-je, timidement.

- Oui.

- C'est à propos de Jasper.

- ...Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Il a l'air épuisé. C'est de ma faute? Baissai-je la tête.

- Non ma belle. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si, c'est de ma faute. En fait, j'en suis sûre. Regarde, il était à mon chevet et je l'ai entendu me chuchoter des mots pour me motiver à me battre. Il me disait qu'il fallait au moins que je me batte pour vous. Comme si je ne voulais pas me battre alors que je ne savais tout simplement pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je pensais être morte. Fis-je émue, au bord des larmes.

- Ne pleurs pas ma belle. Ne prends pas mal ce qu'il a dit. Évidemment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais tu devrais lui en parler. Me consola Rose en me serrant dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas me faire mal.

Je voulus m'essuyer les yeux mais c'était sans prendre en compte ma paralysie que j'espérais temporaire.

Elle s'en rendit compte donc elle le fit pour moi.

- Merci. Murmurai-je.

- C'est rien ma belle. Je te laisse. Je vais chercher le docteur pour qu'il t'examine. Qui sait, avec de la chance tu pourras être à la villa dans une semaine. Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Ça serait bien. Acquiesçai-je.

Elle ouvrit la porte et me laissa seule. J'avais pu apercevoir les autres dans le couloir.

Le docteur arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Cullen.

- Bonjour Docteur.

- Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Je me sens bien mais je suis paralysée des bras. L'informai-je.

- D'accord. Nous allons faire quelques exercices pour voir jusqu'où vous pouvez les lever et si vous n'êtes pas paralysée ailleurs.

Je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Très bien. Vous vous sentez prête à le faire maintenant? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Pour commencer, pouvez-vous levez vos deux bras en même temps?

Je le fis mais, comme avant avec Rose, je ne pus les lever que de deux-trois centimètres du matelas.

- Bien. Vous pouvez les reposer.

Il souleva la couverture de mes pieds puis continua:

- Maintenant, essayez de bouger vos pieds.

Je les bougeais facilement.

- Ouf...soupirai-je.

J'étais soulagée qu'ils ne soient pas paralysés.

- Pour finir, je vais vous aider à vous lever à cause des tuyaux qui vous relient au cardiogramme.

- D'accord.

Il s'approcha de moi puis m'aida à sortir du lit pour ne pas que je débranche malencontreusement les tuyaux.

Une fois que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, il me lâcha sans prévenir.

Heureusement que je me tenais au lit sinon je me serais sûrement écroulée au sol à cause de l'effet de surprise.

Après m'être remise de la surprise, je lâchais le lit lentement. Je tenais facilement sur mes pieds donc j'en déduisis que je n'étais pas paralysée des jambes non plus.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas paralysée de partout. Il faudra juste que vous fassiez de la rééducation pour vos bras et épaules. Dit-il en prenant des notes sur son calepin. Reposez-vous.

- Merci Docteur.

Il sortit de la chambre.

Je me remis dans le lit. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de ce dernier sans prendre le risque de débrancher un des ces bidules qui me reliaient à des machines dont je ne connaissais pas le nom et l'utilité. Donc une fois dans le lit, je posais la tête sur l'oreiller et m'endormis.

James me violentait et m'insultait. Puis ce fut le tour de mon ex. J'avais beau me débattre et leur crier de me laisser, ils ne m'écoutaient pas et continuaient à me faire du mal.

- Chut, chut...Calme-toi Sofia.

J'ouvris mes yeux d'un coup et fus éblouie. Je les fermais et rouvris jusqu'à m'habituer à la lumière. Une fois que ce fut le cas, je vis Jasper penché sur moi avec ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

- Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Je regardais autour de moi, perdue.

- Tu es à l'hôpital.

Maintenant je m'en rappelais:

- Ah oui. J'avais oublié. Désolée de vous avoir fait peur en criant. Murmurai-je.

- Tu ne criais pas, tu hurlais. Me reprit-il en souriant faiblement.

- Quelque chose te tracasse? Demandai-je.

- Euh...Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je sais que tu me mens, Jasper Hale. Le réprimandai-je.

- Pfou...T'as pas perdu cette habitude.

- Eh non! Désolée de te décevoir! Souris-je.

L'atmosphère changea brutalement, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Ce qui me rappela la conversation que j'avais eu avec Rose. Elle m'avait conseillée de lui parler de ce que j'avais entendu avant de sortir de mon coma.

- Jasper?

- Oui?

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit avant que je ne sorte du coma.

- Qu'as-tu entendu précisément? Fit-il, perdu.

- Qu'il fallait que je me batte pour vous, même si ce n'était pas pour moi que je le faisais. Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entendais?

- Je voulais que tu saches que sans toi nous serions dévastés.

- Tu ne sous-entendais pas plutôt que j'étais égoïste? commençai-je à m'énerver.

- Non! Loin de moi cette idée. Se défendit-il.

- Tu sais. Si je ne t'avais pas entendu, je crois que je serais toujours en train de me demander si j'étais morte ou non. Avouai-je en me calmant.

- Tu veux dire que c'est en partie grâce à moi que tu es sortie du coma? S'étonna-t-il.

- Il faut croire que oui. Souris-je.

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement le front.

**Fin chapitre 25**

**Je coupe ici sinon le chapitre sera trop long et je serais en retard dans la publication du prochain chapitre.**

**C'est bon, je ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim. **

**Ça faisait quatre chapitre qu'il n'y avait plus une note joyeuse à la fin (selon moi).**

**Bises.**

**PS: Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster mercredi, mais je vais tout faire pour avoir le temps de corriger le chapitre 26 et de le poster. Foi de marmotte38.**


	27. De retour chez slo

_**Bella22: Merci de m'être toujours fidèle (j'aime pas trop ce mot mais c'est celui qui convient le mieux). **_

_**Pauline: Coucou. Vas-y, tu peux continuer ton délireee lol. Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre posté viteee (XD). Enfin, tout ça pour te dire merci pour ta review, j'ai bien rigolé encore une fois. (smile). **_

**Comme promis, j'ai tout fait pour pouvoir poster dans les temps ce chapitre! Malgré que j'ai terminé le travail plus tard que prévu, le voici. Mais c'est parce que je l'ai fini hier sinon je n'aurais pas pu le poster dans les temps.**

**Chapitre plus léger (je trouve).**

**Bonne lecture, everybody!**

**Chapitre 26**

Après ma conversation avec Jasper, je me sentais plus légère. J'avais compris que j'avais mal interprété ses paroles avant mon réveil. Lui, de son côté, savait qu'il avait contribué à mon réveil.

Durant la semaine qui suivit mon « retour », comme prévu, je suivis une rééducation pour pouvoir retrouver l'usage de mes bras.

Je devais faire des exercices trois heures par jours. Le reste du temps était consacré aux visites.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient venus une heure tout les deux jours. Les autres se relayaient pour ne pas que je sois toute seule. Évidemment, ils s'éclipsaient quand je m'endormais inconsciemment.

_Enfin, c'est ce que je crois car quand je me réveillais, ils n'étaient plus dans ma chambre. Mais il est possible qu'ils restassent un petit moment à mon chevet, qui sait._

Deux jours avant ma sortie prévue, je pouvais à nouveau bouger mes bras. J'étais super contente d'avoir réussi. Je pouvais à nouveau serrer ma famille dans mes bras et manger sans l'aide de personne. Ainsi, Emmett ne pouvait plus se moquer de moi. C'était souvent lui qui me nourrissait car il voulait à tout prix me parler comme à un bébé. Par exemple, il me disait « une bouchée pour papa, une bouchée pour maman...» ou « ouvre grand la bouche. Voilà, c'est bien. Encore une fois. » etc...C'était affreux car les autres rigolaient en se cachant la bouche avec leur main ou en se retournant, mais ils n'étaient pas discrets et je m'en étais rendue compte, même s'ils ne voulaient pas que je m'en aperçoive.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que nous étions le jour J.

Je pouvais enfin sortir de cet hôpital et donc retourner à la villa.

Nous avions loupé le bal de fin d'année mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Je pourrais toujours porter la robe que m'avaient offerte Carlisle et Esmé pour mes 18 ans une prochaine fois.

A l'instant, je rassemblais mes affaires. Rose et Bella me les avaient apportées le lendemain de mon réveil. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup. Il s'agissait de trois joggings, quelques maillots assortis aux joggings, des sous-vêtements et des produits de beauté. Évidemment, les produits de beauté étaient l'idée de Rose. Moi-même je n'aurais jamais pensé à leur en demander puisque j'avais le nécessaire dans la mini douche de ma chambre d'hôpital.

- Toc toc toc? Fit la grosse voix de mon nounours de frère.

Je me retournais et dis:

- Rentrez!

- Bonjour ma belle. Ça y est! C'est le grand jour!

- Bonjour Rose. Oui, je suis super contente. Enfin je rentre à la maison. soupirai-je la dernière phrase, en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte puis on fut serrées par des gros bras.

- Emmett! On étouffe! Nous exclamâmes-nous en cœur.

- Oups! Désolé. Fit-il en nous lâchant.

- Fais attention. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta force, nounours! À la fin de ma phrase, je lui tirais la langue car je savais que « nounours » n'était pas son surnom préféré.

- Pfou...Tu peux pas arrêter de me surnommer comme ça? désespéra-t-il.

- Et non! Tu peux toujours rêver. Le narguai-je.

- C'est bon? Tu as toute tes affaires? Me demanda Rose.

- Oui. On peut y aller. Acquiesçai-je.

- Alors, on y va. Dit-elle.

Je pris mon sac qui contenait mes affaires et les suivis jusqu'à la voiture de Rose.

Pendant le trajet, je les écoutais se chamailler comme ils en ont l'habitude et regardais le paysage qui défilait.

J'ai dû m'endormir car j'entendis:

- Sofia, on est arrivé.

- Chut...laisse-la tranquille. Monte-la dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose. C'est normal qu'elle soit fatiguée.

Alors je sentis qu'on me portait et qu'on me déposait ensuite sur quelque chose de moelleux, sûrement mon lit.

A nouveau, je n'entendis plus rien.

Quand je me réveillais, je me trouvais dans mon lit.

Je donnais un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il était affiché: 22h02.

Mon ventre décida de se manifester à ce moment. Alors je me levais et descendis pour manger.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi? Me demanda Esmé de sa voix maternelle quand elle me vit apparaître au pied des escaliers.

- Bonsoir Esmé. Oui, j'ai bien dormi, merci.

- Tu veux manger des lasagnes?

- Oui. Pourquoi pas? J'ai une faim de loup.

- Je vais te réchauffer ta part. Assieds-toi donc.

Je pris donc place sur une chaise à la cuisine et attendis qu'Esmé me serve.

- Voilà. Bon appétit, ma chérie.

- Merci maman. Ce qui me valut un sourire resplendissant de sa part, comme à chaque fois que je l'appelais ainsi.

J'avalais mes lasagnes, tellement j'avais faim. Je pris un yaourt puis je débarrassais la table.

Ensuite, je me dirigeais au salon.

Au moment que j'y pénétrais, je ne me sentis pas bien. En voyant cette pièce, je me rappelais ce qu'il s'y était produit.

Je me revoyais dormir, puis piégée entre le canapé et Jacob. Tout défilait à une vitesse hallucinante dans ma tête.

Au bout d'un moment, je me sentis tomber. Par réflexe, je tendis mes bras devant moi pour atténuer l'impact.

Mais il ne vint pas. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé inconsciemment pour voir qui m'avait empêchée de tomber.

C'était Jasper.

- Tout va bien? Tu n'as rien? S'enquit-il.

- Euh...Je crois. Merci.

Malgré que je l'avais rassuré, il ne me lâcha pas. Au contraire, il passa un bras sous mes genoux et un autre sous mon dos, puis me porta jusqu'au canapé qui se trouvait face à l'écran plasma.

Il m'y allongea précautionneusement, ayant sûrement peur de me faire mal.

Il s'assit par terre, près de ma tête, et il me fixa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça? Lui demandai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivée pour que tu tombes? Rétorqua-t-il, curieux et déviant le sujet.

- J'ai eu une sorte de flash back.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé le fameux soir? Demanda Rose, dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la présence.

- Oui. Baissai-je la tête. Mais évidemment, Jasper voyait très bien mon visage, étant à mon niveau, donc il comprit que ça me perturbait.

- Tu veux en parler? Dit-il.

Je hochais la tête, pris une inspiration et me lançai:

- Je me suis revue piégée par Ja...Jacob. J'étais coincée entre lui et le canapé où je m'étais endormie. Puis les images défilaient de plus en plus vite et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. C'est pour ça que je tombais. Mais tu m'as retenue. Merci. Le remerciai-je à nouveau.

- C'est normal.

- Les enfants, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Intervint Carlisle. Alors on arrêta de parler et l'écouta. Voilà, nous n'avons pas parlé de cela pendant que tu étais encore à l'hôpital mais maintenant que tu vas mieux, Sofia, nous voudrions, Esmé et moi, comprendre quelque chose.

- Oui. Je vous écoute. C'est à propos de quoi? Fis-je, me demandant intérieurement de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie. Tenta de me rassurer Esmé.

- Avant de partir, vous nous aviez promis de nous prévenir en cas de soucis. Commença Carlisle en regardant Edward et moi. Vous vous rappelez? Alors, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu que Sofia avait été enlevée? Demanda-t-il à mon frère.

Edward baissa la tête, visiblement honteux. Bella n'était pas présente, elle devait être chez elle, donc elle ne pouvait pas le soutenir.

J'intervins:

- Papa, maman, ne lui en voulez pas. A mon avis, il a ses raisons mais s'il ne veux pas s'expliquer ce n'est pas grave.

- Sofia, ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question. Laisse-le répondre, s'il te plaît.

Je baissais la tête, déçue par la réaction de Carlisle. Vu comme c'est parti, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt.

- C'est pas grave Sofia. Me rassura Edward.

Je hochais simplement la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais entendu, mais je n'approuvais pas ses dires.

- Papa, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Qu'auriez-vous fait, à ton avis? Vous seriez revenus immédiatement alors que vous veniez à peine de partir.

- Et on aurez eu raison. Rétorqua Carlisle, un peu sèchement.

- Chéri, ne leur en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Tempéra Esmé. Les enfants, la prochaine fois, vous n'aurez pas d'excuses, d'accord?

- Oui. Répondîmes Edward et moi en cœur.

- Bon. Maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au clair, nous pouvons faire ce que nous avions prévu.

- Quoi donc? M'enquis-je, car je n'étais au courant de rien. Alors que les parents, Jasper, Rose et mes frères avaient l'air de le savoir.

- Bon retour à la maison! s'exclamèrent-ils en me regardant.

- Euh...Merci. Hésitai-je.

Chacun à leur tour, ils me serrèrent dans leur bras. Délicatement par tout le monde, sauf évidemment mon nounours de frère.

- Emmett!...J'étouffe. dis-je très bas. Je manquais vraiment d'air.

- Désolé Sofia. S'excusa-t-il.

Je repris tant bien que mal ma respiration. Je devais être rouge vu que je n'avais pas été loin de trépasser à cause de sa force. _Pfou la la, on ne le changera jamais._ Soupirai-je intérieurement.

La soirée dura pendant encore plusieurs heures. En fait, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit épuisé et veuille se coucher.

Pour ma part, une fois ma tête sur l'oreiller, je m'endormis et je dormis comme un bébé, heureuse d'être de nouveau avec ma famille.

_Je sais que c'est ma famille adoptive mais vu que je n'ai plus personnes du côté de mes parents autant que je les appelle « ma famille ». Je me sens tellement bien avec eux. Que ce soit avec Esmé et Carlisle qui sont maintenant mes parents, sans toutefois oublier mes parents biologiques. Puis j'ai des frères, alors qu'avant j'étais fille unique. Et j'ai des oncles et tantes, des cousins et cousines, que je n'avais pas non plus dans mon ancienne vie. Oui, on peut dire que je suis, d'une certaine façon, une nouvelle Sofia. J'ai toujours les mêmes goûts. Non, ça ne risque pas de changer de ce côté-ci. Mais j'ai un peu plus d'assurance. Ah moins que ce soit le fait de connaître une personne plus maladroite et timide que moi?_

Ce fut avec ses pensées que je dormis, paisiblement.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais fraîche et dispo. En forme, quoi!

Il faisait beau dehors, donc j'enfilais un short en jean et un dos nu rose avec des motifs de fleurs que j'appelais « hawaïennes ». _Je sais que nous sommes à Forks, mais justement, quand il fait beau il fait très bon en été, à ce que j'ai pu entendre._

- Bonjour tout le monde! Fis-je en arrivant dans la cuisine où ils étaient tous en train de prendre leur p'tit déj'.

- Bonjour Sofia. Tu as l'air en forme dis donc. Répondit Em'.

- Oui! Approuvai-je. Il fait beau aujourd'hui et j'ai passé une _très_ bonne nuit dans mon lit. Il m'avait manquée! Expliquai-je.

- Et nous alors? Me taquinèrent mes frères.

- Mais oui, bêtas! Souris-je.

- Ah...soupirèrent-ils. On préfère ça.

Je m'assis à côté de Jasper.

- Salut Jasper!

- Coucou Sofia.

- C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais: que fais-tu ici?

- Bah Esmé m'a invité à dormir à la villa donc je suis resté, au lieu de rentrer chez mes parents. Elle ne voulait pas que je roule avec le temps qu'il faisait.

- Quel temps?

- Brouillard et il faisait très sombre. M'expliqua-t-il.

- OK, je vois. Bah je suis ravie que tu sois là! Fis-je en l'embrassant sur sa joue gauche qui m'était accessible.

Il me sourit et continua à manger. Pour ma part, je me servis des céréales et du jus de fruits.

Je ne parlais plus pendant mon petit déjeuner pour apprécier ce que je mangeais. Il faut dire que ce qu'on m'avait donnée à l'hôpital était presque immangeable.

Une fois mon petit déj' fini, je débarrassais puis monter me brosser les dents.

Ensuite, je les rejoignis dans le salon.

Ils étaient tous réunis, visiblement en train d'écouter Carlisle. Quand il me vit, il se tut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandai-je, curieuse.

- Rien. Rassure-toi. Répondit Carlisle, d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Bon! En voiture! S'écria Emmett. Ce qui lui valut des regards assassins de la part de tous, sauf moi qui étais complétement perdue.

Rose me prit par le bras et me traîna jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle me poussa dans le siège arrière. Jasper se glissa à mes côtés, souriant. _Je crois même qu'il se retenait de rire. Il se trame quelque chose, c'est obligé! Mais quoi? Mystère et boule de gomme! _

- Bon! Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ou non! Criai-je.

- Calme-toi. C'est une surprise. Me répondit Jasper, toujours en train de se retenir.

- Vas-y moque-toi de moi! Continuai-je.

- Ne le prends pas mal mais tu es tordante, sœurette! Intervint mon très cher nounours de frère.

- Mais quoi à la fin?

-En fait, tu fais une tête tellement bizarre que c'est hilarant. Dit Rose, me regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur tout en continuant de conduire.

- Par pitié, regarde la route, Rose! Paniquai-je, me rappelant ce qui était arrivé à mes parents par ma faute.

- Désolée. Dit-elle en se reconcentrant sur la route. Elle avait compris son erreur.

Au bout de quelques heures, nous arrivâmes à destination.

Quand je vis où on était, ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre:

- Quoi?

**Fin chapitre 26**

**Ne m'en voulez pas de couper à ce moment.**

**Verdict?**

**A la prochaine! Bises!**


	28. vacances

_**Pauline: Holla girl! Encore une fois: quel enthousiasme! T'es toujours en forme ou quoi? Tu as été la seule à me laisser une review pour le dernier chapitre donc c'est toi qui permet à tout le monde de pouvoir lire ce chapitre dans les temps. Merci pour ta review et continu comme ça. Biseeees (lol).**_

**Chapitre 27**

- Quoi? M'étonnai-je, une fois arrivée à la destination.

- Nous t'offrons un séjour loin de Forks pour tes vacances. M'expliqua Esmé.

Pendant ce temps, Carlisle me souriait en enlaçant Esmé, et mes frères, Jasper et Rose sortaient du coffre de la porche des valises. Ensuite, Rose me prit par le bras et me tira à sa suite. Ainsi, je fus contrainte de les suivre dans l'aéroport sans savoir où on allait car ils ne me laissaient pas le temps de regarder les panneaux d'affichage qui auraient pu me renseigner.

- Vous pouvez me dire où l'on va?

- C'est une surprise. Me répéta Jasper pour la deuxième fois depuis que nous étions partis de la villa.

- OK...soupirai-je.

- Fais pas la tête. Tu verras, ça va te plaire. Dit Rose pour me rassurer.

- Mais j'ai peur des avions! M'exclamai-je.

- Tu te mettras à côté de moi donc tu ne vomiras pas ou autre chose! M'avertit Jasper.

- J'ai peur, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis, je te crois. Rétorqua-t-il. _Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit totalement convaincu._

Pendant que Rose et Emmett allaient valider les billets, j'attendais sur le côté réservé à l'attente avec les autres, le temps qu'ils nous rejoignent pour aller dans l'avion.

_Pfou...Pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il manquait des vêtements dans mon placard? Sacrée Rose! _

J'en profitais pour savoir pourquoi Edward ne nous avait pas accompagnés. La réponse que me donna Esmé était qu'il partait avec Bella chez sa mère, à Jacksonville. Et j'appris que je partais avec mon nounours de frère, Rose et Jasper.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de minutes ou d'heures, ils nous rejoignirent enfin.

L'attente aurait été infernale si je m'étais trouvée toute seule dans un endroit aussi peuplé de personnes pressées qui se bousculaient et qui _vous_ bousculaient. J'avais l'impression de devenir claustrophobe, même si je savais que ça n'arrive que dans les endroits confinés, mais il faut dire que c'était ce dont je pensais de ce lieu.

En plus, je ne connaissais même pas notre destination. Et heureusement que j'avais pu m'asseoir sur une des valises de Rose car sinon j'aurais fait un malaise vagal.

_C'est courant chez moi ce genre de malaise quand je reste trop longtemps debout ou que je n'ai pas assez mangé, ou les deux cas rassemblés._

- Bon, maintenant il faut déposer les valises là-bas. Dit Rose en désignant du doigt notre prochaine « mission » avant de pouvoir monter dans l'avion.

- OK. Mais il y en a pour longtemps encore avant de savoir où je vais avec vous? Fis-je, commençant à perdre patience.

- T'inquiètes pas. Tu verras. C'est..

- Oui, je sais. C'est une surprise. Coupai-je Emmett.

Après avoir posé nos valises sur le tapis roulant et salué la petite famille, nous pouvions enfin prendre place dans l'avion.

Jasper se mit du côté des hublots puis je m'assis à côté de lui. Rose et Em' étaient derrière nous. Je les entendais rigoler et ça me stressait. Allez savoir pourquoi! _Pour moi, ça signifie qu'ils prennent un malin plaisir à me cacher des choses. Et j'aime pas ça vu le contexte._

Le vol se passa rapidement pour moi car je m'étais endormis, sur l'épaule de Jasper plus précisément.

Nous descendîmes de l'avion. Il faisait chaud à l'extérieur.

- On est où? M'enquis-je.

- Tu le sauras très bientôt. Me répondit Jasper.

Nous récupérâmes le plus rapidement possible nos valises et nous nous en allâmes de l'aéroport.

Le ciel était d'un super beau bleu . Et il faisait très chaud en plein soleil, c'en était étouffant. Sûrement plus de 30 degrés (86 Fahrenheit). _Mais exactement? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être même qu'il fait 40 degrés!_

Je les suivis jusqu'à une voiture qu'ils avaient sûrement loué avant d'arriver ici car nous n'étions pas passés par un point de ventes.

Ensuite, Emmett nous conduisit jusqu'à un hôtel magnifique. _Il doit avoir au moins trois étoiles, minimum! M'étonnai-je en mon for intérieur._

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, il faisait plus frais et c'était agréable car au moins on n'étouffait plus.

Encore heureux que je portais un short et un dos nu. _Enfin en ce qui concerne la chaleur car du côté de l'hôtel, ma tenue est peut-être mal perçue._

- Vous ne trouvez pas que nos tenues risquent de choquer les clients de cet hôtel. Je dis ça parce que regardez comme ils sont habillés, des vrais bourges! Murmurai-je pour ne pas que les clients m'entendent.

- Non. Nous sommes des clients très fidèles donc ils ne nous tiendront rigueur d'aucune chose. Me répondit Rose.

- Ah...d'accord.

- Bon les filles, au lieu de parler, et si on allait poser nos affaires dans nos chambres et aller à la plage nous rafraîchir? S'exclamèrent Emmett et Jasper.

On se dirigea donc à l'accueil pour récupérer les clefs des chambres.

- Bonjour! Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda le garçon de l'accueil en me fixant d'une drôle de manière. _Je ne crois pas que ce soit autorisé de regarder, ou plutôt fixer, les clients de cette manière._

- Bonjour. Nous avons réservé deux chambres. Lui répondit Rose.

- Au nom de?

- Cullen.

- Veuillez attendre, s'il vous plaît. Dit-il tout en continuant son manège avec moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec deux clefs à la main.

- Voilà. Bon séjour. Fit-il en fixant cette fois-ci Rose.

- Merci. Au revoir. dirent sèchement les garçons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de lui parler comme ça? S'exclama Rose.

- Je crois qu'ils sont jaloux.

- On n'est pas jaloux. Grognèrent-ils.

- Ils sont jaloux. Affirmâmes Rose et moi. Nous partîmes dans un fou rire face à la tête qu'ils nous faisaient: ils boudaient.

- Bon, allez. Fit Jasper en prenant ses valises.

Alors on fit de même.

En arrivant devant nos chambres, j'osais poser la question qui me tracassait depuis que je savais que nous n'avions pris que deux chambres au lieu de trois.

- Euh... Qui dort avec qui? Parce que je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais on est quatre et on n'a pris que deux chambres. Alors, comment on se répartit?

- Tu dors avec Jasper. Il y a un lit King Size donc vous aurez de la place pour vous retourner. Me sourit elle. _Quand elle sourit comme ça, c'est qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête et ça ne présage rien de bon pour moi. J'en suis persuadée._

- D'accord. Soufflai-je.

- On se retrouve au hall dans une heure. Nous informa-t-elle. Pensez à prendre votre maillot de bain.

Nous acquiesçâmes, puis je rentrais dans la chambre, suivie de Jasper.

Je déposais mes valises près du dressing. _J'avais jamais pensé voir un dressing un jour dans une chambre d'hôtel. Et heureusement que je n'ai que deux valises sinon avec les affaires de Jasper ça ne pourrait pas rentrer._

J'entrepris de ranger mes produits de beauté dans la salle de bain, qui brillait de mille feux tellement elle était éclairée, et à remplir le dressing.

Ensuite, je me mis en maillot de bain dans la salle de bain pendant que Jasper se changeait dans la chambre.

Une fois prêts, nous descendîmes dans le hall pour attendre les tourtereaux.

Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Jasper, plongée dans mes pensèes puisque je ne savais toujours pas où nous étions exactement.

- Tu me fais la gueule? Rompit le silence Jasper.

- Je devrais? Répondis-je plus sèchement que prévu.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas où nous sommes et ça commence à m'énerver d'être dans l'ignorance.

- Ah, désolé. Maintenant je peux te le dire. Nous sommes en Californie et plus précisément dans le comté d'Orange (Orange County).

- On n'est pas loin du parc Disney! M'exclamai-je.

- C'est bien ça.

- C'est bon, on peux y aller! Fit Emmett en arrivant avec Rose.

Je les suivis jusqu'à une plage où il y avait beaucoup de monde. Nous installâmes nos serviettes à quelques pas de l'océan Pacifique.

- Le dernier dans l'eau est une poule mouillée! Se précipita Emmett dans l'eau.

Je me lançais à sa suite, suivie de près par Jasper.

Une fois dans l'eau, les garçons se jetèrent sur moi dans le but de me « noyer ». Heureusement pour moi, j'étais une bonne nageuse donc j'arrivais à m'éloigner d'eux. Mais c'était sans prendre en compte le fait que Jasper l'était aussi. Il me rattrapa facilement. Il s'agrippa à mes chevilles et me tira à lui, puis il essaya de me couler, ce qu'il arriva puisque j'étais pliée de rire, ainsi je n'avais pas la force de l'en empêcher. Du coup, je buvais la tasse.

Quand je refis surface, toujours en rigolant, Emmett nous cria:

- Hey les amoureux! Calmez-vous!

- Nous sommes pas amoureux! Rétorqua Jasper.

Je me dégageais violemment de son étreinte, blessée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je me dépêchais de sortir de l'eau et m'enroulais dans ma serviette. Je m'assis et posais ma tête entre mes genoux pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

- Ça va, Sofia? S'inquiéta Rose.

Mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je n'avais pas confiance en ma voix. J'avais peur qu'elle vacille.

Elle me serra dans ses bras pour m'apaiser.

- Sofia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit Jasper, baissé à mon niveau.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda-t-il à Rose.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est arrivée précipitamment et a vite caché son visage. Lui répondit-elle. Elle ne m'a rien dit.

- Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît?

- Oui.

Je sentis qu'elle s'éloignait de moi et j'étais consciente que Jasper était toujours accroupi face à moi.

- Sofia? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

- …

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Dit-il en me relevant la tête doucement.

Il pouvait voir maintenant dans quel état j'étais.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sofia? Soupira-t-il.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour tenter de lui expliquer:

- C'est ce que tu as dit à Emmett.

Il me regarda, perdu.

- Tu ne peux pas être plus précise?

- Je...Je t'aime. Dis-je très bas le dernier mot, pensant qu'il n'entendrait pas.

- C'est vrai? Dit-il, avec de l'espoir dans la voix. _De l'espoir? Peut-être que.._

- Oui. Avouai-je, craignant que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

- Moi aussi. Dit-il sérieusement, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'il était sincère.

Il se pencha sur moi. Ses lèvres s'approchaient lentement des miennes. Je n'osais plus bouger.

Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et il les bougea doucement, comme s'il craignait que je ne le repousse, mais je n'en fis rien, alors il m'embrassa tendrement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'éloigna légèrement de moi pour qu'on reprenne notre respiration. Pendant ce laps de temps, il me regarda amoureusement et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et repris le ballet de nos lèvres.

Nous fûmes interrompis par des raclements de gorges.

- Emmett! Soupirâmes-nous en cœur, ce qui nous fit rigoler.

- Ahhh...C'est pas trop tôt! S'exclamèrent Rose et Emmett.

- Quoi? Nous étonnâmes-nous.

- Bah, c'est à dire que depuis le début de l'année on a remarqué que vous ressentiez des sentiments autres que l'amitié l'un envers l'autre. Commença Em'.

- Mais évidemment, vous avez été aveugles alors que ça crevait les yeux que vous vous aimiez! Compléta Rose.

- Bon, on pourra avoir cette conversation ailleurs? Les interrompit Jasper. Sans attendre leur réponse, il me prit par la main et m'emmena jusqu'à l'eau.

Nous nous baignâmes tranquillement, côté à côté. Étant de bons nageurs, nous en profitions pour faire des courses. Malheureusement pour moi, je perdais à toutes. Jasper était plus grand et plus musclé que moi donc il avait ça en plus pour me battre.

Nous restâmes à la plage jusqu'au coucher de soleil. Il était magnifique. Je fis promettre à mon amoureux d'y assister tout au long de notre séjour.

Dès que le soleil ne fut plus visible, nous rejoignîmes nos chambres pour nous préparer avant d'aller manger à un restaurant. La consigne de Rose était: tenue chic.

Ça ne me rassurait pas car j'en déduisais que nous irons dans un restaurant où les gens sont coincés et où il y a des comportements à éviter. Par exemple, ne pas rire fort, ce qui sera dur si mon frère nous sort des blagues. Je crains, à cause de la nervosité, de ne pas pouvoir me faire discrète.

- Ça va Sofia? S'enquit Jasper.

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais on va dans un restaurant où les gens sont coincés, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est tout à fait ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. On a connu pire. Me rassura-t-il. Et puis tu peux compter sur Em' pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- C'est bien ça que je crains le plus.

- Pourquoi? Laisse-moi deviner! C'est à cause de ses blagues?sourit-il.

- Bingo! Soupirai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça:

- Je serais là. Et puis on y va pour manger, pas pour s'amuser. On se rattrapera après.

- Mouais. Marmonnai-je.

- Allez, viens. Ils doivent nous attendre.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser passer en premier, tel un gentleman. Remarque, il l'était toujours avec moi. Et ce soir, dans son smoking, malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait, il ressemblait vraiment à un gentleman. De plus, pour la soirée, il avait dompté ses cheveux avec beaucoup de gel pour les plaquer à l'arrière. Ça lui allait à merveille.

Je sortis de la chambre avec ma robe noire dos nu, qui m'arrivait à la moitié des mollets et fendue du côté droit jusqu'au genou.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et passa un bras autour de ma taille. Il me murmura à l'oreille:

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci. Rougis-je.

Rose et Em' nous attendaient dans le hall et étaient habillés comme nous. Donc robe rouge pour la première et smoking pour le second.

Au restaurant, tout se passa bien. Je ne me fis pas remarquer car Rose canalisait son chéri pour ne pas qu'il nous sorte des blagues et le repas était délicieux.

Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps, juste le temps de manger.

J'étais trop épuisée pour rester un petit moment avec eux à l'hôtel donc je leur souhaitais une bonne nuit et m'engouffrais dans ma chambre pour me préparer à dormir.

Je m'endormis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

A un moment, j'entendis:

- Dors bien, ma belle.

**Fin chapitre 27**

**Je suis déçue de n'avoir eu qu'une review. Je m'étais dépêchée à poster dans les temps alors que j'avais très peu de temps à cause de mon emploi du temps chargé. **

**En plus, j'ai une déclaration à faire: je risque d'avoir un peu plus du mal à poster tout les deux jours car je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance. Donc je compte sur vous pour me faire part de vos idées.**

**Marmotte38.**


	29. Emménagement

_**Bella22: Merci pour tes reviews. Bon courage pour ton bac (j'imagine). Si tu n'as pas d'idées pour la suite de cette fic tu peux toujours m'en donner (si tu veux) pour mes futurs fic. (j'ai plein d'idées: plus précisément, j'ai trois fic de prévu mais je n'ai pas le temps de commencer à les écrire car je veux déjà terminer celle-ci). Tes idées seront les bienvenue. Qui sait? Peut-être elles me permettront de compléter une idée que je n'arrive pas à développer.**_

_**Pauline: Désolée de ne pas faire de grands chapitres mais vu que je n'ai que deux jours pour en écrire un bah c'est chaud. Quand j'aurais des chapitres d'avance, je ferais en sorte de les agrandir mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. **_

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 28**

Ça faisait une semaine que nous étions à Orange County et tout se passait pour le mieux.

Tout les jours, nous allions à la plage, nommée Balboa Pier, et nous restions jusqu'à la fin du coucher de soleil. A chaque fois, j'étais émerveillée face à ce magnifique spectacle et ça faisait sourire Jasper. Il était heureux de me voir comme ça.

C'était notre dernier jour ici donc on avait prévu d'aller à Disney's California Adventure, à Anaheim, situé à quelques minutes, en voiture, de notre hôtel.

Je me réveillais dans les bras de mon amoureux.

- Bonjour. Chuchotai-je.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi?

- Comme un bébé. Répondis-je en me retournant pour me trouver face à lui.

Je l'embrassais rapidement puis me dégageais de ses bras pour pouvoir me préparer.

Je l'entendis ronchonner mais je rentrais quand même dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de la fermer à clef.

_C'est qu'il serait capable de m'y rejoindre! Il m'avait déjà fait le coup, le lendemain de notre arrivée. _

Sa réaction me faisait sourire et plaisir.

Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard, portant un pantacourt vert eau et un débardeur blanc. Mes cheveux était relevés en une queue de cheval comme ça ils ne me gêneraient pas dans les attractions.

Deux bras m'enlacèrent, m'empêchant en même temps d'avancer.

- Tu veux ma mort? Susurra Jasper à mon oreille.

- Mmmh, laisse-moi réfléchir...Oui, pourquoi pas? Le taquinai-je.

Sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il me retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il entama un langoureux combat avec ma lèvre supérieure et ma langue. J'en frissonnais. C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait ainsi.

Quand il rompit le baiser, nous étions tous les deux essoufflés.

- T'es déjà prêt? Lui demandai-je dès que j'eus repris mon souffle.

- Oui. Tu ne te rends pas compte du temps que tu prends pour te préparer, alors j'ai eu largement le temps de m'habiller et de préparer notre petit déj'.

- Merci, Jasper. Je l'embrassais puis allais manger.

Il me suivit. Ainsi, nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner ensemble.

Ensuite, la journée au parc d'attraction fut délirante avec Emmett et Jasper qui n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des regards noirs à toute la gente masculine qui nous reluquait, Rose et moi. Ils en profitèrent pour se coller à nous tout au long de la journée. Évidemment, ils devaient nous lâcher quand on allait dans les attractions. Nous avions beaucoup rigolé de leur réaction et comportements et nous ne nous retenions pas de les taquiner avec ça.

Vers 19h, nous sortions du parc. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de tout faire. Il nous aurait fallu trois jours mais on s'était promis d'y revenir.

Nous décidâmes d'aller au McDonald's le plus proche.

Nous mangeâmes en rigolant, nous rappelant les moments cultes de la journée. Les garçons prirent un malin plaisir à me rappeler la tête que j'avais fait après l'attraction qui ressemblait à un Grand Huit. Selon eux, j'avais été toute verte. _Bon, c'est vrai, j'avoue que j'étais à deux doigts de vomir._ Ensuite ce fut au tour de Rose et moi de leur rappeler leurs « crises » de jalousie. Ça nous rappelait celle qu'ils avaient fait dès le premier jour. _Maintenant, c'est plus logique pour moi la réaction de Jasper face au regard du gars de l'accueil posé sur moi._

Quand nous rejoignîmes nos chambres, j'étais morte de fatigue. Jasper s'était proposé de me porter de l'ascenseur à notre chambre mais j'avais refusé. _Non pas que je ne voulais pas être dans ses bras! Non, je voulais me débrouiller toute seule. Je l'avais bien fait avant d'être avec lui!_

Je saluai d'un signe de la main mon frère et sa copine, puis me jetai sur le lit toute habillée et m'endormis immédiatement.

_Heureusement que j'avais préparé mes valises pour demain. Car là, je n'étais pas en forme pour les faire._

Le lendemain, à l'aéroport de Seattle.

Le réveil avait été difficile donc Jasper s'occupait en ce moment de récupérer ses valises, en plus des miennes, sur les tapis et les porter pour moi jusqu'à la voiture de Rose où Esmé nous attendait.

_Pendant notre séjour en Californie, Rose m'avait racontée qu'Esmé devait ramener à la villa sa voiture pour ne pas qu'elle soit volée._

- Bonjour, mes chéris! Tout s'est bien passé? Dit Esmé, de sa voix maternelle.

- Bonjour, maman. La serrai-je dans mes bras. Oui, tout s'est passé à merveille. Mais là, j'en peux plus.

- On s'est couché tard tout les soirs et elle n'est pas habitué. Commença Jasper.

- Mais pour notre défense, nous n'étions pas au courant. Compléta Em'.

- La prochaine fois, on fera plus attention. Termina Rose.

- Bien, tu te reposeras à la villa. Mais il nous reste trois heures de route. Fit Esmé.

- Je vais conduire, comme ça, ce sera plus rapide! S'exclama Emmett.

- Oh non! Pas question! C'est MA voiture donc c'est MOI qui conduis! S'interposa Rose.

- OK, c''est bon, ma puce. Calme-toi.

- Bon, arrêtez de vous chamailler. Là, Sofia ne tient plus debout. Signala Jasper.

Il m'ouvrit la portière arrière de la décapotable et je m'y engouffrai.

Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture. Rose, côté chauffeur et Emmett à côté. Jasper à ma gauche et à la place centrale, et Esmé derrière Rose.

Rose démarra presque en trombe.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer car je m'endormis sur l'épaule de Jasper., ne tenant plus les yeux ouverts.

Je sentis qu'on me portait donc j'ouvris les yeux sur mon amour.

- Hey! Je t'ai réveillée? Chuchota-t-il.

- Non. Soufflai-je.

Il faisait nuit. Je proposais donc à Jasper de rester dormir. Il ne refusa pas mais avant il voulait prévenir ses parents. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de demander à Esmé puisqu'à chaque fois elle l'invitait à rester.

Après les avoir prévenu, je demandais, timidement:

- Tu dors avec moi?

- Oui, si tu veux de moi. Me sourit-il.

- Évidemment, bêta! M'exclamai-je en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Hey!

- Bon, je vais me coucher. Tu me rejoins, d'accord?

- Oui, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Me rassura-t-il.

Je me mis en débardeur et shorty puis me glissai sous la couette. Je voulais l'attendre avant de m'endormir mais mes yeux me désobéirent.

Je sentis à peine mon lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Jasper et je le sentis à peine me caler dans ses bras.

Quelques jours plus tard:

Jasper et moi nous installions dans l'appartement que nous partageront le temps de nos études à Dartmouth. Deux rues séparées l'appart' de l'université. Nous étions à 5 heures de New York et 3 heures et demi de Montréal. Une épicerie était juste en dessous de l'appart'.

Il était lumineux grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres et à la baie vitrée du salon donnant accès au balcon qui surplombait le côté parc. Le parc était immense, constitué de plusieurs grands arbres et d'une grande fontaine._ Je pense que nous pourrons nous y baigner quand il fera chaud._

Nous avions chacun une chambre et une salle de bain personnelle, qui étaient face à face.

La cuisine avait un plan de travail qui la séparait du salon. Avant d'arriver aujourd'hui, nous avions fait emménager les meubles par une entreprise que connaissait Esmé et en qui nous avions eu confiance.

Nous pouvions vivre dans un appart' aussi grand car avec nos 18 ans, nous avions hérité de ce que nous avaient laissés nos parents. Nous étions riches entre leur assurance vie, l'argent rapporté par la vente de leur maison et l'argent qu'ils avaient sur leurs comptes en banque et posé sur les notres.

En plus, étant en colocation, les dépenses étaient divisés par deux donc moins importantes, même si elles restaient élevées puisque plus on était près de la fac plus c'était cher.

La rentrée n'était que dans un mois mais il nous fallait confirmer notre inscription et la régler. Ensuite, nous voulions nous adapter à cette ville même si ça signifiait nous éloigner de nos proches plus tôt.

Pour Esmé et Carlisle, cette année allait être dure puisque Rose et Em' seront encore à Seattle, puis Bella et Edward à Harvard.

Ils verront plus souvent Emmett qu'Edward ou moi. Mais je leur avais promis de les appeler souvent ou leur envoyer des mails comme nous avions trois heures de décalage et qu'ils risqueraient d'être au travail lors de mes appels.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui, nous vidions nos cartons. Nous étions arrivés il y a deux-trois heures. Ça nous avait pris du temps à monter les valises et cartons, même à deux.

Nous avions chacun pris notre voiture malgré les kilomètres qu'il nous fallait parcourir.

Jasper avait pris les cartons où se trouvait tout ce dont nous aurions besoin, selon nous, tel que nos livres, CD's.

De mon côté, j'avais chargé ma voiture de nos valises contenant produits de beauté et vêtements. Rose m'avait forcée à prendre des bijoux malgré que je n'en mettais pas souvent. Elle m'avait expliquée comment les accorder avec ma tenue.

Tout ça pour dire que j'étais dans ma salle de bain en train de ranger mes bijoux et produits de beauté. J'en avait beaucoup, entre le maquillage, des pinces à cheveux, des brosses de différentes grosseurs dont je ne savais pas m'en servir, et tout ce qui concernait la toilette. _Pfou, il y en a tellement que je crois que je n'ai pas tout dit. Mais pour ma défense, c'est la faute à Rose, qui m'a forcée à prendre la majeur partie de ce que j'ai cité._

Pendant ce temps, Jasper rangeait ses vêtements dans son dressing. Je le savais car je l'entendais farfouiller dans ses valises.

Non, il n'y avait pas de problèmes d'isolation. J'entendais ce qu'il faisait et vice-versa car nous avions laissé nos portes ouvertes au cas où on aurait besoin de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je finissais enfin de ranger ma salle de bain. Il me restait à remplir mon dressing mais je n'en avais plus la force avec la fatigue du trajet. Je préférais nous préparer des pâtes à la sauce bolognaise, notre plat préféré.

- Mmmm, ça sent bon! Tu fais quoi? Fit-il de sa chambre.

Je fis celle qui n'avait rien entendu.

Tellement il était curieux sur ce que je faisais, il vint dans la cuisine et m'encercla la taille.

Il essayait de me déconcentrer en embrassant mon cou et mes épaules dénudées car je portais un débardeur à fines bretelles.

- Jasper! Arrête sinon je vais rater notre diner! Le réprimandai-je, commençant à ne plus savoir ce que je faisais. _Je sais qu'il ne me fait pas grand chose mais il arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait et en ce moment c'était me déconcentrer._

- Hum...A une condition. Continua-t-il ma douce torture.

- Laquelle? Soufflai-je, tentant de me concentrer sur la cuisson des pâtes.

- Que tu me dises ce que tu fais de bon. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille, même si je savais qu'il pouvait le voir d'où il était.

- Des pâtes à la bolognaise, ça te va? Lâchai-je.

- Ça me va. Approuva-t-il.

- Tu peux mettre la table, s'il te plaît?

- A vos ordres, chef!

- Merci.

Rapidement, la table fut dressée et le repas prêt.

Il avait allumé des bougies sur la table. _Il faut dire que c'est un vrai gentleman et romantique quand il ne m'embête pas avec mes chers frères._

Après avoir fini et débarrassé, je m'installais sur le canapé noir face à l'écran plasma pendant qu'il introduisait un film dans le lecteur DVD.

Je pris place contre son torse dès qu'il me rejoignit.

J'étais bien contre son corps qui dégageait une douce chaleur. Je n'avais pas froid dans ses bras malgré que la nuit froide était tombée et que j'étais en débardeur.

Certes j'étais très épuisée, mais je réussis à regarder le film jusqu'au bout.

Je me mis en nuisette et me couchai dans le lit de Jasper car je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire le mien alors que le sien l'était. Il me rejoignit une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Il m'embrassa et me souhaita une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain fut consacré au rangement qu'il nous restait à faire. Ce qui voulait dire remplir mon dressing et faire mon lit pour ma part, et pour Jasper, ranger sa salle de bain. De plus, il fallait faire le ménage et les courses, car nous n'avions pas pris beaucoup de nourritures avant de partir de Forks.

A la fin de la journée, tout était fait. Les courses étaient méthodiquement rangées, chaque chose ayant une place précise.

**Fin chapitre 28**

**Désolée de poster tard (22h25), mais au moins je suis dans les temps.**

**A la prochaine!**


	30. Première journée à la fac

_**Bella 22: Coucou! J'espère que tes épreuves du bac se sont bien passées, que ce soit les oraux ou écrits. Sinon, pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas sur ? Tu n'es pas obligée de poster des histoires et comme ça nous pourrions parler en privé. Ainsi, si tu as besoin d'aide pour ta (tes) fic(s), ou même moi, ce sera plus simple de communiquer. **_

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté mardi, mais j'ai eu un imprévu. En plus, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à mettre à l'écrit mes idées.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 29**

La semaine suivant notre arrivée dans notre appartement, nous devions nous inscrire à Dartmouth.

Ainsi, en ce moment, je préparais tout les papiers dont j'aurais besoin pour cela.

Une fois mis dans mon sac, je rejoignis Jasper qui m'attendait dans le canapé, patiemment et prêt.

- C'est bon? Tu n'as rien oublié? Me demanda-t-il dès qu'il me vit.

- On peux y aller. Affirmai-je.

Il se leva, me serra brièvement dans ses bras et m'embrassa chastement.

Je lui souris quand il me relâcha et je m'emparais de sa main droite.

Il me rendit mon sourire et me tira jusqu'à la sortie de l'appart' en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef derrière nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous pouvions apercevoir des files d'attentes. Il y en avait une pour chaque filière. Étant donné que nous ne ferions pas la même chose, nous dûmes nous séparer pour rejoindre la file d'attentes correspondant à notre filière.

Chaque file menait à un stand où des personnes devaient nous donner toutes les informations relatives à l'université, que ce soit concernant les bibliothèques et associations mises à notre disposition et plein d'autres choses. Et c'était aussi où nous devions régler notre inscription.

Me concernant, j'allais vers la file pour la littérature. Jasper se dirigea vers celle de psychologie.

Il y avait énormément de monde. A mon avis, j'en aurais pour plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir être inscrite.

J'en profitais pour voir les personnes et les bâtiments qui m'entouraient.

Les bâtiments avaient l'air très anciens. Ils me faisaient penser à ceux que l'on pouvait voir en Grèce et Rome Antique avec leurs colonnes et leur hauteur.

Pour ce qui était des personnes, beaucoup devaient avoir mon âge, à première vu du moins. La plupart des filles me faisaient penser à Rose par leur façon de s'habiller, mais je ne savais pas si côté personnalité elles étaient semblables. Et pour les garçons, aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de mon petit ami. Enfin, je les jugeais selon leur physique puisque je ne les connaissais pas du tout.

En attendant, pendant mon inspection, la queue s'était réduite, il ne restait plus que deux personnes avant que je n'atteigne les responsables pour les inscriptions pour la filière « littérature ».

_Ah bah, c'était une bonne idée de découvrir ce nouvel environnement._

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Me sortit de mes pensées une voix de femme.

Je relevais la tête, m'excusais et la saluais. Ensuite, je lui tendis les papiers que j'avais pris soin de préparer avant de venir et, en échange, elle me tendit un dossier, concernant les « informations sur Dartmouth » m'avait-elle précisée, voyant mon air surpris face à la quantité. Ça équivalait à un livre de 100 pages, sans rire! J'allais avoir de la lecture avant la rentrée, qui était dans deux semaines.

Après l'avoir fourré dans mon sac, je contournais les personnes qui étaient derrière moi pour pouvoir attendre ou rejoindre Jasper , selon s'il avait fini avant moi ou pas.

Il fallait croire que la psychologie avait moins de demandes car quand j'arrivais au niveau de mon amoureux, il me dit:

- Ah! Te voilà enfin! J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue!

- Eh non! C'est juste qu'il y avait énormément de monde avant moi donc me voilà seulement maintenant! Expliquai-je.

- Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il.

- Toi aussi.

- On rentre?

- Oui.

Au passage, on s'acheta une pizza car il se faisait tard et nous commencions à avoir faim.

Le temps qu'elle soit prête et qu'on rentre chez nous, il était 19h.

Je mis en route un disque que nous aimions tout deux, puis m'installais en face de lui pour manger.

Ensuite, on se visionna un film.

- Je vais me coucher. Annonçai-je à la fin du film. Bonne nuit. Fis-je en l'embrassant avant de partir dans ma chambre.

- Dors bien.

Les deux semaines de vacances qui nous restaient passèrent très rapidement. Nous avions trouvé un coin sympa pas très loin de la fac et qui nous semblait idéal pour pique-niquer.

Enfin, bon bref, aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée. Ça me faisait bizarre de me dire que je ne verrais pas Jasper de la journée car j'avais cours de 9h à 20h. Il était déjà parti en cours. Mais il m'avait laissé un petit mot, près de mon p'tit déj'.

_Mon ange,_

_je ne te verrais pas avant ce soir alors passe une bonne journée. _

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Je sais que tu ne te perdras pas puisque nous avons repéré ensemble les lieux. _

_Je penserais très fort à toi. Tu me manques déjà même si tu ais dans la pièce d'à côté._

_Gros bisous, mon ange._

_Jasper._

Son mot me touchait et me motivait. J'avais hâte d'être ce soir pour le voir et le serrer très fort contre moi. J'espérais juste ne pas me perdre dans la fac à la recherche de mes salles de cours car c'était tellement grand qu'à chaque fois que j'y étais allée avec mon cœur, bah sans lui je n'aurais jamais retrouvé la sortie, ou alors au bout d'une dizaine d'heures.

Je pris rapidement mon petit déjeuner, j'enfilais un maillot bleu et un jean délavé. Je vérifiais que tout ce dont j'avais besoin était dans mon sac de cours, et une fois rassurée, je partis à la fac.

Évidemment, je ne trouvais pas l'amphithéâtre des Langues. _Pourtant, j'étais sûr qu'il devait être par-là! _

Alors, je tournais en rond, cherchant l'amphi des yeux mais sans succès.

- Tu as besoin d'aide? Fit une douce voix, féminine.

Alors je fis face à la personne:

- Euh..Oui. Je cherche l'amphi des Langues.

- Oh et bien suis-moi, j'y vais aussi.

- Merci...Je m'appelle Sofia. Me présentai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

- Kate. Répondit-elle.

- Tu fais quoi?

- Littérature, et toi?

- Pareil. J'ai pris Français à la place de philosophie.

- Toi aussi? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi? Toi aussi?

- Oui. Rigola-t-elle.

- Alors on va se voir souvent. Le hasard a bien fait les choses!

- Bon, trêve de discussion. On est arrivée! Indiqua-t-elle.

Nous entrâmes ensemble dans l'amphi et nous installâmes côté à côté.

Nous passâmes la journée ensemble. Après comparaison de nos emplois du temps, nous avions constaté que nous avions tout nos cours en commun.

Pour le temps que j'avais passé avec Kate, elle me semblait une fille bien. Elle me faisait penser à Rose: blonde, fine et les yeux verts, et aussi rigolote.

Je la saluais et lui lançais un « A demain! » avant de me diriger vers mon appartement.

Au passage, je pris une salade verte et du pain, en fait les deux choses qui manquaient à l'appart'.

Il était 20h15 quand je rentrais dans l'appart'.

Il était plongé dans le noir. Soit Jasper n'était pas là, soit il dormait déjà, sûrement fatigué. Je penchais pour la seconde idée.

Je posais à l'entrée mon sac et les courses le temps de me déchausser. J'éclairais ensuite le salon et la cuisine. _Le noir ne me dérangeait pas pour enlever mes chaussures. _

Je mis la salade dans le frigo et le pain sur la table.

Je revins vers la porte d'entrée récupérer mon sac et le mis à côté de mon bureau, dans ma chambre.

Quand j'arrivais dans le salon, je restait ébahie face à ce qui m'y attendait.

Je n'avais pas fait attention en arrivant, pressée de ranger les quelques courses, que j'avais achetées après les cours, et mon sac dans ma chambre afin de pouvoir manger avant de vite me coucher.

Ainsi, j'étais stupéfaite de voir plein de bougies éclairées sur la table basse, qui était dressée.

- Bonsoir mon ange. Murmura Jasper dans mon dos, en m'encerclant de ses bras protecteurs.

- C'est magnifique. Ne pus-je que dire.

- Ça te plaît?

- Oh oui! Tu peux pas savoir! Dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. Je l'embrassais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Il répondit à mon baiser. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent langoureusement. Quand on s'arrêta, nous étions à bout de souffle. Il posa son front contre le mien et nous plongeâmes nos yeux dans l'autre. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un bon petit moment, dans notre monde, sans Emmett pour rompre ce moment magique à mes yeux.

- Tu as faim?s'enquit-il.

- Un peu, oui. Avouai-je.

- Suis-moi. Me dit-il tendrement.

Alors je le suivis, jusqu'à la table basse plus précisément.

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur un des coussins posés au sol, pour manger plus confortablement j'imagine. Il alla chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine et revint avec un feuilleté aux ravioles. Il savait que j'adorais ce plat. Il le posa sur la table avant de se placer de l'autre côté de la table, en face de moi. Il m'en servit une grosse part.

Je le remerciais et mangeais dès qu'il fut servis lui aussi.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, appréciant le moment. Et puis après une longue journée chargée, le silence faisait du bien.

Ensuite, je l'aidais à débarrasser la table. Je l'embrassais rapidement et lui dis:

- Tu commences à quelle heure demain?

- 9h. Et toi?

- Pareil. Bon! Je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins dans ta chambre. Ça te va?

- Oui, mais dépêche-toi. Je te connais et tu vas avoir du mal à te lever demain matin.

Je pris une douche rapidement et ma toilette tout aussi vite car je voulais parler un peu de notre journée avant de dormir.

J'enfilais un shorty et un débardeur, puis le rejoignis dans son lit. Il était déjà prêt depuis longtemps car il avait le sourire qui me faisait comprendre: « encore une fois, tu es digne d'une fille. J'ai été plus rapide que toi ». Mais il ne me fit pas la remarque oralement.

Une fois glissée sous la couette, il me chuchota à l'oreille:

- Même au coucher tu es magnifique.

- Merci. Soufflai-je.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée? Tu ne t'es pas perdue?

Je rougis à sa dernière question et il le vit puisque sa lampe de chevet était allumée.

- Tu t'es perdue. Affirma-t-il en souriant. _Que voulez-vous! Il me connaît très bien maintenant. Et il faut dire que c'est un très bon observateur._

- Te moques pas! M'exclamai-je.

- Donc j'avais raison.

- Bon! Tu veux savoir ou pas le pourquoi?

- Oh, j'imagine très bien. Tu pensais que la salle ou l'amphi était à tel endroit alors que c'était à l'opposé. Dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse. C'était tout à fait ça. Il m'avait une fois de plus cernée.

- Bon. J'arrête. Je t'écoute. M'encouragea-t-il.

- Donc, en effet, je me suis perdue. J'étais à l'opposé mais une fille qui allait dans le même amphi m'a montrée le chemin. Et tu sais pas la nouvelle!

- Non. Mais tu vas me le dire. Sourit-il.

- On a le même emploi du temps. Elle s'appelle Kate et elle vient de l'Alaska. Tu manges avec moi demain?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Je te la présenterais à ce moment.

- D'accord. Si tu veux.

C'était ça que j'adorais chez lui: toujours à mon écoute et prêt à me faire plaisir.

- Et toi, ta journée? Demandai-je.

- Je ne me suis pas perdu. Commença-t-il. Je lui donnais un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il fit semblant d'avoir mal puis reprit son récit: Les cours ont été d'un ennui pas possible. Ce n'était pas comme les cours de biologie avec toi. Me sourit-il. _J'adore son sourire. _Au fur et à mesure de la journée, j'ai rencontré des gars sympas. On a bien rigolé. Je te les présenterais demain aussi.

- OK. dis-je en étouffant un bâillement, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Allez, dors ma princesse. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur mon front, me prit confortablement dans ses bras et je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée comme une princesse.

D'abord, des petits effleurements le long de mes bras. Ensuite, des baisers papillons à la commissures des lèvres. Puis, ce qui me convainquit d'ouvrir les yeux, sa voix qui me murmurait:

- Debout marmotte, sinon tu vas louper le début de ton cours.

- Quoi? Il est quelle heure? M'affolai-je.

- Doucement. Il te reste trente minutes pour te préparer et manger un peu. Me rassura-t-il.

- Pfou...soupirai-je.

- Allez, courage. Voici ton petit déjeuner comme tu les aimes: tartines de Nutella et chocolat chaud.

- Merci, Jazz. L'embrassai-je sur la joue, n'ayant pas confiance au goût de ma bouche. _Je dois sûrement sentir les poubelles. _Mais il tourna la tête de façon à ce que nos lèvres s'effleurent. _En fait, tout les matins, quand on se voit du moins, je lui fais ça donc maintenant il connait l'astuce pour avoir un léger baiser à ces moments._

J'avalais mon p'tit déj' et partis comme une fusée dans ma salle de bain pour enfiler un débardeur vert et un pantalon en toile blanc. Au passage, dans ma chambre, je pris mon sac. Jasper m'attendait, comme toujours, patiemment à l'entrée de l'appart'. Je me chaussais et hop! Le tour est joué! J'étais enfin prête et nous pouvions enfin aller à la fac.

Main dans la main, nous arrivâmes à Dartmouth et on se dirigea vers mon amphi.

- Tu avais peur que je me reperde, n'est-ce pas? Le soupçonnai-je.

- Mmmh...Oui, c'est bien ça. Il avait fait style de réfléchir mais il savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait fait.

- A midi?

- Oui. On se rejoint à la cafét'? S'assura-t-il.

-Oui.

Nous nous embrassâmes et il partit vers son cours.

**Fin chapitre 29.**

**Nous sommes mercredi et j'imagine que pour certain, et à mon avis à la majorité: pour certaines, vous avez fini de passer le Bac. **

**Alors: Bonnes vacances! (même si vous aurez un job, c'est quand même les vacs.)**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais déjà ce que je vais y mettre. Le plus dur sera d'y mettre à l'écrit et de bien développer mes idées pour que vous vous imaginez correctement les scènes. Vous avez bien compris, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé donc si vous avez quelques idées faites-m'en part!**

**Bisous de marmotte!**


	31. Nouvelles connaissances

**_Bella22_: Coucou! Ton idée pour l'ex de Jasper est envisageable, je réfléchie à où je pourrais la mettre. Sinon, j'espère que tu retrouveras rapidement ton mot de passe comme ça on pourra s'envoyer des MP.**

**Merci eliza09 et bella22 pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent.**

**Merci à marion valette qui m'a mise dans ses favoris. Dommage que tu ne m'aies pas laissée de reviews pour me dire ce que tu penses de ma fic, même si ça me fais comprendre qu'elle te plait. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu aimes le plus, s'il te plaît.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous peut-être)!**

**Chapitre 30**

Fin des cours, il était midi et j'allais avec Kate rejoindre mon cœur.

Le temps qu'on atteigne la cafét', je lui expliquai le programme de midi.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Au contraire, elle semblait super ravie de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

De mon côté, je me demandais à quoi il fallait m'attendre avec les gars avec qui Jasper avait sympathisé.

POV Jasper:

J'avais accompagné Sofia jusqu'à son premier cours.

Ensuite, j'avais rejoins mon cours et retrouvé Jack, un gars bronzé brun aux yeux verts, et Riley, châtain aux yeux gris-bleu. Tout les deux étaient grands et musclés. Ils étaient marrants. Hier, pendant notre premier jour de cours, nous nous étions rencontrés et avions vu que nous avions le même emploi du temps. Ainsi, nous avions passé la journée ensemble et ils m'avaient sorti des blagues ou des choses drôles sans cesse. Ma première impression était donc bonne et mon intuition me disait que c'étaient des gars nets. Je leur faisait déjà confiance. Et c'était rare que je me trompe sur le choix de mes potes.

Je n'espérais qu'une chose: que Sofia les apprécie aussi, sinon je ne saurais pas comment faire pour la laisser seule au cas où je ferais une sortie avec eux, et du coup sans elle si elle ne les aimait pas.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand je la vis arriver avec une grande blonde. Je supposais que c'était Kate, la fille avec qui elle avait sympathisé et dont elle m'avait parlé avec enthousiasme hier soir, malgré sa fatigue.

Mon ange paraissait stressé.

POV Sofia:

Nous étions arrivées à la cafét' et je voyais Jasper me fixait. Il avait dû percevoir mon stress, me connaissant.

J'inspirai un bon coup, puis j'avançai jusqu'à sa table, où se trouvaient deux garçons musclés. Celui qui me tournait le dos était bronzé et musclé d'une façon qui me rappelait une personne que j'aurais préféré ne jamais rencontrer. Même si au fond de moi je savais que Jasper ne parlerait pas à Ja...Jacob, je ne pus m'empêcher de me figer sur place, me faisant percuter par Kate qui me suivait.

Jasper se levait et s'approchait de moi. Pendant ce temps, Kate me demandait pourquoi je m'étais arrêtée brusquement.

Je ne disais rien, plongée dans mes sombres souvenirs, que je pensais avoir enfouie au plus profond de moi. J'entendais ce qui se passait autour de moi mais en même temps je revoyais ce que j'avais vécu pendant les quatre jours auxquels j'avais été séquestrée.

Ce fut une main passée devant mes yeux qui me fit reprendre conscience d'où j'étais.

- Mon ange? Tout va bien?/Sofia? Ça va? Dirent Jasper et Kate en même temps.

- Euh. Oui...Désolée. Répondis-je.

- Tu es sûre? S'enquit Jasper, inquiet.

- Oui oui.

Mais je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir convaincu car il m'observa pendant un bref instant avant de me prendre par la main doucement et m'emmener à sa table, où attendaient patiemment les deux garçons avec qui il avait sympathisé. Il me tira la chaise qui se trouvait en face de celui qui me tournait le dos peu de temps avant.

- Salut! Tu dois être Sofia! Me sourit-il, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jasper.

- Sofia, je te présente Jack. Commença Jazz en me désignant celui qui venait de me parler. Et voici Riley.

- Bonjour Sofia. Tu sais, il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Fit Riley, cheveux châtains et yeux gris-bleu magnifiques.

- Salut! Euh...Voici Kate qui fait Littérature avec moi. Leur présentai-je la belle blonde avec qui je m'étais déjà liée d'amitié. Évidemment, on ne se connaissait pas encore très bien mais je sentais que nous nous entendrions bien. Tout simplement, elle me faisait penser à Rose par sa façon d'être, de parler et de s'habiller. En même temps que je présentais Kate,je notais dans ma tête de demander qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait dit sur moi.

- Bonjour tout le monde! Ravie de faire votre connaissance. fit-elle enthousiaste.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais rêvé mais il me semblait avoir vu Riley dévorer des yeux mon amie. Mais Kate aussi le faisait. Je souris en les regardant à tour de rôle, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Me chuchota Jazz.

- Oh rien! Lui répondis-je de la même façon. Juste que je crois qu'il y en a deux à notre table qui se dévorent des yeux.

- Ah. Je vois. Sourit-il, complice.

- Hey! Je me sens un peu seul là! Lâcha Jack.

- Désolée. Que veux-tu savoir? Fis-je.

- Eh bien, par exemple, depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble?

- Depuis deux mois. Lui répondit Jasper.

- On dirait pas.

- Que veux-tu dire? M'enquis-je, curieuse.

- Bah j'aurais parié que ça faisait beaucoup plus longtemps que ça. Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître et de vous comprendre au moindre geste ou regard. Expliqua Jack.

- Depuis que je le connais, il me cerne facilement. Alors tu comprends que je n'ai pas été surprise quand j'ai su qu'il ferait Psychologie.

- En même temps, il faut dire que tu n'es pas difficile à cerner.

- Si! Tu as mis longtemps à voir que je t'aimais! Et encore, c'est moi qui te l'ai dit, alors!

- Oh oh! On est là, nous! S'exclama notre petit groupe qu'on avait perdu au cours de notre échange, Jasper et moi.

- Désolé les gars. Fîmes-nous.

- Sinon Sofia. Pourquoi tu as décidé de faire littérature? S'intéressa Jack.

- Tout simplement, je veux être traductrice. A la place de philo j'ai pris Français, ma langue maternelle et l'anglais au lieu des cours de grammaire et de littérature pure. Et toi, pourquoi psychologie?

- Mon père est psy et je veux faire la même chose. Je sais que ça paraît démodé, dit comme ça, mais c'est un métier qui me plaît vraiment.

- Et toi Riley? Fis-je.

- Ça m'intéresse le métier de psychologue mais surtout concernant les enfants et les nouveau-nés. Nous apprit-il.

- Ça a l'air super intéressant! S'exclama Kate.

- Oui. Les enfants sont fascinants. C'est dingue tout ce que l'on peut apprendre sur eux en analysant leurs émotions et autres points. Intervint Jasper.

Le déjeuner continua comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de retourner en cours.

Les garçons nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à notre salle puisque c'était sur leur chemin.

Nous leur fîmes un signe de la main avant d'entrée dans la salle de cours.

Le cours fut d'un ennui alors ça ne m'aidait pas à rester concentrée pendant deux heures d'affilées. Kate le voyait car soit je dessinais sur mes feuilles de cours soit je restais le regard dans le vague, me remémorant une fois de plus de très mauvais souvenirs. Depuis que j'étais parti en Californie, dans le Comté d'Orange (Orange County), ces souvenirs ne m'avaient pas hantée. Il m'avait suffi de voir un garçon qui _lui_ ressemblait pour sombrer à nouveau.

Kate dut me secouer pour me faire comprendre que la journée était finie puisque ce cours était le seul de l'après-midi.

- Sofia? Le cours est terminé. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Ah...OK, merci.

- Tu es sûre que ça va? Depuis la cafét' tu as l'air pensive.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Si tu le dis. Mais tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit je suis là.

Je hochais la tête.

On sortit donc de la salle après avoir rassemblé nos affaires dans notre sac.

Je lui proposais de passer un petit moment avec moi dans mon appart'. Elle accepta.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions au salon, installées dans le canapé, en train de parler de nos années lycée.

J'appris qu'elle venait d'Alaska et que ses parents ne l'avaient pas envoyée dans des écoles. Elle avait eu un professeur personnel qui lui avait fait cours à domicile jusqu'au mois de juin de cette année. Sincèrement, si elle ne me l'avait pas dit, jamais je ne m'en serais doutée. Je pensais que ça ne se faisait plus et puis, à la voir, elle n'avait rien de timide qui démontrerait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entourée d'inconnus. Ce qui m'expliqua ce dernier point fut son milieu social. Elle venait d'une famille millionnaire donc elle était habituée aux buffets mondains où tout le beau monde se réunissait et où elle devait se tenir convenablement. Ce qui m'expliquait ses vêtements de marques, son port de tête princier et le fait que jamais je ne l'avais entendu être grossière. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait ses études en Alaska. Peut-être qu'elle voulait s'éloigner de ses parents, se faire des amis?

J'appris aussi que son appartement était dans la rue après la notre. En d'autres mots, nous étions voisines. Elle me l'avait appris en voyant le parc auquel nous avions une vue imprenable du balcon et de la baie vitrée du salon. Elle aussi en avait l'accès. Son appart' était caché par les hauts arbres du parc.

De mon côté, je lui appris que j'avais été adoptée l'année dernière à la suite de l'accident de voiture qui fut fatal à mes parents. Cependant, je ne lui parlais pas de mon viol et de ce que j'avais vécu au cours de ma séquestration, où là aussi j'avais été violée. Ça lui aurait permis de comprendre ce qui m'étais arrivée aujourd'hui mais je trouvais que c'était trop tôt pour lui en faire part. Je ne la connaissais pas encore assez puisque ça ne faisait que deux jours que l'on se connaissait.

Après deux-trois heures de conversation sur notre passé, elle m'expliqua le cours de cet après-midi que j'avais eu du mal à suivre et à comprendre.

Ainsi, quand elle rentra chez elle, j'avais compris le cours. De plus, nous nous étions donnée rendez-vous au bar de ma rue, pour demain matin.

J'allais dans ma salle de bain prendre une douche avant que Jasper ne rentre.

J'en avais bien besoin après ce qu'il s'était passé à midi, et puis avec tout ce que j'avais appris sur Kate.

- Sofia! Je suis rentré!

- OK! criai-je de la salle de bain en même temps que j'enfilais un jogging blanc et un maillot marron. Il était trop tôt pour me mettre en pyjama. Puis je sortis de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Jasper.

Il m'attendait dans le salon en faisant les cents pas.

_Quelque chose le tracasse. Mais quoi?_

Quand il me vit, il s'arrêta net et ancra son regard dans le mien, comme s'il cherchait à lire au plus profond de mon être.

Son regard était perçant et quand il me regardait comme ça je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche.

Ce fut donc lui qui rompit le silence.

- Ça va depuis tout à l'heure?

- Oui, merci. Lui souris-je faiblement.

- Tiens, il y a une lettre pour toi. Fit-il en me la tendant.

- Merci. Dis-je en la lui prenant des mains. Je m'assis sur le canapé puis je l'ouvris. Dès que je vis qui me l'envoyait je ne pus retenir un cri d'effroi.

- Tout va bien? S'inquiéta Jazz.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de lire jusqu'au bout la lettre. Quand je l'eus fini, je lui fis signe de la lire. J'étais trop abasourdie pour lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'installa donc à mes côtés et la lut. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, je pouvais le voir froncer un peu plus les sourcils.

Tu te sens prête? S'enquit-il quand il eut fini, en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

Je hochais la tête faiblement.

- Chut, je comprend. Dit-il, s'approchant de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras et me consoler.

Je n'avais pas réussis à retenir mes larmes de couler. En réalité, je ne me sentais pas prête de _les_ affronter à nouveau et encore moins la semaine prochaine.

- Je serais là et la famille aussi. Je vais les tenir au courant, d'accord?

- Non! Attends! Reste. Murmurai-je le dernier mot, en m'accrochant à lui.

**Fin chapitre 30**

**Désolée de ne poster que maintenant.**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court et qu'il n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur de l'attente mais j'avais prévu de le faire plus long. Voyant que j'avais pas posté depuis une semaine, pour vous faire patienter, voilà la première partie.**

**Bises de marmotte!**

**PS: merci à ceux et celles qui continuent de me lire malgré que je ne poste plus tout les deux jours.**


	32. Procès

**Merci eliza09 et MiiSss-Potter ( c'est bon, je me suis mis dans la tête ton nouveau pseudo, Bella22 lol, donc en fin de compte tu n'as pas besoin de me le préciser, contrairement à ce que je t'avais demandé dans ma réponse à ta review). **

**Sinon, je suis déçue de ne pas avoir eu plus de reviews mais bon, je ne vous en veux pas beaucoup puisque je ne poste plus tout les deux jours. J'imagine que vous m'en voulez un peu de mettre plus longtemps à poster et des petits chapitres en plus. Alors pour me faire pardonner: voici un plus GROS chapitre. ( 7 pages au lieu de 4).**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 31**

POV Jasper:

Après avoir accompagnés les filles devant leur amphi, nous allâmes à notre cours de psychologie de l'enfance, ce qui enthousiasmait Riley.

Les cours passèrent rapidement car j'étais très intéressé par ce que nous apprenaient les profs.

A la fin des cours, je saluais les gars afin de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible mon ange car j'avais vu que quelque chose l'avait troublée à la cafét' et je voulais comprendre ce qui s'était passé et savoir comment elle allait. Et il fallait l'avouer, elle me manquait malgré que l'on se soit vu à midi.

Je pris le courrier avant de monter à l'appart' la retrouver.

Parmi les publicités, je vis deux enveloppes avec le sigle de la Justice.

_Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense? J'espère que non, sinon elle va s'effondrer. Je ne sais pas si elle serait capable de confronter à nouveau son douloureux passé._

J'inspirais profondément pour me calmer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit en mauvaise mine. Elle prendrait peur et je ne voulais pas la faire paniquer.

Après m'être calmé, je gravis les escalier et ouvris la porte de l'appartement en lui signalant ma présence. Elle me répondit un « OK !» pour me faire comprendre qu'elle m'avait entendu. Elle devait être à la salle de bain, si j'avais de bonnes oreilles.

En attendant qu'elle arrive, je jetais les publicités dans la poubelle et posais la lettre qui m'était attribué sur mon bureau, dans ma chambre. Elle avait sans aucun doute le même objet que celle de Sofia. Dans tout les cas, je la lirais avant d'aller me coucher.

Ensuite, je gardais celle de Sofia dans les mains et tournais en rond, angoissé par sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi à cause de son dégout pour elle-même ou qu'elle ne déprime. Je voulais à tout prix éviter cela et donc je cherchais la meilleur façon de lui donner sa lettre et comment la soutenir après qu'elle l'ait lue.

C'est ainsi qu'elle me trouvait dans le salon, à faire les cents pas.

Alors je m'arrêtai net et ancrai mon regard dans le sien, pour tenter de cerner son état d'esprit actuel pour percevoir si c'était le bon moment pour lui donner la lettre.

Je rompis le silence au bout de quelques minutes:

- Ça va depuis tout à l'heure?

- Oui, merci. me sourit-elle faiblement.

- Tiens, il y a une lettre pour toi. dis-je en la lui tendant. _De toutes façons, autant la lui donner immédiatement._

- Merci. Dit-elle en me la prenant des mains. Elle s'assit sur le canapé puis l'ouvrit. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi en se rendant compte de l'expéditeur.

- Tout va bien? M'inquiétai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant de lire jusqu'au bout la lettre. Quand elle l'eut fini, elle me fit signe de la lire. Je me doutais bien qu'elle tenait le coup. _Mais est-ce que ça durera longtemps?_ Je m'installais donc à ses côtés et la lus. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je me renfrognais, constatant que j'avais vu juste concernant l'objet de la lettre. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne les revoit jamais mais la Justice avait besoin de son témoignage pour juger de la peine qu'ils devraient purger pour leurs actes.

- Tu te sens prête? M'enquis-je quand j'eus fini de lire, en posant mes mains sur ses hanches, craignant sa réponse.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement.

- Chut, je comprend. Dis-je, l'approchant de moi pour la serrer dans mes bras et la consoler tandis qu'elle pleurait.

Sa réaction ne m'étonnait pas puisque je m'y attendais. Je me fis la promesse d'être là pour elle à tout moment jusqu'à la fin du procès.

- Je serais là et la famille aussi. Je vais les tenir au courant, d'accord?

- Non! Attends! Reste. Murmura-t-elle le dernier mot, en s'accrochant à moi.

POV Sofia:

Alors il me serra dans ses bras et frotta mon dos pour m'apaiser.

Quand je fus calmée, il prit son portable dans sa poche de jeans et composa un numéro.

- Allô?

- …

- Oui, ça va. Et toi?

- …

- Esmé, je t'appelle pour te prévenir que nous sommes convoqués au Tribunal de Tacoma pour ce qui s'est passé cet été.

- …

- Elle fait aller mais elle aura besoin du soutien de toute la famille.

- …

- Merci. Tu veux lui parler?

- …

- Je te la passe. Sofia? Tiens, c'est Esmé. Me dit-il en me tendant son portable.

Je le pris et dis:

- Esmé?

- Oh ma chérie! Comment tu vas?

- Pas trop bien mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Jazz est là.

- Nous te soutiendrons pendant le procès, tu peux compter sur nous tous.

- Mais Edward, Rose et Em' ont cours!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça ne les dérangera pas. Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

Mais je culpabilisais trop de savoir que par ma faute ils manqueraient des cours le temps du procès dont on ne savait pas combien de temps il durerait. Jasper me tenait et dessinait des cercles sur le dos de ma main libre. Ça m'apaisait un peu mais je m'en voulais quand même de faire subir ceci à ma famille. Eux aussi avaient souffert par ce qui m'était arrivée. Ils se sentaient assez coupables, à mes yeux, de ne pas avoir su me protéger.

- Sinon, Carlisle et toi allez bien?

- Oui. Mais vous nous manquez, tu sais? Ça fait un grand vide dans la maison de ne pas vous entendre vous chamailler ou vous voir faire des bêtises. Rigola-t-elle.

- Oui, j'imagine. Vous me manquez aussi, toi et papa. Mais aussi les garçons, Bella et Rose. Heureusement qu'il y a Jasper. A ces mots, le concerné me sourit et effectua une brève pression sur ma paume.

- Carlisle est au travail donc je ne peux pas te le passer mais je suis sûre qu'il t'embrasserait très fort.

- D'accord. Embrasse-le de ma part, s'il te plaît.

- Ce sera fait. Nous penserons très fort à toi jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Repose-toi, d'accord?

- Oui maman. Et puis j'imagine qu'il y en aura un qui ne manquera pas de me surveiller à ta place. Souris-je en jetant un coup d'œil au concerné. Je savais qu'elle ne le voyait pas mais elle pouvait sentir mon sourire dans ma voix. Et puis Jazz le voyait.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Dit-elle dans le même ton. Bye!

- Bye! Puis je raccrochai.

Je posai le portable de Jazz sur la table basse du salon, lui souris timidement, puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

- Je vais prendre une douche. M'avertit-il.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Je continuais à m'affairer à la cuisine pour ne pas replonger dans mes pensées qui risqueraient d'être sombres.

Nous dinâmes en silence, ma tête baissée sur mon assiette, tandis que Jasper me regardait attentivement, je le sentais. Il devait s'inquiéter de mon silence mais je ne voulais pas parler et encore moins de _cela_.

A la fin du repas, je débarrassais et allais dans ma salle de bain pour mettre mon pyjama.

Je m'engouffrais dans mon lit quand il toqua avant d'entrer dans ma chambre.

Je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller sans lui prêter d'attention, fermais les yeux et lui tournais le dos pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas parler de quoique ce soit.

Mais têtu comme il était, il s'allongea près de moi par dessus la couette.

- Sofia, je sais que tu fais semblant de dormir.

...pas de réponse de ma part. _A quoi bon lui répondre?_

- Tu penses quoi de Riley et Jack?

Je soupirais, vaincue et lui répondis, sans me retourner:

- Ils m'ont l'air bien. J'ai bien rigolé à midi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ils adorent raconter des blagues. J'en ai eu le droit toute la journée hier. Dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- Je crois qu'un couple va se former.

- Tu penses à Kate et Riley?

- Oui. Qui d'autres? Dis-je en me tournant pour lui faire face.

Nous parlâmes jusqu'à très tard, de notre journée, en passant par les cours et de ma sortie prévue pour le lendemain avec Kate.

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil. _On a oublié de fermer les volets? C'est pas mon genre! Donc je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte. _

Je regardais mon réveil. _Merde! Je vais être en retard!_

Il ne me restait plus que 5 minutes pour me préparer et rejoindre Kate. _J'aurais dû mettre mon réveil ou dire à quelle heure je devais la rejoindre à Jasper! Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de me réveiller à mon avis._

Je courais jusqu'à mon dressing pour prendre une robe bleue, un gilet blanc et une paire de tongues blanches.

Je faillis percuter Jasper en sortant de ma chambre.

Je m'excusais tout en continuant à me diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un fruit que je mangerais en la rejoignant au bar de la rue.

Je lui souhaitai une bonne journée d'un signe de la main, en prenant soin de prendre mon sac et mon portable.

La journée avec Kate s'était très bien passée.

Elle m'avait attendue au bar comme prévu, et à ce qu'elle m'avait dit ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle m'attendait. Nous avions pris sa voiture pour aller faire du shopping à Boston, qui était à 2h30 de Dartmouth.

Quand nous rentrâmes chez nous, nous avions les mains chargées par tout les achats que nous avions faits.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée en la comparant à Rose. Elles étaient toutes deux des fanas de shopping et de la mode. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais fait des impairs en associant certains vêtements. Ainsi, elle m'avait fait une leçon pour bien accorder mes vêtements.

Nous avions bien rigolé quand, pendant le trajet, nous chantions faux.

Ainsi, quand je trouvais Jasper, j'étais super fatiguée. Il s'en rendit compte donc il me fit un massage après qu'on ait dîné.

Les jours défilèrent et le jour de ma confrontation arriva.

Ainsi, le dimanche, soit la veille du procès, nous allâmes avec la voiture de Jasper à Tacoma. Il était prévu que nous dormions à l'hôtel et que la famille nous y rejoigne avant d'aller au procès.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Jasper récupéra la clef de notre chambre à l'accueil pendant que j'attendais devant les portes de l'ascenseur avec ma valise. Il me rejoignit rapidement avec la sienne. Nous n'avions pas pris grand chose, supposant que le procès ne durerait pas plus de deux jours.

Ma nuit fut agitée, remplie de cauchemars.

Je me voyais dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, ligotée à même le sol, frigorifiée et nue. Un homme entrait, puis un autre. C'était Jacob et James, avec leur sourire de pervers. Ils s'approchaient dangereusement de moi, le premier avec un couteau, me disant de sa voix grave « tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça », suivit de James avec un revolver dans sa main droite, le doigt sur la gâchette:« tu préfères une mort lente ou rapide? ».

Je me sentais ballotée dans tout les sens et j'entendais qu'on me disait de me réveiller, que c'était un cauchemar.

Je tentais d'abord de me débattre mais on me tenait fermement. Je criais, hurlais, car ça m'était insupportable de voir mes deux malfaiteurs me menacer et entendre une douce voix me dire d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'y arrivais pas. On avait beau me dire de me réveiller, que j'étais en sécurité, j'avais du mal à y croire puisque la menace était devant mes yeux, bien trop réelle pour moi.

La voix continuait à m'encourager à ouvrir mes paupières tandis que je me débattais devant Jacob et James. Je ne voulait pas leur dire que je préférais une mort rapide car dans ma tête je me disais qu'ils feraient le contraire de ce que je leur répondrais.

Soudain, James appuya sur la gâchette, me visant. Le bruit me fit sursauter et alors que j'attendais l'impact, rien ne se passa. Enfin si, je voyais Jasper et Emmett devant moi. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? Ils sont morts eux aussi? On est où? Au Paradis? En Enfer?_

- Sofia? Regarde-moi. Dit une voix douce. Les lèvres de Jazz bougeaient. _Est-ce lui qui parle?_

- P'tite sœur, calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Fit la voix grave de mon grand frère. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Il y avait bel et bien Jasper et Emmett en face de moi. Mais ça ne me disait pas où nous étions.

- On est où? Murmurai-je.

- Nous sommes à l'hôtel. Tu te rappelles? Répondit mon cœur.

- Euh...Que s'est-il passé? Je ne suis pas morte?

- Morte? Non! Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il.

- Bah, James m'a tiré dessus et...vous voilà devant moi.

- Ça doit faire partie de ton cauchemar.

- Mais regarde, nous sommes en chair et en os! Ajouta Emmett, en me touchant.

- Oh...Compris-je. Mais...que fais-tu là Em'?

- Bah aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour donc je suis venu te soutenir!

- Ah oui, le procès. Soupirai-je en baissant les yeux. _Je comprends mieux mon cauchemar._ Il est dans combien de temps?

- Dans deux heures. C'est l'heure de te préparer. Il faut que tu voies ton avocat dans une heure.

- Mais...

- C'est un ami à Maman. Elle s'est chargée de le contacter pour toi car elle se doutait bien que tu ne penserais pas à chercher un avocat entre les cours et...me coupa Emmett.

- Je comprends. Il faudra que je la remercie. Le coupai-je à mon tour. Bon, je vais me changer.

Pendant que je disais ceci, je sortais du lit, prenais un tailleur noir, avec comme bas une jupe longue et allais dans la salle de bain.

Une fois vêtue, je me lavais le visage et me maquillais légèrement les yeux avec un crayon noir et du mascara.

Quand je sortis de la salle bain, un plateau repas m'attendait sur le lit, composé de tartines au Nutella et d'un verre de jus de pomme.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre.

Je m'installai sur le lit et me forçai à manger une tartine et boire la moitié du verre. Je n'avais pas très faim, suite au cauchemar, mais je savais que, si je voulais tenir jusqu'au prochain repas et ne pas faire de malaise, il fallait que je mange.

Jasper vint me chercher quelques minutes après que je sois sortie de la salle de bain.

Je le suivis jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel.

Rose, Em', Edward, Bella et mes parents nous y attendaient.

Ils vinrent me serrer chacun à leur tour, me murmurant des paroles encourageantes.

Ensuite, nous partîmes au Palais de Justice.

J'étais dans la voiture des parents avec Esmé et Carlisle devant, et Jazz avec moi à l'arrière.

Esmé profita du trajet pour m'expliquer comment était l'avocat qui me défendrait.

Ainsi, quand nous arrivâmes à destination, un homme grand, aux cheveux bruns tirés en arrière par du gel, nous accueillit.

- Bonjour Esmé.

- Bonjour Marcus. Le salua-t-elle à son tour. Je te présente Sofia et Jasper, mon neveu.

- Sofia, Jasper, ravi de faire votre connaissance, malgré les circonstances.

- Moi de même. Répondis-je, en cœur avec Jazz.

Il nous conduisit jusqu'à une salle où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement.

Esmé et Carlisle, ainsi que les autres, attendaient en dehors pour que je puisse parler sans gêne. Par contre, j'avais demandé à Jasper de rester car je savais que c'était lui qui m'avait trouvée en mauvais état où j'avais perdu connaissance en essayant de m'enfuir. Il était pour moi un soutien. J'avais besoin de lui, surtout que Maître Marcus était un inconnu pour moi, malgré qu'il soit ami avec Esmé.

Pendant plus de 45 minutes, il nous expliqua comment il me défendrait. Il me posa des questions pour savoir tout ce qui s'était passé, dans les moindres détails. Ce qui avait été très dur pour moi. J'avais bien vu que pour Jasper aussi ça l'était car quand j'avais relaté les faits, difficilement, il avait serré très très fort ses poings. L'avocat m'avait aussi avertie de la manière dont pourrait s'y prendre son collègue, défendant mes malfaiteurs. Ainsi donc, il pourrait me pousser à bout, me faisant croire que ce qu'il m'était arrivée était de ma faute. J'avais été choquée de savoir ça. Comment un avocat pouvait faire culpabiliser une victime qui se sentait déjà mal vis-à-vis du regard des autres?

L'heure de la confrontation arriva rapidement.

J'étais assise à la place des victimes avec mon avocat. Ma famille et ma meilleure amie étaient derrière moi.

En face de moi arriverait le Juge.

A ma droite, l'avocat des accusés. Ces derniers arriveraient dans le box des accusés vitré dans lequel nous pourrons les voir et les entendre se défendre grâce aux micros.

Ça m'écœurait de savoir qu'ils pourraient se défendre. _Mais se défendre de quoi? C'est eux qui ont commis mon kidnapping, mes viols et mes tortures! C'est à cause d'eux que je suis passée très près de la mort! Si Jasper ne m'avait pas trouvé à temps, je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est!_

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que Jacob et James étaient à présent dans le box et qu'ils me fixaient méchamment.

Ce ne fut que quand on annonça l'entrée du Juge que je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait et que je me levais comme tout le monde. Ce fut aussi à ce moment que je remarquai _leurs_ regards.

Je me sentis mal face à eux. Heureusement, je pus me rasseoir rapidement, après que le Juge nous l'ait permis.

_Ça y est. La confrontation peux commencer. Il faut que je sois forte._

Ainsi, pendant je ne sais combien de temps, j'entendis le Juge choisir au hasard des numéros pour sélectionner les Jurés qui décideront de la sentence. Ensuite, ce fut mon tour à passer pour témoigner. Je fis ce que m'avait dit mon avocat. J'expliquais, certes difficilement mais je réussis à le faire, en détails ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir et dans l'état auquel on m'avait retrouvée. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, et j'évitais de _les_ regarder tout au long de mon récit.

L'assistance parut choquée par tout ce que j'avais dit.

_Leur_ avocat, comme prévu, me fit me sentir mal. Je crus un instant que c'était de ma faute s'ils m'avaient fait subir tout ceci. Mais je me rappelais, grâce au message: « ce qu'il dit est faux » transmis par le regard de mon avocat, que son but était de me faire craquer et me faire approuver des choses fausses. Maître Marcus me posa à son tour une ou deux questions afin d'éclaircir certains points. Il me fit raconter le viol de Jacob produit en Février 2009 et le fait qu'il m'avait approchée et tenté de me violer à nouveau à Port Angeles alors qu'il était censé ne pas m'approcher, suite au procès qui avait eu lieu l'année précédente. Je dus parler de ce que James m'avait fait subir, les menaces qu'il m'avait faites concernant mes proches et moi. Ainsi, je dus relater le viol de ma meilleure amie auquel j'avais assisté sans lui porter secours, de peur que James me fasse la même chose. Mais je précisais rapidement après que Bella m'avait comprise et qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. En disant cela, je la regardais et elle affirma d'un signe de tête et d'un léger sourire sans joie.

Après moi, ce fut au tour de Jasper.

Je me sentais vidée de toutes mes forces. Je croisais les doigts pour que Jasper soit fort, qu'il ne rentre pas dans le jeu de _leur_ avocat.

Il raconta comment et où il m'avait retrouvée. Il détailla tellement précisément l'état dans lequel j'étais que je me le représentais très bien dans ma tête.

Je pouvais voir les Jurés me regarder et sentir le regard de l'assemblé sur moi. Ils devaient sans doute se représenter dans leur tête comment j'étais avec les marques sur mon corps.

Le premier jour du procès s'arrêta sur son témoignage.

Maître Marcus nous rassura en nous disant que tout ce que nous avions relaté apportait de lourdes charges aux accusés. Ils devraient rester un maximum de temps en prison, peut-être même à vie, avec tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait.

Nous partîmes donc rassurés à l'hôtel.

Je n'avais qu'une envie: dormir. Je craignais juste de faire des cauchemars après avoir parlé du passé.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, j'embrassais mes proches et montais dans la chambre dormir. Il se faisait tard donc je pouvais dormir jusqu'au lendemain d'une traite.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain, j'étais reposée malgré quelques cauchemars.

J'étais seule dans le lit.

_Où est Jasper? Il n'a pas dormi avec moi?_

- Hey mon ange! Réveillée?

- Bonjour. Oui.

- Ça va?

- Reposée. Mais je stresse. Avouai-je.

Jasper s'approcha du lit, s'assit au bord et m'embrassa tendrement. Je lui rendis son baiser.

- Ça va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je hochai la tête et la posai contre son cœur, ce qui avait le don de m'apaiser.

Après ce moment de calme, nous dûmes retourner au procès.

Selon mon avocat, si tout se passait bien, nous devrions savoir la sentence aujourd'hui.

Cette journée fut lente et plus horrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

_Ils_ disaient des horreurs sur moi, des choses totalement fausses. C'était pire que ce à quoi faisait illusion _leur_ avocat la veille.

_Ils_ me faisaient passer pour une sa**pe, une p**e. A croire que je portais tout les jours des mini jupes et des talons hauts à aiguilles. J'étais sidérée.

Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui Jaser avait pu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ainsi, il me tenait la main fermement comme s'il avait peur que je ne lui échappe. Mais sa présence me rassurait. Par sa présence, il me faisait comprendre que je ne le dégoutais pas. De plus, il me permettait de rester calme.

Comme supposé, la sentence tomba aujourd'hui.

Ils furent condamnés à rester en prison à vie.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

_Ça y est! Je peux vivre en paix, sans avoir à me soucier de ce qu'ils pourraient me faire et m'inquiéter pour mes proches._

Je finis dans les bras de Jazz, heureuse. Je regardais Bella. Elle me souriait. Pour elle aussi, il y avait eu justice.

Je remerciais Maître Marcus avant d'aller serrer dans mes bras mes parents, mes frères, ma meilleure amie et ma confidente pour nous réjouir ensemble de cette victoire.

**Fin chapitre 31**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre donc j'espère que côté lecture ce sera le cas aussi.**

**Je tiens à dire que je ne posterais plus tout les deux jours. Mais vous pouvez compter sur moi pour poster un chapitre par semaine.**

**Bises.**

**PS: n'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma récompense!**


	33. Jalousie

**Merci pour les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review et qui m'ont mise dans leur favoris et même en alerte.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 32**

Après le procès, nous allâmes fêter la bonne nouvelle au restaurant.

J'en profitai pour leur raconter ma première semaine de cours, rassurant ainsi les parents. Emmett, Jasper et Edward firent tout pour me faire rire en racontant des choses que je n'avais pas assistées. Ainsi les garçons imitèrent leurs professeurs et même nous les filles quand nous étions en colère. Rose avait donné un coup dans la nuque de mon grand-frère, quant à Bella et moi, nous avions fait semblant de nous offenser.

Le lendemain matin, Emmett et Rose partirent à Seattle, les parents à Forks et Edward avec Bella à leur appart' sur la côte Nord-Est. Quant à Jasper et moi, nous réglions l'hôtel avant de rentrer chez nous, à Dartmouth.

Nous avions loupé deux jours de cours jusque là, donc nous espérions ne pas rater celui de jeudi, c'est-à-dire demain. Je savais que je pourrais compter sur Kate et Jasper sur Riley et Jack pour rattraper les cours.

Nous étions tous partis très tôt, vers les 8 heures. Mon grand-frère et ma confidente car ils avaient cours et n'étant pas loin (pas plus de 1h de route) ils préféraient ne pas louper leurs cours de la journée. Quant à mes parents, Edward et ma meilleure amie, ils voulaient rentrer rapidement pour pouvoir reprendre leur travail pour les premiers, et à cause des 23 heures de route pour les seconds. Nous étions tous venus en voiture à Tacoma, du coup les trajets étaient plus long que si nous étions venus en avion, c'est pourquoi nous partions tôt de Tacoma.

Je laissai conduire Jasper les deux premières heures avant de prendre le relais. J'en profitai pour continuer ma nuit. Je m'étais assoupie dès que Jasper avait mis en route le moteur.

Avant que je ne prenne le relais, nous nous arrêtâmes à une aire de repos pour aller aux toilettes et s'acheter à manger pour midi car nous n'avions rien pris en nourriture avant de partir.

Nous arrivâmes à Dartmouth jeudi entre 10 et 11 heures du matin donc nous n'irions pas en cours aujourd'hui. Pour ma part, j'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée entre le procès et le trajet qui avait duré près de 23 heures avec les pauses effectuées que ce soit pour se ravitailler ou aller aux toilettes.

Je m'affalai dans mon lit et m'endormis immédiatement.

C'est pourquoi je ne me rendis pas compte que Jasper n'était pas monté avec moi.

POV Jasper:

Nous venions d'arriver après près de 23 heures de route. J'avais bien cru que nous n'arriverions jamais à destination entre les bouchons et les pauses que nous avions faites toutes les deux heures pour se relayer et se ravitailler. Sofia ne voulait pas que je conduise plus de deux heures d'affiler, ayant trop peur d'avoir un accident de voiture par faute d'inattention. Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi elle avait aussi peur des accidents de voiture. Ça ressemblait à une phobie. C'était même pas pour dire qu'elle avait un peu peur parce que j'allais trop vite ou que je conduisais vraiment mal. Non! Pas du tout! A chaque fois que quelqu'un prenait sa voiture le soir ou quand la circulation était très dense, elle disait toujours « fait attention » ou « sois prudent ». Il faudrait que je me renseigne mais en douceur et pas dans l'immédiat. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Enfin bon, là je supposais qu'elle venait de monter à l'appartement car, étant plongé dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus à mes côtés.

Je m'apprêtais donc à la rejoindre quand une voix qui m'était familière m'interpella:

- Jasper?

Je me retournais et là, stupeur:

- Maria?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Comment tu m'as reconnu? Enfin, je veux dire, nous étions tout petits quand nous nous sommes perdus de vue donc...

- Grâce à tes cheveux couleur blé et ondulés. Et toi, comment tu as fait?

- Bah, je ne peux pas dire ta voix puisque ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'on ne s'est plus vus donc elle a changé, mais tes cheveux sont toujours du même noir et tes yeux aussi! Expliquai-je. Mais dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- J'étudie ici, en Littérature.

- Ah! Comme Sofia!

- Sofia?

- Oui. Ma copine.

- Depuis longtemps?

- Ça va faire deux mois. Ça te dit de venir boire un coup chez moi? Proposai-je.

- Oui, pourquoi pas! On pourrait rattraper le temps passé comme ça.

C'est ainsi qu'on passa toute l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, et à rigoler comme nous en avions l'habitude quand nous étions en maternelle et en primaire, avant qu'elle ne déménage suite à la mutation de son père dans un autre État des États-Unis.

Elle resta déjeuner avec moi.

Elle partit vers 16 heures après avoir échangé nos numéros de téléphone et s'être promis de nous revoir.

Sofia se réveilla une heure après.

J'avais eu le temps de prendre une douche et lancer une machine pour nos vêtements portés au cours du procès.

Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle me trouva au salon, en train de regarder la télévision.

- Hey! Bien dormi?

- Mmm. acquiesça-t-elle en m'embrassant chastement.

Elle se blottit contre moi et nous regardâmes la télé jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Le lendemain, nous fîmes la grasse mat' puisque nous étions vendredi et que nous n'avions pas cours.

L'après-midi, nous devions faire les courses donc nous allâmes au centre commercial ensemble pour se répartir les rayons afin d'aller plus vite, et puis au moins nous ne prenions pas le risque d'oublier certaines choses.

Mais évidemment, vu que Mademoiselle adorait les bonbons, nous en achetâmes trois sachets. Quant à moi, je pris à la librairie du centre commercial un gros livre sur la guerre de sécession et un autre sur les femmes abusées. Au moment où je les achetais, Sofia était dans le rayon des livres fantastiques.

Je l'attendis devant l'entrée de la librairie patiemment, en prenant garde qu'elle ne le voit pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se pose des questions et encore moins qu'elle m'en pose. Je le cacherais précautionneusement dans un tiroir fermé à clef pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dessus.

Quand elle sortit de la boutique, après 15 minutes d'attente, elle avait à la main deux gros livres de Fantasy.

_Ah la la, qu'est-ce qu'elle adore lire, mon ange!_

Je souris et lui pris sa main libre. _Heureusement que nous avions déposé les courses dans le coffre de ma Vanquish!_

- On rentre? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais! Après avoir ranger les courses, ça te dirait d'aller manger un Kebab?

- Oh oui! Bonne idée! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle adorait les Kebabs. Je savais qu'elle préférait ça au McDo'. Elle me disait toujours que c'était plus consistant que des hamburgers et compagnie. Et aussi que c'était plus équilibré par la présence de tomates, salades et viande.

Ainsi, après avoir rangé les courses, caché mon livre sur les femmes abusées, posé mon livre sur la guerre de sécession sur ma table de chevet, et après sa douche, nous allâmes manger au Kebab de notre rue.

Après avoir été servis, nous entamâmes notre Kebab mais j'avais du mal. Elle me faisait rire car elle avait vraiment du mal avec son sandwich. Elle en mettait de partout: un morceau de viande par-ci, une feuille de salade par-là...

- Te moques pas! S'écria-t-elle.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi! Jamais! Me défendis-je en levant les mains en l'air, mais en souriant et m'efforçant de ne pas rigoler.

- Si! Je te connais Jasper Hale! Donc...Dit-elle en levant sa main d'un air de dire « attention à tes fesses ».

- Ouh...J'ai peur! souris-je.

- Bêta! S'exclama-t-elle, souriante, en me donnant un petit coup dans mon épaule droite.

Je ne pus me retenir d'exploser de rire tellement sa réaction était hilarante pour moi.

Nous continuâmes à manger dans une atmosphère détendue.

Durant le week-end, nous en profitâmes pour rattraper nos cours. Sofia allait chez Kate et moi au bar du coin où j'avais donné rendez-vous à Riley et Jack.

POV Sofia:

Quand je rentrai à l'appart', j'en avais plein la tête. Kate n'avait pas arrêté de parler, que ce soit pour m'expliquer les cours ou me rapporter tout ce que j'avais loupé. Ainsi, j'avais appris qu'elle et Riley s'étaient très rapprochés et qu'elle était optimiste sur sa futur relation avec lui. Ainsi, elle avait confirmé mes dires sur le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de Riley et que bientôt il y aurait un nouveau couple dans le groupe.

De plus, j'avais appris qu'elle avait fait la connaissance, durant mon absence, d'une fille « super sympa », selon ses dires, et qu'elle me la présenterait lundi, ayant le même emploi de temps que nous.

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, toujours chaussée, et lâchai mon sac qui atterrit près de mes pieds. Je calai ma tête contre le dossier et fermai les yeux, essayant de me vider la tête un instant.

Cependant, je n'y arrivai pas donc je pris une douche bien chaude.

Dès que je fus vêtue d'une nuisette, je m'affairai à la cuisine, en attendant que Jasper rentre.

Je mettais la table quand il rentra enfin.

- Hey! Ça sent bon! Tu fais quoi?

- T'en as mis du temps pour rentrer! Vous aviez besoin de tout ce temps pour te faire rattraper les cours? Ripostai-je en allant voir la cuisson du dîner. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit ça. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me prendre la tête pour ce genre de détail.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu es énervée?

Je soupirai, puis m'excusai.

- Tu as une migraine?

- Un début, oui. Approuvai-je. Ça pouvait expliquer ma réaction.

Tout au long de cet échange, je n'avais pas daigné me retourner pour lui faire face, me contentant de surveiller la cuisson de la purée et des steaks hachés.

Il m'encercla la taille de ses bras réconfortants, qui réussissaient toujours à m'apaiser. Il embrassa ma nuque dégagée de mes cheveux par un chignon fait à la va-vite dont quelques mèches en sortaient. Je frissonnai sous ses baisers sur ma nuque, mes joues, mes cheveux et mes épaules.

- A table! Réussis-je à articuler quand le repas fut prêt.

Alors il me relâcha pour prendre les plats, et les posa sur la table. Il étais toujours serviable, aux petits soins avec moi et c'était ça que j'adorais chez lui.

Je le remerciai tout en m'asseyant en face de lui.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement. Je lui racontais que Kate et Riley n'allaient pas tarder à être ensemble en lui rapportant ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Il m'avoua que Riley leur en avait aussi parlé et que Jack avait confirmé en lui relatant quelques moments où les deux se tournaient autour et leurs moments de complicité, qui étaient nombreux selon le rapport de Jazz. Nous avions énormément rigolé. Ça me faisait du bien de rigoler après le début de semaine pas du tout joyeux à cause du procès.

_Et voilà! C'est reparti! _

_Je replonge dans mes sombres pensées comme j'en ai souvent l'habitude depuis ma rencontre avec Jack, malgré qu'il n'ait rien avoir avec Jacob._

_Je me revois témoigner, leurs regards perçants dont j'ai l'impression que si à la place des yeux il y avait des balles bah je ne serais plus de ce monde. Ce qui m'amène à penser à la mort de mes parents causée par mon appel à mon père qui conduisait à ce moment, et tellement il m'aimait bah il avait pas osé me le dire et il avait perdu le contrôle de la voiture, par ma faute._

Mes yeux s'embuèrent. _Il faut pas qu'il me voit dans cet état!_

Je me levai précipitamment, faisant tomber dans mon élan ma chaise. Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et au moment où je m'apprêtais à la fermer à clef, il ouvrit brusquement la porte, m'obligeant à reculer pour ne pas la prendre en pleine figure.

- Sofia. Chut...Chut...

Il me porta jusqu'à mon lit et m'y déposa délicatement dessus tout en me gardant dans ses bras en me berçant. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et m'effondrai, inondant son maillot de mes larmes.

Je ne sais pendant combien de temps je restai ainsi mais je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, vidée de toutes mes forces.

...

Lundi matin, je courais le plus vite possible pour ne pas louper le début de mon premier cours de la journée. J'avais eu le malheur de me rendormir après avoir arrêté mon réveil. J'avais juste eu le temps de m'habiller, prendre un fruit que je mangerais à ma première pause et ranger le mot que Jasper m'avait écrit et que je lirais quand j'aurais le temps.

Quand j'arrivais dans l'amphithéâtre, toute essoufflée à cause de mon footing improvisé, le prof entamait son cours. J'aperçus Kate sur la gauche. Il y avait une place de libre à sa droite donc je m'y dirigeai et m'installai rapidement.

Je lâchai un « salut » avant de prendre des notes tout au long du cours. En réponse, elle me sourit.

A la fin du cours, je relevai la tête seulement après avoir rangé mes affaires dans mon sac. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que Kate m'attendait avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas. J'en déduisis que c'était la fameuse, _euh...Kate m'avait dit qu'elle s'appelait comment déjà?...Ah oui! Maria! _Donc la fameuse Maria qui « est super sympa » selon Kate.

Je les rejoignis devant la porte de sortie de l'amphi, où elles m'attendaient.

- Problème de réveil ce matin? Me sourit Kate.

- Il a sonné.

- Mais tu t'es rendormis? Proposa ladite Maria, une fille grande et mince, aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux.

Je hochai la tête.

- Désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Maria.

- Sofia. Me présentai-je à mon tour.

- Je sais. Kate m'a beaucoup parlée de toi depuis jeudi.

- En bien, rassure-toi! Intervint Kate.

- J'espère bien! Rétorquai-je, souriante.

- Allez, en cours les miss! S'exclama Kate en nous prenant chacune par le bras. Nous arrivâmes ainsi, bras dessus bras dessous au cours suivant.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de chose sur Maria car les profs nous lâchaient en retard à chaque fois et nous devions courir à chaque fois pour arriver à temps au cours suivant. Nous eûmes juste 10 minutes pour avaler un sandwich entre deux cours.

Nous avions ainsi prévu de manger ensemble demain midi.

Je retrouvai Jasper, épuisée de ma journée. Le pire était que je devais réviser les cours de demain pour me remettre en mémoire ce que j'avais rattrapé avec Kate durant le week-end.

- Je suis rentrée!

- Coucou mon ange. Je t'ai préparée à manger. Viens.

Je me déchaussai et m'installai à table pour dîner.

- Merci. Dis-je quand il me servit ce qu'il m'avait préparée.

Je mis une première bouchée dans ma bouche.

- C'est délicieux Jazz.

En guise de réponse, il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front, me sourit et s'assit en face de moi.

Pendant que je mangeais, il me raconta sa journée. Lui aussi les profs les avaient lâchés après l'heure de fin de cours fixée. Il me raconta les farces de Riley et Jack, ce qui me fit m'étouffer à plusieurs reprises.

Je l'embrassai rapidement avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

Ma douche finie, je cherchai Jasper pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Je le trouvai dans sa chambre, en train de lire un bouquin sur la guerre de sécession.

- Bonne nuit.

- Tu dors pas avec moi? S'enquit-il.

- Non...Je...Il faut que je révise. Répondis-je. En fait, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Le procès m'avait un peu éloignée de lui. Je ne dormais plus avec lui. Sauf si je m'endormais inconsciemment dans ses bras, dans ce cas il dormait avec moi.

- Dors bien dans ce cas. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche mais je ne lui rendis pas le baiser. En me dégageant, je lui souris timidement et me dépêchai à sortir de sa chambre.

Comme prévu, je révisais, ce qui me fit me coucher très tard, dans les minuit et quelques.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile. Mais je pris garde de ne pas me rendormir après avoir éteint le réveil.

J'allais à la fac avec Jasper. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma salle de cours avant d'aller à son cours.

Je trouvais Maria et Kate en pleine conversation, assise à un bureau de quatre places.

Je les rejoignis.

Nous parlâmes jusqu'à ce que le prof commence son cours.

A la fin du cours, nous allâmes à la cafét'. Kate et moi regardâmes si les garçons y étaient déjà mais ce n'était pas le cas donc nous nous assîmes à une table de façon à ce qu'ils nous voient quand ils arriveraient. Kate voulait manger avec Riley, il n'y avait pas de doute. Même Maria comprit que Kate était impatiente de voir quelqu'un et elle lui dit « tu attends qui? Ton chéri? ». Kate rougit, ce qui nous fit rire, Maria et moi.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après cet échange.

Par contre, un truc inattendu se produisit.

- Hey mais c'est Jasper là-bas! S'exclama Maria.

Je me tournai dans la direction qu'elle regardait. En effet, Jasper rentrait dans la cafét' avec Riley et Jack. _Est-ce qu'elle le connait? Ou est-ce qu'elle parle d'un autre mec qui s'appelle ainsi?_

Je fis demi-tour pour vérifier où son regard se portait.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner pour voir si c'était Jasper qu'elle regardait puisqu'ils atteignirent notre table avant que je ne pus le faire.

- Salut Maria!

- Hey Jasper! Ça va?

- Oui, et toi? Salut mon ange. Dit-il ensuite en m'embrassant.

- Oui, tranquille. Attendez! Vous vous connaissez? S'étonna-t-elle de nous voir s'embrasser.

- Oui. Approuva Jasper en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en face d'elle.

- Tu la connais? Me renseignai-je.

- Oui Sofia. C'est une amie d'enfance. Nous nous étions perdus de vue suite à la mutation de son père pour son travail.

- Tu es donc la fameuse Sofia qu'il m'avait parlée jeudi! Comprit-elle.

- Comment ça « jeudi »? Fis-je, perdue.

- On venait d'arriver du...de Tacoma. Tu étais montée directement à l'appart'. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à te rejoindre, Maria m'a accosté en me reconnaissant. Commença-t-il.

- Ses cheveux n'ont pas changé. M'expliqua-t-elle, l'interrompant par la même occasion.

- Ah. Lâchai-je.

- Je l'ai invitée à boire un coup à la maison. Elle a accepté donc nous en avons profité pour parler de tout ce que nous avions vécu chacun de notre côté. Tu ne l'a pas vue car tu dormais à poings fermés sur ton lit. Finit-il de m'expliquer.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Il ne m'a dit que du bien de toi. Désolée de ne pas avoir compris que tu était _sa_ Sofia. Pourtant il m'avait bien dit que tu faisais Littérature.

- C'est pas grave. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de savoir que vous vous connaissez alors que je ne le savais pas.

Jasper me serra ma main gauche. Je lui souris faiblement.

Pendant notre conversation, nous n'avions pas remarqué que Kate et Riley étaient plus que proches.

Je le vis au moment où je tournai la tête vers mon plateau. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

...

Quand je rentrai après le seul cours de l'après-midi, je déposai mes chaussures à l'entrée puis mon sac dans ma chambre.

Ensuite, j'insérai un CD dans ma chaîne Hi-Fi installée dans le salon, qui m'avait été offerte par Rose et Jazz à Noël, et j'appuyai sur Play.

La musique sortit très forte des enceintes pour que je puisse ressentir les vibrations de son rythme. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Je m'imaginais les pires scénarios concernant Jasper et sa « copine d'enfance » Maria. J'avais des doutes concernant leur amitié. Et je me posais beaucoup trop de questions. Mon cerveau n'allait pas tarder à exploser si je ne me défoulais pas au plus vite. Pendant les deux heures de mon cours, je n'avais pas arrêté de ressasser ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. Alors maintenant, j'allais danser avec la musique à fond, pour me vider la tête.

Je me dirigeai dans mon dressing pour me vêtir d'un jogging pantacourt noir et d'une brassière rose. Je pris soin d'enlever mes chaussettes, pour avoir un meilleur appui, et de rassembler mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

Je visualisai l'espace que j'avais pour danser.

Avant de danser, je commençai par un échauffement de la nuque, des épaules, des poignets, des chevilles et du bassin en faisant des cercles. Ensuite, j'étirai les bras tout en me mettant sur la demi pointe des pieds en fixant un point devant moi pour garder l'équilibre.

Une fois l'échauffement terminé, je m'imprégnai du rythme en fermant les yeux.

Dès que je ne fus consciente que de la musique, j'entrepris quelques pas de danse en utilisant tout l'espace de l'appart', ne me contentant pas seulement du salon, d'où l'utilité du volume à fond de la musique.

Au fur et à mesure que je dansais en circulant dans l'appartement, je me sentais légère, dans mon élément, sans me prendre la tête à savoir dans quelle direction je devais aller, quel pas effectuer. Non, je ne me posais aucune question, me contentant de faire ressortir ce que je ressentais par la musique en dansant.

Ainsi, je lançais mes bras en haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite, ou que sais-je encore, comme si je cherchais à attraper quelque chose. Je sautais dans toutes les directions en variant les pas et les types de danses, du Jazz au Hip-hop, en passant par la danse classique.

Rares étaient les pauses pour boire.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je dansais mais j'étais en sueurs et ma queue de cheval commençait à partir en live, donc quelques mèches tombaient devant mes yeux, m'empêchant de voir nettement où j'allais.

Je continuais à danser. J'étais sûre de trois choses. La première était que je me trouvais à nouveau au salon après être passée dans les chambres, les douches. La deuxième chose dont j'étais sûre était que je ne réfléchissais plus du tout à ce que je faisais, comme si j'étais en transe, donc je ne guidais plus mes gestes. Et la troisième était que la musique avait changé entre temps. Je ne savais même pas sur quoi je dansais, me contentant de danser sur le rythme, sans plus.

Alors que je dansais encore et encore, ce qui devait arriver arriva: la fin de journée de Jasper et donc son retour à l'appart'.

Dans ma « transe », je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il était rentré, donc je le percutai. Je perdis l'équilibre et tombai sur lui. Nous nous trouvâmes ainsi yeux dans les yeux, moi étalée de tout mon long sur lui. Je sentais quelque chose ,qui me faisait penser à une bosse, au niveau de mon ventre. J'essayai de me relever mais je n'y arrivai pas, trop perturbée par cette bosse et le regard de Jazz, que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui, posé sur moi.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, il se redressa, se trouvant en position assise, toujours sous moi. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes mais soudain je pris conscience de ce qu'était la bosse. Je me raidis, paniquant. Ça me rappelait trop de mauvaises choses. Il dut s'en apercevoir car il éloigna son visage du mien et m'examina attentivement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me lever mais cette fois-ci je ne pus pas le faire car il m'en empêcha.

- Ça va?

Je hochai la tête, sans en être certaine. Évidemment il le perçut, me connaissant bien.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plaît. Me supplia-t-il.

Je soupirai, et répondis, vaincue:

- Laisse-moi me lever d'abord.

Il me relâcha alors, me permettant de me lever et de m'asseoir sur le canapé, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux et mettant ma tête entre mes mains.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et dégagea ma tête de mes mains de façon à ce que nos yeux se croisent et ne se lâchent plus. Il savait que de cette façon je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, même si je le voulais.

_Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire?_

- Sofia. Dis-le moi. Dit-il en serrant mes mains dans les siennes.

- Je...Tu...J'ai ressentis ton...enfin tu vois et...je me suis souvenue de...bégayai-je.

- Oh!... Désolé mon ange.

- Tu n'as pas à...

Mais il me coupa en m'embrassant comme il ne m'avait jamais embrassée.

Il quitta ma bouche pour nous permettre de reprendre notre respiration.

La chaîne Hi-Fi marchait toujours le volume à fond.

Je dégageai mes mains de celles de Jasper et le poussai pour me lever afin d'arrêter la musique. Au début, il m'empêcha de me lever, mais à force de persévérer il me laissa faire.

Je profitai d'être debout et un peu éloignée de lui pour arrêter la musique mais aussi aller dans ma salle de bain prendre une douche.

J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir après avoir danser plus de deux heures et me relaxer après ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Je sortis de la salle de bain une heure plus tard. J'avais pris soin de fermer à clef la porte pour être sûre qu'il me laisse seule pendant ce temps. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de toquer à deux reprises à la porte pour savoir si tout allait bien, craignant sûrement que j'avais eu un malaise ou je ne savais trop quoi d'autre.

Il jouait de la guitare quand j'atteignis l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Il ne m'avait pas entendue, ou alors il ne le montrait pas, donc je restais là à l'écouter et le regarder jouer. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vu gratter sa guitare.

Je me calai contre le l'embrasure et l'admirai jouer.

Sa mélodie me parut torturée, comme s'il y avait un combat entre l'amour, la tristesse, l'hésitation et le désir. Son humeur était donc ainsi: torturée. En effet, quand il grattait sa guitare, il transmettait toujours ses émotions, ses états d'âmes.

_Est-ce que je suis la cause de quelques unes de ses émotions? Que dois-je faire pour effacer sa tristesse et son hésitation? Et pourquoi hésite-t-il?_

En me posant ces questions, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il s'était arrêté.

Il me regardait, toujours assis dans le canapé, sa guitare déposait sur la table basse.

- Sofia?

- Oui?

- Viens là, s'il te plaît. M'ordonna-t-il en tapant une place à côté de lui, sur le canapé.

Je m'assis donc à côté de lui et le regardai, interrogative.

- Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas touché ta guitare. Rompis-je le silence qui s'était installé, tandis que je le regardai, toujours interrogative, me demandant pourquoi il ressentait autant de sentiments contradictoires.

- J'en avais besoin aujourd'hui. Expliqua-t-il, vaguement. Ça faisait longtemps que tu m'écoutais?

- ...Oui. Avouai-je après quelques secondes de silence à me demander s'il fallait que je lui mente ou pas. Tu veux me parler de ce qui te tracasse?

- C'est...à propos de...

- Tout à l'heure? Finis-je sa phrase, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à me le dire.

- Oui. Je sais que c'est encore trop tôt pour toi. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu te sente prête.

Je voyais de quoi il me parlait et ça me touchait qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de temps avant de faire le grand pas. Je décidai de changer de conversation:

- A propos de Maria...

- Ce n'est qu'une amie d'enfance. C'est toi que j'aime. Me coupa-t-il.

Je baissai la tête, honteuse d'avoir pu croire que.., enfin honteuse d'avoir été jalouse, car c'était de la jalousie que j'avais éprouvée envers elle.

- Mon ange, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir pensé une seconde qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre elle et moi. Me rassura-t-il en plaçant un doigt sous mon menton pour relever mon visage.

Pour confirmer ses dires, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et entreprit un ballet sensuel comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, au point que je gémis contre sa bouche. Ça dut l'encourager car il posa une main derrière ma nuque et sur mes reins pour me coller à lui. Je passai mes doigts derrière sa nuque, les fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Il rompit le baiser et posa son front contre le mien, plongeant ses yeux dans mes yeux. Je pouvais y lire du désir. Cependant, je n'étais pas encore prête à procéder au niveau supérieur de notre relation. C'était encore trop récent, mon kidnapping et mes tortures. Je soupirai en fermant mes yeux avant de les rouvrir et de déposer un léger baiser sur ses douces lèvres.

Nous restâmes l'un dans les bras de l'autre, assis dans le canapé pendant un long moment, profitant seulement de la proximité de l'autre.

**Fin chapitre 32**

**Je crois que c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue car je n'ai plus d'idées pour continuer.**

**Bises!**


	34. épilogue

**Épilogue**

Depuis notre première conversation sur le fait d'aller plus loin dans notre relation, nous avons dormi ensemble toutes les nuits, sans exception.

Le temps est passé vite puisque ça va faire 3 ans et 7 mois maintenant qu'elle a eu lieu.

Des couples se sont formés et mariés depuis.

Ainsi, Rose et Emmett ont eu des jumelles de 2 ans: Lili et Nikkie, après leur mariage. Ils habitent toujours dans leur appartement de Seattle. Les petites sont toutes les deux blondes comme leur mère mais ont les yeux de leur père: yeux noirs. Elles sont vraiment magnifiques. Je suis la marraine de Nikkie et Jasper est le parrain de Lili. Edward est le parrain de Nikkie et Bella la marraine de Lili. Esmé, Carmen, Carlisle et Eléazar sont comblés avec leurs adorables petites-filles.

Edward et Bella ne se sont toujours pas mariés mais ils sont fiancés depuis quelques mois. En fait, depuis le nouvel an de cette année 2014. Ils ont une maison à Seattle. Étant donné qu'avec leur travail ils vont souvent à New York, ils ont gardé leur appart' d'étudiants là-bas.

Riley et Kate sont en couple mais ne sont pas encore fiancés. Quant à Maria, elle est avec Jack. Ces deux là auront mis longtemps à se déclarer leur amour. Ils auront été plus long que Jazz et moi. Ce qui est grave c'est que nous nous étions tous rendus compte qu'il y avait des étincelles dans leurs yeux quand ils se regardaient mais eux ne s'en apercevaient pas. C'était vraiment désolant.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.

Jasper m'a réservé une surprise qui m'oblige à rester chez Rose et mon grand-frère le temps qu'il vienne me chercher. En attendant, je m'occupe de mes nièces en jouant avec elles à la marchande. Em' et Edward sont partis avec Jazz, quant à Rose et Bella, elles s'amusent aussi avec les petites.

Soudain, j'entendis Nikkie, qui regardait sa mère, dire:

- Ma...Ma-ma.

Ça me rappela mes parents, sans savoir pourquoi.

**Flash Back:**

J'étais à Memphis, au cimetière, devant la tombe de mes parents.

- Ma...Maman, Pa...pa. Je vous demande pardon pour...ce qui...vous est...arrivés. Bégayai-je, en larmes. Jazz me serra ma main gauche pour me montrer son soutien. Je repris: Je n'aurais jamais dû vous...appeler. Je m'en veux terriblement. C'est de ma faute. Si je ne vous avais pas appelée, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Nouvelle pression sur ma main. Je me raclai la gorge avant de continuer: Cependant, je n'aurais jamais eu à aller à Forks, lieu où j'ai été adoptée par une famille formidable, ne vous inquiétez pas, et où j'ai trouvé ma moitié, Jasper, ci-présent. J'inspirai pour finir: Vous me manquez. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Jamais je ne vous oublierez.

Je posai le bouquet de fleurs, que j'avais acheté avant de me recueillir, sur leur tombe.

Je relevai la tête pour sourire faiblement à Jasper, puis nous nous en allâmes.

J'avais eu une discussion avec lui sur ce que j'avais dit à mes parents. Il n'était pas au courant que j'avais été la cause de l'accident de voiture de mes parents. En fait, il ne savait pas comment ils étaient morts.

Ma première fois avec Jazz se passa dans la nuit du 31 Décembre dans la même année qu'ait eu lieu notre conversation la concernant et quelques jours après être allés sur la tombe de mes parents.

J'avais ainsi tiré un trait sur mon ancienne vie pour pouvoir profiter à fond de ma nouvelle vie.

Il avait été attentif à mes envies, et tendre. Il avait su me mettre à l'aise car il ne faut pas me leurrer, j'avais eu très peur mais je voulais me lancer puisque pour moi c'était le symbole de ma nouvelle vie, parfaite de surcroît.

**Fin Flash Back.**

- C'est nous, les filles! crient les garçons en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Jasper vient m'embrasser tendrement. Je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque et il pose une main sur ma joue et l'autre dans le bas de mon dos.

A la fin de notre baiser, il cale son front contre le mien et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

- On y va? Souffle-t-il.

- Je te suis. Réponds-je.

- Bon les gars, on vous laisse!

- OK! Passez une bonne soirée! Disent-ils en cœur, sauf les petites évidemment.

En parlant des petites, je me dirige vers elles pour les serrer dans mes bras et je leur souhaite une bonne nuit. Elles me font une bise chacune sur une joue en même temps. Quand je dis qu'elles sont adorables, c'est que c'est vrai!

Je salue mes frères et leur compagne avant de suivre mon cœur jusqu'à sa Vanquish noire.

Il conduis jusqu'à un restaurant. Là je stresse car je ne suis vraiment pas habillée assez bien, à mon avis, pour ce genre de lieu. Je ne porte qu'une robe bleu clair et une paire de tongues blanches. Quant à lui, il porte un pantalon en toile blanc avec un T-Shirt noir qui met en valeur son torse musclé.

Il remarque mon stresse donc il me dit:

- Calme-toi, tu es parfaite comme tu es habillée, si c'est ça qui te tracasse.

- Tu dis ça mais tu n'es pas objectif.

- C'est vrai mais crois-moi, est-ce que je t'ai déjà mentie en te disant à quel point tu es belle?

Je rétorque en rougissant un peu:

- Bah figure-toi que j'ai encore du mal à le croire quand tu me le dis.

- Tu es toujours magnifique. Me rassure-t-il.

- Si tu le dis. Mais une chose est sûre: tu me dépasses largement en beauté. Dis-je en l'embrassant tout de suite après pour l'empêcher de rétorquer. Il répond à mon baiser, puis nous le rompons, essoufflés.

Nous entrons dans le restaurant, je le suis jusqu'à ce qui me semble être notre table, qu'il a dû réserver avant de venir. _Petit cachotier!_

Nous parlons tout au long du repas de tout et de rien, comme nous avons l'habitude de le faire. Nous préférons parler de choses sérieuses dans le canapé ou dans notre lit comme ça nous ne prenons pas le risque de nous couper l'appétit.

A la fin du repas, alors que je m'attends à ce que l'on parte, il se lève et pose un genoux à terre en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens et disant:

- Sofia, mon ange, depuis que l'on se connait, nous avons franchi tout les obstacles qui se sont dressés sur notre chemin, ensemble. Tu es mon univers. Sans toi, je ne suis rien, perdu. Alors, je te demande: veux-tu m'épouser?

- Oui! dis-je, émue.

- Je t'aime, mon ange. Dit-il, passant la bague à mon doigt. Il essuie ensuite mes larmes avec ses pouces, larmes que je n'ai pas senties couler.

**Fin de _Nouvelle vie_.**

**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit possible de faire une suite, quand j'aurais des idées et l'envie pour l'écrire.**

**Je posterais prochainement un chapitre spécial remerciements.**

**Bises à toutes et à tous (s'il y a des garçons qui me lisent et qui ne se sont pas fait connaître).**

**PS: j'espère vous retrouver dans mes prochaines fictions.**


	35. Merci

**Merci à toutes (je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des garçons) d'avoir cette fiction.**

**D'abord, merci à _Mackensy, MiiSss-Potter (Bella22), eliza09, lady hermione malefoy, Lollie Lovegood, paulipopo, pauline, Isbm, caparali, Noleme, charlene, marion, titiacullen, Landyane, Saya330 et _ qui m'ont laissées des reviews car vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme vous m'avez motivée à continuer d'écrire et de poster.**

**Merci à _bella-lili-rose-cullensister, Demonlov, eliza09, Emyko, hachi80, , Kiara elora, lilice's, marion valette, MiiSss-Potter, paulipopo et Saya330_ qui m'ont mises dans leur favoris.**

**J'espère vous retrouver sur mes proches fictions!**

**Bises à toutes!**

**PS: est-ce que la fin vous a plu? (pour celles qui ne m'ont pas données leur avis au moins sur l'épilogue).**

**Marmotte38.**


End file.
